Por tu amor (continuación de la saga 3MSC - TGDT)
by Diego HC
Summary: Historia inspirada en la saga "A tres metros sobre el cielo/Tengo ganas de ti" de Federico Moccia. Los hechos ocurren 21 años después del último encuentro entre Babi y Hugo (Hache). A pesar de haber confirmado su amor por Gin, Hugo parece no olvidar a Babi. Sus hijos reviven las historias de sus padres y nuevos misterios relacionados al pasado de ambos, se develan en esta trama.
1. Capítulo I - Hugo

CAPÍTULO I – HUGO

Hacía mucho tiempo que Hugo había dejado de dormir con la luz encendida. Desde que murió su madre, pasó un año sin poder aceptarlo, durmiendo por las noches de esa manera. Esa noche había llegado a su casa cansado, exhausto, sin ganas absolutamente de nada, más que poder recostarse y así recuperar un poco de lo que había perdido ese día en el trabajo. Hacían ya 12 años que se encontraba trabajando como administrador de una importante firma de automóviles con base en España, lo que le había posibilitado la oportunidad de vivir en un lujoso y amplio departamento, en el quinto piso de un reconocido edificio de Barcelona. Su posición la había conseguido establecer, luego de un buen tiempo trabajando a la par de su hermano Alex y tras haber estudiado administración empresarial durante tres años. Esa noche había llegado físicamente destruido, teniendo fuerzas solo para cambiar su ropa y recostarse para poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Hugo se levantó de su letargo muy temprano y se sentó al costado de la cama. Una serie de recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su cabeza, nublando su mente: Su etapa como estudiante, la infidelidad de su madre a su padre, sus años de rebeldía, las carreras clandestinas, su amigo Pollo y su vida al margen de la Ley. Todo lo que había dejado en el pasado quería volver en ese día. Tras recordar estas circunstancias con algo de tristeza, pudo hacerlas nuevamente hacia atrás, en un dejo de tranquilidad. Se levantó de su cama, caminó hasta el balcón, abrió la cortina y la mampara que lo separaban del mismo y salió hacia él. Hacía un agradable amanecer de primavera y el suave viento matinal lo reconfortaba.

Hasta que nuevamente los recuerdos del pasado retornaban, pero en esta ocasión, se trataba de un nombre en particular: Babi. Apoyado con sus manos sobre la cornisa, Hugo intentó de alguna forma limpiar ese recuerdo de su mente. Definitivamente, lo atormentaba. Su dolor pronto se vería mitigado al sentir las suaves manos de Ginebra, quien se acercó abrazándolo por atrás. Su presencia lo reconfortaba como hacía 20 años atrás y lo hacía volver en sí.

Esa mañana harían exactamente 20 años que Hugo estaba felizmente casado con Gin. Y harían 21 años y algunos meses que ambos habían formado una familia, trayendo al mundo a Diego, un joven que había adquirido esa debilidad de su padre por el vértigo y la velocidad, aunque volcándola en carreras legales de automóviles, como le gustaba a su tío Alex.

Esa mañana, Hugo comenzaba a sentirse feliz con la aparición de Gin.

- ¡Buenos Días mi amor! –le susurró ella al oído

Al escuchar la voz de su mujer cosquilleándolo, se dio media vuelta para recibirla mirándola de frente.

- ¡Buenos Días mi amor! – Respondió él, abrazando su cintura y besándola en los labios- ¿Cómo has amanecido? –preguntó mientras le acomodaba el pelo atrás de la oreja.

- Muy bien querido mío – respondió ella – ¿Y tú?

Hugo inspiró muy profundo y suspiró antes de responder.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No. Son solo… Recuerdos del pasado que quisieron volver…

- ¿Recuerdos de que tipo?

- Del pasado que siempre quise enterrar… Mi fallida carrera universitaria, mi madre, las carreras de motos, Pollo… cosas que cuando vuelven me hacen sentir triste – Dijo Hugo, obviando ciertos recuerdos.

- Y sí… Son cosas tristes. Pero no debes preocuparte por ello. Recuerda siempre las cosas bellas que te han pasado – dijo Gin y agregó – A propósito de recuerdos, ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

Hugo nunca quiso decepcionar a su amada. Y menos en una fecha tan especial como esa. Estuvo todo el día en el trabajo y casi no tuvo tiempo ni de acercarse a una florería para poder aunque sea robarse una pequeña flor para regalarle en ese día.

- Me gustaría poder compartir algo contigo – dijo Hugo tomándola de la mano – Ven conmigo.

Salieron del balcón y le pidió que se vistiera. Una vez vestidos (con lo primero que encontraron), Hugo llevó a Gin al ascensor con los ojos vendados. Tras subir cinco pisos, la llevó escaleras arriba y juntos subieron a la terraza. Ya allí, Hugo le quitó las vendas a Gin y le dijo

- Ya puedes abrir tus ojos… ¿Qué te parece?

Gin quedó maravillada observando el regalo que le daba Hugo: Los primeros rayos del sol que comenzaban a asomar en el horizonte.

- Quiero regalarte este amanecer mi amor. Creo que es un tesoro incalculable que ningún dinero puede comprar y que por tal motivo, te lo quiero ofrendar por estos más de 20 años de amor que me has dado.

- ¡Es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida! Me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos aquella noche que me enseñaste la ciudad desde la colina. Esto vale mucho más que cualquier valor material que puedas regalarme mi amor. ¡Gracias de verdad! – Respondió Gin emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

Hugo aprisionó a Gin entre sus brazos y juntos se quedaron todo el día, contemplando el amanecer. Al finalizar, retornaron al departamento donde se dispusieron a desayunar.

A media mañana, Hugo salió diciendo ir a su trabajo, pero al bajar a la calle decidió cambiar de rumbo. Esa mañana, Hugo no asistió a su oficina. Condujo un par de horas sobre la avenida con destino incierto y tratando de encontrarle una razón, un por qué a esas imágenes que volvían a su mente, justo en el día de la celebración de su vigésimo aniversario de casados.

Las vueltas de su camioneta y un poco quizás la casualidad (aunque también movido por los recuerdos), lo llevaron a terminar su trayectoria en el cementerio. Estacionó su vehículo en la divisoria de la avenida donde se encontraba el acceso principal y bajó caminando hacia el arbolado lugar. Ingresó al Parque y caminó tranquilamente hacia el solar donde descansaba su eterno amigo Pollo, su hermano, su mano derecha. Pollo había fallecido hacia cosa de 23 años ya, en una mortal competencia clandestina. Hugo creyó haber liberado a su amigo y que este descansaría finalmente en paz, sin embargo había vuelto a rondar en sus recuerdos, como queriendo transmitir un mensaje. Intentando encontrar la respuesta a sus pensamientos, acudió a la última morada de Pollo para visitarlo y pedirle consejo.

Pero al llegar, descubrió a una mujer sentada sobre la tumba de su amigo. Le había dejado flores y vestía un amplio sombrero negro.

- Bien yo sé que Pollo no tenía familiares - dijo Hugo - con él había muerto su familia.

- ¿Y tú no eras su familia? - respondió la mujer - ¿No eras acaso su hermano de la vida "Hache"?

Hugo se sintió tocado.

-Hacía tiempo que nadie me llamaba así. Pocas personas me recuerdan de esa forma.

- ¿Y de mí ya no te acuerdas?

- ¿Katina? - preguntó Hugo

La dama misteriosa se volteó para verlo mejor. Era Katina, la joven que había dado felicidad a los últimos días de vida de Pollo. Con unos años más, pero seguía teniendo la misma vitalidad. A Hugo se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y con mucha emoción abrazó a su vieja amiga.

- ¡Zorra bandida! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – exclamó con una carcajada.

- He estado rehaciendo mi vida en Logroño. Hace tiempo que fui a vivir allí.

- ¿Y que se te dio por ir a esos lugares?

- Bueno pues… Luque consiguió armarse una hacienda allí y quería hacerlo en un lugar con mayor tranquilidad que Barcelona. Aparte, su familia era oriunda de ese sitio.

Luque era el hermano mayor de Ginebra, la esposa de Hugo. Luego de que Hugo y Gin tuvieran a Diego, Luque intentó de alguna forma enamorar a Katina, quien se había refugiado en Hugo tras la muerte de Pollo. Al comprobar Katina que Luque era la mejor opción para rehacer su vida, terminaría de convencerse y luego de dos años de insistencia por parte de él, ambos se casarían un año después de Hugo y Gin, a escondidas de ellos, por eso Hugo nunca más supo de ambos.

- Y si Luque se fue contigo a Logroño, ¿me puedes explicar que haces aquí? – preguntó Hugo.

- Ah! Si. Es que le pedí para regresar. Extrañaba mucho a mis amigos… Sin agregar que ellos nunca se acercaron a visitarnos desde nuestro casamiento. – respondió Katina.

- ¡Anda tía! Ni siquiera tú tampoco te has acercado – le reprochó socarronamente Hugo.

- Pues no lo hice porque para que sepas, él y yo debíamos cuidar de nuestra hija – respondió Katina un poco enojada con la broma de Hugo.

- Muy bien, hasta ahí te entiendo. ¿Pero no comprendo por qué estas aquí tú sola?

- Es que Luque decidió mandarme hacia aquí a que busque y vea algún lugar donde volver a vivir. El mientras tanto, quedó en Logroño administrando el campo y esperando mi llamado para mudarnos y venirse hacia Barcelona con Babi.

Al escuchar este nombre, nuevamente los recuerdos sacudieron la mente de Hugo, estremeciéndole el corazón. Completamente desorientado exclamó:

- ¡¿Con quién?!

- Con Babi, mi hija… La llamé así porque me gusta ese nombre. No fue por… Tú sabes…

Hugo quedó paralizado un buen rato, pensando en ese nombre que le mencionara Katina. Ella le dio un golpe para que reaccione:

- ¡Hey cabrón! ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿De qué?

- Te mencioné el nombre de mi hija y quedaste idiota como Rocky Balboa… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso sigues viendo a la otra Babi? ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Pregunta por mí? ¡Vamos respóndeme!

Babi fue en su momento la mejor amiga de Katina y el primer gran amor de Hugo. Pero tras la muerte de Pollo, ella terminaría de muy mala manera con ambos.

- ¡Ya… basta! En serio… No, no la vi. Hace años que no se de ella.

- Es decir, ¿no la ves desde lo de Pollo, o…?

- La he vuelto a ver sí… Después de lo de Pollo, pero hace como 21 años atrás.

- O sea… Es decir… ¿La fuiste a ver aquella noche lluviosa después de mi llamado?

- No me lo recuerdes por favor. Aquella noche casi me cuesta el amor de Ginebra.

- ¿Lo juras?

- Lo juro.

- Vale, te creo… A propósito, ¿Cómo sigues con Gin?

- Bien, hoy cumplimos 20 años de casados.

- ¡Es cierto! Ya lo había olvidado… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado no?

- Así es. La llamaré, le diré que estás aquí y que almorzaras con nosotros.

- ¿Tú dices que ella querrá?

- ¡Por supuesto! Eres su cuñada y estará feliz de verte. Pero antes, déjame terminar un asunto.

Hugo se acercó a la tumba de Pollo y se arrodilló para orar en silencio por él. Tras su rezo, comenzó un diálogo imaginario con su amigo:

"Pollo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme y no sabes cómo hacerlo? Por favor, explícame estos pensamientos que vienen hoy a mí. Explícame ¿qué quieres decirme? Ya he saldado todas tus deudas. Te dejé ir en paz. Es cierto que te llevo en mis recuerdos y que te echo de menos. Pero ¿de qué me quieres alertar? ¡Por favor, respóndeme de alguna forma! Aquí está Katina, quien seguramente ya te ha contado todo sobre su vida y te manda saludos. Pero solo explícame, ¿por qué has vuelto de esa forma y que sigue haciendo Babi en mi cabeza? Nunca te voy a olvidar amigo. Mándale saludos a mamá y dile que ella también está presente en mi mente. Te mando un abrazo, desde donde estés."

Hecho esto, Hugo se volvió hacia Katina y ambos salieron caminando del Parque Memorial hacia la calle, hablando de la vida. Tras esto, subieron al coche y emprendieron rumbo hacia la casa de Hugo.


	2. Capítulo II - Babi

CAPÍTULO II – BABI

Tras su último encuentro con Hugo Líbera, Babi Alcázar había decidido unir su vida a la de Gustavo Vázquez. Su familia (mejor dicho, su sobreprotectora madre) estaba muy conforme con la decisión que había tomado, más allá de si quería realmente estar con él o si todavía amaba a Hugo.

Gustavo y Babi decidieron casarse y a los nueve meses llegó a casa su primer hijo, al cual Babi llamó Horacio. Cinco años después, ambos tendrían a su primera hija, de la cual a Gustavo le tocó el turno de bautizarla: La llamó Perla.

Sin lugar a dudas, los Vázquez-Alcázar eran una familia perfecta: Herederos de los negocios familiares de cada uno, eran una familia acomodada de la alta clase social española. Horacio y Perla asistieron a los más prestigiosos establecimientos educativos del país, cursando Horacio actualmente el segundo año de su carrera universitaria, aunque era un muchacho muy rebelde. Perla por su parte, ya se encontraba terminando su colegio secundario y era la protegida de su madre.

Esa mañana, harían poco más de 21 años del casamiento de Babi y Gustavo (Vaya coincidencia, es el tiempo que ella y Hugo dejaron de verse) y ambos se prepararon para ir a sus tareas respectivas. Cotidianamente, Gustavo se marchaba hacia su oficina, mientras que Babi acompañaba a Perla a su secundario. Luego de ello a trabajar.

Esa mañana, ahorrándose viaje por la feria escolar, Babi se dirigió hacia su oficina. Mientras viajaba, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas por sus pensamientos y no podía concentrar su camino. Se sentía muy mal, a causa de recuerdos que comenzaban a resurgir en su cabeza: Su vida de joven, el dominio de su madre que le impidió disfrutar de las experiencias que vivió en su adolescencia, su hermana rebelde y el amor que negó ante Hugo… Un poco presionada por su madre y otro poco por no hacer sufrir a Gustavo. Y por supuesto, el recuerdo de Hugo que le carcomía la mente… "¿Qué será de tu vida mi amor? Todavía me pregunto por qué hube de negarte. Dios, si tan solo pudieras salir de mi cabeza" Pensaba ella… En ese momento, sonó su teléfono:

- ¿Diga? – respondió aparcando el coche junto a la acera.

- Hola hermanita, soy yo. ¿Estás ocupada?

- No, no aún. Pero por mi hermana soy capaz de todo. ¿Qué necesitas?

- No, solamente quería saber si puedes venir a tomar un café conmigo.

- OK, dime donde estarás y paso por ti.

-Estaré en el Café Francés en 5 minutos. Te voy a estar esperando.

- Allí voy, adiós – respondió Babi y retomó la marcha de su vehículo. Al hacerlo, nuevamente sus pensamientos querían nublarla. Y para peor, cuando se dirigía a ver a su hermana, inconscientemente pasó por debajo de un puente. Ese puente todavía mantenía viva una leyenda, casi tapada por otros grafitis, que rezaba "Tú y Yo a 3MSC". Clavó los frenos de manera brusca y bajó del auto:

- ¡VETEEE! ¡VETE DE MI VIDA! ¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTAS BUSCANDO QUERIENDO VOLVER A MI MENTE? ¡YA TE HABÍA OLVIDADO ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS TE EMPEÑAS EN NO IRTE?!

Tras gritar desesperadamente hacia el puente, volvió a subir a su coche y emprendió viaje a toda carrera. No se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, ya que se había largado a llorar. Con angustia, subió hacia el mirador y se acercó al borde del mismo. Observó el paisaje de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, contemplando la panorámica de la ciudad. Sonrió al borde de la locura y pensó que podía ser una muy buena idea, formar parte del paisaje. Soplaba un viento suave, ella se acercó al borde y comenzó a abrir sus brazos como un ave abre sus alas para echarse a volar. El sonido de su celular la devolvió a la realidad, antes de que cometa una locura y bajó rápido de ese lugar.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Babi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hace 15 minutos que estoy en el Café y no llegas ¿Dónde andas?

- ¡Uy! Lo siento hermanita, se me ha pasado. Perdóname.

- ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?

- Te lo explicaré cuando llegue. No tardo – Y dicho esto, volvió a subir a su coche para partir raudamente a buscar a su hermana.

Tardó 10 minutos en llegar al Café y finalmente se encontró con Daniela. Daniela era casi tres años más joven que Babi. Cargaba con la cruz de haber sido madre a los 16 y haber tenido un pasado sumido en la rebeldía. Su maternidad fue una de las tantas causas que motivaron que su familia se desarme, pero nunca dejó de tener contacto y buena relación con su hermana. Al final, tuvo un hijo al que llamó Andrés.

- ¿Cómo estas Babi? ¿Qué sucedió que te noté rara en la última conversación?

Babi respiraba a ritmo agitado.

- Babi ¿Me oyes? – repreguntó Daniela.

- Creí haber olvidado a "Hache"… Pero ha vuelto a mi mente…

Al oír esa confesión, Daniela hizo un gesto como poniéndose en guardia.

-Sigues enamorada de él, ¿no?

- No lo sé. Pareciera que busca tomarse revanchas de que me haya decidido por Gustavo antes que él y vuelve a mi mente de esa forma.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que él pretenda tomarse "revanchas" de esa forma? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que él va a entrar a tu mente cuando quiere para dañarte? Vamos Babi, aún estas enamorada de él, admite que todavía tienes deseos por él.

- ¿De qué deseos hablas? Estoy casada con Gustavo y lo amo. Hace más de 21 años que le dije que no a Hache. Hace más de 21 años que le dije que no lo amo…

- Pero nunca pudiste olvidarlo – retrucó Daniela – Babi, debes admitirlo. Nunca pudiste olvidarlo. Él no va a venir a tu mente cuando "él" lo desee. Vuelve a tu mente por una cuestión tuya…

- ¡Por favor, no sigamos con esto! ¡Amo a Gustavo y punto! – respondió bruscamente Babi, molesta porque su hermana no le daba la razón – ¡Además, quien quería hablar eras tú! ¡Anda, dime que es lo que necesitas!

Daniela no se sintió para nada cómoda con el pedido de su hermana, pero al fin y al cabo, era la razón por la cual iban a tener esa reunión, por lo que accedió.

- Es por la sucesión de papá. Ya se está tramitando todo para dejarnos sus negocios a nosotras y solo quiero que sepas que necesitaré tu ayuda.

- ¿Ayuda de qué tipo?

- Babi, soy madre soltera. No sé cómo llevar adelante mi familia, menos sabré como moverme en los negocios de papá. Déjame trabajar bajo tu mando hasta que Andrés se reciba.

- Es complicado lo que pides, pero no te voy a dejar sola hermana. Siempre estuve para ayudarte.

Daniela agradeció el gesto de su hermana y siguieron compartiendo la mañana en el Café. Hasta que surgió otro tema en la conversación.

- Babi, ¿Recuerdas a tu amiga Katina?

- Era mi amiga, ahora ya no. Me traicionó. Me dejó sola. Prefirió seguir junto a Hache en vez de seguir acompañándome.

- Anda, no seas así. Recuerda que ella también vivió y a mucho el amor que se tenían. A ella más que a nadie le importaba tu felicidad. No tuvo la misma suerte que tú, pero siempre estuvo de tu lado.

Babi reflexionó un poco respecto a las palabras de su hermana

- Vale, tienes razón. He sido muy dura con ella. Quizás me dejé cegar por la ira que me generaba el verla metida en ese grupo de pandilleros, por el cual su gran amor perdiera la vida y por el cual yola terminé de perder… Pero dime ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? ¿La has vuelto a ver?

- En realidad sí. Tras tu casamiento me enteré que ella iba a casarse. Fui hasta la iglesia para ver un poco y luego la saludé. Quedó triste por tu ausencia y me había comentado que iba a vivir a Logroño con su esposo, un tal Luque.

- Bueno… Convengamos que ella tampoco asistió a mi boda.

- Pero eso no es todo… Parece que retornó a Barcelona.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Dónde la viste?

- De camino al Café, pasé por el Cementerio. Y cuando iba pasando por la entrada, se me hizo verla entrar con un amplio sombrero negro, tapándole media cara.

- A ver… ¿La has visto o se te hizo haberla visto?

- No lo sé. Ni siquiera la pude saludar. Estaba muy ensimismada con su trayectoria.

- ¿Y estaba sola?

- Así parecía. Por ningún lado vi a su esposo.

- Que extraño. Irse de aquí casada y volverse sin decir nada. Realmente no comprendo su actitud.

En el mismo momento en que Babi mencionaba esas palabras, una camioneta plateada pasó rápidamente por la avenida, frente al café y en ella pudo identificar a su ocupante.

- ¡Ay Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer!

- ¿Qué te ocurrió Babi?

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Era él!

- ¿Quién? ¿De quién me hablas?

- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Era ÉL! ¡HACHE! Venía manejando esa camioneta.

- ¿Pero por qué te pones así? ¿No era que ya lo habías superado? ¡Déjalo ser, mujer!

Babi no aguantó más, se levantó de su silla y corrió rápidamente a su auto. Daniela trató de frenarla de algún modo, pero no podía marcharse así nomás sin pagar el gasto realizado. Cuando por fin pudo pagarlo todo, ya no encontró más a su hermana. Alarmada por lo sucedido, no sabía a quién recurrir, ya que no la delataría ante Gustavo, diciendo que no fue a la oficina. ¡No podía hacer nada!

Babi inició una alocada carrera con su automóvil hasta que llegó a su casa. Afortunadamente no se encontraba nadie, ya que Perla seguramente estaba de gimnasio con sus amigas y Horacio tal vez, aventurándose en su motocicleta. Enfurecida ingresó a la casa y se encerró en el baño, donde frente a su espejo se echó a llorar de manera desconsolada. "¿Cómo puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo hacer para desalojarte Hache? ¡No me tortures más por favor!" Pensaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Al observarse en el espejo, notó como por sobre la cintura de su pantalón, se asomaba el tatuaje de la letra "H" que se había hecho como muestra de fidelidad hacia él. "¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ti? ¿Cómo pude caer tan fácil en tus redes, Hache? Vete por favor… Déjame en paz" Suplicó llorando. La mañana transcurrió y ella quedó todo el tiempo dentro del baño. Se había olvidado completamente de su oficina… Hasta que su teléfono sonó:

- ¿Diga? – respondió secándose las lágrimas.

- Señora, no se ha presentado aún en su oficina. Me deja preocupada – contestó del otro lado su secretaria Carlina.

- Gracias por recordármelo Carlina. No me sentía bien y no asistí. Ahora estoy mucho mejor. Ya voy para allá.

- No hay por qué señora. Recuerde que para eso estoy.

- Por eso te aprecio. Eres muy atenta. Salgo para allá.

Dicho esto, volvió a subir a su automóvil y salió del garaje con total normalidad. Al prepararse para salir, se miró por el espejo retrovisor y pensó: "Ahora sí, nada puede detenerme. Ya no me dominarás otra vez, Hugo Líbera". Puso en marcha el motor y emprendió camino hacia su trabajo, al cual llegó excesivamente tarde.


	3. Capítulo III - Gin

CAPÍTULO III – GIN

Durante su juventud, Ginebra era una joven entusiasta y llena de vida. Apasionada por las ramas del arte, era una destacada vocalista, una eximia artista urbana y su gran pasión era la fotografía. Su sueño como cantante se había esfumado una noche lluviosa, en la que a pesar de haber ejecutado una bella entonación, la ausencia de Hugo esa noche y una serie de eventos brutales le hicieron perder su encanto.

Pasaron algunas semanas y tanto Hugo como Ginebra decidieron volver a vivir su amor. Ese amor, por el cual más tarde celebrarían sus 20 años de casados.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Gin continuó dándole forma a su carrera artística, convirtiéndose finalmente en una destacada artista plástica. Su talento para manejar el pincel se había multiplicado fuertemente y de una gran artista urbana, pasó a ser una de las más reconocidas galeristas de España.

Esa mañana en la que Gin y Hugo celebraban sus 2 décadas de casados, tras el desayuno y la despedida de él, Diego se levantó de dormir y se acercó a saludar a su madre. Al hacerlo, la notó triste y preocupada.

- ¡Buen Día madre! Felicidades.

- ¡Muchas gracias hijo! ¿Cómo has amanecido?

- Muy bien pero… A ti no te veo bien. ¿Por qué estas afligida?

- Tu padre me preocupa. Se levantó extraño y no lo vi bien.

- Pero ¿Cómo? Si estaban de lo mejor en el desayuno.

- Son cosas de su pasado. Cosas que creyó haber superado y no pudo.

- Que pena. Es triste que suceda esto. – dijo Diego y finalizó – Bueno madre, perdóname, pero me tengo que ir. Voy al circuito a entrenar.

- ¡Recuerda que no debes olvidar tus estudios!

- ¡Lo sé madre, lo sé! – exclamó Diego huyendo por la puerta.

Tras haber quedado sola, Gin se encerró en su atelier e intentó combinar colores sobre un lienzo en blanco. Al quedar frente al lienzo, sintió que por primera vez estaba artísticamente vacía. Ninguna idea lograba acercarse a su mente abierta e imaginativa. Sentía que los pensamientos de Hugo de alguna forma la involucraban y la hacían sentirse mal: "¡Ay amor! Si tan solo supiera cómo hacerte salir de esta aflicción." Pensaba ella. Y con este pensamiento, decidió salir a la calle a caminar. Recorrió calles, bares y plazas. Paseó la vista por diferentes sitios, admirando su arquitectura grecorromana. Visitó galerías de exposición y salones de fotografías, para ver si podía hacer resurgir esa fuerza inspiradora que la convertía en artista… Nada podía satisfacerla.

Regresó a su casa, buscó la cámara fotográfica, salió a tomar un taxi y reinició su recorrido por la ciudad. Se adentró un poco más en ella y comenzó a capturar imágenes interesantes con su flash. Comenzaba a disfrutar del momento. Ya con la memoria de su cámara bien cargada, decidió retornar a su casa para comenzar a plasmar el arte en su lienzo. Sin embargo, nuevamente la mirada abatida de Hugo la volvía a preocupar. Cuando ingresaba, sintió que su móvil empezó a sonar:

- ¿Aló?

- ¡Mi amor! Llamo para avisarte que no he asistido al trabajo.

- ¿Cómo que no has asistido cabrón? Yo preocupada por ti y tú te rajas por cualquier lado ¿Cómo es eso?

- ¡Ya mujer no empieces a cuestionar! Peor hubiera sido contarte primero lo que tengo a mi lado y que por ello tu deduzcas que no fui a trabajar, antes que yo te lo diga.

- OK, vale. Pero dime ¿Qué llevas contigo?

- Jajaja, te carcome la curiosidad

- Ándale mítico, no seas así. Nos conocemos de hace tiempo. ¿Qué es eso que tienes para contarme?

- ¿Adivina con quien estoy en este momento?

- Pues ¿qué se yo? Con el Presidente no sé…

- Pero mira que te gusta ser irónica ¿eh? – respondió Hugo alegremente

- ¿Y tú que pretendes? ¿Que tenga dotes de adivina? – contestó Gin de manera alegre

Esa contestación por parte de Hugo, hizo que Gin recobrara la sonrisa y se olvidase por un momento del rostro abatido de Hugo a la mañana. Esto la animó a seguir con la charla.

- ¿Sabes que macho? Me doy por vencida. Venga, ¿dime con quién te has encontrado?

- En este momento estoy junto a tu cuñada Katina. Ha vuelto a Barcelona.

- ¿Qué? ¿Katina en Barcelona? ¿Y que se le dio por volver?

- Dijo que nos extrañaba y regresó.

- ¿Y Luque? ¿Está ahí mi hermano? Pásame con él que lo estuve extrañando

- Anda mujer, que han pasado los años y no has perdido las ansias. No, Luque no está. Se quedó en Logroño.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Se han divorciado?

- ¡No tontita! Luque está en Logroño administrando una hacienda y en cuanto Katina encuentre un sitio donde vivir, se vienen para acá todos juntos.

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Luque administrador de una hacienda?

- Jajaja, sí así es.

- ¡Ay Dios! ¡Lo que está el mundo de lleno con tantas sorpresas!

- Jajaja - respondió Hugo riendo - Y bueno pues... Katina lo traerá de nuevo cuando pueda volver a asentarse aquí.

- ¿Significa que mi hermano volverá?

- Claro que sí hermosa. Pero te llamé para consultarte algo

- Dime. Sabes que soy toda oídos.

- ¿Puede Katina quedarse a almorzar con nosotros?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Nos reuniremos todos y celebraremos nuestro aniversario, juntos.

Esta noticia alentaba y mucho a Gin. Pero más aún la animaba el oírlo a Hugo completamente despreocupado.

- Me alegro de oírte bien mítico. Me alegras la mañana. Siempre serás mi machote.

- Y tú siempre serás mi nena hermosa. Te amo ¿lo sabes?

- Yo te amo más.

- Bueno, haré las reservaciones. Tú trata de contactar a Alex y dile que venga él también. No sé si papá querrá venir.

- Los llamaré a ambos. Diego no vendrá porque tiene sesión de ensayo con el equipo, pero te manda saludos igual.

- Vale nena. Así será. ¡Que comience el baile! - Y dicho esto, ambos colgaron

Y así, mientras Hugo iba con Katina en búsqueda de un restaurant, Gin se encargaba de contactar a la familia de Hugo.

Esa tarde se encontraron todos en el Restaurant de las Camelias y compartieron un almuerzo muy alegre. Sin lugar a dudas, Gin se sentía feliz. Los malos recuerdos de esa mañana se los había llevado el viento y huyeron de su mente, ahuyentados por el cristalino sonido de las risas de los presentes que recordaban anécdotas felices de sus vidas en tiempos pasados. Una vez finalizado el almuerzo, mientras cada uno se dirigía hacia su vehículo, Hugo tomó del brazo a Gin y le susurró al oído:

- Este día tiene que terminar de una manera única. Esta noche quiero darte un regalo especial.

A Gin comenzó a revolvérsele la cabeza, pero en este caso de felicidad por la propuesta de su amado. No sabía que podía ser, porque viniendo de Hugo, cualquier cosa era posible.

A media tarde, Gin se comunicó con Katina y le pidió para verse en el Café Francés para charlar un rato de la vida. A las 5 se encontraron y juntas compartieron la tarde:

- ¿Así que pretendes volverte a casa? – preguntó Gin

- ¡Ay tía! Si supieses lo aburrida que ya estaba de la tranquilidad campestre en la que se metió tu hermano. ¿Sabías que está de administrador de un campo en las afueras de Logroño?

- ¡¿Administrador de un campo?! ¿Y cómo coños lo consiguió, si ese gandul nunca supo manejar ni su propia vida?

- Jajajaja – lanzó una alegre carcajada Katina por la ocurrencia de su cuñada – No le quites méritos que tiene cualidades y de sobra ¿eh?

- Bueno pero, no me has explicado cómo llegó ahí ese mentecato.

- Cuando fuimos a Logroño, él tenía pensado ir en busca de sus raíces. Allí consiguió contactar con un tío suyo que lo llevó a trabajar de peón en su campo. Sus locuras y ocurrencias lo hicieron ganarse la simpatía del capataz y en parte ese campo avanzó con las locas ideas de tu hermano.

- ¡Virgen Santa! Imagino lo que habrá hecho. Y dime ¿Cómo contactó con ese tío?

- Era un hermano mayor de tu padre, al parecer el único que quedaba. Y según me dijo Luque, un oficial de justicia lo había visitado antes de ponernos de novios y le notificó que su tío los estaba buscando. Al no haber estado tú presente, él fue a Logroño en representación de ambos y se conoció con su tío. Este tío adelantó que no tenía herederos y que iba a ponerlo como tal, si antes trabajaba para él.

- Grandísimo bribón… Aprovechó la situación y se quedó con todo. Igual, no lo culpo. Yo ya estaba con mis planes en marcha cuando eso sucedió. Me alegro que lo haya conseguido.

- Pues bien Gin – siguió Katina – personalmente no aguanté tantos años en el campo que ya comencé a extrañarlos, por eso le pedí a Luque para volver. En cuanto consiga algo, me pondré en contacto con él y lo traigo de los pelos. – Ambas se echaron a reír.

- ¿Y tú que me cuentas de tu vida Gin? – preguntó Katina.

- Pues yo sigo con lo mío: El arte y la fotografía. Hago exposiciones en Madrid, Galicia, Tenerife y me han surgido propuestas de Londres, París y Roma.

- Vaya que has adquirido fama cuñadita. Me alegra mucho verte feliz.

- Sí, y más aún al lado de… - Gin hizo una pausa para hablarle a Katina en tono de secreto – "Hache" – y ambas se echaron a reír.

Sin lugar a dudas vivían esa tarde como dos adolescentes de secundaria, contando cosas y riendo como dos niñas. Hasta que el móvil de Gin anunció el ingreso de un mensaje:

"Mi nena, estoy en casa de mi hermano. Estate lista que pasaré por ti a la noche"

- ¡Ay qué emoción! ¡Hugo me tiene una sorpresa para esta noche! – exclamó de felicidad Gin

- Pues espéralo de la mejor forma, amiga. Esta noche tiene que ser especial para ambos.

- Ojalá así sea. Disculpa que no pueda estar más tiempo, pero me debo ir.

- No te preocupes Gin. Cuentas conmigo para todo. ¡Éxitos Cuña!

Y tras esta despedida, Gin se subió a su convertible y partió rumbo al departamento. Una vez allí comenzó a retocarse y producirse, poniéndose un vestido negro muy elegante y maquillándose finamente. Tardó 10 minutos en prepararse, cuando se oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose:

- ¡Ya llegué princesa! – alertó Hugo

- ¡Ya salgo mítico! – Respondió Gin desde la habitación - ¡En un minuto estoy contigo!

Se calzó un par de zapatos de tacos, se colgó un collar de perlas y salió a ver a su amado. Pero como era de suponerse, de Hugo se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Al salir a la sala, ambos quedaron sorprendidos con el look del otro: Hugo se apareció vestido con zapatillas náuticas, un vaquero, una sudadera blanca y una cazadora negra. Al verlo así vestido Gin le gritó:

- ¡Me apuras a que me cambie y tu todavía no has hecho nada! ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?

- Que yo sepa solo te dije que te prepares, no que te eches el ropero encima – dijo Hugo sonriendo

- ¿Qué? ¿No te agrada verme vestida así? – repreguntó Gin

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Hugo – pero adónde voy no pienso llevarte con esos tacones puestos. Así que cámbiate de nuevo y te espero.

- ¡Vete al carajo! – respondió Gin refunfuñando mientras iba a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Hugo mientras tanto, prendió el televisor para esperarla, echando una carcajada.

"¿Que tendrá pensado este loco?" pensaba Gin "¿Querer aventuras a esta edad? Ya estamos grandes" se preguntó. Pero al fin y al cabo, no le encontró mala vista a eso de buscar aventuras aún con casi 40 años.

Revolviendo en el placard, encontró un vaquero elastizado que utilizaba cuando era joven. A pesar de los vestigios de su maternidad, el vaquero le quedaba perfecto. Siguió buscando y completó su atuendo con una remera blanca, un par de zapatillas azules y le robó a su hijo una camisa a cuadros para usarla desprendida sobre su remera.

- ¡Hey tu, holgazán! – Alertó Gin a Hugo – Vente paquí que ya estoy lista.

- Mirate ahora sí. Estas hecha toda una nenaza – respondió Hugo agarrándola de la cintura.

- Vamos mítico, ¿Qué es eso que me quieres mostrar? No nos vamos a quedar aquí revolviendo la cama.

- Por supuesto que no. Vamos al subsuelo.

En el subsuelo se encontraba el garaje y hasta allí se fueron. Al llegar, Hugo le mostró a Gin una motocicleta cubierta por una sábana.

- Mira esto amor – dijo Hugo – Se la compre a Diego. Pero antes que él la estrene, la estrenaremos nosotros.

Gin quedó sorprendida. Volver a vivir esas aventuras que tuvieran desde su juventud con casi 40 años, hacían nacer en ella nuevamente sus ganas de vivir. Esa noche los fantasmas de la mañana quedaban definitivamente enterrados en el pasado. Subieron a la motocicleta y se aprestaron para iniciar viaje

- ¿Adonde me quieres llevar mítico? – preguntó dulcemente Gin

- Hay una playa por aquí cerca, con un restaurant muy bonito que quiero que conozcamos. Luego de eso, mal no vendría un chapuzón nocturno en el mar, ¿No te parece? – respondió Hugo, haciendo referencia a un lugar en la playa que conocieran en su juventud y refiriéndose al sitio como si fuera la primera vez que lo visitarían.

- ¿Todavía tienes ganas de aventuras "Hache"? – preguntó Gin

- Más que eso Gin-tonic… Todavía tengo ganas de ti – respondió Hugo haciendo arrancar la motocicleta y dándole un fuerte acelerón para ir y vivir la noche por sus 20 años de casados, como si fuera la primera vez.

Esa noche, Hugo llevó a Gin a cenar a un restaurant ubicado junto a la playa, donde saborearon un arroz que a Hugo le encantaba. Tras cenar, la llevó a la playa donde se dieron una refrescada en el mar y terminaron abrazados y dándose besos en la arena, bajo la luz de las estrellas que brillaban para ellos solos en la noche, mientras que de los parlantes del restaurant sonaba "Knocking on heaven's door" de Guns 'n Roses, completando la escena romántica y la noche perfecta que Hugo le pudiera regalar a su amada.


	4. Capítulo IV - Los Chavales

CAPÍTULO IV – LOS CHAVALES

Hugo Líbera y Ginebra Mancini, habían decidido casarse casi dos años después de haberse conocido. La decisión llegó a causa de la prematura llegada al mundo de Diego, su único hijo. Un año después de su nacimiento, ambos decidieron concretar su unión casándose y estableciendo formalmente a su familia. Diego nunca tuvo un hermano, ya que en base a su vivencia de compartir la vida con Alex, Hugo no quiso darle uno. Asimismo, Gin tampoco se sentía dispuesta a volver a padecer los dolores de un parto para darle un hermano a Diego, por lo que la decisión fue consensuada. Diego era un muchacho fuerte, sano y muy cabal en muchas cosas, aunque también tenía esa cuota de rebeldía heredada de su padre, ya que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de decirles cosas a las chicas desde el colectivo o bien, querer flirtear con las promotoras que desfilaban en el autódromo. Si bien había adquirido rasgos y cualidades de su padre, fue su tío Alex quien le inculcó los valores de la moralidad y el buscar en las carreras legales de automovilismo, un modo de vida y un cable a tierra. A la par de su carrera deportiva, Diego cursaba el segundo año de la carrera de Ingeniería Aeronáutica.

Babi Alcázar había decidido casarse con un joven llamado Gustavo Vázquez, con quien además de formar familia, unificó su fortuna creando una de las familias más adineradas de Barcelona. Esta pareja, se había casado conforme a lo expresado por Babi a Hugo, después de que ella lo abandonara. A los 9 meses de haberse casado, nació Horacio, su hijo mayor. Cinco años después, nacería Perla, su única hija y la consentida de la familia. Horacio era un muchacho muy liberal: Siempre hacía las cosas a su modo, tenía espíritu aventurero y siempre andaba en motocicleta buscando líos por ahí, algo que lo hacía tener más de un encontronazo con su padre quien trataba por todos los medios de mantener la imagen de "fina stampa" de su familia. Perla por su parte, era todo lo contrario a Horacio. Hacendosa y muy mimada, era muy protegida por su madre y era la predilecta de su padre, por lo que su vida era casi la de una princesa. Estas condescendencias de sus padres, no eran las mismas de parte de su hermano, quien siempre buscaba la ocasión perfecta para tenderle una buena chanza. A pesar de ello, Horacio la quería mucho y no iba a permitir que ningún "buitre" asome sus garras sobre su delicada hermana. Al mismo tiempo, la familia convivía con Daniela, la hermana de Babi, quien a los 16 tuvo a su único hijo, Andrés.

Tras el casamiento de su hermana Ginebra con Hugo, Luis Enrique Mancini (Luque o Piolín, según las circunstancias en las que era llamado) había decidido intentar enamorar a Katina Alberdi, una amiga de Hugo que venía de una terrible desventura amorosa, a causa de la trágica muerte de su primer amor Pollo (al mismo tiempo, el mejor amigo de Hugo). Una vez que ella se diera por convencida de que su vida debía continuar, y que Luque era lo mejor que le podía pasar, Katina terminó por enamorarse de él y el amor terminaría floreciendo. Fruto de este amor nacería su única hija a la cual llamaron Babi (aclaración mediante de Katina que no lo hizo para rendir homenaje a su ex amiga. A esta altura de las circunstancias, Katina no iba a ser capaz de jugarse por la otra Babi, ni por un Premio Goya). Katina, Luque y su hija vivieron mucho tiempo en Logroño, donde Luque conseguiría erigirse como el administrador de un campo de su familia. A pesar de este compromiso y de tomarse su trabajo con total seriedad, Luque seguía siendo un completo despistado en mil y un cosas. Tras un largo tiempo viviendo en el campo y por pedido expreso de Katina, Luque decidió volverse a Barcelona con toda su familia, comprometiéndose a llevar adelante el campo de Logroño desde ahí.

Finalmente y tras dos meses de haber estacionado en el departamento de Hugo, Katina conseguiría hallar un departamento en el cuarto piso de la misma torre en la que vivía Hugo y conseguiría establecerse. Una vez allí, Luque y su hija fueron a vivir con ella.

La nueva vivienda de los Mancini-Alberdi, permitiría que la relación con los Líbera-Mancini siga creciendo, haciendo que Gin y Katina se hagan cada vez más íntimas amigas. Al mismo tiempo, Diego conocería a su prima y comenzaría a congeniar con ella.

- ¿Hola como estas? – preguntó Diego.

- Tú debes ser Diego ¿no? – respondió ella inquiriendo

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que además de prima, tendría una aficionada que me reconociera por mi nombre- respondió Diego con un dejo de soberbia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Realmente de que te la has dado tío? No sé de dónde demonios emergiste.

- Anda que eres bruta niña ¿eh? No muestras nada de delicadeza.

- ¿Bruta? ¿A quién crees que le dices bruta, zoquete de estiércol?

- ¿Ves? Ese es tu error niña. Los chavales como yo te podemos huir con tu trato... Y sí, te lo dije a ti.

- En primer lugar, no te conozco como para que quieras marcarme en que estoy mal. Segundo, los chavales como tú nunca tendrán oportunidades conmigo. Son solo puro cascarón y por dentro no llevan nada. Tercero, ¿tú, conmigo? será imposible. Recuerda que soy tu prima. Y por último, guárdate el "niña" en el trasero, porque conmigo no te lo voy a permitir usar.

- Bueno, bueno, ya – respondió Diego viendo que la cosa se iba a pique – Digo ¿Si te invito un paseo, aceptas?

- Mientras no te quieras pasar de verga conmigo, iría hasta el fin del mundo –respondió Babi

- Vale. Me han regalado una motocicleta y me gustaría llevarte a conocer toda Barcelona para que te vayas aclimatando. – propuso Diego como buen anfitrión.

- OK, vale. ¿Y adonde me llevarías?

- Por varios lados. Te van a gustar.

Y así fue como en menos de lo que tarda el correo en llegar, ya estaban montados a la moto de Diego. Recorrieron diferentes sitios de la ciudad: Calles, avenidas, plazas, bulevares, parques, la playa y el mirador. Cuando llegaron a este sitio, detuvieron su viaje.

- Mira esto. ¿No te parece precioso?

- Realmente es un lugar muy bello primo. Este sitio así me ha de inspirar historias de amor.

- A mi me hacen sentir tranquilidad y es un cable a tierra cuando no me siento bien. A propósito de historias de amor, en este sitio se conocieron mis padres ¿lo sabías?

- Pues ni modo que sea adivina tonto. ¿Qué voy a saberlo yo? Nunca me lo contaron.

- Vamos prima no te pongas así – dijo Diego mientras estiraba su brazo para capturarla y abrazarla por la espalda – A propósito, no me has dicho tu nombre.

- Jajaja, es verdad – respondió Babi riendo mientras se dejaba abrazar – me llamo Babi.

- ¿Babi? – Preguntó Diego - ¿Qué clase de nombre es Babi?

- Es de origen italiano – respondió– le gustaba a mi mamá y así me llamó ¿por?

- Pues que gusto raro tiene – dijo Diego – Babi… Me suena a baba, babuino, babieca… ¿No tienes segundo nombre?

Babi le dio un codazo a la altura de la boca del estómago y lo dejó desairado, por haberse burlado de su nombre.

- ¡Que la baba te salga de la nariz a ti, babieca! – le respondió Babi muy enojada – Y sí, tengo un segundo nombre: También soy Valeria.

-¡De la manera en que sigas así, te va a ser difícil hallar un chavo! – volvió a la carga Diego agarrándose del estómago.

- ¡Pues de la manera en que sigas comportándote como un burro, seguirás siendo el único que reciba golpes!

- Pues no te llamaré Babi. Te llamaré Vale.

- ¡Anda, calla tu bocota y sigue abrazándome que me estaba gustando!

Diego volvió a abrazar a su prima y así quedaron observando el paisaje durante un largo rato.

- ¿Diego? – preguntó Babi suavemente.

- ¿Dime Babi? – respondió Diego

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no era que ibas a llamarme Vale?

- Pues a ti te gusta tu primer nombre.

- Pero mal no viene que alguien especial me llame de manera especial – respondió ella.

- Bueno pues… No quiero recibir otro codazo en el estómago – Dijo Diego riendo.

- Tonto – le dijo Babi riendo - Te quería comentar que en dos semanas empiezo el secundario. Mi madre me anotó en un secundario de mujeres al que iba ella. ¿Será que tú podrías alcanzarme todas las mañanas al colegio?

- ¿Y que gano a cambio? – respondió Diego queriendo sacar ventajas.

- Pues no lo sé… Te puedes quedar a mirar a las otras chicas que vayan ¿qué más?

- Jejejejeje, lo voy a pensar – respondió Diego

Y así, permanecieron toda la tarde hasta el anochecer, cuando comenzaban a asomar las primeras luces de la ciudad desde el mirador.

Como ya se había comentado, Horacio y Perla eran hermanos e hijos de Babi Alcázar. Perla, la niña consentida de la familia, estaba terminando su feria escolar y aprovechaba esas mañanas para junto a sus amigas asistir a sesiones de gimnasio, en un instituto de alto prestigio. Horacio por su parte, se la pasaba vagando por todos lados, molestando cuando quería a su pequeña hermana.

Cuando restaban dos semanas para que culmine la feria, Perla se preparaba para sus últimas sesiones de gimnasio. Esa mañana, se estaba preparando muy bien cuando de repente:

- ¡Hola sucia! Báñate un poco antes de ir al gimnasio, no vaya a ser que espantes al alumnado – dijo Horacio.

- ¡Pues vete a la mierda Horacio! ¡Mejor lávate tú la boca, así no espantas a tus nenotas con tu hedor a cementerio! - Respondió violentamente Perla.

- ¡Esto ya se pasó de límite pendeja! – dijo Horacio arrojándole la mochila a la cara

- ¡Te voy a matar! – gritó Perla y fue directamente a buscar a Horacio.

Afortunadamente esa mañana, Gustavo (su padre) todavía no entraba a trabajar, por lo que enseguida sofocó la pelea.

- ¡Basta! ¡Déjense de pendejadas hombre! ¡Ya son grandes para seguir con riñas de criaturas!

- ¡El empezó! – comenzó acusando Perla

- ¡Ella me buscó! – se defendió Horacio

- No me importa quien buscó a quien, ni quien la empezó. La cosa termina acá y los dos estarán castigados a partir de ahora – sentenció Gustavo – Tú Perla, a partir de hoy, de gimnasia a la casa y se terminan tus salidas con amigas, hasta que empiece tu secundaria nuevamente ¿Entendido?

- ¡No papá, por favor! – suplicó Perla con una de sus técnicas favoritas de convencimiento

- ¡No y basta! – señaló tajante Gustavo, mientras atrás Horacio se reía de su hermana. Sin embargo, esta victoria pronto se convirtió en derrota:

- En cuanto a ti Horacio, así como ella será de la casa al Gym y del Gym a la casa, TÚ serás quien la lleve y la traiga.

- ¿QUÉ? – Respondió con un estallido Horacio – Ni lo sueñes. Ni loco. No seré el lacayo de esta mocosa malcriada. ¡Me niego rotundamente! – finalizó creído que con su rebeldía superaría la autoridad de su padre.

- De la manera en la que tú desobedezcas mi orden, ¡Yo te voy a hacer quitar la motocicleta, aunque sea denunciándote a la guardia por andar con papeles vencidos!

Al oír eso, a Horacio se le generó un gran dilema: Todo lo que le dijo su padre era cierto. Por lo que si quería seguir conservando la poca libertad que le quedaba, desde ese día cuando lo designaron oficialmente como el lacayo de su hermana, simplemente no le quedaba otra que aceptar el castigo impuesto. Tras cartón, su hermana no paraba de reírse con la situación, ya que ahora sí tenía de donde prenderse para tener a su hermano en su poder.

- A partir de ahora te encargas de tu hermana sin chistar ¿estamos?

- Sí-pa-pá – respondió con total mala gana.

- Así me gusta. ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate que llega tarde!

Horacio miró a su padre con mucho fastidio y refunfuñando se preparó para llevar a su hermana.

- A partir de ahora, harás todo lo que te ordene ¿Entendido lacayo? – se burlaba Perla

- Esta me las pagarás enana – amenazó Horacio

- ¡Shht! ¡Silencio! Usted no me habla en ese tono – respondió Perla aún más altanera.

A Horacio los cables se le comenzaban a pelar y deseaba con mucha rabia que Perla fuese hombre, porque así podría asestarle un tremendo puñetazo a la boca para que se calle. Pero cuando se acercaban a la motocicleta, una idea brillante le brotó de la mente.

- Ya saco el móvil para su traslado princesa – dijo Horacio en un fingido tono cabal

- ¡Bueh! Hasta que al fin entraste en razones – respondió Perla quien se quedó esperando a su hermano.

- ¿Sube señorita? – preguntó Horacio queriendo imponer el juego.

- ¡Por supuesto! Es usted un chofer muy atento – siguió Perla

Pero una vez que Perla se montó a la motocicleta y estuvo preparada, Horacio tras hacer una cuadra, comenzó a acelerar la moto cada vez más fuerte.

- ¿Horacio que haces? – preguntó Perla, alarmada por la continua aceleración de la moto.

- La princesa está llegando tarde a su clase – dijo Horacio irónicamente, acelerando cada vez más

- Bájale la velocidad a esta cosa. ¡Tengo miedo! – pidió Perla completamente asustada.

- ¿Cómo dice? No la escucho bien – respondió Horacio, acelerando cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Para esta moto carajo! ¡No me siento bien! – suplicó Perla, dejando ya de lado el juego.

- ¡Lo siento, pero a alta velocidad no puedo escuchar! – dijo Horacio acelerando cada vez más y en dirección a un bache.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOS VAMOS A MATAAAAAARRRRRR! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – gritó Perla completamente escandalizada.

Horacio practicó una maniobra evasiva y siguió viaje sin aminorar la velocidad, teniendo a su hermana completamente bajo su poder.

Cuando llegaron al Instituto, Perla no aguantó más y tras bajar de la moto comenzó a vomitar. Horacio que contemplaba la escena lastimosa de su hermana se echó a reír:

- Ja! Ahora la que tendrá en su boca un olor a desagües cloacales serás tú – este comentario hizo que Perla vomite aún más violentamente – Ándale niña, deja de hacer espectáculo que creerán que anduviste de pedos por ahí.

Cuando por fin Perla pudo recuperarse, observó que Horacio seguía allí, mirándola en silencio.

- ¿Qué mierda sigues haciendo ahí? ¿Quieres seguir burlándote? – dijo ella

Horacio sintió algo de compasión por su hermana y le dijo:

- Acompáñame. Eso sí, no abras la boca y solo señala con tu dedo. – pidió.

Entonces Horacio la llevó a la farmacia, donde compró enjuague y pasta dental, además de un cepillo dental elegido por su hermana.

- Ahora ve y enjuaga tu boca. Con esto, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, nunca voy a dejarte sola hermanita. Siempre te cuidaré. Nunca te voy a abandonar. – dijo Horacio

Perla quedó sorprendida por el gesto de su hermano, tanto que no aguantó más y le dio un interminable abrazo.


	5. Capítulo V - Diego y Perla: El primer

CAPÍTULO V – DIEGO y PERLA: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Tras haber comprobado que no era nada saludable desafiar a su hermano mayor, Perla ingresó al Instituto con el rostro completamente encendido de la vergüenza. Sin lugar a dudas, su hermano le dio una lección de lo que no debía hacer, para no tener inconvenientes con otra gente a la que su actitud le resulte chocante.

Lo bueno de ese viaje descontrolado, fue que Horacio la pudo dejar 15 minutos más temprano del horario de entrada (descontando, obviamente, el tiempo que perdió deponiendo y yendo a la farmacia). Eso le permitiría ir hasta el baño para asearse. Al ingresar, solo se encontraba la profesora Lizárraga acomodando los equipos para empezar el día.

- Buenos días Pro – saludó Perla

- ¡Vázquez! – exclamó la profesora - Pero que sorpresa. ¿A qué se debe que hayas madrugado así?

- A una pelea con mi hermano que me terminó trayendo a los tiros en su motocicleta – respondió Perla avergonzada - ¿Puedo ocupar el toilette?

- Por supuesto niña. Prepárate bien ¿eh? – respondió la profesora con una sonrisa.

Perla entró corriendo al baño conquistando el fregadero. Una vez allí, se lavó los dientes y enjuagó mucho su boca. En ese momento, ingresó al baño Valentina, una de sus amigas. Valentina además de ir con Perla a clases de gimnasio, también asistía al mismo colegio que ella y eran muy amigas desde que iniciaron el secundario. Al mismo tiempo, ella sentía una pasión oculta por Andrés.

- ¡Joder tía! Esas cosas se hacen en casa cuando te levantas – bromeó Valentina

- ¡Calla la boca que no estoy de perras para que me jodas! – respondió Perla muy enojada

- Anda, que no se te puede hacer una broma ¿eh?

- De este tipo y en esta circunstancia no – respondió Perla mientras se mandaba un gran trago de enjuague bucal. Definitivamente en esa escena perdió toda su compostura real, dejando la princesa un rato de lado.

- Bueno pues, ¿me vas a contar que pasó o no? – preguntó Valentina con su típica curiosidad de amiga.

Perla se tomó su tiempo a responder mientras se enjuagaba. Al terminar de hacerlo, respondió:

- El gafe de mi hermano me buscó pelea y mi padre nos castigó ¡Y vaya que se ha ensañado conmigo! Me prohibió ir con ustedes a la heladería, como cada vez que salimos del Gym, de aquí hasta que empiecen las clases. Y para colmo de males, me lo pone a este bruto a que me lleve y me traiga. A modo de venganza, me trajo a toda velocidad en su moto y… - Perla paró porque no se animaba a seguir contando.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó aun más curiosa Valentina.

- ¡Ay que chismosa eres, por Dios! ¡Basta, termina acá! – contestó Perla muy enojada.

- ¡Ah no! Eso sí que no. No te dejaré ir hasta que no lo sepa. ¿Qué? ¿Te hizo vomitar? – preguntó Valentina adivinando la realidad.

Perla asintió con la cabeza y poniendo cara de asco, ya que el recuerdo le revolvía las tripas.

- ¡Aaahhhh! Jajajajajaja – lanzó una carcajada Valentina – Perla, siempre Perla. A la princesa se le ha caído su tiara.

Perla la miró con cara de pocos amigos y terminó la charla:

- ¡Vamos! La clase va a empezar – dijo con la voz semi ronca de tanto enjuague de menta que usara para su garganta.

A la salida del Instituto, Perla despidió a Valentina ya que, haciendo valer la palabra de su padre y queriendo demostrarle lo buena hija que era, decidió esperar a su hermano cumpliendo así el primer día de su castigo.

- Te llamaré cualquier novedad amiga. Cuídate mucho – se despidió Valentina.

- OK Valen. Ven a casa si puedes – avisó Perla

- Pero ¿no es que estas castigada? – preguntó Valentina.

- No puedo salir… Pero eso no quiere decir que no reciba visitas – respondió Perla pícaramente.

- ¡Ay que eres zorra enana ¿eh?! Te gusta meterte en problemas.

- Vamos anda que te esperan las demás. ¡Y no hables de enanas que eres más baja que yo!

- OK. ¡Entonces tú no abuses del enjuague bucal! – gritó Valentina estando a 20 metros.

- ¡Vete al carajo, Andrés no te llamará por enana! – respondió Perla bromeándola a su amiga.

Eran las 12 del mediodía y Horacio se había retrasado por un inconveniente en su universidad. Cuando Perla se había quedado sola en la vereda yendo y viniendo esperando por su hermano, sucedió: Un joven que venía caminando hablando por teléfono y con un gran vaso de café en la mano, chocó con ella que iba y venía sin prestar atención. Ese joven era Diego, el hijo de Hugo y Gin. El vaso de café reventó en las manos de Diego y le manchó su remera blanca.

- ¡Cuidado bruta! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde andas? – le gritó Diego.

- ¡¿A quién le dices bruta tú?! – respondió Perla completamente alterada.

- Al buzón de correos que se me cruzó en el camino ¿a quién más? – respondió con ironía Diego - ¡A ti animal de Dios! ¿A quién creías que se lo decía?

Perla se enfureció porque no le hizo gracia que la confundan con un buzón de correos. Y menos aún, que le digan "animal", justo a ella. Encolerizada y muy furiosa estrelló una bofetada sobre la cara de Diego, pero con tal fuerza que le dio vuelta la cara.

- Nadie me llama "animal" ¿se entiende? – amenazó Perla – Y espero que esta sea la última vez que escucho que alguien me llama así ¡¿Se entiende?!

Diego la miró completamente enfurecido. Ninguna mujer le había levantado la mano y esta mocosilla venía a hacerle eso. "¡Que frescura! ¡Cuánta insolencia!" pensaba mientras se agarraba la cara. Herido en su orgullo, solo alcanzó a amenazarla.

- Esta me las vas a pagar pendeja.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer eh? ¿Golpearme como un cobarde? Me tocas un pelo y hago que estrellen tu cara contra el pavimento – respondió Perla, quien además de ser princesa sabía cómo defenderse gracias a algunos trucos que le enseñara su hermano.

Antes de seguir brindando espectáculos bochornosos, Diego se levantó y se retiró amenazando:

- No serán golpes, porque por más animal que seas eres una dama. Pero sí sé como hacértelas pagar.

- ¡Vete al carajo, maricón! – gritó Perla.

Mientras Diego se iba, Perla se empezó a poner más y más nerviosa porque no llegaba su hermano. Lo sucedido sin dudas la había alterado y el tiempo pasaba y no había novedades. Hasta que de repente, justo cuando estaba concentrada pensando en su hermano, una motocicleta avanzó casi al lado de ella, agarrando un gran charco de agua, salpicando y llenando de barro su colorida ropa de gimnasia.

- ¡Te dije que me las ibas a pagar pendeja! – gritó Diego desde la moto – Tú manchaste mi remera, ahora yo mancho la tuya. Ojo por ojo.

- ¡Cabrón de mierda! ¡Bájate de la moto y ven aquí cobarde! ¡Se hombre! – gritó Perla

Diego arrancó la moto y se echó a reír mientras escapaba del lugar. Perla se quedó pataleando y despotricando en contra de su agresor, por haberle arruinado su conjunto favorito de gimnasia. Fue así como la encontró su hermano, quien había llegado media hora tarde del horario de salida del Gym. Al verla a su hermana toda enchastrada con barro, no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reírse de su desgracia.

- No sabía que en este instituto también enseñaban maniobras militares – dijo Horacio sin parar de reír.

- ¡¿Vas a burlarte de mí todo el día o me vas a llevar a casa?! – preguntó Perla muy enfadada.

- Ni modo que con esa mugre te vas a subir a la moto niñata – respondió Horacio

- ¡Vamos, no seas así! ¡No tuve un buen día como para soportar otra de las tuyas! – suplicó Perla.

- Pues dime ¿Cómo es que conseguiste embarrarte toda esa mierda?

- Un imbécil en motocicleta que pasó por un charco y me salpicó toda. Y lo que es peor, el tío enojado porque dice que yo le tumbé el café en su remera.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Horacio

- Estaba yo parada aquí ¿no? Bueno. Cuando estaba esperando que vengas, comencé a ir y venir hasta que no se, quien demonios sabe de dónde, apareció este infeliz con un enorme vaso de café y se terminó chocando conmigo y lanzándose todo el café sobre la ropa.

- ¡Ay Perlilla! Siempre estas volando niña.

- ¡Que no fue a propósito! Y si vamos al caso, el también venía navegando mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- ¿Y tú qué hiciste para que reaccione de esa forma? – preguntó Horacio con un tono de "¿Qué te dije?"

- Pues… Le di una bofetada en la cara por las cosas que me dijo – respondió Perla ruborizada.

- Por un lado, bien. Le estuvo bien empleado. Un patán no puede venir a sobrepasarse contigo – dijo Horacio felicitándola, pero agregó – Pero por otro lado, mal estuviste siguiéndole el juego. ¿Qué te dije hoy respecto a tus reacciones?

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¿Qué lo aplauda? ¿Qué lo felicite? ¿Qué lo nomine al Nobel? Anda Horacio, vámonos a casa que ya no quiero recordarlo. Tuve un día de perras hoy: Papá que me castiga, tú que me haces vomitar en la calle, Valentina que me encuentra en el baño con el enjuague bucal y ahora este desconocido que me baña mi ropita con aguas servidas ¡¿Qué más va a pasar?!– gritó Perla al borde de la histeria.

- Anda enana, súbete a la moto que te llevo rápido a casa. No vaya a ser que hoy un Boeing caiga justo por donde estamos nosotros. – dijo Horacio bromeándola aún más a su hermana.

Perla subió a la moto muy ofuscada y su hermano la llevó a casa a velocidad normal como para no terminar de alterar los nervios de su hermanita.

Pero si hubo algo que no cerraba en su cabeza, era la actitud que tomara aquel joven insolente que le arruinara su conjunto. Esa mañana, Horacio la había amenazado diciéndole "Me las pagarás" de una forma muy agresiva. Y al momento del desgraciado encuentro, el otro joven le había formulado también la misma amenaza con el mismo tono. Tras cartón, ambos le jugaron terribles pasadas con las cosas que le habían hecho, primero Horacio haciéndola descomponer después de una alocada carrera hasta el Instituto y después Diego con la salpicada que le dio con el charco de agua. "Que extraño. Ni que fuera que estuviesen de acuerdo para actuar de la misma forma", pensó Perla mientras viajaba en la moto. Pensando y repensando en lo sucedido, sin más, se terminó quedando dormida sobre la espalda de Horacio.

Al momento de ocurrido el incidente que lo cruzara con Perla, Diego se encontraba preparando y gestionando su vinculación al equipo de carreras para el campeonato nacional de turismos. Tras haberse vengado de aquella mocosa que se atreviera a abofetearlo, quedó seriamente pensativo. Durante toda su vida, había conocido cualquier tipo de mujeres, las cuales nunca tuvieron problemas de acercársele, ni mucho menos, ánimos de provocarle escándalos o que le dieran golpizas (exceptuando sí, aquel codazo que le diera su prima, del cual lo excluiría por provenir de un familiar) y ninguna se había animado a rechazarlo o a maltratarlo de esa forma. Ese ataque que le propinara Perla, sin lugar a dudas lo dejó descolocado. "Por Dios, que situación. Que niña más interesante" pensaba sin poder sacarla de su mente. La bofetada dolía cada vez menos y ya sentía calor en su rostro. Se tomó el área golpeada con la mano y cerró los ojos pensando en su agresora: "Que difícil será volver a encontrarte niña. Y que difícil va a ser, volver a sentir tus manos de esa forma" pensó, mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte de la ciudad.


	6. Capítulo VI - El segundo encuentro

CAPÍTULO VI – EL SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO

Llegó el inicio de clases. Y con él, las niñas se preparaban para ir asistir.

- Vamos Perla que se hace tarde. Debo ir a la oficina después – apuraba Babi a su hija.

- Babi hija, levántate que llegas tarde al primer día – hacía lo propio Katina con la suya.

Era el primer día de clases y tanto Perla como Babi (Valeria), asistirían a la misma escuela secundaria. Como si fuera una jugada en la ruleta del destino, las hijas de estas dos ex-amigas, seguirían las huellas dejadas por sus madres en este colegio.

Perla se preparó muy fina y delicadamente para ir a estudiar. Su madre la llevaría como cada año en su Mercedes negro, antes de ir a trabajar a su oficina.

Babi Valeria, por su parte se había levantado tarde. Tras darse una buena ducha y desayunar, prefirió irse con el pelo suelto y mojado a su clase.

- ¡Niña, pero que desprolija eres! Si te viera tu abuela, no te dejaría salir hasta que te arregles.

- Madre no tengo tiempo de arreglarme. Déjame que por lo menos ate mi pelo antes de irme.

- Bueno pero apúrate, que el bus pasa en cualquier momento y es caro tomar un taxi.

A diferencia de Perla, Valeria no contaba con un medio móvil al alcance de su mano, ya que su padre Luque se llevaba la camioneta muy temprano. Sin embargo, era hora de una visita previa a su primo antes de ir a clases.

- Vaya pero que guapa se ha puesto la ruda – dijo Diego jugando al galán.

- Vamos hombre párale. ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? – respondió su prima.

- Si en el trato hay mujeres, Diego Líbera nunca olvida. – dijo Diego.

- Anda, deja de hacerte el payaso y vamos que llego tarde. – apuró Valeria.

Diego llevó a su prima al estacionamiento y fueron en búsqueda de la moto. Arrancaron y emprendieron viaje hacia el establecimiento.

Durante el viaje, Diego le contó a Valeria sus últimas vivencias y la confirmación de su incorporación al equipo oficial de la marca donde trabajaba su padre.

- ¿Así que has firmado con Seat? – preguntó Valeria.

- Gracias a Dios, sí. He logrado firmar por dos años. Y la gestión de papá tuvo mucho peso – respondió Diego.

- Vaya que es grande el tío Hugo. Si es por ti, me hago tu fan número uno – dijo Valeria, riendo.

En ese momento, cuando tomaban la calle de Las Piedras, encontraron un gran embotellamiento. Diego, con mucha práctica, comenzó a sortear todos los autos estancados y continuó viaje. Entre los autos estancados, iba el Mercedes negro que transportaba a Perla.

- ¡Que embotellamiento de mierda, mamá! ¿Cómo no tomaste por otro lado? Ahora voy a llegar tarde seguro – rezongó Perla.

- Cálmate hija. En cuanto encuentre un hueco, desviamos y buscamos otro camino – respondió Babi.

En ese momento, Diego pasó con la moto casi rozándolas. Perla se exaltó:

- ¡Joder, mira a esos locos como han pasado al lado nuestro! ¡Que ni se les ocurra haberse, por lo menos apoyado en MI Mercedes porque me van a conocer! Una raya que le encuentre, los mato.

- ¡Basta ya Perla! ¡Pareces una pendenciera en vez de una princesa, por favor! ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? – la retó Babi.

En ese momento, la fila de autos se movió y cuando halló un hueco en una bocacalle, encaró por ese sitio, desviando en búsqueda del camino a la escuela.

Gracias a la excursión realizada por Diego entre los coches del embotellamiento, Babi Valeria pudo llegar temprano al colegio:

- Bien prima, a la salida paso por ti. Solo avísame por móvil – se despidió Diego

- Vale, espero que tengas un buen día primo – deseó Valeria

- Es que va a ser un gran día, empezando desde ahora. Viendo a las chicas más bonitas, como me lo prometiste – dijo Diego sonriendo.

Valeria le pegó una palmada en el casco y se despidió de él corriendo para entrar a clases. Diego la saludó desde la moto y se quedó un buen rato, contemplando a las chicas que ingresaban.

Al otro lado del colegio, se estacionó el Mercedes de Perla. Por fin pudo llegar. Las cosas iban bien… hasta el momento en el que ingresaba al colegio. Diego al verla ingresar la reconoció:

- ¡Hey tú! – exclamó hacia ella.

Perla lo vio, miró a ambos lados y volvió su vista hacia él.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? – preguntó ella sin entender nada.

Diego se quitó el casco de la cabeza para dar a conocer su identidad. Perla se echó hacia atrás como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó nerviosa.

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Vine a traer a alguien ¿y tú? – retrucó Diego

- Pues a estudiar ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué vengo a jugar al elástico? – respondió Perla de mala manera.

- Pues es extraño que en este prestigioso establecimiento acepten animales además de mujeres - dijo Diego volviendo a cargar con todo.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, maricón! – gritó Perla furiosa. Tras esto ingresó corriendo al establecimiento, ya que llegaba tarde al izamiento de la bandera.

Diego se quedó afuera riendo por la actitud de esa muchachita. Se calzó sus gafas negras y arrancó la motocicleta para irse a seguir sus estudios terciarios.

Tras los actos formales del inicio de clases, Perla ingresó muy malhumorada al salón por el encuentro vivido en la entrada. Fue así como la halló su amiga Valentina, que se sentaba detrás de ella:

- ¿Pues que te pasa ahora amiga que le vienes con esa cara? – preguntó

- Parece que el destino se burla de mí. Hoy volví a ver a un chaval que me hizo pasar rabia frente al instituto, hace dos semanas atrás. ¿Qué mal hice yo para merecer ese castigo? – respondió Perla.

- Pues ve tu a saber… ¡A lo mejor está enamorado de ti! – dijo Valentina riendo y echando más leña al fuego.

- ¡Muérdete la lengua Valentina! – le retó Perla. La conversación finalmente terminó con la entrada de la profesora al salón.

La profesora comenzó a pasar revista de las alumnas presentes. La lista pasaba sin mayores problemas, hasta que una alumna en particular llamó la atención de Perla: Cuando la profesora preguntó por "Mancini Alberdi, Babi", Perla dio media vuelta hacia atrás al oír venir el "presente" desde el fondo. Allí vio sentada en la última banca a una joven de normal estatura, con la mano levantada.

- ¿Has visto a esa chica Valentina? – preguntó Perla

- Pues ¿Qué tiene? – retrucó Valentina

- Es que se llama Babi igual que mi mamá. Según ella, son pocas las mujeres que llevan ese nombre por ser de origen italiano – dijo Perla llena de curiosidad.

- ¡Ay amiga! Se ve que tu enamorado te tiene tan alterada, que ya buscas cosas en todo el mundo para ponerte aún más histérica – dijo Valentina.

- Pues voy a averiguar bien quién es y de paso, la sumamos al equipo – dijo decididamente Perla.

En la escuela, Perla formaba parte y era líder de un grupo de muchachas. En frente suyo, había otro grupo que rivalizaba con el de ella y siempre tenían disputas en los baños. Casi siempre, muchas salían con unos cuantos mechones menos, por las rencillas que se generaban. Asimismo, se disputaban la llegada de las nuevas compañeras para poder sumar "una más a su causa". Y este era uno de los objetivos de Perla para con Babi, además de descubrir la identidad de esa chica, que fuera bautizada con el nombre de su madre. El recreo sonó y Perla y sus amigas, en seguida salieron al patio. Mientras hablaban de temas como las cosas que hicieron en vacaciones, Valentina observó a Babi sentada sola en un banco, con un cuaderno en mano y escribiendo sobre él. Enseguida alertó a Perla:

- Oye Perla, es tu oportunidad. Mírala, ¡está ahí!

Perla fue caminando hacia donde Babi se encontraba escribiendo muy concentrada.

- ¡Hola! Bienvenida al colegio – saludó Perla cortésmente.

Babi al ver su presencia, enseguida cerró su cuaderno con un poco de timidez.

- ¡No tengas miedo! Solo quiero saludarte y conocerte. Soy Perla Vázquez Alcázar ¿y tú?

- Babi Mancini Alberdi. Mucho gusto. – dijo Babi extendiéndole la mano.

- De vuelta, Bienvenida al colegio - dijo Perla repitiendo el saludo - Dime ¿De dónde eres?

- Soy logroñesa. Nací en Logroño, pero mis padres son de aquí, de Barcelona. De hecho, mi mamá asistió a este colegio – dijo Babi sonriendo.

- ¡Que coincidencia! Mi madre también asistió a esta escuela. – Dijo Perla – ¿y cómo es que te han puesto este nombre? Muy pocas mujeres lo usan y mi madre es una de ellas.

- ¿Tu madre se llama Babi? ¡Qué coincidencia! – Exclamó Babi sorprendida – Bueno pues, mi madre eligió para mí este nombre porque según me dijo, le gustaba mucho.

- Y dile que mal gusto no tiene – acotó Perla riendo - Y te pregunto, sin ánimos de ofenderte ¿Tienes otro nombre por el cual te conozca? Es que como mi mamá se llama igual que tú, quiero ver si puedo llamarte de otro modo para poder diferenciarlas – pidió Perla con cierta timidez.

- Jaja, no hay problemas. Mi segundo nombre es Valeria. De hecho, así me llama mi primo. No le gusta mi primer nombre.

- Pues dile a tu primo, que es un menudo imbécil como para que no le guste tu nombre.

- Eso es lo que le digo todos los días – dijo Babi y sin más, ambas se pusieron a reír.

- Y dime, ¿quieres compartir el recreo con nosotras? – preguntó Perla.

- Mira, sabrás perdonarme pero no soy buena en esto de las relaciones humanas. Me cuesta sociabilizar con la gente nueva. Me costó conseguir amigas en Logroño y ahora empezar de cero… Realmente es un poco complicado – se sinceró Babi.

- ¡Anda vamos! Ven con nosotras. Somos muy buenas amigas. – insistió Perla.

- Es que, prefiero primero aclimatarme. Paso buenos momentos escribiendo bajo los árboles. – volvió a evadir Babi.

- ¿Es tu diario íntimo? – Preguntó Perla – Digo, porque lo has cerrado de golpe…

- No, no es eso. Son escritos que hago en mis ratos de soledad. Poemas, historias de amor. Son mi catarsis en mis momentos de soledad. – respondió Babi.

- ¿Te molesta si te pido para leerlos? – preguntó amablemente Perla.

- Mmmmm no. No creo que tenga problemas – respondió Babi dudando al entregarle su cuaderno.

Perla comenzó a leer los escritos de Babi en silencio. Sin lugar a dudas tenía buena redacción y extraordinaria fuerza narrativa. Al terminar de leer un poema, sentía que salía de un sueño donde por fin encontraría a su príncipe azul.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas sobre lo escrito? – preguntó Babi.

- Es excelente. Realmente eres muy buena escribiendo ¿Alguien te enseñó? – curioseó Perla

- En verdad, no. Quizás sean los genes artísticos heredados de papá. Él era artista urbano, pero finamente se abocó a la administración de un campo en Logroño.

- Es interesante – dijo Perla aun soñando – Pero dime, ¿vas a venir con nosotras?

- Si insistes – respondió Babi.

- Anda vamos. ¡Ven con nosotras, Babi Valeria! – dijo Perla tendiéndole la mano.

- Jajaja, me gusta más como me llamas tú. Vamos, iré contigo – respondió Babi aceptando la invitación. De esa forma, Babi Valeria quedó integrada al grupo de Perla, donde congenió más que nada, con Perla y Valentina.

Tras tres meses de juntarse, la amistad entre Perla, Valentina y Valeria se fue fortificando día a día. Una tarde a la salida del colegio, las tres amigas se encontraron en la vereda. Valentina fue la primera en despedirse, debido a que venía su madre a retirarla:

- Chao chicas, las estoy viendo mañana. Cualquier duda llámenme – dijo.

Luego se dirigió a Valeria:

-Es un gusto haberte conocido, Babi Valeria. Realmente eres una chavala muy buena onda.

- El gusto es mío, Valentina. Gracias a ti y Perla, hoy tuve un día muy agradable. Gracias a las dos. - agradeció Babi despidiendo a su nueva amiga.

Luego de retirada Valentina, llegó la madre de Perla y al no llegar aún el primo de Valeria, Perla decidió cursarle una invitación:

- ¿Te gustaría conocer a mi madre? – le preguntó Perla a Valeria.

- Pero estoy esperando a mi primo para que me lleve – contestó Valeria.

- ¡Qué va! Anda, ven conmigo. La caerás bien a mi madre. – insistió Perla.

- ¿Pero qué hago con mi primo? – volvió a retraerse Valeria.

- Pues dile que has ido a casa de una amiga y que quedaste en almorzar ahí. Después te acercamos a tu casa. – Dijo Perla con toda simpleza.

- Es que no sé qué dirá mi madre – Dijo Valeria, aun negándose a ir.

- Anda, ven. Seguramente algo le inventará. – Volvió a insistir Perla.

- Vale. Pero espero no tener problemas, ¿eh? – respondió Valeria y al instante envió un mensaje a su primo:

_"Diego, no vengas por mí porque he quedado con una amiga y quiere que vaya a almorzar a su casa. Besos. Vale."_

A los pocos segundos Diego contestó:

_"Me parece de pelos que hayas hecho amistades en tu primeros días. Anda, yo te cubro con la tía. Besos." _

Así fue que finalmente, Perla y Valeria fueron a recibir a Babi que llegaba en su Mercedes negro.

- ¡Hola mamá! Mira quiero presentarte a una nueva amiga – dijo Perla acercando a Valeria.

- Buenas tardes señora. Mucho gusto. – Saludó Valeria cortésmente – Su hija insistió en conocerla.

- Pues me alegra mucho que hayas hecho una nueva amistad, Perla. – dijo Babi

- Pues más te sorprenderá cuando sepas como se llama. – dijo Perla riéndose.

Babi saludó a la nueva amiga de su hija:

- Hola niña. Soy Babi Alcázar, diseñadora de moda ¿y tú?

- También Babi, pero Babi Valeria Mancini – respondió Valeria, obviando su segundo apellido. Sin saberlo, de esa forma no pudo hacer que Babi (la mayor), levante sospechas sobre quien era su madre.

- Vaya, debes ser hija de italianos para llamarte así. Pocas mujeres usamos ese nombre en España. Mi madre me lo puso por una amiga que conoció en Italia ¿y tú? – quiso saber Babi.

- Pues a mí, mi madre me puso ese nombre solo porque le gustaba. No por otra cosa. – respondió Valeria.

- Babi… ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó Babi madre.

- De Logroño señora. Vinimos aquí porque mis padres son barcelonenses – respondió Valeria.

Babi quedó pensando un rato y en ese momento, sí empezó a sacar conjeturas "Que extraño, sus padres son barcelonenses y la llaman Babi. Debieron haberme conocido ya que no sé de alguna otra Babi que inspire a usar este nombre en España" pensaba. En ese momento, Perla la sacudió de su pensamiento.

- ¡Madre! ¿Invitamos a Valeria a comer? – preguntó Perla

- ¿A quién?

- A Valeria mamá. Se llama Babi Valeria, pero yo la llamo "Valeria" o "Babi Valeria" justamente para diferenciarla de ti. – respondió Perla.

- ¡Ah sí! Sí, sí, sí, sí. Está plenamente invitada – dijo Babi con ganas de saber más sobre ella. "Que niña más extraña. Tal vez sea hija de… ¿Katina?... No, no creo. Tal vez sea una casualidad nada más" pensaba mientras ponía en marcha el coche y llevaba a las muchachas a su casa.


	7. Capítulo VII - Confesiones de amigas

CAPÍTULO VII – CONFESIONES DE AMIGAS

Al llegar a la mansión de la familia, Perla invitó a su amiga a acompañarla a su alcoba. Allí, le contaría historias sobre fiestas que las chicas del colegio organizaban, con el Colegio Militar de varones.

- ¡Ni te imaginas las fiestas que salen, Valeria! Chicos del último año del Colegio Militar, asistían a las fiestas que organizaban las chicas del último año de nuestro colegio. ¡Por Dios, lo que daría por volver a verlos! El año pasado conseguí ingresar gracias a que una de las organizadoras, era la líder de mi agrupación y nos hizo entrar de incógnito a todas. Esa vez, conocí a un grandote que egresaba ese año y bailamos toda la noche. ¡Ay, estuvimos cerca de concretarlo! – contaba Perla muy emocionada.

- ¿Pero qué pasó que no pudieron? – preguntó Babi Valeria.

- En el momento que habíamos quedado en ir a la cocina para hacerlo, nos cayó la poli encima. Un vecino nos había denunciado por ruidos molestos y vinieron a parar todo. Yo lo observé todo desde la cocina y vi como a mi grandote se lo llevaban detenido, por haber agredido a un oficial. Me quedé tan triste esa noche. La policía detuvo a todos los participantes y llamaban a los padres para que los vengan a buscar. Yo conseguí zafarme, escapando por el patio trasero y conseguí perderme en la oscuridad de la noche. Si mis padres se enteraban, adiós libertad. – relató Perla.

- ¡Dios mío, qué mala fortuna! – expresó Valeria

- La verdad que sí. Pero aun así, mi pensamiento quedó en que iba a ser mi primera vez, pero bueno… El reloj quiso retrasarlo un año más - dijo Perla sonriente.

- ¿Y si este año lo organizas tú? - propuso Valeria.

- No creo, mi madre no lo permitiría. - respondió Perla - Precisamente sobre ese tema mi madre me previno, ya que este tipo de fiestas es blanco fácil de delincuentes y malhechores. Es más, una vez me contó su historia: Estaban en plena celebración con sus amigos, cuando un grupo de pandilleros ingresó a la casa arrasándolo todo. Entre ellos, hubo uno en especial, que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, supo robarle el corazón. Ese tipo era conocido como "Hache" o algo así y tenía mucha fama a causa de sus desmanes públicos. A su vez, me contó que en ese entonces tenía una amiga, la cual terminó abrochada al amigo de ese tal "Hache". Una noche, el amigo de Hache tuvo un accidente fatal, que terminó con su vida y casi mata a la amiga de mamá. Hache se puso como loco y hasta llegó a agredir a mamá. Ella se fue del lugar espantada, porque el dulce hombre que había conocido en ese malviviente, había muerto con su mejor amigo. Y para peor, su amiga de toda la vida, prefirió seguir a ese tipo en lugar de acompañarla y consolarla. Por todo lo sucedido, mi madre teme que esa historia se repita conmigo. - Terminó relatando Perla.

- Por Dios, pero que historia más triste amiga. – opinó Valeria.

- Sin embargo, a lo que le tengo miedo no es a lo que me pase a mí. Sino a la verdad, sobre si mi madre realmente ama a mi padre o si sigue enamorada de ese "Hache"- dijo Perla.

- Perla, si hay algo que es seguro, es que si el primer amor ha sido verdadero, deja una huella difícil de borrar. Pero aun así, nunca dudes si tu madre ama o no a tu padre. Ellos se aman, velo de esa forma. – Intentó aconsejar Valeria.

- ¿Pero de qué sirve jurar un amor vacío, eh? – preguntó Perla casi al borde de las lágrimas.

La conversación finalmente fue interrumpida por el llamado de Babi desde la planta baja:

- ¡Reunión en la sala señoritas! - Avisó la madre desde abajo.

Valeria trató de contener a Perla, que se había emocionado relatando esa historia de amor. Cuando finalmente pudo reponerse, las dos bajaron al salón principal. Allí, Babi las esperaría para reunirse mientras esperaban el almuerzo. Cuando estuvieron las tres juntas, Babi arrancó la conversación:

- Y dime niña ¿A que se dedican tus padres?

- Bueno, mi padre es administrador rural. Trabajaba en una estancia de Logroño y trasladó su trabajo a Barcelona donde administra a distancia el campo. Y mi madre es profesora de italiano. Viajó mucho tiempo por Italia perfeccionándose. – dijo Valeria

- ¡Ahhh! Entonces es de ahí que tu madre adoptó tu nombre para bautizarte. - Supuso Babi.

- ¡Basta mamá! Deja de incomodar a Valeria queriendo averiguar el origen de su nombre. Pareces la Guardia Civil queriendo investigar – pidió Perla a su madre.

- ¡Anda niña, solo quiero saberlo nada más! – respondió Babi

- Está bien señora, no se haga drama. Quizás tenga razón. Nunca me explicó bien donde había oído ese nombre – dijo Valeria entre risas por la comparación de Perla con la Guardia Civil.

- ¡Ahí la tienes Perla! ¿Ves que no le molesta? – le enrostró Babi a su hija.

- Basta mamá, en serio. La traje aquí porque quería que conozcas su cualidad más grande. Babi Valeria es una muy buena escritora – dijo Perla mirando a su nueva amiga.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Babi echándose hacia adelante en su sillón, en dirección a Valeria.

- Bueno, eso lo dice porque ella si leyó mis escritos. Según ella, le han generado emociones y pensamientos. – dijo Valeria con total humildad.

- ¿Te molestaría si te pido para leerlos? – preguntó Babi.

- No, adelante. Con todo gusto. – respondió Valeria buscando el cuaderno en su mochila. Una vez en sus manos, se lo acercó a Babi madre para que lo lea.

Babi comenzó a leer en silencio los escritos de Valeria. Sin lugar a dudas, el perfume de las hojas del cuaderno, atraían su buen gusto. Pero entre los poemas que leyó, hubo uno en particular que le hizo recordar momentos de su juventud. Y en su juventud obviamente se encontraba "él".

Babi cerró el cuaderno con la mirada extraviada. Su hija lo detectó:

- ¿Mamá? ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Perla adivinando los estados emocionales de su madre.

- Si hija, me siento muy bien – respondió Babi recuperando el conocimiento – Vaya niña, realmente sabes expresarte. Eres toda una romántica. – le dijo a Valeria.

- Muchas gracias señora. Pero créame, que la mayor parte del tiempo soy muy rebeldona. De hecho, a mi primo lo tengo a los golpes – dijo Valeria haciendo reír a Perla.

- ¿No tienes hermanos? – preguntó Babi.

- No, pero tengo a mi primo que es un poco un hermano y otro poco un amigovio. Ambos sabemos donde están nuestros límites – respondió Valeria.

De golpe, la charla se vio interrumpida con la llegada de Horacio y Andrés. Ambos ingresaron a la casa discutiendo por trabajo. Andrés, que estudiaba administración de empresas, había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa constructora de su tío Gustavo, mientras que Horacio, que estudiaba abogacía, prefería rehuirle al trabajo. La historia de Andrés se completaba, con la decisión de Gustavo de darle su apellido y adoptarlo como hijo, aunque ambos sabían que eran tío y sobrino. En ese caso, Andrés prefería llamarlo "Padrino" ya que fue también su padrino de bautizo. Cuando Horacio entró al living, lo hizo vociferando como de costumbre:

- ¡Hola mamá! Veo que tenemos visitas hoy – dijo mirando a Valeria.

- Pues es MI visita pendejo. ¡Cuidado con lo que dices o haces! – saltó Perla desde su sillón.

- Pues acostúmbrate a compartir, enana – dijo Horacio y dicho esto, le arrojó su cazadora por la cabeza a su hermana. Perla se arrancó la cazadora y salió a correrle:

- ¡Ven acá pendejo! ¡Te dije que no hagas cagadas! – gritó Perla completamente sacada, yendo detrás de su hermano que se escapaba por los pasillos de la mansión. Al ver esto, Babi saltó de su sillón y salió corriendo detrás de sus hijos para parar la pelea, teniendo en cuenta el bochorno que le generaban frente a la visita. Valeria, que había contemplado la escena, no podía aguantar las ganas de reírse ante el triste espectáculo que brindaban, su amiga y el hermano de esta. Sobre todo, fijó su mirada sobre ese muchacho desfachatado e irrespetuoso, y encontró con él muchas coincidencias, respecto a su personalidad. En ese momento, Andrés aprovechó la distracción y eligió un modo más elegante para presentarse.

- Discúlpame, pero ese tipo de escenas es muy común en esta casa – dijo hablándole al oído a Valeria. Ella se dio vuelta, lo miró y respondió

- ¿Y tú? ¿No participas? – preguntó mientras miraba sus profundos ojos azules.

- Rara vez. Hay veces que me involucran y quedo en medio. Pero por lo general no soy así. – respondió Andrés.

- Pues, no pareces su hermano.

- No, claro que no. Soy Andrés, primo de esos dos. – dijo él terminando de presentarse.

- Me llamo Babi, pero puedes llamarme Valeria que es mi segundo nombre – respondió ella.

Andrés tomó suavemente su mano, la levantó hacia su cara y la besó, como un caballero feudal.

- Pues es un gusto conocerte Valeria. Me alegra mucho que Perla te haya elegido como amiga.

- ¿Y dime qué haces tú por aquí? – preguntó ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Siempre vengo después del trabajo. Trabajo con mi padrino y estudio a la vez. – respondió él.

- ¿Y tus padres no dicen nada? – preguntó ella.

- Más bien mi madre. No tengo padre. Nunca lo conocí. Sin embargo, mi padrino Gustavo es lo más cercano a un padre que tengo – dijo Andrés sin ruborizarse.

- Lo siento mucho. Perdóname por habértelo preguntado. – dijo Valeria un tanto avergonzada.

- No hay problemas. No es algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar. – dijo Andrés con simpleza.

En ese momento, Babi apareció de vuelta en escena. Había conseguido frenar la reyerta entre hermanos.

- ¡Ay querida! Perdóname por este bochorno. Pero estos dos siempre se la pasan a las manos. – se disculpó.

- No hay problema señora. De hecho, su sobrino me lo contó todo. – dijo señalando a Andrés.

- ¡Ah, Andrés! Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Viene Gustavo a almorzar? – preguntó Babi

- No tía, todavía no. El tío se quedó porque hubo un inconveniente en una obra y lo necesitan al mando en la oficina. Me mandó hasta aquí para que te avise eso y me invitó a que me quede a comer con ustedes.

- ¡Pues llegas en un gran momento! Esta brillante niña escritora se quedará a comer con nosotros – festejó Babi.

Andrés tomó disimuladamente de la mano a Valeria y le dedicó una mirada cómplice. Valeria sonrió con timidez y suavemente retiró su mano de las de Andrés.

- ¿Y mi hermana como está? – volvió a preguntar Babi madre.

- Mamá fue avisada que no iba a casa a comer, por lo que iba a hacer algo de ejercicios a la playa y luego volvía a casa a comer. – respondió Andrés.

- Pues llámale y dile que suspenda la gimnasia, que se viene a comer con nosotros. - ordenó Babi.

Dicho esto, Andrés llamó a su madre y en 30 minutos Daniela estuvo en la mansión. Durante el almuerzo donde se intercambiaron muchos temas, Andrés no dejaba de mirar y dedicarle sonrisas a Valeria. A su vez, Valeria miraba de reojo a Horacio quien comía prestando atención a las conversaciones. En un momento dado, Horacio la miró y ella agachó rápidamente la mirada. Él quedó pensativo: "¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa forma? ¿Qué me estaba viendo? Es tímida sin lugar a dudas, ya que agachó la mirada ni bien le eché un vistazo." pensaba mientras comía.

Tras haber terminado el almuerzo, Perla le informó a su madre que era hora de devolver a Valeria a casa, por lo que se ofrecieron a llevarla. Antes de salir, Valeria le pidió a Perla para volver a la alcoba. Quería decirle algo:

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué quieres decirme? - preguntó muy curiosa Perla.

- No creerás lo que me acaba de suceder. – dijo Valeria

- Hmmm… Te gustó mi primo. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Te gustó Andrés! – Exclamó Perla adivinando.

- Sí, pero no es solo eso. Me preocupa por un lado, porque Valentina también lo ama. Y por otro lado, me está gustando otro chico – dijo Valeria a punto de ruborizarse.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¡Venga amiga, desembucha! – preguntaba Perla cada vez más animada.

- Es queee… - Valeria no se decidía.

- ¡Vamos amiga! ¡No tengas miedo! ¿Alguna vez te oculté algo yo?

- No, no es eso. Es que a ese chico, lo conoces y mucho más que bien. – dijo Valeria.

- ¡Pues no sé quien es! ¡Dímelo! No tengas miedo – exclamó Perla casi excitada.

Valeria respiró muy profundo para contestar. Tenía miedo de que Perla se enoje con ella y que no le hable nunca más por la persona que le iba a nombrar. Hasta que tomó coraje y lo dijo:

- Horacio… Me gusta tu hermano Horacio. – confesó.

Perla al oír esto se quedó muda, mirando a su amiga con cara de como si le estuviese haciendo una broma. Comenzó a largar una risa cínica, para luego desparramarse en el suelo a carcajadas.

- No estás enojada… ¿no? – preguntó Valeria con miedo.

- ¿Qué? No estoy enojada. ¡Simplemente me causa mucha gracia lo que me dices! ¿Qué le has visto de guapo al orangután de mi hermano? – dijo Perla sin parar de reír.

- Aunque no lo creas tiene su encanto. Lo noté muy impetuoso, masculino, agradable… Hecho a mi medida, con muchas coincidencias en nuestras personalidades.

- Bueno, pues si tú tienes un asunto pendiente con él, allá ustedes. No quieran meterme en el medio. Ahora, por lo de Andrés no te preocupes. Debemos hablar con Valentina y ayudarla en todo caso.

- Creo que no es conveniente ayudarla. Dejemos que los dos arreglen sus cosas solos. Recuerda que no es bueno un amor a la fuerza.

- Tienes razón – dijo Perla reflexionando - ¿Vámonos ya?

Ambas bajaron y salieron a buscar a Babi, que las estaba esperando fuera. Subieron al Mercedes negro y llevaron a Valeria a su casa. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Valeria, en ese momento salía del garaje una camioneta plateada. Era Hugo que salía para volver a su trabajo. Valeria ni se percató de la salida de su tío… Pero Babi lo reconoció. Al verlo comenzó a sentir que el corazón se le revolucionaba, por lo que le dijo a su hija:

- Perla, va a ser mejor que te quedes en casa de tu amiga. Me acabo de acordar que olvidé algo en la oficina y debo salir de urgencia para allá – dijo Babi sin dejar de mirar la camioneta de Hugo que paró en el semáforo.

- Pero mamá, Valeria no me invitó y ni siquiera pidió permiso para llevarme ahí. – alertó Perla.

- Dile a su madre que fue una urgencia, después paso por ti. – dijo Babi desesperada porque en cualquier momento daba el verde.

- Pero mamá puedo acompañarte. No tengo problemas…

- ¡Basta! ¡Limítate a hacer lo que te digo! – ordenó Babi.

Perla se quedó muy contrariada por el repentino cambio de ánimos de su madre. Sin poder controlar la impotencia, cerró violentamente la puerta del Mercedes y se echó a correr al edificio.

- ¡Cuidado que no es de cartón! – gritó Babi y tras eso salió disparada como un coche de carreras. Hacía un minuto que a Hugo le dio el verde y se lanzó a su persecución, antes de que pueda perderle el rastro.


	8. Capítulo VIII - Babi y H: El reencuentro

CAPÍTULO VIII – BABI y H: EL REENCUENTRO

Luego de la visita de Valeria a casa de Perla, esta y su madre Babi se dispusieron a llevarla de nuevo a su casa, tal como se lo habían prometido. Todo marchaba normalmente y sobre rieles… Hasta que Babi descubrió la camioneta de Hugo saliendo para retornar a su trabajo. Tras un duro altercado con su hija, Babi se lanzó en búsqueda de Hugo, yendo a todo o nada con su coche tras la camioneta de él.

Hugo viajaba tranquilo. Ni se percataba que lo estaban persiguiendo. Cuando llegó a un cruce de avenidas, lo detuvo un semáforo en rojo. En ese momento, Babi consiguió darle alcance con su Mercedes negro y lo apareó por la izquierda. Estaba completamente desencajada, respirando a ritmo acelerado. Por fin lo tenía cerca después de más de 20 años sin saber de él. 20 años en los que negó un amor verdadero por el que se desvivía. 20 años de sufrimientos por las noches, esperando que venga a buscarla, para liberarla del dolor que le causaba el no tenerlo al lado y el vivir un amor de papel que podía llegar a romperse en cualquier momento. 20 años de puro dolor. 20 años, a los que quería ponerle fin.

Bajó la ventanilla polarizada de su coche para ver mejor a Hugo. De esa forma, consiguió capturar su atención y logró que gire la cabeza hacia ella. Al verla, la descubrió completamente agitada y con lágrimas derramándose en su cara. Sin embargo, no la reconoció. Volvió su vista al frente un tanto extrañado: "¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer que me mira de esa forma?" pensó y retomó la marcha al dar el semáforo en verde. Babi continuó su persecución sostenida, hasta que Hugo dobló en una calle semivacía, yendo hacia la oficina. Al tomar esa calle, Babi aceleró, lo rebasó en velocidad y tomó media cuadra de distancia. Al llegar a mitad de cuadra, atravesó el Mercedes cerrando el paso. Hugo frenó creyendo que podía tratarse de un secuestro y comenzó lentamente a sacar un revólver que llevaba siempre guardado bajo el asiento de Gin, para defenderse ante cualquier eventualidad. Babi bajó del coche y comenzó a caminar lenta pero decididamente hacia Hugo. Solo así él la pudo reconocer, por lo que guardó su arma y bajó de la camioneta. Se quedó unos segundos parado, viendo como aquella mujer que alguna vez fue el gran amor de su vida, se acercaba lentamente como un alma en pena. De golpe ella paró su marcha:

- ¿Hache? – preguntó a distancia

- ¿Babi? – se preguntó él.

Tras estas preguntas, Hugo se acercó rápidamente a ella y ella reaccionó yendo hacia él. Después de más de 20 años podían estar viéndose cara a cara.

- Hola - saludó ella un tanto nerviosa.

- Hola - saludó él sin entender.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo no?

- Eso digo yo. Cuanto tiempo y nunca más me has hablado.

- Necesito hablarte Hache - pidió ella.

- ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – cuestionó él.

En ese momento, Babi sacó de su cartera una tarjeta de presentación suya con su teléfono.

- Esta noche por favor, quiero verte en nuestra playa. Necesito hablar contigo. Llámame por favor – dijo ella metiéndole la tarjeta en el bolsillo.

- Pero Babi…

- No por favor. Necesito verte. No me dejes... por favor.

Dicho esto, Babi le dio un beso en el rostro y corrió a sacar su coche del camino. Hugo se quedó paralizado en medio de la calle sin saber qué hacer ni a donde ir. Sin lugar a dudas, ese reencuentro le reavivó las cenizas de los recuerdos que había soñado, en el día de su vigésimo aniversario de casado con Gin. Finalmente reaccionó, subió a su coche y retomó el sendero hacia su trabajo.

Tras el extraño encuentro con Babi, Hugo finalmente llegó a su oficina, pero no podía concentrarse en sus papeles. Debía revisar cuentas, programar reuniones, recibir directivos, pero su cabeza y su capacidad estaban disminuidas. Y más aún, con la imagen de Babi viniendo hacia él como un fantasma. Apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio y sostuvo su cabeza con los dedos en sus ojos. Quedó así un rato largo, hasta que levantó su cabeza. Se palpó sin querer su tórax, cuando sintió en el bolsillo de su saco, la dureza de la tarjeta que le entregara Babi. La sacó y leyó en ella:

"Babi Alcázar de Vázquez. Diseñadora de moda de alta costura"

En esa tarjeta también figuraban, la dirección de su oficina y su número de móvil. Sostuvo la tarjeta entre sus dedos, mirándola y contemplándola, leyendo y releyendo varias veces su número de teléfono.

- Dios mío, ¿que estoy haciendo? - se preguntaba Hugo con temor. - ¿Por qué sigo haciendo estas cosas?

Soltó la tarjeta dejándola caer sobre el escritorio y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Giró la misma, se levantó de su escritorio y se salió dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero cuando estaba llegando, volvió a su escritorio y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre su asiento, agarrando la tarjeta entre sus manos. Tomó su celular y comenzó a discar el número, pero al instante se detuvo: "No… Así no" pensó y tomó el teléfono de la oficina para discar el interno de su secretario:

- ¡Romeo! Tengo un mandado para ti.

- Dígame señor.

- Ve al kiosco o a algún locutorio y consígueme una línea nueva de móvil

- ¿Una línea nueva? ¿Y para qué?

- Haz lo que te digo. Ven y busca el dinero.

Romeo ingresó al despacho de Hugo, tomó el dinero y salió a la calle a buscar lo que le pidió su jefe. Hugo mientras tanto seguía pensando en lo que hacía: "¿Qué estoy haciendo, Dios mío? ¿En qué terreno me estoy metiendo? Pobre Gin. La amo y la estoy por lastimar". El remordimiento lo torturaba. ¿Era realmente bueno, volver a ver a Babi después de más de 20 años y estando casado con Gin, a quien consideraba el gran amor de su vida? En ese momento, Romeo llegó con el pedido de Hugo. Cuando Romeo se retiró, Hugo comenzó a cambiar la línea de su móvil. De esa forma, Gin no sospecharía nada y Babi no podría contactarlo con facilidad.

-Bien, aquí vamos. – dijo Hugo mientras se disponía a discar.

Babi por su parte estaba en un estudio fotográfico, dando algunas directivas sobre el uso de determinadas ropas por parte de sus modelos… Hasta que le sonó el móvil. Miró extrañada el número que la llamaba y atendió:

- ¿Hola?

Hugo se paralizó al escuchar la voz de Babi a través del teléfono. No sabía que contestar.

- ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! – repitió Babi dos veces - ¿Hache?... ¿Eres tú?... Contesta por favor.

Hugo se asustó completamente y cortó la comunicación. Quedó desorientado con lo que había hecho: "Imbécil. Eres un cobarde Hugo Líbera. ¿Dónde quedó el mítico y valiente Hache que enamoraba a las mujeres?" pensaba. Hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar. Atendió y lentamente se lo llevó al oído sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¿Hache? ¿Estás ahí? Por favor, no me hagas esto. Necesito verte. Necesito hablarte. Necesito aclarar todas estas cosas que me están pasando. Ya pasaron más de 20 años y sigo pensando en ti, por favor, háblame. ¡Dime algo, por el amor de Dios!

- A las 8 te espero en el bar de nuestra playa. – respondió escuetamente Hugo. Tras eso volvió a cortar.

La conciencia comenzaba a martillar su cabeza. ¿Qué le diría a Gin? ¿Cómo le ocultaría lo que estuvo haciendo, todo ese tiempo fuera de la casa, donde obviamente no estaba en su oficina? Fue así que decidió volver a cambiar su línea para llamarla.

- ¿Aló? – atendió Gin.

- Hola mi amor. Soy yo, Hugo. Llamaba para avisarte que no podré estar hoy con ustedes, ya que me salió con urgencia un viaje de negocios. Lamentablemente no podré estar hoy ahí.

- Pero amor, hoy íbamos a tener la gran cena con la familia de mi hermano. Estuve esperando mucho este momento.

- Lo sé mi amor. Yo también quería estar ahí para verte reír por compartir el día con tu hermano. Y quiero que sepas que a mí más que a nadie me duele, ya que sobre qué tengo que viajar, debo estar lejos de ti amor.

- Y dime ¿A dónde vas y que harás?

Hugo no tenía pensado, lugar ni motivo del viaje, por lo que barajó:

- Voy hacia Martorell. – respondió un tanto dudoso – Sucede que hubo una partida de vehículos que no han salido bien y debo ir a renegociar por ellos.

- Bueno… Te esperaré mañana.

- Estaré contigo y te compensaré de alguna forma. Lo prometo. Adiós. Te amo. – y dicho esto colgó.

Se quedó un rato más pensando en lo que hizo. De alguna forma debía ocultarse durante un día para que nadie, absolutamente nadie se entere. Pero aun así, solo necesitaba una persona en quien confiar. Y ese era Romeo, su secretario. A las 7 y media lo fue a ver:

- Romeo, necesito tu ayuda. Si alguien viene y pregunta por mí, viajé de urgencia a Martorell. No dejes más detalles, solo eso ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí mi general! – respondió Romeo con una venia.

Hugo salió de su oficina y se dirigió a buscar su camioneta. Sin embargo, cuando iba a subirse pensó: "Si ando en la camioneta, alguno me verá y se darán cuenta que no fui a Martorell", por lo que salió a la calle y se tomó un taxi. A las 8 y 10 llegó al bar de la playa, pero Babi aun no estaba ahí. Se sentó sobre una banca y esperó. A los 5 minutos sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos por detrás.

- Estuve esperando mucho por este momento. – dijo Babi.

- Babi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues tú me citaste. Habíamos quedado en vernos aquí

- Ya sé. Pero a lo que voy es ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues buscando?

Babi dio la vuelta para sentarse a su lado. Su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuerte.

- Necesito hablar contigo Hache. Pasó mucho tiempo y siento que nuestras cosas no han terminado como merecían.

- Babi, ya está todo dicho. Elegiste casarte con otro. Yo rehíce mi vida junto a Gin. Tengo una familia. No podemos seguir teniendo espacio en nuestros corazones para el otro.

- ¡Sin embargo no te puedo olvidar! Llegas a mi mente sin pedir permiso y lo desordenas todo, como cuando tenía 17 años. Hache por favor, necesito saber si puedo olvidarte o no. Aun sigo enamorada de ti ¿no lo entiendes?

Hugo no quería mentirle. El también seguía enamorado de ella. Pero tampoco quería lastimar a Gin, a quien también amaba y le jurara amor eterno, y por quien se sentía agradecido de la vida por la revolución que le provocó. Se moría de ganas de tomar a Babi en sus brazos y decirle "yo también te amo. También te sigo amando" y darle un beso que no pueda borrar. Sin embargo, no quería ser desleal a su mujer. Fue entonces que pensó que hacer y le dijo a Babi:

- ¿Quieres caminar un rato?

- ¿Por aquí?

- Caminemos. Charlemos. Saquémonos las dudas. Conozcámonos de vuelta ¿Vale?

Babi aceptó la invitación de Hugo y ambos salieron a caminar. Ella se aferró a su brazo derecho y él no se opuso. Y así fueron caminando y contándose sus cosas de la vida.

- ¿Así que has decidido formar una familia? – preguntó ella

- Sí, gracias a Dios he formado una familia muy bonita. Tengo un hijo con mi mujer.

- Ah! Por lo que veo, eres feliz. Has progresado mucho también.

- No veo razones para no serlo ¿Y tú? ¿Te casaste, tuviste hijos? ¿Qué me cuentas?

- Me casé después de lo que te había dicho. A los 9 meses nació mi primer hijo. Tengo dos: Un hijo y una hija. Seguí estudiando y me convertí en diseñadora de moda. Mi esposo heredó la empresa constructora de su padre y mis hijos están estudiando.

- ¿Y aun con todo eso, no eres feliz? – preguntó Hugo.

- Mi felicidad hubiera sido completa, si eras tú el padre de mis hijos – dijo ella.

- ¿Pero no amas a tu marido?

- Lo quiero mucho. Me dio todo en la vida. Pero nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir viva, como lo hiciste tú. Nunca supo ocupar tu lugar. No quiero lastimarlo, ya que dedicó su vida a hacerme feliz. Pero ya siento que esto no puede continuar. Hache, te quiero conmigo. – pidió ella.

- Babi, no puedo hacerlo. Me pones en una encrucijada. Estoy casado, amo a mi mujer. Pero te veo así y…

- ¿Y?

- No puedo verte así. – Dijo deteniendo el paso para ponerse frente a frente con ella.

Quedaron así un largo rato. Congelados. Muy cerca el uno del otro. Babi empezó a abrir sus labios como queriendo beber agua de un manantial, mientras que a Hugo la respiración comenzaba a acelerársele. Pero pronto reaccionó:

- No

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?

- No, aquí no. Este no es el lugar. - dijo Hugo.

- ¿Y a donde quieres ir?

Frente a ellos estaba un Hotel costero. Hugo lo descubrió y le dijo a Babi.

- Le dije a mi esposa que me iba de viaje a Martorell. ¿Me acompañas?

- Donde sea, hasta el fin del mundo. Yo le dije a mi esposo que debía ir a Bilbao.

- Pues vamos a ambos lados – propuso Hugo – Tenemos tiempo hasta mañana.

Hugo la tomó de la mano y la llevó al hotel. Pidieron una habitación especial por dos días y fueron a instalarse allí. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, por fin Hugo tomó del brazo a Babi, la enfrentó hacia él y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Una vez en su poder, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa sin parar de besarse e hicieron el amor, como si fuese la primera vez en su vida. Babi no paraba de extasiarse, sintiendo nuevamente el calor del gran amor de su vida, quemándole la piel. Hugo comenzaba a delirar sintiendo la suavidad de la mujer que alguna vez supo amar.

Mientras estaban en lo suyo, Hugo descubrió algo en ella:

- Vaya, sigues llevando la "H" contigo.

- Nunca dejé de llevarte conmigo, mi amor. Te amo. – respondió ella, besándolo como la primera vez.

Aquella noche, fue toda una noche de amor entre ellos, como si fuese la última vez que la hubieran vivido. Fue como si nunca antes lo hubieran hecho. Y así, entre cariños y muestras de amor, terminaron enredados en la cama, abrazados como dos amantes ilegales. Hugo acariciaba la cabellera de Babi, pero sentía remordimientos en su corazón por lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía mal, culpable, sucio. No podía estar mintiéndole de esa forma a Gin. Reaccionó cuando Babi le habló:

- Quedaste mudo.

- Tú me dejas sin palabras.

- ¡Que tierno! Esto es algo con lo que he soñado todo este tiempo.

- Yo en verdad, también te extrañaba. Extrañaba estar a 3 Metros Sobre el Cielo.

- Pero no pareces tener la misma emoción que hace 23 años atrás.

- Babi… ¿No entiendes que han pasado muchas cosas? ¿No comprendes que fue mucha el agua que pasó bajo el puente? Yo no me puedo sacar de la cabeza el día que nuestro amor se desintegró.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya no sientes nada por mí? ¿Qué de lo nuestro no queda nada?

- No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Es que… Lo que vivimos se destruyó por las cosas que sucedieron. Traté de olvidarte. Creí haberlo hecho. Formé una familia. Amo a mi mujer… Pero vienes y te me apareces así… Y el mundo que estaba viviendo no resultó ser otra cosa que una caja de cristal que puede llegar a romperse.

- Pero ¿aun me sigues amando?

- Creo que sí… Lo que hemos vivido hoy no me lo podré olvidar nunca. No podré, porque vendrá a mi mente cuando menos lo espere. Y así como fue hermoso, va a ser igual de doloroso. Babi, te amo. Pero no puedo estar contigo.

- Yo también te amo Hache. Te amo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Fuiste el hombre de mi vida. Me hiciste vivir la vida como nunca. No me pidas que deje de recordarte.

- Siempre estarás en mi corazón. Siempre te recordaré. Pero no me pidas que te considere como algo más que un recuerdo. No puedo estar contigo, te lo reitero.

- Pues si no puedes quedarte conmigo, algo tuyo me llevaré. – dijo Babi y comenzó a acariciar la cabellera de Hugo.

- Te llevas mi corazón y mi amor.

- No… Algo material. – y una vez que Babi dijo eso, le tomó un mechón de su cabello y se lo arrancó.

- ¡Aaaaauuuuuuu! ¿Qué haces, loca? ¿Cómo vas a arrancarme los pelos así? – gritó Hugo.

Babi no paraba de reírse.

- Me llevaré conmigo este mechón de pelos. Solo así, podré recordar tu presencia.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Andarás por toda España exhibiéndote con el mechón por todos lados?

- Hache no seas idiota. - dijo Babi lanzando una suave carcajada.

Hugo la volvió a besar y fue así que terminaron esa noche juntos, en ese cuarto de hotel. Finalmente la noche se les fue entre besos y caricias, quedando abrazados en la cama y durmiendo juntos, como alguna vez lo hicieran en su juventud.

Al día siguiente, Babi despertó primero, pero ya era muy tarde. "Debo ir al estudio. Gustavo seguro querrá ir al aeropuerto a recibirme" pensó y se levantó cuidadosamente. Hugo dormía plácidamente sin darse cuenta que su amada se levantaba. "Mi príncipe. Mío y solo mío. De nadie más" pensó Babi, mientras se vestía y lo observaba dormido. Se terminó de vestir, salió a la calle y tomó un taxi con rumbo a su oficina. Llamó a Gustavo y le avisó que "había llegado" y que lo esperaba en la oficina.

A las pocas horas, Hugo se levantó. Se desesperó por la ausencia de Babi, hasta que descubrió una nota sobre la mesa:

_"Hache, me tuve que ir. No voy a correr el riesgo de que mi esposo nos encuentre. Lo que viví anoche realmente me hizo sentir viva. Me has hecho revivir, mi amor. Te amo. Eres mi príncipe. Mío y solo mío. De nadie más. Gracias por la noche que vivimos. Te amo. Tu princesa, Babi"._

Hugo abolló el papel en su mano y se dirigió a su teléfono. Se había olvidado de cambiar la línea, por lo que Gin a esa hora estaría más que furiosa con él, porque no atendía sus llamados. Verificó su vieja línea y descubrió 10 llamadas perdidas de Gin: "Joder, me las voy a terminar cagando", pensó. Se bañó muy bien, se puso su ropa, salió a la calle y tomó un taxi hacia su oficina. Una vez allí, recibió el parte diario de Romeo y le avisó que solo fue por su camioneta. Una vez sobre ella, llamó a Gin para avisarle su regreso. Cuando llegó a casa, su mujer lo esperaba:

- ¡Mi amor! Me has tenido preocupada.

- Lo siento mi reina. No tenía señal y no pude hablarte.

- Pero ¿qué tal te fue?

- Muy bien. Los negocios salieron bien.

- Pero ¿Por qué llevas esa cara de tragedia?

- Gin, si tú me permites, estoy muy cansado. Solo déjame ir a dormir.

Hugo fue corriendo a su cama y se abalanzó sobre ella. Quedó tirado boca abajo recordando todo lo que había hecho y mientras lo hacía, rompió a llorar amargamente hasta quedar dormido.


	9. Capítulo IX - Una noche salvaje

CAPÍTULO IX – UNA NOCHE SALVAJE

La tarde que Hugo y Babi se habían reencontrado en la calle, luego de que ella llevara a Valeria a su casa, Perla y Valeria se habían metido al edificio. Perla se encontraba muy mal tras la discusión con su madre. Valeria por su parte trataba de contenerla y animarla.

- Anda pequeña no te pongas así. Es normal discutir con tus padres a esta edad – trataba de aconsejar Valeria.

- Tú no entiendes Vale. Mi madre es mi pilar fundamental. Si me peleo con ella, no sé qué hacer. Se me viene el mundo abajo – dijo Perla llorando.

- Tranquila amiga, tranquila. Mira, ya llegamos a casa. Si tú quieres, te alisto unas sábanas y te acuestas una siesta ¿vale? – dijo Valeria.

Perla asintió con la cabeza, ya que no podía seguir hablando del enorme nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Ese día, Katina tenía doble turno, pero Luque estaba en casa:

- ¡Hola papá! – Saludó Valeria - ¿Cómo fue tu día hoy?

- ¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás? No sabes lo que descubrí hoy – contestó Luque con felicidad.

- Mmmm, no… Dime papi ¿que viste? – dijo Valeria mirando a Perla que se había quedado medio escondida, y esperando a ver con que salía su padre.

- ¡Pues descubrí que si llenamos la granja de árboles de manzanas, podremos hacer dulces de manzanas!

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y cómo quieres que haga dulce si no tenemos manzanas? – respondió Luque.

Perla lo miró con los ojos enormemente abiertos: "Es un completo idiota", pensó. Pero al rato se rectificó: "¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así del padre de tu amiga?".

En tanto, Luque siguió la charla con su hija.

- Cabe aclarar que la producción se hacía con manzanas de afuera. Se compraba a un proveedor de Tarragona.

- Ah! – respondió Valeria entrando en razón – Pues con mayor razón deben hacer las plantaciones. Es algo elemental, papá.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Has heredado la astucia de tu padre! – dijo Luque festejando a su hija.

Pero Valeria pronto cambió de tema

- Papi, necesito decirte algo. Traje a mi amiga a casa… Mejor dicho, me trajo ella, pero acaba de tener una discusión con su madre y quedó muy mal ¿Puedo prepararle la cama para que duerma una siesta?

- Si Princesa, llámala – dijo Luque. Cuando Perla entró, él se presentó.

- Buenas tardes niña. Soy Luis Enrique Mancini… Luque para los amigos.

- Encantada de conocerlo señor. Soy Perla Vázquez Alcázar – respondió Perla como una princesa.

- Pues bienvenida al nido niña. Ahora tu amiga te preparará la cama y podrás descansar tranquila. Por lo que veo, has tenido un día complicado.

- Si señor. Acabo de pelearme con mi mamá. – dijo Perla, a punto de romper en lágrimas.

- Ya, ya, ya. Ya pasará. – dijo Luque, mientras la abrazaba tratando de consolarla.

- ¡Hey tú! ¡Suelta eso, que no es tu hija! – le gritó Valeria desde su pieza, viendo a Luque haciendo gala de su instinto paternal.

- ¿Qué, te has puesto celosa? ¡Ven aquí, que también hay abrazo para ti! – dijo Luque corriendo a abrazar a su hija. Ambos se abrazaron y luego fueron a abrazar a Perla para contenerla. Tras esto, Perla finalmente fue a la cama de Valeria, donde quedó profundamente dormida.

A media tarde, Perla se despertó y encontró a su amiga en el suelo. Bajó un pie y comenzó a querer despertarla. Valeria reaccionó de manera violenta, tomando el pie de su amiga.

- ¡Ayayayayay! ¡No, no, no, por favor suéltame amiga! ¡Suéltame! - pidió Perla con mucho dolor

- ¡Tonta! ¿Cómo vas a despertarme así? Reacciono mal con este tipo de chistes.

- Si ya veo. Oye, ¿Qué hora es?

- 6 de la tarde. Y mamá no volvió todavía. Ni la tuya.

- Hmmm… Papá no me podrá venir a buscar. ¿Puede tu padre ayudarnos?

- Desde luego. Le avisaré.

Valeria habló con Luque para poder llevar a Perla a su casa y él aceptó la idea. Mientras viajaban, Valeria continuaba insistiéndole a Perla para llevar a cabo la fiesta con el Colegio Militar.

- Es una logística muy grande. Aparte recuerda que mi madre no me deja.

- ¿Y no conoces a nadie que quiera hacerlo?

- La otra opción podría ser Valentina. Tiene una casa grande como la mía. El problema es el mismo que el mío. Sus padres no son muy permisivos.

- Pues hay que intentarlo. ¿No crees?

Perla aceptó la propuesta y finalmente terminarían la conversación, ya que llegaron a su casa y debía despedirse. Al llegar a la mansión, se contactó con Valentina a quien le propuso la idea. La gran sorpresa, fue que los padres de Valentina le permitirían a su hija armar la fiesta en su casa, ya que consideraban a los alumnos del Colegio Militar como "hombres de bien y con gran futuro".

La fiesta se realizó a la semana siguiente. Perla, Valentina y Valeria no podían creer la magnitud del evento que habían realizado. Chicos y chicas de los dos colegios, paseaban, conversaban, se divertían, bailaban y se refrescaban en la gran piscina de la casa de Valentina. Una fiesta más que inesperada. Pero no todo fue alegrías en ese día. Tal como se lo previó Babi a su hija, a mitad de la noche llegó a casa una banda de vándalos que irrumpieron en la escena volteando la puerta, arrojando cerveza a los invitados y ocupando el living de la casa. Habían sido alertados por una rival de Perla, quien era novia de uno de los integrantes de esa banda. Perla corrió a ver qué sucedía y entre los bravucones encontró a su hermano Horacio, sentado en un sillón, con los pies arriba de la mesa ratona y bebiendo una botella de cerveza. Al instante gritó:

- ¡Horacio! ¡¿Por qué carajo me estas arruinando esta fiesta?!

- ¡Hey, calma enana! Este sitio sí que está para cualquier cosa ¿eh? Me agrada.

- ¿Me tomas por estúpida o qué? ¡Saca ya mismo a tus bravucones de aquí o llamo a la Guardia Civil!

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Horacio levantándose del sillón – ¡A ver cómo le haces! – dijo tacleando a su hermana y sacándole el móvil. Una vez que lo hizo, salió corriendo por los pasillos.

- ¡Cabrón de mierda, vuelve aquí con eso!

Horacio corría riéndose y finalmente entró por una puerta, trancándola. Había llegado a la cocina y dentro de ella se había escondido Valeria. Ella conseguiría enviar desde ahí un mensaje a su primo pidiendo socorro y conseguiría alertar a la Guardia Civil. Lo que no contaría, era con la presencia de Horacio, justo ahí:

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y esta princesa suelta de donde salió?

- Bueno pues… No esperaba que estés aquí. – dijo Valeria sonrojándose

- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo?

- Bueno… los bravucones que te acompañan me dan miedo

- ¿Y yo?

- Podría decirse que no.

- ¿Pues entonces que esperamos? – dijo Horacio insinuándose y acercándose a ella con dudosas intenciones.

- Horacio… ¿Estas ebrio? – preguntó Valeria adivinando las intenciones de él.

- Ebrio… de amor por ti, primor – respondió Horacio abalanzándose sobre ella.

Valeria retrocedió asustada de que Horacio se quiera propasar con ella. A tientas conseguiría manotear una sartén por el mango y le propinaría un potente sartenazo a la cara. El golpe, más el alcohol consumido, hicieron que Horacio pierda el conocimiento momentáneamente. Eso le dio luz a Valeria para que pueda escapar de la cocina. Comenzó a correr por los pasillos y fue así que la encontró Perla.

- ¡Valeria! ¿Dónde estabas?

- Por favor, dime que esto es un sueño, sácame de aquí. No puede estar pasando.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Después te cuento, pero sácame de aquí.

- Ven conmigo que conozco la salida. – ordenó Perla.

Ambas comenzaron a correr por los pasillos mientras en la casa ocurría una verdadera batalla campal. Los chicos del Colegio Militar eran ampliamente superados por los pandilleros, los cuales algunos llegaban armados con palos y cadenas. Perla y Valeria corrían por los pasillos, pero pronto serían interceptadas por un bravucón sin escrúpulos: Era Morrison, un pandillero sin códigos que a toda costa quería beneficios para sí y que constantemente desafiaba a Horacio en el liderato del grupo:

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué par de nenazas me acabo de encontrar!

- ¡Quítate del camino si no quieres perder los dientes! – desafió Valeria

- ¡Uuuhhh! La enruladita quiere pelea. – se burlaba Morrison.

- De cómo te quieras burlar de mí, peor será tu castigo – seguía desafiando Valeria.

- Ja! Cuando acabe contigo, me daré una deliciosa fiesta con tu amiguita en su alcoba.

- Valeria, déjate de hacerte la heroína. Este tipo es muy peligroso. – suplicó Perla.

- Se meten conmigo y con mis amigas y la van a pasar mal. – siguió desafiando Valeria.

- Pues prepárate a pelear, muñeca. Quiero ver lo que puedes hacer.

Valeria se puso en guardia y Morrison la esperaba de brazos cruzados. Cuando quiso lanzarle una patada, Morrison contuvo el ataque tomándola del pie. Acto seguido, la arrastró hacia él y la empujó al suelo. Cuando Valeria quiso reincorporarse, Morrison intentó atacarla.

- Noooo! Valeriaaaaa! – gritó Perla desesperada

En ese momento, una sartén salió volando de la nada, derribando a Morrison en el suelo. Horacio se había recuperado del mamporro que le pegara Valeria y fue en su defensa.

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa Morrison? ¿Eres tan cagón que te quieres animar con ellas en vez de agarrártelas conmigo?

- Siempre estas metido en todo "Hache". Esta no te la voy a dejar pasar.

Perla miró extrañada a su hermano, por la forma en que lo llamaron. ¿Acaso sabría algo de la historia del tipo que conociera su mamá? La pelea continuaba.

- Si le tocas un pelo a mi hermana, o pones tus sucias manos sobre sus amigas, te juro que te mato.

- ¿Ah sí? – desafió Morrison - ¡Pues empecemos ya! – y comenzaron a trenzarse a golpes de puño.

Perla tomó del brazo a Valeria y escaparon del sitio, dejando a Horacio ajustando cuentas con su rival. En el camino, siguieron golpeando gente que nada tenía que ver en la fiesta y cuando llegaron al hall de entrada de la casa, hallaron a Valentina inconsciente, con un corte en la cabeza.

- Hay que llamar a Andrés. – ordenó Perla. Valeria llamó a Andrés para que ayude a llevar a Valentina a un hospital y mientras lo hacía, Perla comenzó a recorrer con la vista todo el lugar. En la planta alta descubrió a Nina, la chica que había delatado la fiesta, abrazada a su hombre. Perla juró venganza y ayudó a Valeria a retirar a Valentina de ahí.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la calle, Diego llegaba en su motocicleta para llevarse a Valeria:

- Perdona Perla, pero me tengo que ir. – Se excusó.

- Valeria por favor espera, no me dejes con Valentina aquí.

- Andrés no tardará. Ya viene hacia aquí.

En ese momento, Diego llegó con su moto (Perla no alcanzó a distinguirlo, pues llevaba casco) y apuró a su prima.

- ¡Vamos Vale! ¡Esto no se puede continuar!

Valeria subió a la moto y se despidió

- La seguimos en el colegio. Infórmame como está Valentina.

Perla se quedó paralizada viendo a su amiga subirse a esa moto como si nada. Creía que el tipo que la buscaba era un novio o algo por el estilo y que sobre que la dejaba con Valentina, libradas al azar, mentía acerca de sus sentimientos por su hermano.

En ese momento, llegó Andrés con su camioneta. Subieron a Valentina al asiento trasero y partieron rumbo al hospital. A los pocos minutos llegó la Guardia Civil y comenzó a sofocar la situación.

A la mañana siguiente, Perla se sentía muy culpable por el destino que sufriera su amiga. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Valentina ingresando a Emergencias con la cabeza rota, producto de un botellazo que le pegaran, por ir a defender a una amiga. Al hospital había ido su madre a buscarla, quien en la desesperación por lo ocurrido, no reparó en regañar a su hija por las cosas que habían ocurrido, siendo que ella le había advertido de la situación. Le recrimino cosas como que la que podía estar en el lugar de Valentina podía ser ella, o que hubiera pasado si le ocurría lo que a su tía Daniela a los 16. Andrés que la estaba escuchando le pidió a su tía que se calme y que lleve a Perla a casa. Él asumiría la responsabilidad de cuidar a Valentina.

Con todos esos pensamientos y remordimientos, Perla fue a clases el lunes. Cuando llegó, bajó del Mercedes en silencio, como un alma de ultratumba. Al llegar al ingreso del colegio, vio a Valeria hablando con Diego. En ese momento, Diego la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello. Allí Perla lo reconoció. Esa escena hizo que se enfade y mucho con su amiga, ya que sobre que (según ella) le estaba mintiendo, todavía tenía cara de hacerlo frente a ella. Valeria la descubrió y fue corriendo a buscarla. Ya dentro del colegio, Valeria lograría darle alcance por el pasillo.

- Hola Perla. ¿Sabes algo de Valentina?

- ¿Ahora te preocupa? ¿Tuviste todo el domingo y toda la noche del sábado para preguntar y recién te preocupas ahora?

- Perla ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

- Eres una traidora Valeria. Primero que nos dejas tiradas a las dos, libradas al azar. ¿Qué hacíamos si venía la Guardia Civil y nos llevaba? ¿Y si venía uno de esos bravucones en vez de Andrés? ¿Has pensado en eso? Y segundo: Te abro las puertas de mi casa para que conozcas a mi familia, dices enamorarte de mi hermano y cuando llego a la escuela te encuentro abrazada a otro tipo. ¡Definitivamente eres una traidora!

- Perla cálmate, yo no te traicioné por favor…

- ¡QUE SI LO HICISTE! – gritó Perla y en un arranque de furia se tiró sobre Valeria y comenzó a golpearla.

- ¡Por tu culpa, mi amiga está hospitalizada con la cabeza rota, mientras tú te arrumacas con cualquiera que encuentras por ahí! – gritaba Perla mientras golpeaba a Valeria.

- ¡Perla por favor para, tú no entiendes! – suplicaba Valeria tratando de defenderse.

- ¿Qué no? ¡Entiendo perfectamente! ¡Nunca significamos nada para ti!

- ¡Perla, para por favor!

Perla la seguía golpeando completamente fuera de sí. Valeria no tuvo otra opción que tomarla de los cabellos para sacársela de encima. Hasta que la rectora del establecimiento llegó para sofocar la rebelión:

- ¡Basta! ¡Las dos a la dirección!

Cuando ambas estuvieron cara a cara con la directora, esta empezó el cuestionario:

- Bien, ¿me van a explicar el motivo de esta repentina pelea?

Ambas se miraron con odio y fue Valeria quien empezó a responder.

- Fue por Valentina Hernández. Perla me culpa de su estado de salud.

- La alumna Hernández… Sé de su actuación en esta escuela. Siempre fue amiga de Vázquez. Y estoy muy al tanto de su estado de salud. Vázquez y Mancini… Dignas hijas de sus madres. Supuse que iban a seguir su huella aquí, pero veo que duró poco.

Cuando dijo "dignas hijas de sus madres", ambas se miraron sin entender que habrá querido decir y al instante Perla respondió:

- Señora Directora, ella me traicionó. Dijo que le gustaba mi hermano y hoy a la entrada la vi abrazada a un tipo que hace unos días atrás me hizo la vida imposible.

- ¡Ese es mi primo Perla! – gritó Valeria. - ¡Es lo que te traté de decir antes de que me des esta golpiza!

Perla la miró boquiabierta, como comprendiendo que cometió un grosero error.

- El joven que siempre acompaña a Mancini a la escuela, es su primo, alumna Vázquez. Doy fe de ello. Ahora, las dos quedan castigadas por generar revuelos en el colegio. Cuando sea el horario de salida, las dos se encargaran de arreglar las aulas y que no me entere que quieren escapar porque será peor.

Las dos quedaron sorprendidas por el castigo, pero no quisieron renegar de ello. Ambas decidirían tomarlo para arreglar las cosas que quedaron pendientes.

Cuando terminó el día, ambas amigas fueron a la dirección. Allí la directora les diría que aulas arreglar, ya que al observar voluntad de parte de ambas, les conmutaría un poco la pena.

Mientras arreglaban una de las aulas, Perla inició la conversación:

- Perdóname

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser una estúpida, por dejarme cegar por la ira. Compréndeme que es mi amiga la que está hospitalizada y que me preocupa su estado.

- Lo sé Perla, también es mi amiga y también me duele. Pero más me duele que creas que soy una traidora.

- No te preocupes, Andrés pudo llevarnos a las dos.

- Bueno, por lo menos tuvieron suerte.

- ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de todo esto?

- No, dime.

- Que Andrés se quedó cuidando de Valentina en el hospital

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esa sí que es buena!

- Muy buena en verdad. Valentina se sentirá muy feliz de tenerlo al lado.

Y dicho esto siguieron arreglando el salón. Al rato Perla reinició la charla.

- Así que… ¿Era tu primo no?

- El chaval que me acompañaba, sí. Es mi primo, Diego. ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Qué? ¡Antes atropellada por un tren que enamorada de él!

- Anda ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te hizo de malo?

- Me hizo pasar vergüenza frente a mi instituto de gimnasia, salpicándome barro con la moto. Se enojó conmigo, porque supuestamente le reventé un vaso de café en la ropa, siendo que él venía volando, mientras hablaba por celular.

Al oir eso, Valeria echó una carcajada. Perla al ver esa actitud, decidió volver a pedir perdón

- Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

- Por supuesto Perla, para eso somos amigas – dijo Valeria.

En ese instante, Perla se abrazó a su amiga y echó a llorar. Valeria nuevamente, como lo hacía siempre, volvería a contenerla. El lazo de amistad que se había roto, volvió a recuperarse y nuevamente quedarían unidas. Aunque a partir de ahora, las dos comenzarían a revisar el pasado, para ver en qué punto, sus madres se conocieron en la escuela…


	10. Capítulo X - El tercer encuentro

CAPÍTULO X – EL TERCER ENCUENTRO

Durante el transcurso de la mañana que duraba su castigo, Valeria le contó a Perla lo que Horacio quiso hacer con ella esa noche en la cocina. Si bien se asustó por el estado en el que estaba Horacio, sintió algo en el momento que salía en su defensa, luego del cobarde ataque de Morrison. Algo que ella llamó "redención".

- ¿Así que el bruto de mi hermano te quiso violar?

- Algo así. Por suerte pude defenderme… pero tuvo la valentía de pelearse por defendernos.

- Mi hermano es así. Siempre trata de defenderme.

- Oye, oye, oye. No te agarres todo el crédito que también peleó por mí.

- ¿Por ti? Si no te lleva el apunte.

- Eso lo veremos. Pero antes quiero hacer algo.

- Qué

- Ir a ver a Valentina.

- Le diré a mamá e iremos juntas. – dijo Perla, quien tras acomodar una banca, ya había cumplido la pena de ambas amigas.

A la salida del castigo, Babi esperaba enojada a su hija por las cosas que había hecho en la entrada a clases. Todo se lo había anoticiado la directora. Aun así, le permitió a ella llevar a Valeria para ir a ver a Valentina.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Valentina había sido trasladada a una habitación común. Sus padres habían ido a visitarla y se habían enojado mucho por lo sucedido. Cuando Babi llegó con las muchachas, Andrés las recibió. Había aguantado estoicamente la guardia y acompañó en todo momento a Valentina.

- ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó Perla a su primo

- Está muy bien. Se recupera rápidamente. Realmente se salvó de que el botellazo le pegue en una zona comprometedora.- decía Andrés con tono preocupado.

- Andrés… Por primera vez te noto angustiado y preocupado por Valentina. ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy…? – y se detuvo.

Perla le lanzó una mirada inquisidora con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Soy muy evidente?

- Pues desde el mirador de la ciudad observo que tienes interés por ella… ¿No?

- Pues… Sí.- dijo Andrés resignándose ante su prima que lo miraba triunfante - Perla, no sabes lo que me generó el tenerla entre mis brazos. El sentirla tan débil y frágil. Sentía que me moría con ella.

- ¿Y lo sabe?

- Pues… no. Aun no lo sabe. No me animo a decírselo.

- ¿Y si un día de estos organizo algo para los dos?

- ¿Lo harías? ¿Por nosotros?

Perla asintió. Nada más quería en ese momento, que ver feliz a su amiga y si era con su primo mejor aun. Después fueron a saludarla. Valentina estaba comiendo, mientras dialogaba con Valeria que se le había adelantado a Perla. Las tres compartieron la tarde, bajo la mirada cómplice de Andrés que las custodiaba de todo.

Valentina recibió el alta a los dos días de esa última visita. Si bien no presentaba nada grave, debía guardar reposo por el desvanecimiento que tuvo. Perla iba todos los días a acercarle las actividades del colegio para que no pierda línea en las clases. Valeria cada tanto también hacía lo mismo. Y cada tanto visitaba a Perla a su casa. Una tarde, Valeria fue a casa de Perla a tomar refrescos y mientras charlaban, le volvió a contar todo lo sucedido con Horacio:

- Y así fue que tu hermano se redimió conmigo. Eso sí, todavía no me pidió perdón.

- Lo más extraño de todo esto, fue que consiguió escapar de la Guardia Civil aquella noche en casa de Valentina. Cuando llegó a casa, yo no dije nada y lo cubrí para que no caiga en manos de la justicia. Si eso sucede, mi padre seguro se muere de un infarto.

- Es cierto. A propósito, algo que me quedó en duda Perla es el modo en que lo llamaron a Horacio. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí. Es cierto. Me pregunté cómo diablos pudo ser… ¿Conocerá algo de la historia de "Hache"?

- No lo sé… Oye, si no es molestia, iré por más jugo ¿Vale? - preguntó Valeria.

- No hay problemas. Eso sí, no te pierdas en la cocina ¿eh?

Valeria tomó el jarro de jugo, riendo por la broma y se dirigió a la cocina a cargar un poco más de líquido. Pero cuando giró para ir hacia la cocina, se topó con Horacio quien se sorprendió por su presencia.

- Hola - saludó con tono arrepentido

- Hola - respondió Valeria.

- Mira, sé que estuve mal. Esa noche hice cosas que no debía y… Solo quiero disculparme por lo que hice. Eres la amiga de mi hermana y no puedo hacerte eso. Déjame compensarte de alguna forma.

- Shh – silenció Valeria poniendo su índice en los labios de Horacio – Esta noche me quedo aquí. Esperemos a esa hora y veremos.

Horacio se quedó mirándola mientras ella se iba a la cocina con el jarro.

- Pero mira que si te llevo, vas a tener que aguantar ¿eh?

- Tú solo espera. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Tal como había anunciado Valeria, esa noche quedó en casa de Perla. Estaban en el sofá mirando televisión, cuando Horacio bajó las escaleras:

- ¡Adiós feas! ¡Que no las absorba el televisor!

- Ya vete a la mierda, Horacio.- lo echó Perla.

Cuando pasaba para irse, Valeria no le quitó la vista un segundo de encima. Horacio al verla, le indicó mediante señas que vaya a la habitación de Perla y baje por la ventana.

Valeria se empezó a emocionar, pero cuando se estaba por levantar, se cruzó con la reprobadora mirada de Perla:

- Ya sé que tienes pensado hacer. Y no te lo permitiré.

- Anda Perla. Déjame ir con tu hermano. Es solo una salida nada más.

- ¡No! Aparte sabes que estoy castigada y no puedo cargar un lío más.

- Vamos cúbreme. No pasará nada, te lo prometo.

- ¿Y si tu madre llama que le digo?

- Pues que estoy durmiendo y que no moleste.

Las dos amigas acordaron todo. Valeria escapó por la alcoba de Perla, se reunió con Horacio en la calle y juntos escaparon en la motocicleta. Y como un capricho del destino, sonó el teléfono en casa de Perla.

- ¿Diga?

- Perla querida ¿como estas? Soy Katina, la madre de Babi. Llamaba para saber cómo está mi hija.

- Señora, Valeria está durmiendo en mi alcoba. Y es difícil que la despierte ya que está profundamente dormida.

- ¡Vale niña! No hay problemas. Cuida que no ande metida en líos ¿eh?

- Si… no se preocupe – dijo Perla con tono de "ahora estoy en problemas" y colgó tras despedirse.

Lo que no sabía Perla, era que Babi la estaba escuchando detrás de la pared: "Esta historia me la conozco", pensó en sus adentros. Esperó que Perla se suba a la alcoba y revisó el rastreador de llamadas.

Perla había subido, pero en lugar de ir a su alcoba, pasó a la de Horacio, la cual por fin encontró abierta. Comenzó a revisar toda la habitación, buscando algo que le diera una pista para determinar el paradero de su amiga y su hermano esa noche, hasta que finalmente, encontraría un papel que decía:

"02:00 AM. Desafío en el puerto"

Perla no sabía de qué se trataba eso, pero sí contaba con que su hermano iría hacia ese lugar, ya que nunca rechazaba un desafío. Buscó dinero en su cartera y escapó por la ventana de su alcoba. Tomó un taxi y fue con rumbo hacia el puerto a buscar a su amiga.

Babi subió para ir a ver a su hija. Pero cuando llegó, su sorpresa fue mayúscula: Ninguna de las dos muchachas estaban ahí, lo que terminó de avivar las sospechas. Asustada por lo que podía ser la realidad, llamó al número que vio en el rastreador. Del otro lado, Luque atendió entre el sueño y el fastidio:

- Quien quiera que sea, que tenga un buen motivo para molestar a estas horas.

- Disculpe la molestia, pero hace una hora llamó la madre de Babi a este número.

Luque miró a Katina que estaba semidormida y respondió

- Señora, mi mujer está durmiendo. ¿No puede llamar en otro horario?

- ¡Señor por favor, es importante!

- ¡Pues es importante que duerma yo también! – vociferó Luque interrumpiéndola. Esto hizo despertar a Katina, quien le arrancó el teléfono de la mano.

- ¿Aló? ¿Quién habla?

- Buenas noches señora, soy Babi Alcázar, madre de Perla, la amiga de su hija

- ¿Babi QUE? – preguntó bruscamente Katina

- Alcázar. Babi Alcázar.

- ¿Babi? ¿Babi Alcázar? ¿Madre de Perla?

- ¿Usted me conoce? – preguntó Babi extrañada

- ¡Como para no conocerte mujer! ¡Soy Katina Alberdi!

- ¿Ka… Katina? – tartamudeó Babi.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres llamando a esta hora?

- Katina, escúchame. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas en el pasado entre nosotras. Pero te pido por favor que me oigas lo que te quiero decir. Tu hija corre peligro.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Mira, hace unos minutos hablaste con mi hija preguntando por la tuya. Fui a revisar su alcoba, pero ninguna de las dos se encontraba aquí. Te pido que me creas. Tu hija se escapó de mi casa y yo no sé a donde fue. Y para peor, mi hija fue tras ella.

- Mira, te agradezco que me pongas en alerta. Voy a ver que puedo hacer. ¿Tú estás bien?

- Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Gracias por atenderme y creerme. – dijo Babi sorprendida porque después de mucho tiempo, Katina le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Por su parte, Katina comenzó a desesperarse por la repentina desaparición de su hija. No sabía lo que podía llegar a suceder. Luque trataba de consolarla, ya que estaba muy alterada. En ese momento, el tiempo frenó y las acciones se detuvieron. O al menos, así pasó en la mente de Katina, ya que solo ella tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba. Luque se había quedado estático y todo alrededor había parado. Se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta la cocina y allí encontró vestido con un elegante traje blanco, a su amado Pollo. Katina se sorprendió de verlo así:

- ¡Pollo!

- Katina, espera. No te acerques a mí. Solo vine a decirte algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Pollo? ¿Por qué está todo así?

- Es un artilugio que puedo hacer para hacerme presente ante ti. Soy tu Ángel Guardián. En este momento, estas desesperada queriendo buscar a tu hija y no sabes dónde empezar.

- Sí, así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pollo se acercó a ella y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta hacia donde estaba Luque estatizado.

- Katina, amor. Siempre te estuve cuidando durante todo este tiempo. Siempre estuve junto a ti. Y déjame decirte que se tanto sobre ti como de tu hija. Son de tal palo, tal astilla. Y ella actualmente está repitiendo todo lo que alguna vez hiciste en tu juventud.

- Pero dime ¿Algo sabes de donde puede estar metida?

- Tú solo piensa en lo que te dije Kat. Piensa en eso. – dijo Pollo y luego se dirigió a Luque que continuaba estático, producto del artilugio de Pollo – Me alegro mucho de que Katina te haya encontrado. Sin lugar a dudas es una afortunada. Sé que la estás cuidando mejor que yo. No la dejes sola nunca amigo. – y dicho esto, comenzó a retirarse.

- ¡Pollo espera!

- ¡Adiós Katina! Solo piensa en lo que te dije. ¡Adiós!

- Pollo… ¡Pollo! – gritó Katina

- ¿Pollo? ¡Pero si ya hemos cenado, mujer! – dijo Luque

Katina lo miró extrañada. La situación volvió a ser la de antes y no entendía nada. Sin embargo, respondió a lo que le dijo su marido.

- No entiendes. Tuve una visión. Mi ex novio Pollo que había muerto se me apareció y lo hizo para decirme que era mi ángel guardián y que nuestra pequeña Babi, hace todo lo que hice yo en mi juventud.

- ¿Lo viste a tu ex? ¿Cómo le hiciste?

- No lo sé, se fue, te deseó suerte y se fue diciendo solo eso. – dijo Katina cuando de pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

- Pásame el teléfono – ordenó a Luque – Llamaré a Diego para que la busque. Creo saber dónde está.

Por su parte, Perla llegó al puerto. Estaba vacío y no se oía nada.

- Señorita, ¿Está segura que es aquí donde quiere que la deje? – preguntó el chofer

- Por favor, ¿podría acercarme un poco más adentro? – pidió Perla.

Se acercaron hasta la ribera del puerto y nada. Sin embargo, Perla sacaría medio cuerpo por la ventanilla, ya que conseguiría escuchar un ruido a música fuerte.

- Vamos por allí. Voy a pedirle que se acerque hacia esa zona – dijo Perla.

Se acercaron, pero en un sitio determinado, Perla detuvo al chofer. Bajó y comenzó a caminar por el sitio. Descubrió una pared memorial, donde se encontraban fotos y pertenencias de pandilleros que habían muerto en competencias clandestinas. Contempló con horror todo lo que había allí, hasta que descubrió una fotografía de Katina con su primer amor, Pollo.

- ¿Qué hace la madre de Valeria allí? – se preguntó.

Continuó caminando y se sorprendió de lo que vio tras esa pared: Un verdadero festival de luces, sonidos de música y motores, y alcohol que abundaba por doquier. Caminó entre la gente que allí se encontraba y de entre el montón descubrió a su amiga, recibiendo un apasionado beso de Horacio.

Se acercó a ella y la increpó:

- Valeria, ¿Qué se supone que haces acá?

- ¡Perla! ¡Qué sorpresa! Me alegro que hayas venido a compartir la noche con nosotros.

- ¡Que noche ni nada, joder! ¡He venido a buscarte!

- ¡Hey enana aguafiestas! – se entrometió Horacio – Recuerda que estas castigada y nada tienes que hacer aquí.

- En la medida que mi amiga siga estando aquí, yo no me voy a mover – respondió Perla. Y dirigiéndose a Valeria, nuevamente dijo – Valeria, tienes que volver. Tu madre ha llamado a casa.

- ¡Habíamos quedado en que ibas a cubrirme!

- ¡Pues no sé qué va a pasar! No quiero arriesgarme a que suceda nada.

- Pues si no quieres arriesgarte a nada, vuélvete a casa niña malcriada – dijo Horacio.

- Horacio no te metas. Esto es entre mi amiga y yo.

- Pues es mi novia ahora. ¿Cómo la ves?

- ¡La veo que voy a denunciarte si no la dejas! – amenazó Perla, cuando de repente, en ese momento se escuchó desde atrás:

- ¡Valeria! ¿Qué carajo se supone que haces aquí? – Diego había llegado al puerto, gracias a la indicación que le diera Katina. – Tu madre está angustiada.

Valeria miró a Perla

- ¡Le dijiste todo!

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo te cubrí!

- ¡Fue tu madre niña! – le gritó Diego a Perla – Ella las delató. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a llevarme a esta niña a casa.

- ¡Heyeyeyeyey! ¿Qué te piensas que haces Vengador Anónimo? - intervino Horacio - ¿Quién te crees que eres para querer llevarte así sin más a mi novia? ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Un GhostRider subdesarrollado que cree que va a entrar a mi fiesta sin pedir permiso y llevarse como si nada a mi novia?

- Antes que tu novia, es mi prima, payaso de mala muerte. – increpó Diego.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? Escucha una cosa, Vengador Escarlata, este lugar tiene códigos que no se han de pasar por arriba. Y este payaso de mala muerte, va a hacértelos conocer.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata este juego, así yo también participo? – dijo Diego desafiando a Horacio. Ambos se pusieron cara a cara y Diego miraba desde sus pocos centímetros de desventaja a su oponente.

- Hagamos una competencia. Ganas, te llevas a tu prima a casa. – propuso Horacio.

- ¿Y si fracaso?

- Te vuelves a casa… Pero caminando, porque me quedaré con tu motocicleta.

- ¡Eso nunca! ¡Lo harás por sobre mi cadáver!

- ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de pelear ya! - exigió Valeria.

- ¡Pues dile a tu noviecito que no se las dé de macho, porque la pasará mal!

- ¡Mejor dile a tu primito que tenga las bolas como para enfrentarme!

En ese momento, apareció Morrison con su gente:

- ¡Vaya! El viejo y reconocido Hache, buscando pleitos como siempre.

- ¡No te metas Morrison! No es asunto tuyo.

- Pero mira que linda compañía traes… Creo que esta noche, mientras tú te matas con ese gilipollas, yo me daré una linda fiesta con tus niñas.

- ¡¿Qué dices chimpancé precámbrico?! – respondió muy sacado Diego. - ¿A quién le dices gilipollas y con quien piensas hacer fiestas?

- ¡Anda enano! ¡No te metas en asuntos de mayores!

- ¡Pues este enano va a hundirte bien la punta de sus zapatos en tu culo, mono peludo!

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Prepara tu motocicleta y veremos quién es mejor que quien!

- Pues saca turno idiota… Antes debo enfrentar a tu amigo.

- ¿Pues por qué no te animas contra los dos? Al fin y al cabo, tengo cuentas pendientes con él – dijo Morrison elevando la apuesta.

- Me gusta. Voy a destrozarlos a los dos. – completó Horacio.

Diego se quedó sin palabras. Se había metido en un lío muy importante. El correr carreras clandestinas era un riesgo para su carrera deportiva, siendo que debía cuidarse que no lo descubran. Además, enfrentar a esos dos al mismo tiempo, tenía cara de ser una operación suicida.

- Oye, oye, oye, si tienes problemas con él, entonces arréglalos primero tú con él – dijo Diego.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya piensas en huir como rata? Aquí tu no impones las condiciones cabrón – dijo Horacio yendo a la línea de largada.

Diego intentó convencer a Morrison:

- Oye, empieza tú. Tú tienes ese desafío con él. No me metan en el medio

Morrison rio maléficamente:

- ¡Igor! Lleva su moto a la línea de sentencia.

Igor era un secuaz de Morrison que se encargaba de la mecánica de su motocicleta. En seguida saltó sobre la moto de Diego y la llevó junto con Morrison a la salida.

- ¡Hey! ¡Oye tú! ¡Regresa acá con esa moto! – gritó Diego mientras lo corría de atrás. Cuando llegó a la línea de sentencia, la multitud no lo dejaba irse. No había vuelta atrás.

- ¡Escucha! ¿Quieres ganarle a estos dos? – Preguntó Igor – Visualízate ganador. Administra bien la potencia de tu moto. Ten cuidado con los sobrepasos y serás ganador.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? – preguntó Diego.

- Tienes una máquina de buen potencial. Y es deseo de Hache quitártela. Además, me caes bien.

Uno de los muchachos tomó un altavoz y comenzó a pedir que se despeje la pista. Diego no estaba preparado aun para largar. Iba a ponerse el casco, cuando vino Igor y se lo quitó:

- ¡Oh no, no, no, no, no! ¿Cómo crees? ¿Dónde se ha visto que corremos con casco aquí? – preguntó mientras salía corriendo con el casco en mano.

- ¡Oye ven aquí! ¡Devuélveme mi casco!

El anunciador seguía preparando la largada. Cuando dio la señal de salida, Horacio y Morrison salieron disparados, mientras que Diego quedó en la línea de largada.

- ¡Vamos primo! ¡No dejes que te ganen! – alentó Valeria.

- ¿Oye que haces? ¡Te dije que te visualices ganando! – gritaba Igor.

Diego miró hacia el frente. Veía como Horacio y Morrison llegaban a la primera curva y comenzó sacarse la camisa, para correr más liberado. Arrancó la motocicleta y fue en búsqueda de sus rivales. Horacio y Morrison le habían sacado mucha ventaja. Él por su parte comenzó a acelerar y a llevar a su moto hasta el límite. Cuando Horacio y Morrison cumplieron la primera de las tres vueltas pactadas, Diego había recortado distancias. Se acercaba cada vez más. Horacio por su parte, tomó la delantera y dejó a Morrison un poco más relegado. En la última curva, antes de cumplir la vuelta, Diego ya estaba en los escapes de Morrison y se aprestaba a pasarlo. Pero Morrison comenzó a efectuar una serie de maniobras sucias, para desestabilizar la moto de Diego. Y cuando este por fin lo apareaba, ponía el pie para patearle el tanque. Fue así que antes de llegar a cumplir la última vuelta, Diego lo volvería a aparear y Morrison volvería a tirarse para patearle el tanque. Pero cuando intentó hacerlo, Diego clavó los frenos y Morrison siguió de largo, perdiendo el control y pegando contra el murallón. La cosa quedaría mano a mano entre Diego y Horacio, siendo los últimos metros, cruciales y decisivos para la definición de la competencia. Nuevamente en la última curva, Diego aparearía a su oponente, quien lejos de lo que hiciera Morrison, aceleró aun más para dejarlo atrás. Diego no se resignaba y también ponía todo de sí, hasta que Horacio jugó su última carta y levantó su motocicleta en un "Wheeling", tomando más velocidad y dejando rezagado a Diego. Una maniobra que a Diego no le salía y que sin casco podía tornársele mortal.

- ¡Vamos Horacio! ¡Tú puedes! – gritaba Perla desde las gradas

El sonar de la voz de Perla, incentivó el orgullo de Diego, quien en un último intento, también levantó su moto con un "Wheeling".

"¡Por Dios, se va a matar! ¡No lo va a lograr!" Pensaba Valeria muy asustada.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Diego conseguiría estabilizar la motocicleta en una rueda y comenzaría a recortarle distancia a Horacio, ya muy cerca de finalizar la competencia. Sobre el final, y en una definición para cámara lenta, Diego impuso su rueda delantera por sobre la de Horacio, derrotándolo y destronándolo de las competencias clandestinas. Cuando su moto tocó tierra, el público se lanzó para avivarlo y vitorearlo, por la hazaña lograda. Horacio, desde su posición, observaba todo con una sonrisa cómplice. Diego fue puesto en andas y desde allí saludó con el pulgar a su oponente, por la limpieza de la competencia, saludo que tuvo su respuesta de parte de Horacio.

Sin embargo, un griterío femenino hizo quebrar el clima de festejos en la noche

- ¡HORACIOOOOO! ¡AUXILIOOOO! – Perla y Valeria eran llevadas a la fuerza por Morrison y sus matones. Horacio fue a encararlos y en seguida se sumó Diego.

- ¡Hey tú, babuino maricón! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de las muchachas! – gritó Diego.

- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú? ¿Qué querías huir como rata y ahora te crees rey por una carrera que ganaste?

- ¡Pues este rey te dejó con el culo mirando a la luna, cagón! ¡No te animas a pelear como hombre y quieres abusar de las chavalas!

- ¿Quieres pelea no? – desafió Morrison

En ese momento, los presentes comenzaron a rodear a Diego y a Morrison, creando una suerte de arena humana, donde ambos pelearían por su honor. Morrison duplicaba en musculatura a Diego, por lo que se presumía que iba a ser una matanza.

- Oye, déjamelo a mí. Si te agarra te va a destrozar – pidió Horacio.

- Quédate donde estas y protege a mi prima. – ordenó Diego.

Diego y Morrison se prepararon para el combate. Morrison intentó golpear a Diego con dos puñetazos, pero este los esquivó de manera hábil. Siguió buscándolo, pero no lo podía acertar, ya que Diego era demasiado veloz. Hasta que en una embestida de Morrison, Diego le propinó el primer ataque certero. Cuando Morrison se lanzó a la carrera, Diego se elevó en el aire y con una media vuelta le acertó una patada en el centro del pecho que lo dejó ahogado. Diego era VI DAN de Tae Kwon Do, lo cual era su secreto mejor guardado para encarar esa pelea, y gracias a lo cual pudo derribar fácilmente a su oponente. El gigante cayó desparramado en el suelo, Diego saltó sobre él y comenzó a molerlo a puñetazos. Al ver que su jefe estaba siendo humillado, un matón de Morrison entró a la arena con una botella para golpear a Diego. Pero una vara de hierro lo levantó por el aire: Era Igor, que había decidido unirse a Diego y dejar de lado las humillaciones a las que constantemente lo sometía Morrison. Diego se sorprendió por la actitud de Igor y en ese pequeño momento de distracción, Morrison aprovechó para atacar a traición, propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Diego cayó al suelo seminoqueado y cuando Morrison se incorporó para volver a golpearlo, Horacio entró a la arena para cortar su ataque. De esa forma, comenzó una batalla campal, donde seguidores de Horacio se tomaron a puños con los de Morrison. Diego y Horacio comenzaron a repartir golpes a troche y moche contra quienes querían atacarlos, hasta que en un momento quedaron cara a cara y a punto de golpearse entre ellos. Cuando frenaron, con sus puños en alto, se quedaron mirando uno al otro. Diego no olvidaba que Horacio lo llamó Vengador Subdesarrollado, ni menos que se estaba citando con Valeria, pero la ayuda que le brindó contra Morrison fue suficiente para que lo respete. Horacio por su parte, tampoco olvidaba cuando Diego lo llamó Payaso de Mala Muerte, ni que quería prohibirle disfrutar la noche junto a Valeria, pero al ver que tenía códigos, lo empezó a respetar.

- ¡Back to Back! – gritaron al unísono y se pusieron espalda con espalda a seguir peleando.

Las chicas por su parte, también tuvieron su batalla en la arena. Valeria se había batido en lucha contra cuatro amigas de Morrison que quisieron buscarle pelea, mientras que Perla descubrió entre la muchedumbre a Nina, la joven que había orquestado el asalto a la mansión de Valentina:

- Por Valentina ¡Me las vas a pagar! – gritó Perla y fue en busca de su venganza.

Se encontraron cara a cara y comenzaron a pelear muy duramente. Nina estaba acostumbrada al ambiente, por lo que su estilo de pelea era muy similar al de un hombre. Perla por su parte, aplicaba sus lecciones de karate aprendidas en el Instituto de Gimnasia.

La pelea se volvió un a todo o nada, hasta que finalmente, llegó la Guardia Civil a reprimir la situación, efectuando disparos para dispersar a los revoltosos. Perla al ver la gravedad de la situación echó a correr y terminó sin saber a dónde ir, ya que había Guardias por todos lados. Comenzó a llamar a su hermano, pero este ya había logrado escapar. Y mientras caminaba un motociclista la empujó con su moto y terminó cayendo en el suelo. Un Guardia se acercó rápidamente para detenerla, cuando apareció Diego con su motocicleta y durmió al Guardia de un puñetazo:

- ¡Súbete! ¡No te quedes ahí! – le gritó Diego invitándola a escapar.

Perla subió a la moto y escaparon a toda velocidad con rumbo indefinido por la ciudad.


	11. Capítulo XI - La redención de Diego

CAPÍTULO XI – LA REDENCIÓN DE DIEGO

Tras los sucesos ocurridos en el puerto, Diego tomó a Perla y se la llevó en motocicleta, escapando de la Guardia Civil que iba tras ellos. La situación era grave, ya que varios patrulleros iban persiguiéndolos, lo que hacía que Diego emplee lo máximo en velocidad para huir. Perla por su parte, se aferraba a él y cerraba los ojos ya que, como era sabido, no le gustaba la velocidad sobre una motocicleta.

Diego encaró por un callejón estrecho, dejando atrás tres patrulleros. Tomó una avenida y consiguió aire para poder bajar la velocidad.

- Escucha, primero vamos a un lugar seguro. A esta altura, ya nos tienen identificados y sobre la motocicleta no podemos seguir escapando. – avisó Diego.

- ¿Qué sugieres tú? – preguntó Perla.

- Solo acompáñame. – dijo Diego y dobló una calle.

Finalmente, Diego fue hacia su casa, llevando consigo a Perla. Ingresaron al Garage y dejaron la motocicleta escondida bajo unas sábanas.

- Ven acompáñame. – invitó Diego llevando a Perla al ascensor.

Perla se sentía un poco intimidada, viendo el torso desnudo de Diego. Mientras subían Perla inició la charla.

- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

- Vamos a mi casa. Allí buscaré algo de ropa y las llaves de mi auto para poder circular sin que nos noten.

Perla comenzaba a sentirse en confianza con Diego

- Gracias por salvarme en el puerto.

- No fue nada. No podía dejarte sola en el medio de toda esa manada, tan pequeña como eres.

- Aunque no lo creas, he pegado mis buenos puños.

- Se te ve. Quedaste muy sucia. Ensuciaste mucho tu ropa. Y te han lastimado mucho. – dijo Diego sin evitar pasar su mano por la cabellera de Perla.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Perla acariciando a Diego en la zona donde recibió el puñetazo.

- Dolió al principio. Pero ahora que tú me tocas, no siento dolor. Solo calor.

Perla trató de poner las cosas en claro.

- No creas que esto vaya a cambiar algo entre nosotros ¿eh?

- No, para nada. Sigues siendo la amiga de mi prima, nada más. – dijo Diego – Mira, ya hemos llegado.

Diego llevó a Perla hasta la puerta de su departamento y antes de entrar le dio directivas:

- Voy a ingresar para no alarmar a nadie ¿vale? Tú quédate aquí y no hagas ruidos. Voy a entrar.

- Ten éxito – deseó Perla hablándole en voz baja.

Diego abrió la puerta de manera casi imperceptible. Ingresó de manera sigilosa a la casa y fue en busca de las llaves de su auto. Como estaban muy lejos, descubrió las llaves del convertible de su madre sobre la mesa. Se acercó casi en puntas de pie hacia ellas y cuando las tomó, la luz se encendió y Diego vio que Gin lo esperaba con cara de reprobación.

- Jeje, hola mami – dijo Diego completamente en aprietos.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Y qué vas a hacer con el convertible? – preguntó Gin reprobadora.

- Esteeee… ¡Aaahh sí! El convertible. Es queeee… - Diego no sabía que iba a inventar.

- Diego… ¿Qué coños quieres hacer con MI convertible?

- Es… que… quedé con una chavala para verme y… mi moto se quedó sin gasolina.

- ¿Y me explicas por que estas sin camisa?

- Bueno porque… Estuve tratando de hacerla poner en marcha y me acaloré demasiado.

- El tratar de hacer poner en marcha la moto, también implicó un golpe a tu cara ¿no?

- Fueron ladrones que quisieron aprovechar la situación.

- ¿Y por qué carajos no cargaste tu motocicleta, cabrón? ¡Ahora deja esas llaves ahí!

Perla estaba escuchando todo lo que pasaba y decidió intervenir:

- ¡Mi amor! ¿Está todo en orden allí? – gritó desde la puerta.

Al escuchar ese grito, Gin miró con los ojos llenos de rabia a su hijo y fue a buscar a esa muchacha.

- Mamá, no por favor – pidió Diego.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es esta muchacha y que hace aquí con esas fachas? – preguntó Gin, más inquisidora aun.

- Esteee… Ella es…

- ¡Su novia! Soy su novia. – dijo Perla interrumpiendo a Diego. – Buenas noches señora. Disculpe la molestia.

- ¿Novia? ¿Es tu novia Diego?

- Emm, sí. Sí, es mi… novia. – decía Diego cada vez más nervioso. Y en seguida las presentó – Perla, ella es mi mamá, Ginebra Mancini.

- Mucho gusto señora. – dijo Perla estrechándole la mano – su hijo es todo un caballero.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

- Porqueeee…

- También la rescaté de los ladrones – dijo Diego devolviendo gentilezas por la actuación anterior.

- Ah! De modo que tú eras la chica que Diego quería llevar ¿no?

- Si, señora. Su hijo es tan atento. – y sin esperar una reacción de Diego, Perla lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Diego quedó impactado por la reacción de Perla y tras ese beso, quedó mirándola. La contemplaba como si fuese el tesoro más valioso que pudiese encontrar. Ella también lo miraba de modo tierno, casi hipnotizada. No se estaban dando cuenta, pero algo sucedía entre ellos a partir de ese momento.

- Hey Don Juan, despierta. – dijo Gin zamarreando a su hijo. – Entren. Necesitan arreglarse antes de salir.

Diego y Perla entraron al departamento y Gin fue en busca de una palangana de agua fría y una toalla. Al entrar, Perla quedó sorprendida por la gran cantidad de cuadros que había, todos ellos pintados por Gin. Y cuando leyó la firma de los cuadros, aun mayor fue su sorpresa, al ver que la firmante era nada más ni nada menos que su artista favorita: Gin Líbera.

- ¿Eres hijo de Gin Líbera? – preguntó Perla.

- Sí. Mi madre es una gran artista plástica. Era también artista urbana igual que mi tío.

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Gin Líbera es mi artista favorita!

En ese momento, Gin hizo su ingreso con la palangana de agua fría

- ¿Así que te gustan mis cuadros, Perla?

- Muchísimo señora. Son muy bonitos.

- Bueno, muchas gracias. Me alegro que te gusten. – dijo Gin con una sonrisa y luego se excusó – Si me disculpan me tengo que ir a dormir. Hijo, tú tienes tu auto. No te llevarás el convertible de aquí.

- Vale mamá. Ve y descansa.

- Adiós señora Líbera! – Saludó Perla.

Cuando Gin se fue, Diego comenzó a curar las heridas de Perla.

- No entiendo cómo es que haces por mí todo esto… Venimos de pelearnos muy mal y ahora… tú me cuidas como si fuese…

- ¿Cómo si fueses mi novia? – preguntó Diego queriendo jugar.

- Mira, eso del beso fue solo para hacerte zafar, porque estabas peor que un pez fuera del agua – respondió Perla. Diego le apretó una parte lastimada como venganza, haciéndola gritar:

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Te dolió? ¡Ay, qué pena!

- ¡No seas bruto, cabrón! Soy muy delicada.

- Pero para tirar puños eres la mejor ¿eh? – dijo Diego riendo más.

- Vete al carajo, animal – dijo Perla ofuscada.

- Mira, traeré algunas ropas. Como verás, no tengo ropa de mujer. Pero quizás consiga alguna remera de cuando tenía 12 años para prestarte. Esta que llevas está hecha mierda.

Diego fue en busca de una sudadera blanca y una camisa a cuadros. Revisó en sus ropas viejas y descubrió una remera casi intacta, como del tamaño de Perla. Ambos se cambiaron y fueron en busca del auto de Diego. Cuando llegaron a la cochera, Diego fue en dirección hacia un voluminoso Dodge 3700 GT, color plata. Perla miró extrañada el coche de Diego y preguntó:

- ¿Este es tu coche?

- Si, pero casi no lo uso. Consume mucha gasolina y es poco económico. Pero servirá para poder pasar desapercibidos de la Guardia y poder devolverte a casa. Anda, sube que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Pero, ¿Por qué lo tienes, si ni lo usas?

- Porque es un clásico y estaba tirado. Entonces decidí restaurarlo, ya que no me gusta que los clásicos sean desechados.

El potente motor del voluminoso coche arrancó y salieron a la calle, rumbo hacia la casa de Perla. Mientras viajaban, Perla se acercó hacia Diego y apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo de su benefactor.

- Dobla aquí. A dos cuadras está mi casa. – ordenó Perla.

Llegaron sin pasar sobresaltos. Diego detuvo su coche en la acera y bajó para despedir a Perla.

- Bueno pues… ¿Qué crees que suceda a partir de ahora? – preguntó Diego.

- Nada. Creo que seguiremos siendo la amiga y el primo de Valeria.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Pues… ¿qué quieres ser tú? - dijo Perla acercándose a la boca de Diego.

Diego comenzó a pasar su mano por detrás de la cintura de Perla y ella comenzó a abrir sus labios para volver a besarlo. Las pulsaciones aumentaban y la respiración se aceleraba. De golpe, Diego se frenó.

- Mira que eres blanda ¿eh? Me quieres marcar la cancha y ya quieres otro beso.

- ¡No seas ridículo por favor! – respondió Perla enojada. – Seguiremos siendo lo que somos. Nos veremos a la entrada del colegio y nada más. Adiós. – dicho esto empezó a meterse en la casa.

- ¡Hey Tú! De a poco me vas convenciendo de que no eres un animalito. – dijo Diego

Perla le levantó el dedo mayor de su mano, haciéndole un gesto despectivo.

- Oye princesa. Mañana paso por ti al colegio. Me gustaría mostrarte algo, ¿Quieres?

- Lo siento, debo irme a estudiar.

Diego se subió a su coche y regresó a su casa. Perla mientras tanto, subió por la ventana de su alcoba para reingresar a su casa. Pero cuando cerró la ventana, la luz se encendió:

- ¿Dónde carajos estuviste? – preguntó Babi que la estaba esperando en la alcoba

- Mamá, yo… - trató de explicar

- ¡Nada! ¡A partir de ahora, quedas castigada, sin ningún tipo de salidas y sin visitas ni de Valeria, ni de Valentina!

- ¡No mamá por favor!

- ¡Nada! Aparte mírate. Traes ropa ajena y golpes por todos lados. Me avergüenzas Perla. Tú no eras así. – y dicho esto, se retiró dejando sola a su hija en la alcoba.

Perla se echó a llorar por lo que le dijera su madre y decidió pensar en escaparse de su casa. Recordó la invitación que le hiciera Diego y finalmente se durmió pensando toda la noche en esos actos de valentía que Diego tuviera para con ella. Sin lugar a dudas, había logrado lo que su amiga Valeria en su momento denominó como "La Redención". Y fue la redención de Diego para con ella.


	12. Capítulo XII - D y P: El gran encuentro

CAPÍTULO XII – EL GRAN ENCUENTRO

A la mañana siguiente, Perla asistió como todos los días al colegio y al llegar se encontró con una grata sorpresa: Valentina había vuelto a clases.

- ¡Amiga! ¡Qué gusto me da el volver a verte!

- A mi también, gracias por estar conmigo en todo momento. Cuéntame ¿Qué pasó en todo este tiempo?

Perla comenzó a relatarle a su amiga todas las alternativas que se sucedieron durante su internación: Desde el confuso episodio con Valeria en el pasillo del colegio, hasta la pelea en el puerto, donde Perla vengaría el honor de Valentina, batiéndose en un duelo personal con Nina.

- ¡Wow! ¿De todo eso me perdí? – preguntó Valentina.

- Y no solo eso… ¿A que no sabes quien quedó haciendo guardia al lado tuyo? – dijo Perla sonriendo.

- Pues si no me lo dices, no lo sé.

- ¿Adivina quién pudo ser?

- ¿Acaso me quieres decir que…? ¡No! ¡No es cierto! Perla por favor no juegues con mi salud, que recién me reincorporo y no quiero morir infartada… ¿Era él?

Perla asintió con la cabeza

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me lo dices y no lo puedo creer! ¿Mi amado Andrés estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo?

- Sí. Y no se quería ir en ningún momento.

- ¡Ay Dios, me muero! ¿Y cómo es que en ningún momento ingresó a mi habitación?

- Siempre se mantuvo fuera de ella, porque tenía miedo a que lo rechaces. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos con Valeria a verte? Pues estuvo despierto desde la noche anterior.

- Pobre, ¿Y tú no le has dicho nada de lo que yo siento?

- Valentina, esas cosas se deben decir entre ustedes. Yo lo que podría llegar a hacer es concretar un encuentro. El resto ya corre por su cuenta, ¿no lo crees?

- Wow, eso sí que es increíble. Dios mío, pensé que nunca lo iba a lograr. – decía Valentina emocionada y continuó – A propósito, ¿Qué sucedió luego entre tú y el primo de Valeria?

- Shh, eso es algo que he decidido hacer por mi cuenta y necesito de ti para ello.

- Perla por el amor de Dios ¿en qué lío te vas a meter?

- Esa noche que me devolvió a casa quedamos en vernos hoy. Cuando venga, voy a pedirle para vernos… y escaparnos.

- ¿Escaparte? Perla, recién lo conoces

- Y ya creo que es el hombre que quiero. Valentina, me gusta el primo de Valeria. No puedo evitarlo.

- ¡Al final yo tenía razón! Estás enamorada de él – reía Valentina - ¿Y por qué te quieres ir?

- Estoy harta de que mi madre me viva castigando. No se lo volveré a permitir. – señaló Perla.

- Pienso que no estás haciendo las cosas bien. Pero sabes que si me necesitas, cuentas conmigo. Anda, dime qué debo hacer.

- Cuando Valeria venga, llévatela adentro. Yo me esconderé y hasta tanto no vea a Valeria dentro, no voy a acercarme. Ya me estoy escondiendo. Quédate aquí.

Perla fue a esconderse detrás de un árbol, cuando Valeria y Diego llegaron al colegio. Conforme a lo acordado, Valentina se llevó a Valeria adentro y dejó a Diego a merced de Perla. Una vez que Valeria ingresó, Perla salió de su escondite:

- ¡Psst! ¡Oye tú! – susurró Perla

Diego miró hacia todos lados, hasta que la encontró

- ¿Qué haces ahí que no entras a clases? – preguntó Diego.

- Mira, siento que no terminé de agradecerte lo que hiciste conmigo anoche. Quiero pedirte algo.

- Dime, estoy para escucharte.

- ¿Sigue en pie la invitación que me hiciste?

- Si pero, mi idea era buscarte a la salida.

- Hay un cambio de planes: Mi madre me castigó y no quiere que salga más a ningún lado.

- Entonces no puedes ir a ningún lado.

- Eso dicen los papeles. Pero yo quiero pedirte algo especial.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – preguntó Diego totalmente serio, por el planteo que le formulaba.

- Llévame contigo. Escapemos. Vayámonos de aquí. Traje mi pasaporte para poder escapar de este país y poder irme de aquí. Llévame a Francia. Sácame de este infierno al que me quieren llevar.

- ¿Oye te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo pretendes una cosa así? ¿Y si tu madre se angustia por tu partida?

- Mi madre ya no me quiere. Ya no me sirve vivir en un lugar así. Diego, llévame contigo.

- Mira, a mí también me gusta la idea de escaparnos. Pero tienes que saber que eres menor de edad y no puedes irte así sin más de tu casa.

- ¡Diego por favor! – suplicó Perla llorando. Y así, como de sorpresa, se lanzó a los brazos de Diego. El quedó sorprendido por esa repentina actitud y la contuvo en todo momento.

- Mira pequeña. No vamos a escaparnos a ningún lado. Pero si tú quieres, te llevaré a un sitio donde podrás despejar un poco tu cabeza. Un sitio que me sirve de escape a este mundo real. – invitó Diego.

- Llévame bien lejos por favor. Lo más lejos que puedas. – pidió Perla.

- Muy bien. Todo el mundo a bordo. – invitó Diego y en seguida Perla se montó a la motocicleta.

Esa mañana, Diego debía ir primeramente al circuito, para seguir haciendo pruebas más allá de su confirmación dentro del equipo. Por tal motivo, fueron hasta Montmeló. Allí el equipo estaba esperándolo para que pruebe la nueva unidad experimental.

- Hola Carles ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Diego a su jefe de equipo.

- Dieguito, finalmente has llegado. Ven voy a mostrarte la nueva belleza.

- Bueno espera que debo avisar a alguien.

Carles vio a Perla y le preguntó a Diego:

- ¿Has traído a tu ángel copiloto?

- Así es – dijo Diego riendo y en seguida llamó a Perla – Perla, él es Carles mi jefe de equipo.

Perla saludó a Carles y fueron a ver la nueva máquina que Diego debía conducir. Un hermoso sedán, decorado con tonos de negro y amarillo, esperaba impaciente a ser puesto en marcha.

- Carles, quiero que lleves a Perla a probarse una butaca. Dile que es para que ella se siente a tomarme los tiempos o cualquier cosa así. No le digas que voy a llevarla a mi lado.

- Bueno hombre, pero primero haz que de unas vueltas. Estuvo preguntando por ti y está impaciente para que le hagas acelerar su motor. – dijo Carles hablando en referencia al auto.

Diego festejó la ocurrencia de Carles y a la media hora ya estaba sacando el auto a girar. Carles por su parte, llevó a Perla a probarse una butaca, siguiendo las instrucciones de Diego. Cuando Diego finalizó la vuelta, al bajar del auto se llevó una sorpresa muy agradable a sus ojos: Perla estaba con el pelo suelto, vestida con un brillante antiflama amarillo y negro, igual al suyo. Diego quedó anestesiado, mirando esa belleza de mujer envuelta en los atuendos de un piloto profesional.

- Hey tío, despierta – lo zamarreó Carles - ¿Qué te parece tu nueva cronometrista?

- Pues la quiero conmigo dentro del auto – pidió Diego.

Entonces fue que se comenzó la adaptación del coche para que Perla acompañe a Diego en la butaca derecha. Una vez colocada la butaca, restaba convencer a Perla de subir:

- Necesitamos que subas con él a la derecha. Debes tomarle los tiempos. – indicó Carles.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Perla asustada.

- Anda no tengas miedo. Vas a ir muy bien asegurada. – explicó Carles.

Perla se subió al auto con mucho miedo. Sus miedos comenzaban a bajar, cuando Diego comenzó a atarla dentro del coche con los cinturones de seguridad.

- Ahora ponte el casco, que zarpa este buque. – dijo Diego regalándole un pellizquito a su cara.

Diego tomó su posición, se preparó y arrancó. Cuando llegaron a la salida de boxes, aceleró llevando el coche hacia la primera curva, donde comenzaron a moverse a velocidad plena. Al principio, Perla no quería mirar, pero con el paso de las vueltas comenzó a sentirse cada vez más segura. Le pedía a Diego que no pare, que siga, que acelere. Sin lugar a dudas le estaba perdiendo el miedo a la velocidad.

Cuando bajaron, Perla se excusó de no haber podido marcar un solo tiempo, lo que generó las risas del equipo, quienes sin embargo la felicitaron por sumarse al desafío. Cuando la sesión terminaba y el equipo se iba a comer, Diego fue a hablar con Carles:

- Dime Carles ¿Lo tienes listo?

- Sí. Está guardado en el tráiler

- ¿Y las llaves?

- Aquí las tienes. No me lo traigas con ningún rasguño ¿eh?

Perla se quedó al lado de la moto esperando a Diego para volverse. Pero fue grande su sorpresa, cuando lo vio llegar a bordo de una coupé deportiva color amarilla.

- ¡Wow! ¿Y esto?

- Es del equipo, me lo prestan por hoy. Anda, sube que tenemos que seguir. – invitó Diego.

Salieron del circuito y Diego encaró hacia el sentido opuesto al camino de regreso a Barcelona:

- Déjame que te lleve a un lugar. Es especial para mí porque es mi refugio cuando no me siento bien.

Fueron viajando por la ruta, surcando terrenos cercanos a los Pirineos. Diego tomó por un camino vecinal, ingresando hacia lo alto de una sierra. Allí se encontraba una casa muy bonita.

- Es una casa de mi padre. La usamos para venir los fines de semana a descansar de todo. Es un sitio tranquilo y podrás despejarte de todos los problemas que te aquejan.

Llegaron a la casa y Diego hizo pasar a Perla. Ella quedaría fascinada con la estructura del hogar y se sentiría muy a gusto en el sitio.

- En esta casa, mi madre solía pintar en sus ratos libres, mientras papá y yo hablábamos de carreras y demás cosas de la vida. Siempre solíamos venir con mi tío Alex, quien también me ha enseñado mucho en la vida. – contaba Diego – Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Diego llevó a Perla hasta una puerta corrediza y al abrirla dejó ver un balcón que tenía una bonita vista, donde se podía ver el mar.

- Diego, este es un sitio muy bonito. Me encanta mucho. – dijo Perla mientras se abrazaba a él. Diego le pasó la mano por la espalda, dejándole una caricia.

- Te propongo algo. – invitó Diego- Ponte al lado de la baranda, cierra tus ojos y abre tus brazos.

- No pretenderás tirarme ¿no? – dijo Perla en tono de broma.

- Confía en mí. Solo haz eso.

Perla se puso al lado de la baranda e hizo todo lo que Diego le indicó. Él se acomodó detrás de sus espaldas, apoyó la cabeza de Perla sobre su pecho, la tomó de las muñecas y comenzó a hacerle imitar el aleteo de un ave en pleno vuelo:

- Piensa en las cosas malas que te han pasado. Suéltalas, libéralas, deja que tomen vuelo y sigan su curso. – indicaba Diego.

Perla hacía todo lo que Diego le pedía. Sentía que todos sus problemas surgidos a raíz de sus peleas con su madre, los dolores de cabeza que le daba su incorregible hermano Horacio y hasta el odio que sentía por Diego, por aquel encuentro infortunado, emprendían vuelo de su mente y dejaban su corazón sosegado. En ese momento, comenzó a sentir que se dormía y se dejó caer sobre los brazos de Diego:

- Perla, ¿qué te sucede? ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡Oh! no me sucede nada. Solo quería dormirme un rato.

- ¿Tanto así?

- No sabes todo lo que pasé – dijo Perla – Muchas cosas que me aquejan en la vida. Mi madre, mi hermano… Hasta tú que me habías hecho pasar una mala experiencia.

- Pero ahora ¿Qué piensas de todo?

- Pues… Lo de mi madre no sé cómo solucionarlo. Y mi hermano es incorregible.

- ¿Y yo?

- Tú – dijo Perla mientras le pasaba la mano por la cara – En poco tiempo has cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida. Como si hubieras pateado una estantería para acomodarla a tu manera. No lo sé. Es como si fuera que… no has hecho nada malo.

Diego al oír esas palabras salir con tanta dulzura, no pudo evitar acariciar la cabellera de Perla. Le gustaba sentir la suavidad de su pelo, cosquillear su mano cada vez que la acariciaba.

- Diego, quiero dormir un rato ¿Tienes una cama para dormir? – pidió Perla.

- Seguro. Ven que te llevo. – invitó Diego y sin más la tomó en sus brazos, para llevarla a la alcoba. Diego sentía derretirse con el aroma del perfume de Perla. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de sus padres, Perla había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Diego la depositó suavemente en la cama y la dejó dormir. "Princesa", pensaba mientras la contemplaba dormida.

Diego salió de la habitación y se dirigió al balcón. Se apoyó sobre la baranda, encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó pensando seriamente en lo que estaba sucediendo. No dejaba de pensar un segundo en la joven que dormía como una Bella Durmiente en la alcoba de sus padres. No quería admitirlo, pero se estaba enamorando.

Mientras quedaba apoyado por la baranda con las manos, se quedó completamente desconcentrado, tanto que no percibió cuando Perla se puso detrás suyo para abrazarlo por la espalda.

- Quedaste muy pensativo grandote. – le dijo ella.

- Estoy disfrutando el momento, princesa – respondió él – ¿y por qué estas despierta?

- No puedo dormirme ahí sola – pidió ella – ven, acompáñame.

Perla agarró la mano de Diego y lo llevó a la rastra hasta la alcoba. Cuando Diego observó que podía empezar el juego, tiró a Perla de la mano hacia él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡El último es animal de Dios! – gritó Diego y salió corriendo a la alcoba.

- ¡A que te alcanzo cabrón! – gritó Perla y fue tras él corriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la cama se lanzaron sobre ella y comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas, hasta que cayeron rendidos en la cama. Perla se acercó a Diego hacia su cara y comenzó a hablarle:

- No puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta aquí. Necesito decírtelo Diego.

- Dímelo pequeña.

- Desde que estoy contigo, me siento cada vez más segura, siento que las cosas han mejorado y que me siento cada vez más vital. Y eso que solo pasó un día.

- Yo también pienso igual. De hecho, estás dando luz a mi vida.

- ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? Has transformado todo en nuestras vidas

- Perla, desde que te conozco siempre quise pelear por ti. Siempre pelearé **POR TU AMOR**.

Perla se emocionó de oír esas palabras y siguió acercándose más.

- Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, Diego. – y siguió acercándose más a él.

La distancia se tornaba cada vez más pequeña entre ambos. No podían evitarlo. La atracción era cada vez más y más inevitable. Perla nuevamente comenzó a abrir sus labios acercándose a Diego y él comenzó a acercarse cada vez más. La atracción finalmente terminó con un dulce y apasionado beso entre ambos. Tras ese beso, Diego reaccionó:

- Wow! ¡No lo puedo creer! Es lo más bonito que me haya pasado – dijo él.

- A mi también, mi amor. – respondió Perla - Te amo.

Diego al oír eso, nuevamente la besó y comenzaron a dar vueltas en la cama, dándose besos y caricias, terminando los dos enredados y haciendo el amor por toda la tarde, hasta quedar rendidos uno al lado del otro.


	13. Capítulo XIII - Una situación difícil

CAPÍTULO XIII – UNA SITUACIÓN DIFÍCIL

Diego y Perla pasaron toda la tarde juntos en la casa de fin de semana de la familia Líbera. Durante todo ese tiempo, aprovecharon para hacer correr el tiempo entre juegos y amor. Por fin, después de aquel triste primer encuentro, ambos sentían que eran el uno para el otro. Definitivamente, lo que floreció entre ellos fue amor.

Luego de haber hecho el amor durante dos horas, ambos terminaron rendidos uno al lado del otro. Perla abrazaba a Diego, atravesando su brazo por encima de su cuerpo, mientras que él le acariciaba su cabello, la parte que más le gustaba de ella.

- Te has enamorado de mi cabellera. – le dijo Perla.

- De mucho más que de tu cabellera mi niña. Desde aquella bofetada que me diste en la calle, despertaste mi curiosidad. Y ahora, has capturado mi corazón.

- Pues tú me ganaste aquella noche que tuviste la valentía de pelear por defenderme. A mí y a tu prima. Luego de eso, fuiste todo un caballero, llevándome a casa. Y hoy, me has hecho pasar el mejor día de mi vida. Me hiciste olvidar mil y un cosas de mi cabeza y me siento mucho más libre. Y a todo esto, me has hecho conocer el amor.

- Pues yo ya conocí el amor al verte. Fue amor a primera vista.

Perla se sintió halagada por lo que Diego le decía y se acurrucó más contra él, para que sienta su calor.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, Diego le avisó a Perla que era hora de volver. El tiempo se les había ido volando y de seguro que Babi estaría preocupada por la ausencia de su hija. Subieron al deportivo amarillo y partieron nuevamente hacia Montmeló. En el transcurso del viaje, un mensaje llegó al móvil de Perla:

"Perla amiga, tu madre me acaba de llamar preguntando por ti. Le dije que estabas aquí y que no querías hablar con ella. No sé que sucederá. Aparécete por favor. Valentina."

Perla se asustó por lo que le decía su amiga. Diego interpretó su reacción:

- ¿Quién era?

- Es Valentina. Acaba de avisarme que mamá llamó a su casa preguntando por mí.

- Pues vamos. No podemos perder más tiempo. – dijo Diego acelerando el coche.

Por primera vez, Diego comenzó a manejar rápido y preocupado. Sin lugar a dudas, algo le latía en el corazón y no era precisamente el amor que empezó a sentir por Perla, sino algo diferente. Una corazonada que le decía que algo andaba mal. Un presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría. En ese momento, su móvil también empezó a sonar:

"Tío, vente rápido al autódromo con ese coche. Algo raro está pasando aquí. Vente cuanto antes. Carles"

- Algo anda mal. – dijo Diego con tono pesimista.

- ¿Por qué?

- Carles está preocupado. Pero no me dice por qué. Solo me pidió que regrese al autódromo con el coche cuanto antes.

Finalmente, llegaron a Montmeló, donde el equipo estaba esperándolos. Pero ingrata fue su sorpresa, al descubrir cuatro patrulleros de la Guardia Civil demorando a los integrantes de su equipo.

- ¿Qué carajos pasa acá? – se preguntó Diego deteniendo la marcha de su coche.

Cuando bajó del auto un oficial se le acercó:

- ¿Diego Líbera?

- Sí oficial… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Diego sin entender la situación.

- Queda detenido por su participación en competencias clandestinas llevadas a cabo en el puerto la noche anterior.

- ¿Cómo dice? No puede ser, debe ser un error. – dijo Diego queriendo engañar a los oficiales.

- No hubo ningún error, señor Líbera. El número de placa de su motocicleta coincide con el de una de las siete placas que alcanzamos a tomar. Además, nos llegó un video de internet donde se lo identifica claramente. – respondió el oficial.

Diego estaba acorralado. Miró hacia Carles, quien había escuchado al oficial y no daba crédito a lo que oía. Miró hacia atrás a Perla y ella detectó su reacción. Cuando el oficial quiso esposarlo, intentó escapar hacia el coche y huir del sitio, pero tres oficiales se lanzaron sobre él derribándolo.

- ¡Perla, huye! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Tú sabes cómo! – gritaba Diego mientras era esposado.

- ¡Nooo, Diegoooo! - gritó desesperadamente Perla quien también fue capturada por un oficial de la Guardia. Finalmente, ambos fueron subidos a diferentes patrullas y trasladados del lugar.

Diego fue llevado a la Jefatura de Policía, donde se le anotició que su situación revestía cierta complicación, debido al hecho de haber sido partícipe de una competencia clandestina y de haberse resistido a la autoridad. Pero como no traía antecedentes delictivos, pasaría la noche detenido, hasta tanto un familiar se presente con el pago de una fianza para liberarlo.

Por su parte, Perla fue llevada a su casa para ser devuelta a sus padres. Cuando el agente que la llevaba la hizo ingresar a la casa, Perla vio a sus padres que la estaban esperando completamente enfadados. Ellos ya habían sido informados de la situación, por lo que estaban al tanto de todo. El oficial pidió disculpas y se retiró, dejando a la familia en una importante y delicada reunión.

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – preguntó Babi enojadísima.

- Madre, te lo puedo explicar. – respondió Perla, muy asustada.

- ¡Con lujo de detalles! Quiero saber qué hiciste – exigió Babi.

Perla no sabía que iba a decir. Estaba muy asustada y más aun después de haber visto como se llevaban a Diego detenido. Babi volvió a exigir vociferando

- ¡Perla! ¡¿Quiero que me digas que estuviste haciendo y por qué desobedeciste mi castigo?!

- ¡Basta! ¡Ya me tienes harta, madre! ¡Estoy cansada de tener que soportar tus castigos! ¡Ya no soy una niñita, joder! ¡Me tienes por el suelo! – le gritó Perla a su madre.

- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme en ese tono, mocosa malcriada?! - preguntó Babi completamente fuera de sus cabales.

- ¡Malcriada, pero igual que tú! ¡¿Acaso tú no has pasado por esta etapa?! ¡¿Lo olvidas?! – dijo Perla completamente inconsciente de lo que preguntaba.

Esas palabras de Perla, tocaron la fibra más íntima de Babi. No pudo aceptar que su propia hija le hable de esa forma y menos que se lo enrostrara. Completamente fuera de sí, estrelló una violenta bofetada a la cara de Perla, haciéndola caer al suelo. Definitivamente, la ira tomó posesión de su cuerpo. Perla la miraba desde el suelo, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Nunca su madre le había hecho eso. Ya no la reconocía. Observaba en ella un áspid venenoso que la había mordido, ocasionándole el dolor más grande que una hija podía sentir.

Babi por su parte, no daba crédito a lo que había hecho. Comenzó a sentirse desesperada, por haberle levantado la mano de esa forma a su única hija. A su pequeña hija. A la que más amaba. No entendía por qué hizo eso.

- ¡TE ODIO! – gritó Perla y se echó a correr hacia su alcoba. Babi intentó ir detrás de ella para suplicarle perdón, pero Gustavo la atajó y la contuvo. No pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Tranquila amor, no llores. Sé lo duro que es para ti haber reaccionado de esa forma. Déjala que reflexione en su soledad. Ninguna de las dos merece esto. – trataba de consolar Gustavo. Él conocía la historia del pasado de Babi, y hasta tuvo el triste honor de ser golpeado por Hugo en un cumpleaños de ella, tras haberle hecho una jugada sucia en un arranque de celos. Aun así, comprendía el dolor que le generaba a Babi que le recuerden su pasado y peor aun de esa forma.

- No lo entiendes Gustavo. No lo entiendes. No quiero que esta historia se repita.

- Amor, Perla ya es grande. Déjala decidir por sí sola. Es dueña de elegir con quienes socializar.

- Pero no quiero que esté cerca de ese convicto, Gustavo. Tengo miedo de que la lleve por mal camino. ¡No quiero que sufra los dolores que he sufrido yo en mi juventud! – dijo Babi y de nuevo rompió a llorar amargamente. Gustavo no dejaba de abrazarla, tratando de tranquilizarla. No dejaría que su amada sufra, ni que su niña lo haga por las mismas cosas.

Mientras tanto, Diego permanecía encerrado dentro de la Jefatura. Estuvo toda la noche detenido sin saber qué hacer. Pudo convencer a uno de los guardias para que le preste un lápiz y un papel. Una vez con eso en su poder, comenzó a escribirle una carta de despedida a su amor:

_"Querida Perla: _

_Cuando leas esto, seguramente ya estaré en libertad. Sin embargo, quiero pedirte que olvidemos nuestra historia de amor. No quiero que por mi culpa sufras y no eres merecedora de todo esto que está pasando._

_No creas que esto lo hago por dejar de amarte. Al contrario. Justamente porque te amo es que te pido que nos alejemos. No puedo hacerte daño llevándote conmigo a este mundo donde no sabemos que nos espera. Aun así, siempre te voy a amar y nunca olvidaré que fuiste y eres una mujer muy importante en mi vida. Y que me hiciste vivir las experiencias más bonitas que un hombre como yo puede experimentar. Te amo y no voy a dejar de hacerlo._

_Con todo el dolor del mundo, me despido de ti. Te amo, no lo olvides._

_Diego"_

Leyó y releyó lo que había escrito. No sabía si sería buena idea o no mandar todo al olvido, o si era conveniente luchar contra los prejuicios que iban a conllevar en la sociedad, la noticia de su detención. Abatido por el pensamiento, dejó caer su papel, el cual se trasladó hasta la cama de su compañero de celda. Este levantó el papel y leyó lo que estaba escrito.

- Me parece demasiado drástico que quieras dejar de pelear por lo que amas. – le dijo a Diego.

- ¿Y tú que sabes de amores? - preguntó Diego.

- No sé de amores pero sí de luchas. Y tú te estás entregando muy pronto, en vez de pelear por lo que realmente amas. Si no te visualizas ganador, nunca triunfaras en nada.

Esas palabras le eran familiares a Diego. Sorprendido se dio vuelta para ver a su compañero de celda.

- ¿Tú no eres…?

- Sí, soy yo. Igor, el sujeto que te ayudó en el combate del puerto. – se presentó – Yo también fui víctima de la Guardia, con la diferencia que yo fui uno de los que cayó en el puerto. No habían lugares en las comisarías y me confinaron a la Jefatura, hasta tanto alguien pague una fianza por mí.

- ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Qué fue de ellos? ¿Dónde están?

- Esos de amigos míos no tienen nada. Solo se acordaban de Igor porque fue el que preparaba la moto de Morrison. Y ahora que he caído aquí, ya nadie se acuerda.

- ¿Y Morrison?

- Consiguió escaparse del puerto en el medio de la confusión. El y varios de sus seguidores pudieron escapar.

- ¿No tienes familiares?

- No. Y nunca conocí a mis padres. Según mis abuelos, mi madre me tuvo a los 16 y murió dos años después. Se suicidó porque pensaba que no iba a poder cargar conmigo. De mi padre no sé nada, solo por dichos de mis abuelos de que era varios años menor que mi madre. Y así, sin tener datos claros de mi familia, es que dediqué mi vida a la rebeldía.

- ¿Y cómo pudieron acceder a ese video?

- Perdóname, pero me lo quitaron a mí. Había grabado todas las alternativas de la carrera, pero cuando sucedió la estampida, mi móvil cayó al suelo. Traté de ir en búsqueda de él y fue ahí donde me atraparon. Un oficial levantó el teléfono delante de mí y se lo llevó. Ahí consiguieron identificarte.

- Diablos, esto no puede estar pasándome. – decía Diego.

En ese momento, un guardia llegó llamándolo:

- ¿Diego Líbera?

- ¡Soy yo!

- Felicidades, han pagado su fianza. Vienen a retirarlo.

- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Diego, pero luego se dirigió a Igor – Escucha, cuando pueda voy a sacarte de aquí. Eres una persona de códigos y no mereces este lugar. Voy a tratar de conseguirte un puesto de trabajo en mi equipo de carreras.

- ¿Eres corredor? – preguntó Igor.

- Sí, pero no corro carreras clandestinas. Siempre trato de cuidarme de no hacerlo.

- La próxima cuídate más – aconsejó Igor.

- A propósito ¿Tienes un nombre real?

- Me llamo Bosco. Pero me acostumbré a que me llamen Igor, porque fui quien resucitó a la "Frankenstein" de Morrison.

- Pues a las cosas por su nombre. A partir de ahora, eres Bosco. Igor es el pasado. Bosco es el futuro.

- ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! – dijo el renombrado Bosco.

Diego salió de la Jefatura y en la calle lo esperaba su tío Alex con su deportivo para llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

- Tío. – dijo sorprendido.

- No digas nada cabrón. Sube al auto y no hagas un solo comentario. – dijo Alex muy enojado.

Subieron al coche y Alex llevó a Diego a su casa. Durante el trayecto iban en silencio sin emitir un solo comentario. Cuando llegaron al departamento, Gin recibió a su hijo sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¿Madre que sucede? ¿Por qué estas así de muda?

- Tu padre te espera en el escritorio – fue todo lo que pudo decir Gin.

Diego fue al escritorio y vio que su padre estaba leyendo el diario, con la plana mayor en alto. Y en ella se podía ver el titular:

_"Reapareció la hija de la reconocida diseñadora, que se había perdido. Reconocido piloto de automovilismo nacional, involucrado en la desaparición"_

Diego observó ese titular sin entender nada, cuando Hugo bajó bruscamente el diario, mirando a su hijo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Padre… - Intentó hablar Diego.

- ¿Qué carajo pensabas que hacías, eh? ¿Te has dado cuenta donde nos has metido, gilipollas?

- Pero papá, déjame explicarte.

- A mi no me tienes que explicar nada. Explícaselo a ellos. – dijo Hugo entregándole una carta a su hijo. Era un sobre con los logotipos del equipo oficial para el que iba a correr. Cuando Diego lo abrió, no pudo creer lo que halló: Un telegrama de despido, donde se le informaba la rescisión de su contrato, por los hechos de público conocimiento.

Diego abolló el papel, se levantó del escritorio y escapó hacia la cochera. Sacó su clásico y se escapó por la avenida, yendo hacia el mirador. Cuando llegó allí, gritó furiosamente, tratando de descargar el dolor por todo lo que sucedió: Por haber perdido la chance de competir en primera liga, por haber sido detenido y por el amor que sentía por Perla, el cual consideraba que ya lo había perdido.

Su prima Valeria, anoticiada de todo lo sucedido, lo persiguió a bordo de un taxi hasta que finalmente fue donde estaba. Cuando se encontraron, Diego rompió en llanto y Valeria lo contuvo, quedando los dos solos en la tarde, frente al mirador hasta la puesta del sol.


	14. Capítulo XIV - Un nuevo reencuentro

CAPÍTULO XIV – UN NUEVO REENCUENTRO

Al día siguiente de la puesta en libertad de Diego, Hugo salió muy temprano de su casa. Intentó buscar una vía de escape a todo lo que le estaba pasando. Realmente se sentía devastado y muy preocupado por el final que había tenido su hijo. Le dolía especialmente, que pretenda revivir lo que él alguna vez vivió en el pasado. Un pasado que ya lo tenia bastante atormentado y del que no quería recordar. Nuevamente desembocó su trayectoria en el Cementerio, donde nuevamente visitó la tumba de Pollo. Al llegar se sentó sobre ella y se dispuso a conversar con su amigo:

- Coño que haces falta en este momento, gilipollas. No sabes por la que estoy pasando. Y todo por las pendejadas que anda haciendo mi hijo. Tan solo si lo conocieras, hermano. - decía Hugo hablándole a la tumba.

- Sé absolutamente todo Hache. Con lujos de detalles, se las cosas que están pasando. – dijo una extraña y familiar voz que sonó a espaldas de Hugo. Él se dio vuelta atemorizado y vio como de entre las tumbas, se acercaba el alma de su amigo para brindarle consejo. Pollo se acercó y se sentó al lado de él para dialogar.

- Je! Que extraño verte en esas fachas. – dijo Hugo.

- Es el uniforme laboral. Ahora soy Ángel Guardián. – respondió Pollo.

- Pero aun así, bien vendría que estés aquí con nosotros.

- Mira Hache, lo que está pasando es un volver a vivir. Estas reviviendo todo tu pasado. Pero fundamentalmente, quien lo hace es tu hijo. Tienes que acompañarlo un poco más y tenerle paciencia. Él está viviendo todo lo que alguna vez viviste.

- Pero Pollo, no sé como hacerlo. Realmente esta situación me supera. Nosotros éramos peores de lo que Diego puede llegar a ser. Pero nunca hemos tenido los problemas que él si tuvo.

- Mira amigo, tú solo acompáñalo. Lo mismo que te dije a ti, se lo he dicho a Katina. Por si no lo sabías, Diego hizo algo que tu hubieras hecho por ella. Fue a inmolarse en una carrera de motos, para salvar a su prima, la pequeña Babi. Sin embargo, te pido que no hagas duelo por este tema. Todavía hay temas mucho peores, por los cuales vosotros debéis estar preparados para enfrentar. Y eso sí que será doloroso.

- ¿De cuan doloroso hablas, Pollo?

- Tú solo prepárate. Por lo pronto, acompaña y mucho a tu hijo. En este momento te necesita. - dijo Pollo - Perdona, pero me tengo que ir. Por cierto, busca y trata de proteger a mi hijo.

Hugo se sorprendió con esta revelación:

- ¿Tu hijo? ¿Cuándo tuviste un hijo? ¿Y como lo ubico?

- Lo ubicarás fácil amigo. Yo tenía 13 años cuando nació. Pero concentra tu atención en tu hijo. Él te necesita y tú lo necesitarás. ¡Adiós!

Pollo se retiró y Hugo observó la hora. Se sorprendió de ver que el reloj seguía marcando la misma hora, creyendo que se había descompuesto y que estaba llegando tarde, cuando en realidad, el tiempo marcaba su rumbo correctamente, ya que nuevamente como sucediera con Katina, Pollo hizo frenar el tiempo en la mente de Hugo. Hugo corrió hacia su camioneta y volvió a encaminarse hacia su trabajo.

Esa mañana, Gin también se había levantado temprano. Sin embargo, la preocupó el hecho de ver a Valeria esperando en la sala, para que Diego la atienda. Hugo la había recibido antes de irse a trabajar y la dejó en la sala esperando.

- Todavía no ha bajado – fue la respuesta de Valeria a la pregunta de su tía por si apareció Diego. Gin fue al cuarto de su hijo, a ver que pasaba. Cuando ingresó, el joven se encontraba tirado en su cama, mirando al techo, devastado, casi inerte y sin reacción.

- Hijo, ¿Qué haces que aun no te levantas?

- Ya está madre. Todo acabó. Mi carrera, mi vida, mi ilusión de vivir. No tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante.

- Vamos hijo. No puedes quedarte ahí. Eres un Líbera. Eres hijo de Hugo Líbera. Y como tal no debes rendirte ante el primer golpe que te den.

- Y si ese golpe es de Knock Out, ¿como puedes seguir luchando, eh?

- Vamos no te desanimes. Tendrás otras posibilidades de pelear hijo. Vamos, levántate. Valeria te está esperando hace más de media hora. Está preocupada por ti.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo llevarla madre. No tengo más la motocicleta.

- Te presto el convertible – trató de incentivar Gin.

- No madre. Perdona pero no. No puedo ir hasta allá.

Gin se enojó demasiado con su hijo por su actitud pesimista.

- ¡Hugo Líbera no se queda a llorar sus lamentos en la cama! ¡Sale y la sigue peleando! ¡No puedes ser así, Diego!

- ¡Pues Hugo Líbera, es Hugo Líbera! ¡Yo soy Diego Líbera! ¡Soy otra persona, otra entidad! ¡Yo no soy mi padre! – gritó Diego muy enojado. Gin le pegó una bofetada.

- Perdóname… Pero no permitiré que me hables en ese tono.

- Te entiendo mamá. Pero entiéndeme a mí también.

Gin se retiró del cuarto de su hijo, entendiendo que no iba a poder hacerle entrar en razones. Fue hasta la sala y le informó a Valeria que Diego no quería llevarla.

- No te preocupes tía. Ya sé cual es su problema. Yo me ocuparé luego. – y dicho esto se retiró.

Diego se quedó toda la mañana solo, pensando en todo lo que había hecho y como en menos de una fracción de segundo lo pudo perder. Fue perder el campeonato nacional sobre la línea de sentencia.

La mañana posterior a los hechos ocurridos con la detención de Diego, Babi también se preparó para ir a su trabajo. Sin embargo, descubrió una nota que la entristeció mucho:

_"Papá: Madrugué para poder ir temprano a clases. Perdóname pero no te podré saludar como cada mañana. Besos. Te quiero. Perlita"_.

Babi se sintió herida, ya que la nota solo iba dirigida hacia Gustavo y en ningún momento hacía mención a ella, interpretando que la verdadera razón de la madrugada de su hija, fue para no cruzarse con ella, ya que debido a que Babi siempre la llevaba al colegio, el encuentro debía ser forzado. Con todo el dolor del alma, fue a ver a su hijo Horacio quien todavía seguía dormido. Ingresó a su habitación casi sin hacer ruido, se sentó al lado de él y acarició su cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Por lo que más quieras hijo mío, no me abandones nunca – le pidió Babi a Horacio.

Sentía un dolor inmenso en el corazón que la oprimía. Se sentía muy mal por la pelea que tuvo con Perla. Pero si había algo que la aquejaba y mucho, tenía que ver con Horacio. Algo que la estaba poniendo en duda desde tiempos atrás. Emocionada, amontonó un mechón de pelos de Horacio en su mano, haciéndolo despertar.

- ¡Hey má! ¿Qué formas son esas de querer levantarme? ¿Te habéis puesto loca?

Babi abrazó a su hijo y lo tuvo entre brazos un largo rato. Horacio, que sentía que algo andaba mal, trató de contener a su madre.

- ¿Qué pasa má? – preguntó Horacio seriamente.

- Es la pelea que tuve con tu hermana. Siento que la perdí. No quiero perderte a ti también.

- No será así madre. Yo siempre te contendré. Siempre serás mi Reina Madre.

Babi se emocionó más de la cuenta con lo que le decía su hijo y volvió a abrazarlo. Una vez que terminaron, ella siguió sus preparativos y marchó hacia su oficina.

A la mañana siguiente, en el trayecto, cambió su camino y fue hacia otro sitio.

- Debo saber la verdad. Debo terminar con esta incógnita. – se dijo a ella. Finalmente, fue hacia un laboratorio de análisis químicos. Una vez terminados sus trámites salió de allí, pero no se sentía ideal como para ir a trabajar. Decidió que debía llamarlo, volver a escucharlo, volver a sentirlo. Tomó el móvil y discó… Pero no atendía. Parecía con el celular apagado. Intentó tres veces más, pero no pudo.

Hugo por su parte, había llegado al trabajo. Y cuando ingresó, Romeo le hizo recordar algo:

- ¡Buenos días mi general! ¿Cómo ha amanecido hoy?

- Tengo un día de perras Romeo. ¿No te has anoticiado de nada?

- Sí señor, tiene razón. Fue muy trágico lo de su hijo.

- Tampoco es para sacar un obituario amigo. No lo pienses así.

- Sí mi general. A propósito, ¿Su nueva línea funcionó bien?

Inconscientemente, Romeo hizo a Hugo acordarse de Babi. Ingresó apurado a su escritorio, dejando a su secretario con las palabras en la boca. Rápidamente Hugo comenzó a cambiar su línea de teléfono y descubrió 4 llamadas de Babi. "Por Dios, debe estar enojada", pensó y la llamó.

- ¡Hache mi amor! – atendió Babi – Te estuve llamando, ¿Qué pasó que tenías tu móvil apagado?

- Pues… venía conduciendo. No podía atender – dijo Hugo ocultando la verdad. - ¿Qué te ocurre que te noto angustiada?

- Necesito verte. Ya. Ahora. Quiero verte Hache. Te necesito, por favor.

- Babi, recién llego a mi trabajo, por favor dime ¿que te pasa?

- Quiero verte, por favor. Ven al Café Francés que necesito hablar contigo.

Hugo aceptó la invitación y colgó el teléfono. Se despidió de su secretario y fue a la calle en búsqueda de Babi. Cuando llegó al Café Francés, ella lo estaba esperando en una mesa de la entrada.

- Si quieres hablar conmigo, vamos al fondo. No quiero riesgos. – pidió Hugo.

Babi accedió y fueron a una mesa en el fondo del bar.

- ¿Qué te sucede Babi? Cuéntame que te sucede.

- Ayer tuve un día muy cargado. No la pasé bien. Tuve una dura discusión con mi hija… Y la golpeé – dijo Babi sin poder contener las lágrimas – ¡Hache, mi hija me odia! ¡No lo puedo soportar! – y comenzó a llorar. Hugo trató de tranquilizarla.

- Babi, yo tampoco tuve un buen día. Ayer no la pasé bien por culpa de mi hijo. Hizo cosas indebidas el día anterior y ayer no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento.

- Yo a veces no comprendo, ¿donde quedan las experiencias que vivimos? ¿Por qué nuestros hijos deben repetir lo que nosotros hemos vivido? ¡No lo entiendo!

- Babi, tranquilízate. Trata de volver a hablar con tu hija. Trata de solucionar los problemas que tengas. Yo también estoy corriendo con mis temas. Pero no debo descuidar a mi hijo. Haz lo mismo con la tuya, amor. No estés triste. – pidió Hugo.

Babi no aguantó más la situación y se lanzó sobre Hugo dándole un dulce beso. Hugo acarició sus cabellos y le devolvió un beso en la frente.

- Cuídate mucho. Y hazme caso. Veras que lo vas a solucionar pronto. – dicho esto, Hugo se fue.

Babi pensó mucho en las palabras de Hugo. Y en esta oportunidad lo notó un poco más distante respecto a aquella noche en el hotel. Decidida a recuperar lo suyo, volvió a su casa para poder definitivamente recuperar la relación con su hija.

Hugo por su parte, también pensó mucho en este reencuentro. Si bien, él cedió bastante en su postura, Babi seguía igual. La sentía convencida de querer quedarse con él, por lo que le empezó a tener miedo y tenía miedo de que se quiera obsesionar. Intentando también recomponer la relación con su hijo, fue en búsqueda de la moto de Diego, para retirarla del depósito donde estaba confiscada.


	15. Capítulo XV - Revelaciones dolorosas

CAPÍTULO XV – REVELACIONES DOLOROSAS

Una mañana de sábado, Gin se había levantado temprano. Sentía una extraña sensación que la empezaba a molestar y le oprimía el pecho. Pensó en descargar un poco de tensiones queriendo pintar un cuadro, por lo que se encerró en su atelier. Comenzó a pintar e inspirarse en un hermoso paisaje, donde se veía un camino otoñal, bordeado por altos pinos y forrado de amarillentas hojas caídas desde esos árboles. Con esa imagen en su mente comenzó a pintar su nueva obra.

Esa mañana, Hugo se acercaría al atelier con una charola que contenía un desayuno especial, hecho por él para ella. Esa visita era muy extraña, ya que Hugo rara vez se acercaba al atelier y más con un desayuno especial para su amada.

- Buen día mi nena – saludó Hugo entrando a la sala con el desayuno.

- Buen día "Súper Hache" – saludó Gin - ¡Vaya! ¿Y esto? - preguntó en alusión al desayuno.

- Desayuno para mi nenaza, edición especial – dijo Hugo, dándole un tierno beso a los labios.

Gin se puso muy contenta por el recibimiento de Hugo. Juntos se dispusieron a desayunar, mientras hablaban de diferentes temas. Uno de los temas que tocaron fue la relación con Diego, la cual finalmente pudo arreglarse:

- Entonces, ¿has podido recuperar su moto? – preguntó Gin

- Sí, y no solo eso. Diego me pidió que ayudemos a una persona que conoció en la cárcel, la cual me pareció muy extraña – dijo Hugo.

- ¿Tenía pinta sospechosa?

- No, todo lo contrario. Parecía un hombre de códigos, muy responsable pero apasionado por los motores. Y lo más extraño de todo, tenía un algo que me hacía recordar a alguien.

- ¿Alguien como que?

- No lo sé. Juraría que era parecido a Pollo, mi mejor amigo.

- Es extraño, me habías dicho que no tenía familia.

- Sí… demasiado extraño. – dijo Hugo, para luego quedar un rato largo en silencio.

- Mmm, Mítico, esto se ve muy delicioso. – dijo Gin bebiendo un poco de su café.

- Pues me alegro que te guste, mi amor. Pensé mucho en ti para hacerlo.

Gin se puso contenta de oír esa declaración de Hugo y siguió disfrutando el desayuno.

- Pues es mejor el desayuno, mientras estamos aquí solos – dijo Gin.

- ¿Ah sí? – respondió Hugo – Pues puedo hacerlo aun más delicioso – y dicho esto se acercó a Gin para abrazarla, levantarla y sostenerla por sus piernas, haciendo que Gin anude sus piernas sobre la cintura de Hugo. Y así, sin remediar por el espacio físico, comenzaron a hacer el amor. La cosa venía bien, hasta que Gin se detuvo.

- Espera, espera por favor.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Hugo.

- No, no es eso. Es que no me siento bien. Tengo una sensación extraña que me oprime el pecho y no estoy bien. – dijo Gin preocupada. Hugo la ayudó a sentarse en una silla y se quedó a su lado.

- Pues mira que a pesar de todo, tienes la energía de una niñata – aduló Hugo.

Gin se rio de la adulación de su amado e intentó tomar el pincel con el que estaba pintando. Sin embargo, cuando quiso pegar una pincelada, inexplicablemente perdió la practicidad y dejó caer el pincel al suelo. Algo andaba mal y Gin lo suponía. Esa caída no fue accidental, sino que fue producto de algo que le estaba sucediendo. Hugo le alcanzó el pincel y notó una expresión de angustia en el rostro de Gin.

- Amor, ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó intrigado.

- No lo sé amor. No lo sé. – dijo Gin y trató de incorporarse – Solo es que… Estoy… - y en ese momento, comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido y repentinamente cayó de bruces al suelo, sin conocimiento. Hugo alcanzó a amortiguar su caída atrapándola en el aire:

- ¿Gin? ¡Gin! ¡Respóndeme amor, por favor! – gritaba Hugo desesperado. Gin no tenía reacción.

En un ataque de nervios, Hugo sacó a Gin fuera del atelier y bajó hasta la cochera para subirla a su camioneta. Antes de eso, se había cruzado con su hijo Diego, a quien le pidió que de aviso a Katina y los demás, que Gin no respondía y que la llevaba a la clínica.

Una vez arriba de la camioneta, Hugo llevó a Gin hasta la clínica, donde finalmente terminaría internada. Diego llegó junto a Katina, Luque y Valeria. Todos se quedaron esperando fuera, ya que pasaban las horas y no había novedades. Por sobre el mediodía, el doctor salió de terapia y dialogó con todos.

- Doctor, ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Hugo tomando la palabra por todos.

- Miren, es un cuadro complicado. No sabemos bien que le sucedió. Ha conseguido reaccionar, pero en este momento hay que dejarla descansar. A la tarde la llevamos a una sala común y a la noche le damos el alta. Por el momento no es nada grave. – diagnosticó el doctor.

- Pero ¿Por qué se desmayó así? – preguntó Hugo.

- Eso es algo que debemos saber, por medio de un análisis de sangre que le haremos en este momento Sr. Líbera. Hay que ser pacientes. – pidió el médico. Y tras esta charla, volvió a sus tareas.

Hugo no entendía nada. Algo le había pasado a Gin, como para dejarse caer de ese modo. Pidió a todos que se vayan, porque él iba a quedarse a cuidar de Gin en todo momento.

- Hugo, no te pongas mal. No te cargues con todo esto. Gin necesita que estés fuerte y no es momento para que te caigas. Vamos hermano, no estés así. – le pidió Luque.

Hugo sentía que debía quedarse, pero si lo hacía, la desesperación lo mataría. No sabía que hacer.

- Si tú quieres, yo me quedo aquí todo el día. Ustedes vayan y sigan su itinerario. Vamos Hugo, no decaigas ahora. – volvió a pedir Luque, queriendo quedarse a cuidar a su hermana. Hugo agradeció el gesto de Luque y se llevó a Diego y Valeria a casa. Katina prefirió quedarse para ayudar a Luque en todo lo que necesite.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Babi salió de su casa hacia el laboratorio. Tal como se lo habían avisado, los resultados de los análisis que había mandado a hacer, ya estaban terminados. Tenía dudas respecto a una situación, que durante más de 20 años la tenía en incógnita y que por fin ahora podía develar. Ese mechón de pelos que le había arrancado a Hugo esa noche en el hotel, tuvo su razón de ser y su respuesta iba a conocerse en ese momento. Babi tomó parte del mechón de pelos de Hugo y los llevó al laboratorio para efectuar una comparación genética con los pelos que le había arrancado a Horacio, aquella mañana que ingresó a su cuarto.

Esa mañana los resultados ya estaban listos, por lo que Babi se fue a retirarlos. Por fin iba a saber la realidad. Por fin iba a ver, por qué había tantas diferencias de su hijo para con su esposo, Gustavo. Cuando abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido, no pudo creer lo que encontró: El examen genético, arrojó un resultado positivo del 99,99999997% de probabilidades de paternidad de Hugo para con Horacio… Sí, esa era la realidad. Hugo Líbera era el padre biológico de su hijo Horacio. Desesperada por lo que se había develado, Babi corrió hacia su auto, donde se encerró para llorar amargamente. ¿Con que cara le diría a su hijo que su padre no era Gustavo? ¿Cómo le diría a Hugo que tuvieron un hijo, sin que él piense que se lo ocultó por más de 20 años? Y lo que era peor ¿Cómo explicarle a su hijo, la verdad sobre su identidad? Amargada por todo lo sucedido, puso en marcha su coche y escapó de ese lugar.

Mientras manejaba por la avenida, pasó sin querer por la Clínica Médica, donde vio salir a Katina hacia la calle. Babi frenó cerca de ella y bajó la ventanilla:

- ¡Hey tú! ¿Adonde vas? – preguntó Babi

- ¿Perdón? – respondió Katina sin entender.

- ¡Kat, soy yo! – dijo Babi bajando del auto.

Katina se sorprendió con la presencia de Babi quien después de más de 20 años volvía a aparecerse. La notó mal, afligida, destrozada. Ambas amigas se acercaron y se estrecharon en un abrazo interminable. Babi lloraba desconsolada y Katina trataba de contenerla (esta escena ya se conocía, pero con otros personajes ¿no?).

- Babi ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Katina

- Necesito hablar contigo Katina. Es muy importante

- Bueno espérame aquí. Tengo que ir hasta aquel negocio y debo darle aviso a Luque que saldré contigo ¿Vale?

Babi asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su auto para corregir su estacionamiento. Katina por su parte, fue hasta el negocio que estaba enfrente a la clínica y luego fue a avisarle a Luque que iba a ausentarse. Salió a la calle y fue hasta donde Babi la esperaba con su coche. Las dos fueron rumbo a un Café para charlar. Durante el trayecto, Babi comenzó la charla para romper el hielo.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí en el hospital?

- Es mi cuñada. Fue internada porque tuvo una descompensación con pérdida de conocimiento. Afortunadamente reaccionó y ahora descansa. La está cuidando mi esposo, que a su vez es su hermano.

- Que mala fortuna. Espero pueda recuperarse. – deseó Babi sin saber de quien se trataba. - ¿Y que fue de tu vida en todo este tiempo?

- Pues como ves, me casé, formé una familia. Viví muchos años en Logroño con mi familia y decidí regresar, porque ya extrañaba este lugar. Tuve una hija a la que le puse tu nombre.

- ¿Lo hiciste por mí? – preguntó Babi

- Te voy a ser sincera Babi. No, no fue por ti. Tu nombre me gustaba por su particularidad, pero no fue por ti. Estuve mucho tiempo enojada contigo. – respondió Katina.

- Imagino. Hemos vivido distanciadas mucho tiempo. – dijo Babi – Mira, ya hemos llegado.

Ambas bajaron del coche y fueron hacia el Café. Una vez allí, Babi hizo lo suyo contándole a Katina sobre su vida, después del llamado telefónico de hacía 21 años atrás.

- Así que tú eras la madre de Perla. – dijo Katina – Pues es innegable que es tu hija. Es una niña muy delicada y elegante. Mi hija se hizo amiga de ella.

- Sí… Eso es algo que quería comentarte. Nuestras hijas están reviviendo el pasado. ¿Recuerdas que se habían escapado la otra noche?

- Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Castigué a Babi por haber hecho eso. Siempre fue una niña rebelde y nunca pude domesticarla – dijo Katina

- Pues… a mí no me ha ido bien. Además de escaparse del castigo que le impuse, Perla osó escapar de nosotros. – dijo Babi y no pudo aguantar las lágrimas – No pude contenerme, Kat. No pude contenerme. Me enfadé tanto que le di una fuerte bofetada que la terminé tirando al suelo. Ahora ella me odia y con justa razón – decía Babi entre sollozos.

- Babi, si lo que necesitas es que te ayude a recomponer la relación con tu hija, cuenta conmigo. Ella ya me conoce ¿y que mejor que alguien de confianza para ayudarlas? – ofreció Katina.

Babi tomó de las manos a su amiga, sintiendo que la amistad se recuperaba. Sin embargo, lo peor todavía no llegaba.

- Sin embargo Katina, hay otra cosa que quiero contarte. – dijo Babi aun sin parar de llorar

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Katina.

- Es Hache… No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

Katina se sorprendió por la confesión de Babi e hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- Katina… Yo creí haberlo olvidado. Creí haber formado una gran familia con Gustavo… Pero no fue así. Mi familia es una mentira, mi vida es una mentira… Y ya llevo más de 20 años engañándome y engañando a todos. ¡Me siento horrible!

- Babi… ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Hace 21 años, después de haber tenido mi última noche de amor en la playa con Hache, decidí casarme con Gustavo. Los dos formamos una familia muy hermosa, y la tuvimos a Perla.

- Un momento… ¿Por qué dices solamente "la tuvimos a Perla"? ¿Y Horacio? ¿Qué no es tu hijo también? ¿U olvidaste mencionarlo?

Babi comenzó a temblar nerviosamente. No sabía como iba a confesarle la verdad a su amiga. No sabía como decirle, cual era la verdad. Estaba muy asustada.

- Babi… ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué pasa con Horacio? ¡Háblame mujer por el amor de Dios! – dijo Katina, adivinando que lo que Babi tenía para decirle, estaba relacionado con Horacio.

- Horacio – respondió con voz temblorosa – Cuando me casé con Gustavo… yo creí que lo había concebido en la noche de bodas. – tomó el sobre con los resultados del ADN y se los dio a Katina.

Katina leyó el sobre. Lo sostuvo en sus manos. Miró a Babi llena de dudas y preguntó:

- Babi ¿acaso me estas queriendo decir que…?

- Horacio… Horacio… No es hijo de Gustavo… ¡Es hijo de Hugo!

Katina quedó impactada con la revelación. No podía dar crédito a las palabras de Babi. Quedó completamente paralizada y con la boca abierta. Dentro de su sorpresa, dejó caer el sobre al suelo, y no podía salir de su sorpresa.

- No puede ser… No me puedes estar diciendo esto, Babi.

- Así es Katina… Yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Las diferencias con Gustavo son insalvables. Era muy evidente.

- ¿Y como has hecho para obtener los datos genéticos de ambos? - preguntó Katina al borde de la ira.

- Encontré a Hache saliendo del mismo edificio donde tú vives. Lo busqué, lo encontré, le pedí para verlo. Nos encontramos nuevamente Katina. Todavía me ama. Todavía siente lo mismo que sentía cuando teníamos 17 y 22 años. Katina, estuve con él y volvimos a hacer el amor.

Katina agarró con fuerza el mantel de la mesa. No daba crédito de lo que oía. Era tanto el cariño que sentía por Gin, que no podía admitir que Hugo le mintiese. En un arranque de furia, arrojó un vaso de agua al rostro de Babi que no entendía lo que le pasaba en ese momento.

- ¿Katina, por qué me haces esto? – preguntó Babi, completamente desorientada.

- Te ayudaré con tu hija si quieres. Pero esto, ya supera todos los límites. No voy a permitirte que le hagas daño a mi cuñada. ¡Ella no se merece que le hagan daño y menos ahora que está convaleciente!

Solo allí, Babi pudo comprender la realidad. Solo ahí pudo entender, que quien estaba internada, era la esposa de Hugo y que Katina era su concuñada. Desesperada por la situación que se había generado, salió del Café, buscó su auto y huyó del sitio a toda velocidad. Katina quedó sola, muy enojada, completamente sacada. No podía permitir eso. Juntó sus cosas y fue a buscar a Hugo para regañarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Gustavo había ido a su trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó comenzó a sentir un fuerte y agudo dolor en el pecho. Bajó de su coche, fue hacia su oficina y allí se quedó. El teléfono le había sonado y al atender, recibió la noticia de que una obra bajo su dirección se había derrumbado parcialmente, afortunadamente sin víctimas que lamentar. Esto hizo encolerizar a Gustavo quien comenzó a dar directivas a los gritos y muy airado. La situación comenzó a ponerse tensa y fue ahí cuando los dolores comenzaron a volver. Desesperado, llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que lo lleve hasta la clínica, ya que no se sentía en óptimas condiciones.

Una vez allí, se internó y le pidió a su secretaria que no de aviso a nadie, para no alarmar a su familia.

- Dígame señor Vázquez, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó el cardiólogo.

- Llegando a mi oficina sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho. Luego de ello, recibí una muy mala noticia respecto a una obra que dirige mi empresa y comencé a enojarme con mi capataz. Tras eso, el dolor regresó y caí desplomado al suelo. Tuve suerte de que mi secretaria me encuentre. Me vio y me trajo hasta aquí – relató Gustavo.

- Pues tiene que tener más cuidado. Ese tipo de dolores es la principal señal de un posible infarto. Realmente tuvo suerte de que lo encuentre su secretaria. – explicó el cardiólogo.

- Realmente tuve suerte, sí. Y ahora ¿Qué van a hacer? – preguntó Gustavo.

- Ahora usted quedará en observación. Se el harán unos estudios rápidos y se determinará lo que le sucedió. – dijo el cardiólogo.

Gustavo fue internado. Fue analizado por los médicos. Luego de eso comenzó a impacientarse, hasta que finalmente llegaron los resultados. En efecto, sucedió lo que tanto se temía: Gustavo padecía un pre-infarto de miocardio y una mínima emoción fuerte, lo podía llegar a matar. Como receta, el médico le recomendó ejercicio y paseos al aire libre para relajar su agitada vida.

Gustavo no podía entender como. Siempre tuvo una vida sana. No entendía como pudo agarrarse ese inconveniente. Se sentó en una banca completamente abatido, mientras leía los resultados de sus análisis. En eso, una mujer se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Malas noticias? – preguntó la mujer

- ¿Me habla a mí? – preguntó Gustavo.

- Sí, le hablo a usted – respondió la mujer - ¿Son malas noticias?

Gustavo suspiró fuerte antes de responder.

- Así es. Son noticias muy malas que no sé como informarlas a mi familia.

- Dígamelo a mí, que debo decirles que tengo leucemia.

- Lo siento mucho. Es doloroso estar en su lugar y no saber como decírselo a su familia.

- Puede ser – respondió la dama - Escúcheme, estoy en desventaja. Usted sabe cual es mi mal, pero yo no sé el suyo.

- Me detectaron un pre-infarto de miocardio. Debo evitar las emociones fuertes a partir de ahora. Lo que no sé, es como hacérselo saber a mi familia.

- Quédese tranquilo. Cuando deban enterarse lo van a hacer.

Gustavo sentía que había entrado en confianza con esa mujer. Continuaron charlando durante un largo rato animadamente. Sin lugar a dudas, se sentía mejor.

- ¿Y como se enteró de su enfermedad? – preguntó la mujer.

- Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho y me desplomé en mi oficina. Mi secretaria pudo acercarme a la clínica.

- Vaya, usted por lo menos supo como fue. Yo me desmayé y cuando me enteré… ya estaba aquí. Todo fue ayer. Hoy vine a retirar mis resultados… y no lo puedo comprender. – decía abatida la mujer.

- Bueno, tranquilícese. Si usted que tiene espíritu fuerte se cae, voy a caer con usted.

- Joder hombre, no se lo tome así. Somos personas grandes, cada uno tiene su familia. ¿No?

- Tiene usted razón – dijo Gustavo y al rato miró la hora – perdóneme, pero me tengo que ir.

- Ha sido un gusto hablar con usted. – se despidió la mujer.

- El gusto es mío, señora. Me encantaría volver a platicar con usted.

- Solo es cuestión de que se den las oportunidades.

- Sin lugar a dudas, así será. Soy Gustavo Vázquez, dueño de Construcciones GV. ¿Y usted?

- Ginebra Mancini, artista plástica.


	16. Capítulo XVI - Realidades a la luz

CAPÍTULO XVI – REALIDADES A LA LUZ

A la mañana siguiente de la internación de Gin, Katina salió de su casa hecha un huracán. Fue con todo hacia las oficinas de Hugo para pedirle una explicación por lo sucedido con Babi. No iba a aceptar que tras 20 años de convivencia, él se vuelva a dar el gusto de revivir sus épocas de rebelde. No permitiría que su cuñada sufra por culpa de él. Llegó a la fábrica y fue en su búsqueda. Ingresó al edificio y fue derecho a la oficina de Hugo. Romeo intentó atajarla, pero fue imposible. Katina entró a la oficina y encaró a Hugo de manera violenta:

- ¡Katina! – exclamó Hugo – Que grata sorpresa.

- ¡Escúchame una cosa, grandísimo imbécil! ¡No voy a aceptar que lastimes a Gin de esa forma y menos estando ella en el estado que está! ¿Soy clara?

- Katina, no entiendo que me estás diciendo – dijo Hugo

- No me tomes por estúpida Hugo Líbera. Sé todo. Ya lo sé todo. Sé todo lo que pasó entre tú y Babi. ¡No me quieras mentir!

Hugo se sintió acorralado. No podía mentir más. La verdad debía salir a la luz.

- Te lo dijo… ¿Todo?

- ¡Miserable! Con decirte que me dijo que aun la amas. ¿Cómo coños puedes hacerle esto a Gin? ¿Cómo carajos le puedes mentir de esa forma, cabrón? Mientras ella está convaleciente en tu casa, tú aprovechas para revolcarte con Babi como si fuera que no tienes compromisos en tu vida ¿Acaso en que mierda estuviste pensando?

- Katina, por favor – trataba de calmarla Hugo.

- ¡Nada! Escúchame una cosa, Hugo Líbera. Si tú no hablas, hablaré yo. Si no le dices la verdad a Gin, seré yo quien hable ¡y las cosas van a ser aun más dolorosas para ti! ¿Soy clara no? ¡Estas advertido, cabrón! - amenazó Katina y se marchó reventando la puerta de un portazo.

Hugo se sentía acorralado. Debía hablar con Gin esa noche y decirle toda la verdad, de lo contrario, Katina le haría el peor mal de toda su vida.

Por otro lado, en la tarde de ese mismo día y tras haber recibido los resultados del chequeo médico realizado, Gustavo retornó a su casa, mudo como un muñeco de trapo. Al llegar, escuchó a Babi tratando de recomponer la relación con su hija, algo que le arrancó un gesto de sonrisa. Tras haber ingresado, se fue directamente hacia su escritorio, de donde le envió un mensaje de texto a su hijo:

_"Horacio, necesito que te presentes al escritorio en este instante"_. Necesitaba hablar a solas con él. Horacio se presentó en el escritorio y comenzó la charla:

- Aquí me tienes, padre ¿Qué necesitas?

- Hijo… Tengo que pedirte algo. En vistas de que van a ocurrir cosas que afectaran el rumbo de esta familia, se vienen tiempos difíciles y necesito contar contigo para lo que viene.

- Pues… dime. Quiero saber. ¿Que es eso que tanto necesitas que te ayude?

- Hijo, necesitaré que te hagas cargo de los negocios de la familia. Eres mi único hijo varón y el mayor de los dos. Necesito que te pongas al frente, ya que se avecinan fuertes temporales en nuestras vidas.

- ¡Papá! – Exclamó Horacio con sorpresa - ¡Lo que me pides es algo completamente fuera de mi alcance! ¡Es mucha responsabilidad llevar la familia adelante! ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo esto?

- Es para que te vayas aclimatando hijo y para que vayas tomando conciencia, de que todo este imperio, algún día va a ser tuyo.

- Pero papá, ¿no puedes esperar un poco? Todavía soy joven para tomar una determinación así. Tendré que abandonar mis estudios para dedicarme a la familia. ¿Acaso hay algo que me estas ocultando y no te animas a decir?

Gustavo tragó en seco y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No se animaba a decirle la verdad a su hijo

- Papá… ¿Me estas ocultando algo? ¡Dime que pasa por favor!

Gustavo tomó el sobre con los análisis que se había hecho a la mañana y se los entregó a su hijo. Horacio leyó el contenido y se quedó paralizado. No entendía nada. No podía aceptar que su padre corría altos riesgos de poder morir. Asustado, siguió la charla:

- Entonces… ¿Era esto? ¿Corres peligro de muerte?

- Es muy probable hijo. Es muy probable. Por eso te pido que te hagas cargo de la empresa. Yo no puedo seguir adelante y debo evitar las emociones fuertes.

- ¿Y mamá lo sabe?

- No se lo he dicho aun. Pero se lo diré en el momento indicado. No vayas a presionarme por favor.

Horacio no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Era una situación sumamente complicada, con una decisión difícil de tomar. De un día para el otro, se encontraba con una situación inesperada, por la que debía cambiar en muchos aspectos de su vida. Hasta que finalmente llegó a un planteo.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuento contigo Horacio? - preguntó Gustavo, reclamándole una respuesta.

- Padre, cuenta conmigo. Pero no me pidas que lo haga todo de un solo golpe. Por lo menos, déjame que Andrés me acompañe en esto. Solo no voy a poder.

Gustavo se sintió orgulloso de la propuesta planteada por su hijo y se sintió completo y satisfecho. Su próxima acción, debía ser comunicarles la verdad a las mujeres de su familia. Sin lugar a dudas, era una situación muy difícil de llevar.

Mientras eso sucedía, Hugo se preparaba para volver. Debía hablar con Gin sí o sí y decirle la verdad. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía que tomar idea de la magnitud que tendría esa confesión y la dimensión del daño que iba a generar. Llegó a su casa y Gin fue a su encuentro, recibiéndolo con un abrazo al cuello. Hugo la miró con toda la tristeza y dolor del mundo:

- Machote, ¿Pasa algo que me ves así?

- Nena, necesito hablarte. Es algo que debo decirte de manera urgente.

Gin lo miró, no entendiendo lo que Hugo le decía o lo que le quería decir. Preocupada, lo llevó al living donde se sentaron en el sofá para charlar.

- Bien, aquí estamos. ¿Qué me quieres decir? – preguntó Gin

- Gin… Mira, todo este tiempo tú has sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi vida. Generaste una revolución en mí. Cambiaste muchas cosas en mí, más allá de que nunca me exigiste que cambie nada, lo que cambié lo hice para regalarte una hermosa vida junto a mí. Y por todo eso yo te amo. Y le estoy agradecido a la vida por haberte encontrado en un momento de tormenta dentro de mí. – Arrancó confesando Hugo.

- Mi amor, todo eso ya lo sé. Y te agradezco que me lo digas. Me pone muy feliz saber eso – respondió Gin.

- Pero amor… Lo que tengo para decirte es otra cosa.

Gin se puso en guardia. No entendía nada de lo que le quería decir Hugo. Él volvió a su confesión:

- Cuando cumplimos 20 años de casados, volvieron a mi mente imágenes del pasado. Recuerdos del pasado que creí haber enterrado. Pero esa mañana volvieron para atormentarme hasta el día de hoy.

- Hache… ¿A qué clase de recuerdos te estás refiriendo? – preguntó Gin comenzando a entender lo que estaba pasando.

- Amor, antes de conocernos yo tuve una vida… Cuando tenía 22 años, conocí a una muchacha llamada Babi de quien estuve enamorado mucho tiempo. Con ella conocí el amor por primera vez, pero la fatalidad nos había separado, el día que mi amigo Pollo había muerto en un accidente. Esa noche, luego de su muerte, me volví loco y agarré a patadas su motocicleta. Babi intentó frenarme y me echó la culpa. Decía que por mi culpa, Pollo había muerto. No aguanté y la golpeé. No me lo pude perdonar desde ese día. Estuve muy mal durante dos años, hasta que finalmente te conocí e iluminaste mi vida nuevamente. Pero… - Hugo se detuvo.

- ¿Pero? – preguntó Gin con un nudo en la garganta.

- Esa noche que habías logrado entrar en la televisión, Katina me había llamado, diciéndome que vaya hacia un hotel. Allí estaba Babi. Después de dos años la volvía a ver. Esa noche fuimos a la playa… - tragó en seco antes de seguir hablando – y lo hicimos por última vez. Desde ese entonces, no supe más de ella… Hasta hace poco.

- ¿La has vuelto a ver? – dijo Gin a un paso de estallar. Hugo no podía seguir hablando. Las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar cobardemente de su rostro. Finalmente, alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Que hicieron? – preguntó Gin al borde de la locura

- Nos volvimos a ver… Y a estar juntos por una noche – dijo Hugo con un nudo en la garganta

Gin se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me mentiste, cabrón! ¡Eres una porquería, Hugo Líbera! ¡Yo puedo estar muriéndome, que tú te vas y te diviertes con cuanta zorra tienes en tu lista!

- ¡Bájale el tono que no es como tú dices, joder! – Se defendió Hugo - ¡No es así y no le digas zorra a Babi!.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora la vas a defender?

- No, no es que la quiera defender… No es como tú dices. Fue antes de que sufras esa descompensación. Fue mucho antes.

- ¿Cuánto de antes? – preguntó Gin con la voz destruida.

- Fue cuando te dije que iba de viaje a Martorell. En realidad me encontré con ella esa noche… Y nos volvimos a ver después de más de 20 años.

Gin al escuchar esto se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que responder. Finalmente solo alcanzó a balbucear

- Vete de casa, Hugo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estas echando?

- ¡Vete de casa, carajo! ¡Vete, lárgate de aquí! ¡No te quiero más en mi vida! ¡Vete, no te necesito, vete! – comenzó a gritar Gin y a sacar a Hugo a los empujones de su casa. Una vez que lo echó, cerró la puerta y quedó con las manos apoyadas, llorando desgarradoramente. No podía creer que el hombre que creyó haberle jurado amor eterno, la había engañado de esa manera tan ruin y cobarde. Hugo por su parte, quedó con su espalda apoyada a la puerta y se dejó caer, llorando por lo que había hecho. En menos de lo que tarda en caer un rayo, hizo trizas ese amor que sentía por Gin, condenándose a muerte. Desesperado, salió hacia la calle y fue corriendo sin rumbo definido, hasta que llegó a la casa de su hermano Alex. Tocó el timbre varias veces y este lo atendió:

- Hombre, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Alex.

Hugo no paraba de llorar y se abrazó a su hermano que trataba de contenerlo.

- Hugo, ¿me quieres explicar qué pasó?

- Le dije la verdad, toda la verdad. No me va a perdonar en toda su vida.

- Hugo ¿De qué hablas? ¿Le hiciste algo a Gin?

Hugo trató de tomar fuerzas para hablar, hasta que finalmente respondió.

- Le fui… Le fui… Le fui infiel… ¡Con Babi!

Alex al escuchar eso se sorprendió y solo alcanzó a responder.

- Ay viejo y querido Hache. Criticaste a mamá por una situación similar y ahora tú vas y la revives. ¿Me explicas para qué coños hiciste eso? – preguntó Alex.

- Quería estar seguro que no la amaba hermano. Ahora no sé qué hacer. Gin me botó de casa.

Alex hizo un silencio reflexivo, pensando que no era bueno dejar ahora a su hermano. Había empezado a llover y quería saber por qué le fue infiel a Gin después de tantos años amándose. Preocupado por su bienestar, lo invitó a entrar a su casa, donde le ofreció refugio y contención… Por lo menos hasta que la tormenta pasase…


	17. Capítulo XVII - Luchando por amor

CAPITULO XVII –LUCHANDO POR AMOR

Tras haber parado durante casi un día en la casa de su hermano, Hugo salió esa noche a caminar por la calle. Sin lugar a dudas, la imagen del rostro entristecido de Gin lo estaba atormentando. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo definido, hasta que finalmente pudo llegar al puente donde alguna vez le declarara su amor a Gin, atando un candado al mismo y arrojando la llave al río. Sin ánimos de seguir viviendo, se trepó a la baranda del puente y se dispuso a saltar.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Qué está haciendo, joder? – gritó un ocasional transeúnte - ¿Acaso se volvió loco?

Hugo reaccionó y bajó rápido de la baranda.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué he hecho, por favor? – dijo Hugo llevándose las manos al rostro y sentándose al costado del camino. El joven que lo rescató se sentó a su lado.

- Si necesita contención, estoy disponible. Puede confiar en mí.

- Es que lo que hice no tiene perdón. No es perdonable. Ya no hay vuelta atrás – respondió Hugo.

- ¿Pues dígame cual es su problema que tan imperdonable es?

- Aquí no. Conozco otro lugar donde podremos hablar bien. – Dijo Hugo, invitando al joven a un bar de copas que conocía. Era un bar que atendía una vieja amiga de Hugo, llamada Rosana.

- No veo mala idea – dijo el joven - ¿Le apetece uno? – dijo ofreciendo un cigarrillo.

- Sí por favor – dijo Hugo y se puso a fumar. Entonces ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia donde Hugo había invitado. Una vez allí, Hugo contó toda su historia a su ocasional acompañante.

- Y así fue como perdí a mi mujer. Por más que lo intente, no la voy a recuperar. Es una mujer de carácter muy fuerte y no cambia fácilmente de parecer. La amo, pero tuve ese encuentro con esta otra mujer para ver si podía alejarla de mi mente.

- Pues es muy extraño hombre. Viniendo de usted que aparenta ser un potentado, venir a hacer estas locuras, con todas las cosas buenas que tiene para ofrecerle a su mujer. Y a esta edad.

- Pues mira chaval, no sé cómo será tu vida. Pero te puedo asegurar que por las fachas que llevas puedo adivinar tus costumbres. Yo también era así, andaba entre la rebeldía, me la pasaba de golpes en golpes contra quienes se cruzaban en mi camino y hasta perdí a un gran amigo por culpa de andar metido en ese tipo de compañías. No sé qué harás tú de tu vida, pero te comento lo que fue la mía antes de ser quien soy ahora. Esto que te digo, te lo cuento por tu bien. Todavía estas a tiempo de cambiar. Y lo que me sucedió, fue un remanente de esa vida. – comentó Hugo.

- Que coincidencia. Aunque no lo crea, esa es mi vida actual. Y también estoy pasando por un momento difícil. Se me está muriendo mi padre y me ha pedido que me haga cargo de la familia.

- Pues debes hacerlo chaval. No pensarás terminar como yo ahora, ahogando las penas en el bar de Rosana. – aconsejó Hugo - ¿Gustas otra ronda de Jerez?

- Por supuesto. Me agrada dialogar con usted. – agradeció el joven. En eso apareció Canela, la hija de Rosana, quien heredó de su madre la amistad con Hugo.

- Canela, bombón, sírvenos una ronda más de Jerez para mi amigo y yo.

Canela sirvió el Jerez con mucha práctica y Hugo y el joven se dispusieron a seguir charlando.

- Así que ya sabes chaval. Si tienes un amor en la vida, no dejes nunca de pelear por conseguirlo. No dejes que te pongan piedras ni ataduras a tus manos y pies, y lucha constantemente contra lo que te digan. – volvió a aconsejar Hugo mientras bebía su Jerez.

- Así será. Nunca dejo de pelear por los objetivos que me propongo. – respondió el joven.

- A propósito – dijo Hugo – no nos hemos presentado aún. Soy Hugo Líbera, gerente de Seat.

- Wow! Es un honor tener enfrente a un alto ejecutivo. Después, así como me da consejos de la vida, espero me pueda ayudar dándome consejos sobre el empresariado el día de mañana.

- Para lo que necesites, así será – se comprometió Hugo - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Horacio Vázquez. – respondió el joven estrechando su mano con la de Hugo.

Del día de la absolución de Diego a aquel día en el que Hugo terminó confesando la realidad a Gin, habían transcurrido dos semanas. Y justamente, Diego llevaba dos semanas sin saber nada de Perla. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy pensativo. Luego de la pelea de sus padres, al regresar a su casa encontró a su madre llorando desconsoladamente en el piso de la sala de estar y trató de contenerla durante toda la noche. Al día siguiente, luego de levantarse, se sentó en la cama tratando de reflexionar por lo que había sucedido entre sus padres y mezcló esto con el distanciamiento que se puso ante Perla. "Esto no puede seguir así" pensó

- No voy a pasar por el mismo sufrimiento de mis padres. Le prometí que iba a luchar por su amor. Y eso haré - se dijo a sí mismo. En ese momento, sonó su móvil.

- ¿Diga?

- Cabrón de mierda, ¿en qué pozo te tiraste? ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba que la vida no se termina con un equipo de carreras!

- ¿Bosco? – preguntó Diego.

- No, Tito Vilanova - bromeó Bosco desde el otro lado del teléfono - ¿Quién más crees que voy a ser gilipollas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Pues me estaba levantando para iniciar mis actividades. ¿Qué cuentas tú? ¿Cómo te trata tu nueva vida? – preguntó Diego.

- Ja, no sabes. Esto de trabajar en este equipo es fenomenal. Y si quieres saber más, este fin de semana pasaré por ti. Hay un evento que me gustaría que asistas.

- ¿Tú dices? – preguntó Diego inseguro.

- Pues hombre, si no sales de esa coraza, te voy a arrancar de ahí a barretazos. – volvió a bromear Bosco – A propósito ¿Has hablado con tu novia?

- No. Hace dos semanas que no sé de ella. – respondió Diego – creo que es hora de dejarme de joder e ir por ella y volver a pelear por su amor.

- Eso me gusta escuchar de ti, cabrón. Así debe ser. – respondió Bosco – Bueno chaval, estamos en contacto. Y arregla todo eso ¿eh?

Los dos amigos se despidieron y Diego se preparó para empezar su día. Y como era de esperarse, tuvo una visita más que agradable: Valeria fue a despertarlo como de costumbre, pero esa mañana se llevó una grata sorpresa encontrando a Diego despierto y reanimado, a pesar del horrible momento que estaban viviendo sus padres. Definitivamente, esa situación le hizo reflexionar mucho, respecto a que debía valorar y luchar por lo que realmente amaba.

- Que bueno verte así – dijo Valeria.

- Prima, no sabes las ganas que tengo hoy. Muero por volver a verla. – dijo Diego.

Valeria se detuvo antes de contestar.

- Hay algo que debes saber – alertó.

- ¿Es sobre Perla? – preguntó Diego

- Estuviste ausente dos semanas. Se sintió muy angustiada. No sé si querrá verte ahora. Y para peor, estuvo conociendo a otro chaval. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado con lo que haces.

Diego trató de digerir lo que su prima le contaba. No aceptaba que esa sea la realidad. No podía permitirse perder al amor de su vida. Sin embargo, le respondió a Valeria:

- No me importa cuanto haya pasado, ni a quien haya conocido. Lo único que sé, es que voy a pelear por reconquistar su amor. Ahora no. Será en el lugar y en el momento indicado. Por ahora, pensaré lo que voy a hacer. Vamos, te acercaré a tu colegio.

- Diego… No cometas ninguna locura. – pidió Valeria antes de irse.

Los dos bajaron a la cochera, subieron a la motocicleta y volvieron nuevamente a ser equipo, emprendiendo viaje hacia el colegio de Valeria, como en los viejos tiempos.

La semana pasaba y Diego siempre que llevaba a su prima se iba antes, ya que consideraba que no era momento de ver a Perla. Sin embargo, a veces esperaba escondido detrás de un árbol para poder verla cuando llegaba a clases. En tanto, Perla siempre que llegaba al colegio se reunía con Valeria para preguntarle por Diego:

- ¿Has podido hablar con él?

- Mira Perla, el sigue en su actitud de no salir de la casa. Sigue derribado por la oportunidad que perdió.

- ¿Y yo? ¿De mi no dice nada?

- De ti… Lamenta mucho haberte mezclado en ese brollo. Nunca quiso hacerte daño.

- Pero hace dos semanas no me ve. Ni siquiera se comunica conmigo.

- ¿Y tú? Tampoco has hecho mucho por él ¿no?

- Valeria, me siento muy mal por todo lo que pasó. Mi madre me tiene bajo control, no quiere que me acerque a él. No lo sé. Me siento muy confundida por todo.

- Te confunde lo que hace tu madre… ¿O te confunde la aparición de Xavier?

- Valeria por favor, no me presiones te lo pido – dijo Perla y cerró la conversación antes de irse a clases.

La semana pasó y con ella llegó el viernes. Y tal como lo había prometido, Bosco iría en búsqueda de Diego para mostrarle algo:

- ¡Joder tío! ¡Mira lo que te trajiste! – exclamó Diego al verlo llegar con el deportivo que usara el día de su encuentro con Perla.

- Son los beneficios de trabajar donde estoy trabajando – respondió Bosco.

- Vaya, te felicito amigo – dijo Diego.

- Sin embargo, no he venido a eso. Tengo una invitación para hacerte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Hoy pegamos en la playa una fiesta electrónica y un grupo de amigos traerán a los mejores DJ electrónicos de toda España ¿Qué me dices?

- ¡Venga tío! Vamos urgentemente a esa fiesta – dijo Diego.

- Bueno anda, sube – invitó Bosco

- Mira voy a ir… Pero en mi motocicleta. No quiero subir a ese auto porque me trae recuerdos tristes.

- ¡Huuu, cabrón! ¿Hasta cuando piensas estar así?

- Cabrón, si llego a ir en mi moto, no tendré que estar siendo una carga si encuentras una leona. ¿No has pensado en eso también?

Bosco celebró la idea de Diego y lo esperó para ir hasta la playa. Una vez allí, se sentaron en la baulera del coche y comenzaron a beber y divertirse oyendo la música del auto.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Perla, Valeria y Valentina salieron a pasear. Las tres fueron a la heladería italiana y se juntaron a charlar de la vida. En ese momento, vieron a unos muchachos que corrían por las dos veredas de la calle, en dirección a la playa, portando banderas y algunos con pañuelos en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede allí? - preguntó Valentina.

- Parece que habrá algo en la playa – dijo Valeria.

- ¿Y si averiguamos? – dijo Perla.

Detuvieron a un muchacho que iba corriendo hacia la playa y el les respondió

- ¿Acaso no lo saben? Hay una gran fiesta electrónica en la playa y vienen los más grandes DJ de España a poner música – les respondió el muchacho, quien tras esto siguió su camino.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar un rato? – sugirió Perla.

- Hay que ir ¡Wooohooo! – gritó Valentina.

Las tres amigas salieron al trote hacia la playa y en ese ínterin, Perla tomó su móvil y dio aviso a Andrés para encontrarse en la playa. Valeria hizo lo propio avisando a Horacio, aunque a este mucho no le agradaba la música electrónica.

Mientras Perla y sus amigas iban hacia la playa, Diego y Bosco seguían disfrutando la tarde charlando en el baúl del auto. En ese momento, las chicas comenzaban a desfilar por la vereda y los dos trataban de conquistar alguna, tirándoles halagos. Finalmente, dos muchachas de buena estatura se acercaron a ellos y se quedaron disfrutando la tarde.

- Vaya hermano, esto sí que es vida. Música, playa, buenas cervezas y la mejor compañía – dijo Bosco celebrando.

- Sin lugar a dudas, este es el ambiente ideal para la gran fiesta. ¡Como me voy a divertir en toda esta noche, coño! – gritó Diego. Las muchachas se reían de las ocurrencias de los amigos y disfrutaban la compañía de ambos. Sin embargo, la alegría de Diego pronto se esfumaría, ya que de entre la gente, observó cuando llegaban Perla y las chicas. Desconcertado por sus presencias, Diego lo llamó aparte a Bosco y les pidió disculpas a las chicas:

- Bosco, lo siento, pero deberás lidiar con ambas a la vez

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta tu chica? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Bosco.

- Es que… la he vuelto a ver. La vi llegar y quiero ir a verla.

Bosco comprendió la realidad y le sonrió a su amigo.

- Anda ve. Me alegro mucho de saber que quieres ir por ella. Anda, anda. ¡Que no se te haga tarde! – alentó Bosco.

Perla y las chicas ingresaron a la playa y se internaron en el medio de la improvisada pista. En ese momento, mientras bailaban, apareció Andrés saludando a las chicas. Valentina lo saludó y él la invitó a bailar ("Pareja 1 lista", pensó Perla). Valeria y Perla se pusieron contentas de ver esa escena, cuando de repente y por detrás de Valeria, Horacio se apareció abrazándola por detrás ("Pareja 2, lista", volvió a pensar Perla). A pesar de que no le gustaba la electrónica, Horacio la acompañó. Pero a todo esto, Perla se había quedado sola disfrutando la velada. Andrés finalmente tras un pequeño batallar, por fin conseguiría conquistar a Valentina. Horacio por su parte, no paraba de besarse con Valeria. Viendo todo eso, Perla cerró sus ojos y comenzó a bailar como deseando que Diego esté allí. No sabía si fue acción de su mente o si realmente estaba pasando, pero Diego se hizo presente, tomándola por detrás. Perla seguía con los ojos cerrados por miedo a que no sea real. Diego la tomó, la enfrentó hacia él y le dio un tierno beso a los labios. Solo allí, Perla abrió sus ojos, percatándose de la realidad. Sonrió al verlo y se lanzó a sus brazos, quedándose así un rato para luego bailar toda la noche. Tras un largo tiempo de baile, Diego y Perla se retiraron, yendo en su motocicleta hacia el mirador. Allí comenzarían a pulir su situación:

- ¿Por qué te ausentaste tanto tiempo? – preguntó Perla

- Tuve miedo. Miedo a que me hagan algo por amarte.

- ¿Pero que podrían hacerte?

- No lo sé. Juzgarme, apartarme de ti. Yo lamento mucho haberte hecho daño Perla. Pero si de algo tuve miedo, fue que me rechazaras. – dijo Diego.

- Pero no entiendo por qué dices eso. Yo no podría rechazarte, después de haberme hecho vivir el mejor momento de mi vida.

- Sin embargo amor – interrumpió Diego – me han sucedido cosas que me han hecho poner las cosas en la balanza. Mis padres se han separado, porque él le fue infiel a ella. Eso me hizo recapacitar que si te amo, debo valorarte. Y que tengo que redoblar esfuerzos ahora que sé que has conocido a alguien más

- ¡¿CÓMO?! -preguntó Perla sorprendida – No, no creas que es así. Es solo un amigo que me dio contención nomás – sin embargo se excusó – Pero te pediría que no me presiones por favor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sé lo que siento. Te pido que me perdones amor. Te amo, pero no estoy segura si puedo estar o no contigo, después de tanto tiempo sin verte.

Diego no entendía nada el planteo de Perla. Aún así, la tomó entre sus brazos y la aprisionó contra él, manteniéndola así toda la noche, hasta el amanecer. Se quedaron observando el amanecer, abrazados como nunca antes y luego de esto emprendieron rumbo hacia sus casas.


	18. Capítulo XVIII - Chequeos de rutina

CAPÍTULO XVIII – CHEQUEOS DE RUTINA

Tras ese encuentro entre Perla y Diego, aquella tarde en el festival electrónico, los días transcurrieron. De esta forma, pasó una semana de aquello y Diego continuaría abocado a cuidar de su madre. Por otra parte, Babi seguiría insistiendo con Perla para lograr la reconciliación. A pesar del enojo que había tenido por el encuentro con Hugo, Katina se predispuso a ayudarlas.

Pero si había algo que aun no se terminaba de definir, era la situación amorosa en la vida de Perla. Ella aun amaba a Diego, pero la aparición de Xavier la confundía cada vez más. Para colmo, Babi continuaba creída que Diego era un peligro para su hija. La situación se agravó en el almuerzo:

- Perla, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – preguntó Gustavo

- Muy bien papá. Hoy tuve un examen bien bravo. La verdad, lo he pasado con éxito.

- Bien hecho hija – dijo Babi tratando de capturar la atención de Perla – eso hay que festejarlo.

- Ay má, no es para tanto. Es solo un simple examen. Mejor preparémonos para lo que se viene – dijo Perla, generando una sonrisa en su madre.

- ¿Y qué es lo que se viene? – preguntó Babi.

- Mamá, ¿olvidas que fecha es?

Babi hizo esa pregunta a propósito, logrando de esa forma capturar la atención de su hija. Gustavo se sintió feliz de poder verlas nuevamente dialogando, luego de casi un mes de cortocircuito. Sin embargo, no duraría mucho.

- Por supuesto que no me olvido pequeña – dijo Babi riendo - ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme el cumpleaños de mi niña?

- Mamá, tampoco soy una bebé – dijo Perla un poco avergonzada.

- Pues te sigo queriendo como tal mi niña. A propósito, ¿Ya decidiste que hacer?

- Si tú me permites, daremos la fiesta aquí. Traeremos a toda la gente que conozcamos, por un lado para celebrar mi cumpleaños y por el otro, para que vosotros tengan una velada agradable con vuestros amigos.

- Eso me gusta hija. – dijo Babi – Por cierto, ¿A quienes invitarás?

- Pues a mis amigas del colegio, a un grupo de chavales del Colegio Militar, a las chicas del gimnasio… y a Diego.

El rostro de Babi cambió por completo cuando lo oyó nombrar.

- Perla ¿Sigues viendo a ese joven?

- Por supuesto mamá. Nos amamos, nos queremos. Y es lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida.

- ¡Hija, no puedes estar al lado de ese muchacho! ¿No has tenido ya bastante con ese lío con la policía?

- Mamá, eso fue un accidente. El no es una mala persona. Estudia, hace deportes, tiene una vida bien llevada. Aquella noche él me salvó la vida. ¿Eso no cuenta?

Horacio que participaba de la comida al escuchar rememorar esa situación tragó en seco lo que comía, con miedo a que a su hermana se le escape material incriminatorio. Sin embargo, Perla en eso era muy astuta y cuidada.

- Hija, si tu amiga Valeria está de novia con un salvaje, ese es su problema. Tú no puedes pretender lo mismo que ella. Ambas pueden tranquilamente seguir siendo amigas, aun con diferencias. – decía Babi. Horacio bajó súbitamente la mirada, mirando su plato.

- Pero te digo que no es un salvaje, madre – insistió Perla.

- ¡Basta! No permitiré que me vuelvas a contradecir – ordenó Babi.

- Babi, contrólate – intervino Gustavo – Hija, si tú me permites voy a hablar con ese joven. Lo quiero conocer y cerciorarme si es el tipo de persona que dices que es. – dicho esto, la comida continuó en paz. A medianoche, Gustavo buscó el número de Diego en el móvil de Perla y lo agendó para poder concertar una cita con el pretendiente de su hija.

A la mañana siguiente, Gustavo se levantó y se preparó para ir a la clínica a un chequeo de rutina. Luego de realizarse ese chequeo (donde los resultados fueron buenos, respecto a su problema cardíaco), se sentó a descansar en una banca. Se acordó de la promesa hecha a su hija y decidió contactar a Diego para conocerlo.

- ¿Diga? – atendió Diego.

- Buenos días joven. Usted no me conoce y yo tampoco, pero quisiera poder dialogar con usted personalmente – respondió Gustavo con cortesía.

- Pues yo tampoco sé quién es, ni cómo consiguió mi número – respondió Diego.

- Soy Gustavo Vázquez, padre de Perla. Y es mi deseo poder conocerlo, joven.

Diego hizo un silencio de asombro al recibir esa respuesta.

- Joven… ¿Esta ahí? – preguntó Gustavo al sentir el silencio

- Sí, mire… Sucede que ahora estoy en la clínica acompañando a mi madre a un chequeo médico ¿quiere dejarlo para esta tarde?

- Disculpe la requisitoria ¿En qué clínica se encuentra?

- En la Clínica de Dios, en la sección oncología ¿Por qué? – preguntó Diego

- Mire joven, casualmente yo estoy en esta misma clínica. Disculpe si llega a ser molestia, pero ¿no puede ser ahora el encuentro?

- Pues de ser así, no veo el impedimento. Venga, lo espero en el pasillo – aceptó Diego.

Gustavo colgó su móvil y se dirigió hacia oncología. Al llegar al pasillo, descubrió a Diego sentado solo, esperando la salida de su madre. Se acercó y se presentó:

- Buenos días joven, soy Gustavo Vázquez

Diego se incorporó y saludó

- Buenos días. Soy Diego Líbera Mancini. No tenga miedo en tratarme de "tú". Dejemos el formalismo de lado – saludó Diego y dicho esto se sentaron para dialogar. Gustavo se sorprendía de la libertad que percibía dentro de ese muchacho y el hecho de que acompañe a su madre a un chequeo médico, provocaba que reciba un tanto de ese joven que pretendía a su hija.

- Muy bien señor, usted dirá el motivo de este encuentro – dijo Diego tratando de romper el hielo.

- Bueno pues… Debes saber que estamos en proximidades del cumpleaños de mi hija ¿no?

- Así es. En realidad quien me ha informado de ello fue mi prima Valeria, ya que pretendo una sorpresa para Perla ese día. – dijo Diego

Gustavo se sorprendió gratamente al conocer que Diego y Valeria eran primos y continuó:

- Mira, no es que quiera prejuzgarte, pero es mi intención poder conocerte, joven. Mi esposa lamentablemente no tiene una buena visión de ti, respecto a las cosas que sucedieron en los últimos días. Pero te veo hoy así, impaciente, preocupado, esperando por tu madre. Y esas no son actitudes de un muchacho rebelde. – decía Gustavo.

- Señor, creo que ya conozco esa novela. Ya la habré visto una y mil veces en la televisión catalana. Un joven de clase media baja, que se enamora de una joven de clase alta y que recibe el asedio de la madre de su amada, porque no lo considera de su conveniencia al no ser de su misma clase social. – respondió Diego con cierta ironía – Si ustedes supieran las cosas que sería capaz de dar por el amor de su hija, se convencerían de que no la quiero para otra cosa que no sea amarla.

Gustavo comenzó a sentirse que entraba en confianza con su joven interlocutor. Diego por su parte siguió con lo suyo.

- Señor, si no se tratara de clases, entonces usted estaría casado con alguna de estas bonitas enfermeras, en lugar de vivir con su mujer, rodeado de fortunas y casi sin tiempo para el amor. ¿No lo pensó así alguna vez? – planteó Diego.

Ese comentario incomodó a Gustavo, quien lo miró con un gesto reprobante. Diego percibió la indirecta, pero continuó:

- ¿Me va a decir que no vive así?

- No te lo negaré. Pero tampoco es para decir que no amo a mi mujer. La amo desde que la conocí. De joven era igual a Perla. Pequeña, frágil, llena de vida. Nunca medí a la gente por su clase social. Sin embargo, tienes razón. A veces cuando los intereses se mezclan, sufrimos demasiado.

Diego se sonrió por haber conseguido llegar a Gustavo. Al hacerlo, decidió contarle la verdad respecto a lo que había sucedido. Gustavo se sorprendió al conocer con lujo de detalles lo que realmente había ocurrido aquella noche en el puerto y el escape que tuvieron hacia la casa de fin de semana, antes de la detención.

- Vaya, has jugado tus pelotas por mi hija. Eso merece mi atención y felicitación.

- Se lo agradezco, señor. Pero considero que es lo que una persona cabal tiene que hacer por una dama y más aun, si esta es la mujer que ama.

Gustavo se sintió gratificado de haber conocido a un joven tan cabal como Diego. Sentía que no existían motivos válidos para objetarlo como lo hacía Babi. En él veía una completa confianza.

Tras esa charla, observó la hora y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Joder que se me está haciendo tarde. Realmente me llevo una buena impresión tuya, muchacho. Espero puedas sorprender a mi hija este miércoles. – dijo levantándose.

Diego hizo lo mismo y estrechó fuertemente la mano de Gustavo, en un verdadero pacto de caballeros.

- Le aseguro que usted no se arrepentirá de mí. Espero poder llegar de la misma forma hacia su esposa. – dijo Diego despidiendo a Gustavo, cuando en ese momento apareció Gin, saliendo de su chequeo. Gustavo la reconoció.

- Buen día. ¿No es usted la mujer que dialogó conmigo hace cosa de dos semanas atrás?

- ¡Sí! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! – dijo Gin - ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- ¿Vosotros se conocen? – preguntó Diego completamente desconcertado

- Nos conocimos aquí luego de conocer nuestras dolencias – respondió Gustavo – señora, su hijo es una persona de bien. Cuídelo mucho. Hoy en día escasean los hijos responsables.

- ¿Y vosotros de donde se conocen? – preguntó Gin.

- Madre, Gustavo es padre de Perla - respondió Diego - ¿recuerdas a Perla?

- Si, por supuesto. – Dijo Gin – Es un gusto volver a verlo Gustavo.

- Pues ahora sí, me voy doblemente gratificado. Cuida mucho a tu mamá, muchacho. Eres una gran persona. – Saludó Gustavo y se retiró.

Diego y Gin hicieron lo propio con la información de que Gin tuvo una leve mejoría, aunque su leucemia seguía revistiendo gravedad.

Esa mañana Gustavo sorprendió a todos volviendo a casa. Entró como un custodio de la Reina de Inglaterra y fue a descansar a su escritorio. Fue así como lo encontró Perla, quien no había ido a clases.

- Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso mismo pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No me sentía bien y mamá me dejó quedarme. ¿Y tú?

- Tengo una buena noticia para ti hija. Prepara toda tu lista de cumpleaños que haremos la fiesta más grande que jamás se haya conocido. Y NO OLVIDES A NADIE – dijo Gustavo remarcando esta últimas palabras. Perla no comprendía, pero por las dudas hizo caso a lo que le pidió su padre.

La semana pasó y con ella, llegó el día miércoles. Era la fecha de cumpleaños de Perla. Sus padres y Horacio la levantaron agasajándola con un gran desayuno. Esa mañana la había pasado muy bien como en cada cumpleaños, siendo esta de manera especial, ya que se trataba de la decimoctava vez que recibía un desayuno de este tipo. Tras la alegre reunión familiar, Perla volvió a su alcoba para prepararse finamente para irse al colegio. Esa mañana, Gustavo decidió tomar a su cargo la responsabilidad de llevar a Perla. Cuando llegaron, Valeria y Valentina esperaron a su amiga afuera para recibirla. Pero la sorpresa mayor, llegaría después. Detrás de las jóvenes, Diego asomaría llevando una rosa roja entre sus manos:

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor – dijo entregándole la flor.

- Diego – dijo ella recibiendo el obsequio – ¡Muchas gracias, es hermosa!

- No tanto como tú, princesa de mi cuento infinito – dijo él. Ella lo abrazó y quedó así junto a él.

- Ven, tengo algo para ti. – dijo Diego invitándola a salir. Subieron a la motocicleta y partieron rumbo a la ciudad. Allí, Diego la llevó a pasear por diferentes sitios y terminó el recorrido en el Café Francés, donde la invitaría a desayunar por segunda vez. Cuando se disponían a hacerlo, Diego empezó el diálogo.

- Perla, quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Siento que mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás. Siento que me falta todo en la vida si no te tengo al lado. Eres el amor de mi vida y has dado mucha luz a mi espíritu. Te amo. Te amo de verdad.

- Diego, todo lo que me dices es bello. Me encanta saber que significo mucho para alguien. Pero quiero que sepas que me siento confundida con todo. Desapareciste durante dos semanas. No supe más nada de ti. Creí que iba a perderte. Me sentí desprotegida. Ahora vienes, te me apareces nuevamente, desordenas las cosas en mi mente. No me siento segura de esto.

Estas palabras hacían que Diego se ponga en guardia. Entonces decidió insistir:

- Pero te amo. Mi sentimiento por ti no ha cambiado. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es ese tipo que has conocido durante estos días?

- Mira, no lo sé. Xavier no es mala persona. El solo es un amigo que se me acercó en un momento complicado, nada más.

- Pero algo te debe generar. No puedes sentirte confundida así sin más.

- Por favor, no me presiones. Te lo pido – pidió Perla.

- Está bien – dijo Diego muy molesto – no voy a presionarte. Pero no me pidas que abandone mi lucha por tu amor. – dio esto, terminó levantándose de la mesa.

- Diego por favor no te enojes – suplicó Perla.

- ¿Quieres que festeje? ¿Quieres que celebre que estas conociéndote con otro, mientras muero de amor por ti? Me prometí luchar por ti. No pienso bajar los brazos. – dicho esto llamó al mesero, dejándole dinero para pagar la cuenta. Salió a la calle y fue en búsqueda de la moto. Perla salió detrás suyo y lo tomó por la espalda.

- No seas pendejo. ¡No hagas estas idioteces por favor! – lo retó

- Déjame solo. Necesito pensar mejor. – dijo Diego calzándose el casco.

- ¿Pretendes dejarme sola aquí?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo tienes a Xavier para que te lleve y traiga?

- ¡Por favor párale ya! ¡No tengo como volver!

No había alternativa. Diego dejó que suba a la motocicleta y fueron de regreso al colegio. Durante el viaje iba meditando acerca de su actitud. Fue muy duro con ella tratándola de esa forma. Cuando llegaron, bajó de la moto y trató de volver a hablar.

- Perdóname.

- ¿Perdonarte?

- Me comporté como un idiota. Me dejé llevar por los celos. Perla, entiende que te amo. Me pone de mal humor la idea de verte con otro tipo.

Perla lo miró tiernamente. Pasó su mano por su rostro y él se la besaba cada vez que pasaba cerca de su boca.

- Este fin de semana celebro mi cumpleaños. Espero que puedas ir. Te estaré esperando.

Diego tomó eso como un perdonado. Se calzó el casco, subió a la moto y se despidió de ella.

- Anda. Vete que debes ir a clases. – dijo poniendo en marcha la motocicleta y yéndose hacia su universidad.

Diego no dejaba de pensar un solo segundo en lo que sucedía. No podía darse el lujo de perder a un amor verdadero. Reflexionó mucho sobre las palabras de Gin el día después de que fuera echado del equipo de carreras y pensó también en las actitudes de su padre, quien no supo respetar a Gin. Aun así, no dudaba de que Hugo la siguiera amando.


	19. Capítulo XIX - Un Golpe muy duro

CAPÍTULO XIX – UN GOLPE MUY DURO

Pasaron los días, hasta que llegó el fin de semana y con él, la gran fiesta del cumpleaños de Perla. Sin embargo, Diego no estaba preparado para ir. Debía cambiarse y arreglarse, y no lo había hecho aun. Tras salir del baño, se puso sus pantalones y se dejó caer en la cama. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar un sueño, donde por fin Perla y él quedaban unidos para siempre. Por fin, el amor triunfaría para ellos dos. Sin embargo, su sueño se interrumpió con la llegada de Valeria.

- ¡Diego, despierta! ¿Qué haces que no te cambias?

Diego se incorporó y Valeria se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Ocurre algo primo?

- Nada preciosa, nada. Solo me quedé pensando en ella. Y en el dolor que me genera saber que se ve con otro tipo.

- Anda ven. No te pongas así. Ella te estará esperando y si te ve, se pondrá muy feliz.

Diego aun no se decidía. Tenía miedo además de que su presencia en esa fiesta, sea un motivo de amargura para Perla, debido a que Babi no lo quería.

- Prima, creo que será mejor que vayas tú primero. Déjame que me relaje. Te llamaré. Anda ve.

Valeria se levantó un poco preocupada por su primo. Y en el instante en que salía de su habitación, Diego le dijo por detrás:

- Por cierto, el vestido que llevas es muy bonito. Sin lugar a dudas serás la primera princesa del baile.

- ¿Primera princesa? Yo esperaba un poco más.

- Lo siento prima, pero nadie va a quitarle el reinado a mi pequeña Perla.

Valeria se echó a reir y se despidió de su primo, ya que debía ir a ver a su madre para que la lleve.

Finalmente, Valeria llegó a la fiesta y fue recibida por Perla quien la estrechó en un abrazo y estiró la cabeza para ver con quien venía.

- No vino conmigo – dijo Valeria refiriéndose a Diego – según me dijo, vendría más tarde.

Esas palabras aliviaron medianamente a Perla, pero aún así quería ver a Diego. En ese momento, Katina se acercó a saludar a Perla y Babi se acercó a recibir a Valeria. El encuentro fue inevitable.

- Mamá, ella es Katina la mamá de Valeria. Fue quien me ayudó para volver a recomponer nuestra relación – dijo Perla como buena anfitriona.

- Sí hija, ya lo sé – dijo Babi con un tono fingido.

- ¿Vosotras se conocen? – preguntó Valeria a su madre.

- Sí hija… Es una larga historia. – respondió Katina mirando a Babi.

- ¿Quieres pasar? Hay tantas cosas que necesito charlar contigo – dijo Babi invitando a Katina.

- Con mucho gusto – respondió Katina y fueron a caminar por los jardines de la mansión para charlar diversos temas pendientes.

Por su parte, Perla llevó a Valeria con Valentina y las demás chicas, quienes las recibieron con alegría. La reunión venía bien, hasta que Horacio se apareció por detrás de Valeria y le susurró al oído:

- ¡Qué bonita estas! ¿Estás lista para ser la reina del baile?

Valeria sonrió al sentir la voz de Horacio y respondió:

- Pues primero debemos de ganarle a tu hermana. No vaya a ser que terminemos en segundo lugar.

En ese momento también apareció Andrés, quien tomando a Valentina por detrás, desafió a Horacio en el baile:

- Lo siento primo, pero la corona no se queda en esta casa.

- Eso lo veremos. ¡Que empiece el baile! – y tras este grito, los jóvenes que habían asistido a la fiesta comenzaron a buscar parejas para bailar… Todos excepto Perla, quien seguía esperando la llegada de Diego. Al ver que no venía, decidió salir al balcón y se quedó apoyada mirando la piscina. Valeria, que no paraba de bailar con Horacio, observó a Perla que se encontraba sola, por lo que paró de bailar y fue con Horacio a ver que le pasaba. Cuando vieron que estaba triste, Valeria le dijo a Horacio:

- Anda, llévala a bailar. Necesito hacer una llamada.

Horacio se llevó a Perla a la pista de baile y Valeria se dispuso a llamar a Diego

- ¿Aló? – atendió Diego.

- ¿Ya decidiste que vas a hacer?

- Esperaba tu llamado

- Imbécil. Quien no está esperando este llamado es Perla que está angustiada esperando por ti.

- Calma prima, calma. Ya estoy yendo para allá. – dicho esto colgó sin dar chances a su prima de que lo regañe. Fue a bañarse y comenzó a prepararse muy elegantemente para la ocasión. Cuando estaba por salir de la casa, lo sorprendió Gin:

- Vaya guapo. ¿A dónde piensas ir esta noche?

Diego sonrió ante el halago de su madre y respondió.

- Lo siento mademoiselle, pero ya tengo un compromiso realizado.

- Mmmm… ¿Y cómo piensas movilizarte?

- Pues utilizaré mi motocicleta, ¿Qué más?

- Pues no permitiré que vayas en motocicleta con esa elegancia – respondió Gin y le lanzó las llaves de su convertible.

- Wow! Gracias madre, me tomas por sorpresa.

- Anda campeón. Tu niña no puede esperarte más.

Diego se despidió de su madre y fue a la cochera para retirar el convertible. Tras esto, salió con el coche y fue raudamente hacia la fiesta.

En casa de Perla mientras tanto, el baile había parado momentáneamente y todos se encontraban departiendo y celebrando la fiesta con normalidad… Hasta que una visita inesperada, amenazó quebrar la armonía de la noche:

- Hola Perla, feliz cumpleaños ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Xavier! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Bueno pues… Tu madre invitó a mis padres y no podía tampoco perderme la fiesta de una muchacha tan buena e interesante como tú.

- Bueno, gracias por el cumplido.

- A propósito ¿podemos ir a caminar por ahí? – preguntó Xavier, ignorando por completo a los presentes que compartían la noche con Perla.

- A este tipo le voy a rajar toda la cara – le susurró Valeria a Horacio. Él intentó tranquilizarla.

- Pero Xavier… No puedo dejarlos aquí. Además, estoy esperando que sigan llegando más visitas

- ¿Pues quien más crees que pueda venir? Ya están todos tus amigos, tus padres pueden recibir a los demás invitados y ya estoy yo aquí. ¿Quién más crees que vendrá? – preguntó vanidosamente Xavier.

- ¡Él! – gritó Valeria indicando la entrada al salón.

La exclamación sonó tan sentida, que todos, inclusive Xavier, miraron hacia la entrada. De entre las cortinas y luciendo un elegante traje negro, Diego hacía su ingreso triunfal a la fiesta. Perla lo vio y quedó sorprendida de felicidad al verlo llegar y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, para poder recibir al único hombre que amaba (obviando a su padre, por supuesto). Diego comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella con una rosa en la mano. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, los presentes se hicieron a un lado, dejando la pista libre, solo para ellos dos. Diego se arrodilló frente a Perla, tomó su mano, la besó y se incorporó nuevamente para entregarle la rosa de regalo.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. Feliz cumpleaños. Espero poder seguir diciéndotelo, por el resto de los cumpleaños de tu vida.

Perla recibió la rosa con emoción y se lanzó hacia sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente. La situación mereció una gran ovación de parte de los presentes y Horacio al ver esto, ordenó al musicalizador reiniciar el baile. Así, Perla comenzó a competir mano a mano con sus amigas Valeria y Valentina, para ver quien se llevaba el cetro del baile. Las cosas venían bien… Hasta que en una jugada sucia, alguien lanzó un trozo de mantequilla al suelo, provocando que Diego resbale y caiga pesadamente al suelo. Se dio un duro golpe en la cabeza, cayendo fuera de combate. Horacio y Andrés pararon de bailar y fueron a socorrerlo, llevándolo hacia la habitación de Horacio. Las muchachas no entendían nada. Luego de eso, Horacio y Andrés bajaron y les informaron que Diego estaba descansando y que no debían ir a molestarlo. Perla se preocupó y salió caminando hacia la fuente. Xavier al ver esa situación, fue tras ella y se ofreció acompañarla:

- Perla ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Vete Xavier. Déjame sola.

- Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. No voy a hacerte daño. Está bien. Me comporté estúpidamente. No sabía que tenías un novio… y me dejé llevar. Perdóname. Nunca quise provocarte nada – decía.

- Es que en ese momento no te reconocí. No eras quien yo había conocido hace casi un mes atrás. Me ha sorprendido mucho tu cambio de actitud.

- Mira, no es mi intención hacerte daño. Déjame seguir siendo tu amigo. No voy a lastimarte, lo prometo – dijo Xavier. Sin embargo, detrás de estas palabras ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones. Él tampoco quería perder a Perla y fue él quien arrojó la mantequilla al suelo para que Diego cayese. Perla no se decidía, por lo que Xavier decidió seguir insistiendo.

- Ven. Vamos a bailar. Total, si se recupera… calculo que volverás con él.

- Gracias – dijo Perla.

- No tienes que agradecerme. Ven. Vamos que perderemos el baile.

Xavier tomó de la mano a Perla y se la llevó a la pista de baile. Estuvieron bailando toda la noche, pero la cabeza de Perla estaba en la habitación de su hermano. Estaba preguntándose qué pasaba con su amado que no bajaba aun. El tiempo pasaba y no había respuestas. Hasta que en un momento dado, Diego recuperó la conciencia y se reincorporó de su estado de inconsciencia. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar el retorno a la pista. Mientras tanto, en la fiesta el baile había terminado y comenzó la ceremonia de coronación. Perla comenzó a sentirse incómoda, debido a la ausencia de Diego. Xavier por su parte, la tomaba de la mano como para que entre en confianza. Hasta que comenzó la premiación. Valentina fue elegida como la segunda princesa del baile, acompañada por Andrés. Quedaba la elección de la reina y las candidatas a priori eran Perla y Valeria. Pero lo que debía ser un festejo, terminó siendo una terrible broma de pésimo gusto. Perla resultó ganadora, pero su rostro no expresaba felicidad. Valeria fue a recibir su premio con Horacio y luego le tocaba el turno a Perla y Xavier. Y en el momento en que ambos eran coronados, Diego se apareció bajando las escaleras. Xavier, al verlo y para calentar el caldero, tomó desprevenida y fuertemente a Perla, la volteó sobre su brazo y la besó en los labios. Diego al ver esa situación quedó paralizado… Todos quedaron paralizados. La ira comenzaba a fluir de su corazón. No podía sentir otra cosa que no sea enojo puro. Enfurecido por lo que vio, salió corriendo de la pista y huyó hacia la salida. Perla al verlo y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, fue detrás de él. Xavier intentó frenarla, pero en ese momento, cuando iba a detenerla, Valeria lo derribó de un potente puñetazo a la nariz. Tras caer, comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente, debiendo intervenir Horacio y Andrés para detener a la enardecida Valeria, quien conseguía zafarse de sus amigos y continuaba moliendo a golpes al infame de Xavier.

Por su parte, Perla consiguió darle alcance a Diego para explicarle lo sucedido:

- Diego por favor escúchame. Te lo puedo explicar.

- No Perla, ya lo vi todo. Lo siento. No puedo seguir así.

- Por favor, escúchame.

- Lo siento. No vine aquí para que me tomen de idiota. Vine para estar contigo. Perdóname, pero no puedo seguir. Ve, Xavier te espera

- ¡Diego, por favor! – suplicó Perla – ¡No es como tú crees! ¡Escúchame!

- ¡BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA! – gritó Diego.

Perla lo miró aterrada. No reconocía tampoco al hombre que supo enseñarle lo que es el amor. Diego se dio media vuelta, subió al coche de su madre y huyó a toda velocidad. Perla cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Valeria, Horacio, Andrés y Valentina fueron en su búsqueda y trataron de contenerla. Pero lo peor, todavía no había llegado.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Katina y Babi charlaban los temas que quedaron pendientes entre ellas:

- Babi, no sé como decírtelo. Lamento profundamente lo que te hice. Perdóname, pero el saber que seguías viéndote con Hugo a espaldas de mi cuñada, me hizo poner los nervios de punta.

- Te entiendo. Yo también hubiera reaccionado de esa forma de saber que mi familia está en peligro. A propósito, ¿Cómo sigue?

- Mira, lo que te voy a contar… Mira, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos. Hugo y Gin se separaron. Terminó por contarle toda la verdad y ella lo echó de la casa. No sé de cómo su salud no se agravó.

Babi hizo un silencio doloroso. No sabía que contestar. Siguieron caminando y terminaron entrando en la cocina. Katina siguió hablando:

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has decidido hacer con respecto a Horacio?

- Kat, no me presiones. Las cosas no están como para que haga detonar esta bomba.

- Babi, el muchacho tiene derecho a saberlo. No puedes ocultarle la verdad toda la vida. – dijo Katina. Pero en ese mismo momento en el que Katina decía eso, Gustavo había llegado a la cocina, sin embargo se escondió antes de entrar y se quedó escuchando la conversación. "¿Qué es eso que Horacio debe saber?" se preguntaba.

- Pero Katina, no sé cómo hacerlo. Ni sé cómo hacerlo, sin que se entere Gustavo. ¿Imaginas como le caerá esa noticia?

Gustavo comenzó a sentirse asustado. No entendía nada que era eso tan grave que él y Horacio debían enterarse. La charla continuaba y él seguía escuchando todo.

- Babi, Horacio tiene que saber la verdad. No sé cómo ni cuándo. Tampoco te digo que se lo digas a Gustavo. Solamente díselo a Horacio. Él después tomará la decisión.

- ¡Katina! ¡¿Tienes idea de la gravedad que reviste decirle a Horacio, que su padre no es Gustavo?! – gritó Babi, sin saber que Gustavo escuchó todo desde su escondite. No podía dar crédito a lo que oía. No lo podía creer. Esa era la razón por la cual eran tan distintos. Comenzó a sentirse mal, sentía que se descompensaba. Fue corriendo hacia el centro de la fiesta y terminó cayendo desplomado al piso en medio de la pista de baile, a causa del agravamiento de su infarto de miocardio. El griterío, provocó que todos vayan al salón a tratar de socorrer a Gustavo. Perla comenzó a desesperarse y trataba de socorrer a su padre. Horacio saltó de entre la multitud y comenzó a tratar de hacerle resucitación cardiopulmonar.

- ¡No papá, por favor no me dejes ahora! – suplicaba Horacio. Gustavo lo sujetó de las mangas de su saco y solo alcanzó a decirle:

- Pase lo que pase… Digan lo que te digan… Tú… eres mi hijo… No lo olvides… nunca… - y dicho esto inclinó su cabeza y expiró. Babi, que también había llegado allí, al escuchar esas palabras se llevó la mano a la boca. Comprendió que había escuchado todo y que se fue sabiendo toda la verdad. El infarto de miocardio terminó de hacer su efecto y solo Horacio comprendía lo que pasó. Derrotado y avasallado, se tumbó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Gustavo y lloró desconsoladamente su fallecimiento, siendo acompañado por su hermana, quien era contenida por Valeria, por Andrés, por Valentina y por Babi que era contenida por Katina.


	20. Capítulo XX - Situación Inesperada

CAPÍTULO XX – SITUACIÓN INESPERADA

Gustavo finalmente no aguantaría la sorpresa que le generara, el enterarse de la realidad sobre la paternidad de Horacio y terminaría muriendo a causa del agravamiento de su enfermedad, producto de la fuerte emoción recibida. Horacio se sentía devastado por lo sucedido, ya que este desenlace lo ponía automáticamente al frente de la familia de la que por cierto, desconocía que no era originario. Perla por su parte, tuvo una jornada cargada de dolor y su joven humanidad no pudo resistir el doble golpe que le generara el alejamiento de Diego primero y la muerte de su padre después. Mientras tanto, Babi no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido. Las últimas palabras de Gustavo, le dieron la pauta de que se había enterado de la realidad sobre la paternidad de Horacio, por lo que se sentía responsable de la muerte de su esposo y la culpa la mortificaba.

La situación parecía moverse al compás de una broma macabra del destino. Un día estaban de festejo y al día siguiente estaban velando a Gustavo. El ambiente pasó de la más agradable fiesta, al velorio más doloroso en una fracción de segundos. Mucha gente se acercó a la mansión para despedir a Gustavo y acompañar a su viuda y sus hijos. Andrés y Valentina permanecieron juntos durante todo el día en la mansión, acompañando a la familia. Valeria y su madre Katina hacían lo propio, acompañando fundamentalmente a Perla, quien no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo. Tras todo ese tiempo acompañándolos, Valeria le comunicó a Perla que debía irse:

- Perla, lo siento, pero debo marcharme.

- No me dejes amiga. No estoy bien.

- Yo tampoco me siento bien. Te prometo que volveré y me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Lo voy a extrañar demasiado – dijo Perla rompiendo a llorar.

- Es tu padre Perla. Es comprensible. – dijo Valeria reasumiendo su rol contencioso. Tras esa despedida, Valeria y Katina volvieron a su casa.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Diego se había encerrado en su casa, sin saber nada de lo que había ocurrido. Estaba destrozado y no tenía el más mínimo gramo de voluntad para continuar. Ahora sí tenía un motivo valedero para rendirse. Estuvo así todo el día. No desayunó, ni almorzó. Tampoco le permitió la entrada a su madre en su alcoba. Se mantuvo así todo el día, tragando de a poco ese dolor que le provocaba, el creer que había perdido a Perla para siempre. El día pasó y a la tarde Valeria fue a visitarlo:

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida?

- Lárgate Valeria. Déjame solo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan egoísta y pendejo?

- ¡He dicho que te largues! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

- ¡Déjate de pendejadas Diego, por el amor de Dios! ¡Lo que está sucediendo ahora es mucho más grave de lo que te imaginas! ¡Perla te necesita hoy más que nunca! ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes que acaba de perder a su padre y que no puede soportar tanto dolor junto?!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Diego se incorporó de un salto.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? – preguntó completamente descreído

- Que Perla ha perdido a su padre. Murió anoche, mientras nosotros tratábamos de contenerla luego de que tú la dejaras. ¿No lo sabías?

Diego no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su prima. No podía creer que la única persona de esa importante familia, que lo aceptaba tal como era, había dejado el mundo de un día para el otro. Abrumado por la noticia, se sentó en la cama y se puso las manos a la cara como tratando de entender lo que pasó.

- Si te interesa un poco, mañana le darán sepultura. Ella te necesita y mucho. – dijo Valeria retirándose para ir nuevamente a casa de Perla.

Al día siguiente partió el cortejo desde la mansión hacia el cementerio. La familia recibía el acompañamiento de sus amigos en todo momento. Al llegar al cementerio, se inició la ceremonia de apertura y mientras esta se realizaba, Diego llegó en el coche de su madre y observaba la ceremonia a la distancia. Cuando Babi y sus hijos se retiraban del lugar, Diego avanzó hacia la tumba de Gustavo y se quedó parado frente a ella, observándola. No podía entender cómo pudo haber sucedido:

- A veces no comprendo por qué suceden estas cosas. Creo que a los grandes caballeros como usted, la vida nos tiene preparado un lugar al lado de Dios. – decía Diego tratando de hablarle a quien en vida, pudo haber sido su suegro.

En ese momento, cuando Perla iba acompañada de su madre, una suave brisa acarició su rostro, haciéndola volver la vista atrás. Solo así pudo descubrir a Diego parado frente a la tumba de su padre. Perla se soltó de su madre y fue a verlo, a pesar del pedido de Babi para que no lo haga.

- No esperaba verte aquí – gimoteó Perla acercándose a espaldas de Diego.

- Tu padre me demostró ser una persona respetable. No podía quedarme sin despedirlo – respondió Diego.

- Te necesito – pidió Perla.

Diego se volteó para verla. Estaba ahí, detenida, desesperada, sin quien la consuele. En un acto de piedad, abrió sus brazos permitiéndole a Perla abrazarlo. Ella se aferró a él como la primera vez arriba de su motocicleta y él acariciaba su cabello tratando de consolarla.

- Preciso caminar un poco – volvió a pedir Perla. Diego accedió y fueron caminando por el parque.

- La verdad no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que una persona como tu padre nos haya dejado de esa forma? Con tantas cosas que tenía, irse así sin más.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. – respondió Perla.

- Perla lo siento mucho. Tuve la suerte de conocerlo. Fue él quien me dio la confianza plena para poder ir a tu fiesta. Y fue él quien me dio la confianza para ir por ti. Se lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora – expresó Diego.

- No tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo. Estoy sufriendo muchísimo. En menos de una noche, perdí a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Mi padre era mi amigo, mi compañero. Yo era su predilecta, su favorita, su princesa. Ahora me siento sola y desprotegida sin él.

- ¿Y la otra persona? – preguntó Diego. Perla se detuvo y lo miró sin entender nada.

- ¿Tú piensas lo que preguntas? ¿Acaso crees que tan poco has valido para mí? ¡Diego, eres el amor de mi vida! ¡No puedo estar sin ti! ¡Entiéndelo, por favor! Si tú no estás, mi vida no vale nada. Ya perdí a mi padre. Por favor, no quiero perderte a ti también. Estamos a tiempo. ¡Regresa conmigo por favor! – suplicaba Perla llorando.

- Perdóname Perla. Pero necesito estar solo. Ahora no puedo hacerlo. – se excusó Diego con un tremendo dolor en el alma. Luego de eso, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, yendo en búsqueda del coche de su madre.

Durante el viaje, no paraba de pensar en Perla y en el rechazo que hiciera a su pedido de volver a estar juntos. Definitivamente, el recuerdo lo nublaba y no le permitía prestar atención al camino que venía tomando. Manejó así durante todo el día. Esa mañana, Diego no regresaría a su casa.

Por la tarde, Katina se despertaría de una prolongada siesta. En ese momento, observaría a Luque sentado en su sillón y con la mirada atenta a las noticias de la tarde. Un terrible accidente de tráfico llamaba su atención.

- ¿Luque que haces mirando esas cosas? – preguntó Katina.

- No vas a creer lo que te voy a decir. Pero… ese coche me es familiar – decía Luque acercándose al televisor. La noticia mostraba como un automóvil fue arrollado por un autobús.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Katina sentándose a su lado.

- No lo sé… Pero ese coche me parece que es… - y cuando alcanzaron a enfocar la placa identificadora, cayó en la cuenta de que coche se trataba - ¡EL AUTO DE GIN! ¡ES EL AUTO DE MI HERMANA GIN!

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Dios mío, no puede ser! – gritaba Katina

- ¡Voy a ver si está Diego en su casa! ¡Tú trata de localizar a Hugo! – ordenó Luque.

Katina llamó al móvil de Hugo, pero él al ver la llamada colgó. No quería atenderla después de la amenaza que le hiciera, si no le contaba la verdad a Gin. Katina volvió a insistir dos veces más y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Enojada por la gravedad de la situación, le envió un mensaje de texto para que la atendiese. Hugo lo leyó y esperó el llamado.

- Katina ¿Qué carajo quieres? – contestó Hugo muy enojado aun.

- Cabrón de mierda, nunca más me hagas eso. Necesito hablarte de algo urgente.

- Bueno pues, ¿dime de qué se trata?

- Escucha lo que te voy a decir Hugo. Por favor, se fuerte.

- Katina, por Dios ¿dime que sucede? - exigió Hugo desesperado.

Pero cuando Katina iba a responder, vio que Luque había traído a Gin a su casa. En ese momento la duda era, si Gin estaba ahí ¿Quién había tenido el accidente? La respuesta llegó con el desgarrador grito de Gin al ver el informe del accidente.

- ¡Katina! ¿Qué sucede ahí? – preguntó nuevamente Hugo al escuchar desde el teléfono el grito de Gin.

- Hugo… Tu hijo tuvo un accidente muy grave… Lo arrolló un autobús. – dijo Katina con voz temblorosa. Hugo quedó paralizado.

- No… No puede ser… Mi hijo no… ¡Mi hijo no! – gritó Hugo

- Lo lamento mucho Hugo – dijo Katina al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Dónde dicen que está? – preguntó Hugo desesperado.

- Lo llevaron al Hospital

- Voy para allá – dijo Hugo y fue en búsqueda de su camioneta. Luque por su parte, tomó a Gin, Katina y Valeria y fueron también hacia el Hospital.

Cuando llegaron se reencontraron con Hugo. La situación de Diego era desesperante. Varios politraumatismos y órganos lesionados, graficaban un panorama muy desalentador. Gin lloraba desconsoladamente y era contenida por su hermano. Hugo por su parte, recibía la contención de Katina y Valeria. Los cinco estuvieron todo el día a la espera de alguna novedad. Al anochecer, Luque y su familia debían marcharse. Después de casi un mes sin verse, Hugo y Gin volvían a reencontrarse. Estaban sentados con dos bancos de por medio. Ninguno se animaba a hablarse con el otro, hasta que Hugo tomó la iniciativa.

- No puedo creer que haya sucedido esto.

- Yo tampoco. No esperaba de él una cosa así – respondió Gin.

- Me duele mucho. Siento que soy responsable de su estado actual. No debí jamás haberme alejado de ustedes. – dijo Hugo al borde del llanto.

- No te culpes – dijo Gin corriéndose un banco hacia él – Fue algo imprevisible. Ninguno podría haberlo evitado.

- Yo sí Gin. Yo sí. Debí estar con él, permanecer a su lado. Si no lo protegía, hoy… hoy no estaríamos pasando esto.

Gin se corrió un banco más y terminó por ponerse al lado de él. No pudo evitarlo, pero el rostro abatido de Hugo la conmovía. Sin poder evitarlo, acarició su rostro y él respondió besándole la mano. Gin volvió a hablar:

- Hugo, hay algo que debes saber. Todo esto me está destruyendo por dentro. Me siento destruida. Me siento morir. Si le pasa algo, me muero Hugo. Me muero. – y comenzó a llorar. Hugo la tomó entre sus brazos y trató de consolarla.

- Gin, Diego no se va a morir. Te lo prometo. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no le suceda nada. Diego no va a morirse.

- Tú no entiendes Hugo. No entiendes… Me estoy muriendo – respondió Gin llorando.

Hugo no entendía nada de lo que le decía Gin. No comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo o lo que le trataba de decir.

- Pero mujer ¿por qué dices eso?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me confesaste que me fuiste infiel? Hiciste bien en dejarme. Hoy en mi estado actual solo sería una molestia para ti.

- Pero Gin ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? A pesar de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros… Yo te sigo amando. Nunca serás un problema para mí. No te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?

- Hugo… Tengo leucemia. Me la detectaron el día después de esa descompensación que tuve. Por eso creo que no debes estar cargando conmigo y que mereces rehacer tu vida cuanto antes.

Hugo quedó pasmado con esa noticia. No lo podía creer. Aun así, decidió seguir insistiendo:

- Basta Gin. Tú nunca fuiste una carga para mí y no lo vas a ser ahora. No te voy a dejar sola, ni a ti ni a Diego. Los dos son mi familia y con los dos lidiaré lo que sea necesario por cuidarlos. –y dicho esto, volvió a abrazarla y quedaron así toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Hugo despertó y descubrió que Gin dormía abrigada en sus brazos. No pudo contenerse al verla así dormida y le regaló un beso en su frente. Gin despertó y con los ojos semicerrados empezó a hablar:

- Te has bancado toda la noche en esa posición machote.

- Se ve que aun no sabes lo que soy capaz de soportar por ustedes. – dijo Hugo sonriendo.

- Pues ya veo de lo que eres capaz. Gracias por cuidarme. – agradeció Gin.

- No debes darme las gracias. Eres mi obligación. Me debo a ti.

- Hugo – dijo Gin tratando de poner las cosas en su lugar.

- Nada. No digas nada amor. Aunque estemos como estemos, nunca dejaré de estar por ti y para ti. Sigues siendo mi amor. Te sigo amando. Dios mío, este mes pareció eterno. No puedo aguantar estar sin ti. – dijo Hugo.

Al escuchar a Hugo decir estas palabras, Gin se volvió a reacomodar y a acurrucarse para dormir nuevamente sobre sus brazos. Sin embargo, el sueño duraría poco. En ese momento, Perla ingresó al Hospital completamente desesperada. Fue así como la hallaron Hugo y Gin.

- Perla. Hija mía ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Gin al verla desesperada.

- Gin, dime que se va a poner bien. Dime que no se va a morir. Por favor dime que está vivo. Dime que está bien. Quiero verlo. ¡Por favor, Gin! – palabreaba Perla hablando a alta velocidad.

- Calma hija, calma. No desesperes por favor. El está bien. El accidente que tuvo fue muy grave, pero vivirá. – respondió Gin tratando de llevar calma. Quien no tenía calma era Hugo, ya que nunca tuvo la posibilidad de conocer a Perla. Y su gran parecido a Babi, lo asustaba.

- Quiero verlo – pidió nuevamente Perla.

- No puedes hija. No puede recibir visitas – respondió Gin.

En ese momento, mientras todos estaban afuera, Diego despertó. Sin embargo, en su entorno no había absolutamente nada, más que un gran cuarto oscuro. Se miró las manos y no estaba entubado, ni tenía sondas. Solo una tenue luz que bajaba del techo, iluminando su cama, era su única compañía. De repente, una extraña chispa apareció frente a él y de ella comenzó a emerger una fuerte luz que comenzó a abrir un extraño portal. Parecía como un portal interdimensional. Al verlo, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero en el momento en que lo iba a cruzar, un hombre vestido de blanco salió a su encuentro.

- Perdón, ¿pero donde están todos? – preguntó Diego.

- Eso deberías saberlo tú. Lo que me pregunto, es que haces tú en este lugar. – dijo el hombre.

- Si lo supiera se lo diría.

- Pues tú no deberías estar aquí. Tienes que estar allí abajo, Diego Líbera.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿De dónde me conoces? ¿Y qué es el "allí abajo"? – preguntó Diego sin entender.

- Diego, mira – dijo el hombre sentándolo en un banco ubicado al costado del camino – sé muchas cosas de tu vida, como también se mucho de tu padre. Él era mi amigo y éramos como hermanos. El en este momento está sufriendo mucho por ti. Se culpa de lo que te ocurrió y lamentará mucho el no tenerte. Y fíjate que cuando tú naciste, él fue el hombre más feliz del mundo. Yo lo sé, porque yo lo vi. Yo estuve en ese momento especial de él. Siempre estuve y siempre estaré.

- Pero ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué está aquí ahora? – volvió a preguntar Diego.

- Diego, cuando era joven tuve un accidente que me costó la vida. Desde ese momento, me convertí en el Protector de tu padre y estuve con él en los momentos más felices de su vida, acompañándolo como siempre. Además, de no haber tenido ese accidente, yo podría haber sido tu tío.

- Un momento… ¿Tú eres el Pollo?

- Así es. El amigo de tu padre. Y como tal, quiero pedirte que no abandones a tus padres, ni a tus tíos. Ellos te necesitan más que nadie. Y por favor… No incurras en los mismos errores que cometimos en el pasado tu padre y yo. – advirtió Pollo.

- ¿Sus errores?

- Diego, estuve observándote en todo este tiempo. Sin lugar a dudas llevas una gran vida y has tenido la posibilidad de conocer a una niña muy buena. Por favor, no la hagas sufrir. No cometas el mismo error que yo. Yo amaba mucho a tu tía Katina. Y por querer impresionarla, mírame donde estoy. Tu padre tuvo un gran amor, al cual renunció para conocer a tu madre. Por favor, no niegues el amor que sientes por Perla. Es una muchacha muy sensible. Y te ama.

- Lo haré – dijo Diego – No renunciaré a ella.

- Ah! Por cierto… Antes de despedirme. Si por esas casualidades de la vida, tu padre decide rehacer su vida, por favor… No te enojes mucho con él – pidió Pollo.

- No lo haré, lo prometo. Solo quiero saber por dónde y cómo volver.

Pollo se puso frente a él y se quedó parado mirándolo. Diego no comprendía nada, cuando de repente Pollo le pegó una fuerte palmada en el pecho. Diego sintió en ese golpe, una potente descarga de alto voltaje y sintió nuevamente que había vuelto a su letargo. Lo que había sucedido, fue que Diego había entrado en paro y estuvo muerto durante un largo lapso de tiempo. Afuera de la sala, su familia estaba desesperada rogando a los médicos que salven su vida. Finalmente, todo tuvo un final muy satisfactorio y Diego había vuelto a vivir.

Mientras Diego descansaba, afuera de la sala Gin se había quedado con Perla esperando su evolución. Mientras estaban, comenzaron a charlar.

- Lamento mucho lo de tu padre – dijo Gin.

- Fue muy duro. Pasó de golpe. Y ahora Diego. Dios, no soporto más tantas desgracias.

- Imagino cómo te debes sentir. Yo pasé por lo mismo de muy joven. Diego no tiene abuelos de mi parte, solo lo tiene al padre de mi esposo.

- Lo siento mucho Gin. – dijo Perla.

- Ya mi niña. No te sientas así. – respondió Gin abrazándola.

En ese momento, el médico de guardia salió de terapia y tanto Hugo como Gin y Perla fueron a preguntar por Diego.

- Familia, en este momento está descansando. Pero debo informarles, que para el horario de visitas, solamente uno de ustedes podrá ir a verlo. – informó el doctor.

Hugo miró a Gin como queriendo que sea ella la que lo vea, pero Gin al recibir la mirada de Hugo agachó la vista hacia Perla

- Deberías ir tú – dijo Gin. Hugo asintió y fue Perla la elegida para ir a verlo. Cuando llegó el horario de visitas, Perla entró a la sala para ver a su amado.

- Amor mío. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Siento que me muero. Perdí a mi padre, ahora tu estas que te debates entre la vida y la muerte. No lo puedo tolerar. Te amo. Te amo demasiado. Te necesito conmigo. No aguanto más. Me muero por ti, Diego. No me abandones por favor. Te amo. Te amo. – dijo Perla, llorando a su lado y tomándolo de la mano. De repente, Perla sintió que Diego la tomaba fuertemente de la mano, respondiendo al estímulo de su amor.

- Yo… también… te amo… No te… abandonaré… - balbuceó Diego, despertando la felicidad de Perla, que apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.


	21. Capítulo XXI - Milagros de Amor

CAPÍTULO XXI – MILAGROS DE AMOR

El horario de visitas había terminado y Perla se retiró de la sala de terapia. Su rostro, era un manantial de felicidad pura, luego de oír la declaración que le hiciera su amado. De esa forma, fue como la recibieron Hugo y Gin que la esperaban en el pasillo. Muy emocionada, se abrazó a ellos y les contó todo los que había sucedido.

- ¿Ha reaccionado? – preguntó Gin emocionada

- Sí Gin, reaccionó. Si tú supieras como se aferró a mi mano, como queriéndose aferrar a la vida conmigo. Ay Dios, todavía siento su mano apretándome – relataba Perla muy enamorada. Hugo al oír eso, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó las lágrimas que bajaban de su rostro.

- Después tienes a los que se hacen los machos fuertes y también lloran – dijo Gin bromeando a Hugo y tratando de poner alegría a la situación. Perla se rió por la ocurrencia de Gin y Hugo la abrazó para besarla en su cabeza.

Pero en ese momento, cuando estaban hablando, de golpe Perla se calló y se quedó mirando hacia adelante, asustada. Hugo (que estaba de frente a ella) al ver su reacción, se dio vuelta para ver qué fue lo que frenó a Perla y también quedó helado del susto. De entre la gente que iba y venía, apareció Babi. Perla tenía miedo de que Babi haga escándalos porque había venido a ver a Diego, pero peor aún estaba Hugo, ya que se vino apareciendo justo en ese delicado momento y cuando por fin había conseguido conciliar su reencuentro con Gin. Al mismo tiempo, Babi también se llevaría la gran sorpresa al descubrir quién era el padre del joven que frecuentaba a su hija. Antes de que diga nada, Perla fue al encuentro de su madre:

- Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Babi seguía mirando a Hugo y cuando Perla la encaró bajó la vista hacia ella. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

- Vine a ver como estabas hija mía – dijo Babi acariciando su cabellera.

- Mami, estoy muy bien. Dios me ha escuchado y no se lo llevará. Ya fue demasiado haber perdido a papá. Si Diego se muere, me muero con él.

- No digas eso hija, por favor – dijo Babi aprisionándola en un abrazo - No pienses así mi amor. Comprendo que lo ames… Pero por favor, no pienses de esa forma. Tu hermano y yo te necesitamos también. También te amamos pequeña. – decía Babi entre llantos.

Perla se aferraba a su madre abrazándola. Ajeno a este momento Hugo continuaba estático por la repentina presencia de Babi. Gin se acercó y se percató de la reacción de su esposo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Gin.

- Es la madre de Perla… Ella es la madre de Perla. - decía Hugo.

- Pues sí… Así parece ¿Hay algún problema con ello? – dijo Gin.

- Diego me dijo que no lo aceptaba como pareja de Perla y que no quería verlos juntos. Ahora la veo allí, toda debilitada, abrazando a su hija y me da un no sé qué en el alma. - decía Hugo.

- Es culpa. Debe sentirse culpable en este momento. Enhorabuena si quiere acompañar a su hija en este momento – dijo Gin.

Perla por su parte, al darse cuenta de la presencia de los padres de su amado, no quiso ser descortés y quiso presentarlos a su madre.

- Mamá, ven. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Babi levantó la vista y quedó petrificada mirando a Hugo con los ojos llorosos. Hugo también la observaba, pero un poco para no desbalancear la cuestión, se aferraba a Gin de su cintura.

- Mamá, él es Hugo Líbera, el padre de Diego. Y ella es Gin, su madre. – dijo Perla presentándolos.

- De modo que ustedes son los tíos de Valeria ¿no? – saludó Babi, fingiendo desconocerlos

- Así es – respondió Gin copando la parada – mi hermano es su padre.

- Que chico es el mundo ¿no? – dijo Babi – Katina era mi amiga de la infancia.

- Es sorprendente – dijo Gin – Ahora todos nos encontramos aquí. No sabía que conocías a Kat.

- Sí, ella era mi amiga de la infancia. Fue quien me dijo también que Perla estaba aquí. De no ser por ella esta pequeñaja se me hubiera escapado de vuelta – dijo Babi riendo y abrazando a su hija.

- Ah, lamento mucho lo de tu esposo. He llegado a tener la suerte de conocerlo muy poco y me pareció una persona fantástica – dijo Gin queriendo transmitir solidaridad. Pero al hacerlo, provocó la sorpresa en Hugo, quien no sabía nada de la reciente viudez de Babi.

- Sí… fue algo muy terrible para todos. – dijo Babi secándose las lágrimas.

- Lo siento mucho – volvió a lamentar Gin.

- A propósito, ¿Cómo estás de tu leucemia? – preguntó Babi solidarizándose

- No estoy muy bien, pero tampoco estoy mal – respondió Gin – Esta Katina que no guarda un solo chisme – dijo en tono de broma, provocando la risa de Perla y Babi.

En ese momento, el médico de guardia volvió a salir y llamó a los familiares para comentarles el último parte médico. Babi al verlo, decidió pedir permiso a Gin.

- Disculpen, los dejo solos.

- Espere – dijo Hugo – ¿me permite una charla con usted a solas?

- Pues… - dijo Babi y miró a Gin que opinaba.

- Sí, no hay problemas. Hasta ahora, solo yo me he presentado. Anda Hugo, acompáñala. – dijo Gin. Hugo y Babi se retiraron y fueron a tomar un café en el bar de enfrente. Ambos se sentaron y no sabían cómo hablarse. Fue entonces que Hugo nuevamente decidió romper el témpano:

- No sabía que eras la madre de Perla – dijo

- Yo tampoco sabía que eras padre de Diego – respondió Babi.

- Bueno, en realidad es innegable que es tu hija. Es tu vivo retrato de cuando tenías 17.

- Hache – dijo Babi riendo

- Primeramente quiero expresarte mis condolencias. No sabía que habías enviudado.

- Fue muy duro. Ya se lo he dicho a tu esposa.

- Y en segundo lugar… ¿Por qué demonios maltrataste a mi hijo?

- Hugo… - dijo Babi tragando en seco – Realmente no sabía que era hijo tuyo. Pensé que era un salvaje. Tenía miedo que Perla reviva ese pasado que nos terminó hiriendo a ti y a mí.

- ¿Qué no sabías que era mi hijo? No me mientas Babi. Su nombre salió por todas las portadas de los periódicos el día que lo llevaron detenido, no puedes decir que no lo has sabido.

- Lo siento Hugo, pero ese día no quise agarrar un solo periódico ni mirar un solo noticiero. No quería ver como mi familia, era blanco de los noticieros del día.

- Mira Babi, hay algo que debes saber. En primer lugar, mi hijo no es ningún salvaje. Es un joven de buena vida. Y segundo, él sí está enamorado de verdad, de tu hija. El no claudicará en su lucha por amarla. Él la ama en serio

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Babi captando el tono del comentario - ¿Quieres decirme que tú no estabas enamorado de mí?

- No Babi. Yo no dije eso. Y si quieres saber la verdad, tú me hiciste renunciar a ti. Tú me alejaste de tu lado, pretendiendo que yo sea otra persona y por tu culpa, yo he perdido el amor que por ti sentía ¿Lo olvidas?

Babi no podía creer lo que oía. Hasta hace un tiempo atrás, Hugo la amaba y ahora resultaba ser que no sentía nada.

- No te creo. No te creo, sé que no es así. Aun me amas lo sé. Si así no fuese, no te hubieses interesado en mí aquella vez en el hotel.

Hugo se sentía rendirse ante aquella joven que aun lo reclamaba. Sentía que no podía evitar amarla, pero ya no quería seguir haciendo sufrir a Gin. No quería que la mujer que había generado el amor verdadero en él, sufra su ausencia en los últimos días de su vida. Fue así que respondió:

- Lo siento mucho Babi. Yo no puedo volver ahora contigo. Amo a Gin, me debo a ella y me necesita, como yo necesito de ella. Y ahora, ambos debemos permanecer unidos, más que nunca. Mi pequeño se me muere y no merece ver a sus padres separados. Lo siento mucho. No puedo pedirte nada – dijo Hugo y tras esto, se levantó de la mesa para volver al Hospital. Babi quedó sola, llorando desconsoladamente. Acababa de perder a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. No tenía fuerzas como para volver a su casa, por lo que llamó a su hijo para que pase a retirarla.

Los días pasaron y finalmente, Diego se recuperó satisfactoriamente de su accidente. Poseía aún algunas secuelas del mismo, como ser que aun no podía caminar, pero había conseguido sortear con éxito las cirugías de reconstitución de sus órganos y las de reparación de sus huesos. Cuando por fin recibió el alta médica, Hugo y Gin se lo llevaron de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegó al departamento en su silla de ruedas, en casa lo esperaban sus tíos Katina, Luque y Alex, su abuelo Alejandro y su prima Valeria, quienes lo recibieron con una gran fiesta. Katina, al mismo tiempo, al ver entrar a Hugo nuevamente a casa, fue a su encuentro y alcanzó a expresarle un "Bienvenido" antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo prolongadamente, entre llantos de felicidad por su regreso. Luque también se acercó y abrazó a ambos, feliz de ver que la trama más oscura de la historia de su familia había terminado. Esa tarde, todo era alegría en el departamento de Hugo, pero solo una persona no podía encuadrar en esa fiesta. Diego se había retirado hacia el balcón para pensar un poco por lo que le había sucedido. No podía perdonarse el haber hecho sufrir a Perla y tampoco quería que ella lo viese en ese estado. Se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho. Fue así que lo encontró su prima:

- ¿Qué haces aquí ermitaño?

- Siento que no estoy completo Valeria. Me falta todo en este momento.

- Nada te hará falta primo. Siempre estaremos todos para cuidarte. Aparte, deberías estar con nosotros festejando. Mira, has provocado un verdadero milagro de amor. Hiciste que tus padres vuelvan a estar juntos.

Diego giró la silla hacia la ventana y desde allí observaba como Hugo estaba en todo momento abrazado a Gin como en los viejos tiempos. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella escena lo ponía muy feliz y lo hacía pensar en lo mucho que debía valorar a Perla si la amaba. Al igual que su prima, pensó que aquella desgracia con suerte, finalmente terminó siendo un verdadero milagro que provocó que sus padres vuelvan a estar juntos, movidos por el amor que sentían por él como hijo. Asimismo, comenzarían a reiniciar su antigua vida, acompañando día a día a Diego en su rehabilitación, estimulándolo a seguir luchando por lo más importante que un hombre puede tener: Su vida y el amor.

Pero ese no fue el único milagro que él tuviera memoria. Emocionado por la escena que veía, le contó a Valeria todo lo que había vivido durante su internación, desde su momentánea muerte, hasta ese momento glorioso, donde Perla lo fue a visitar por primera vez. Valeria emocionada por el relato de su primo, lo abrazó con mucho cariño y lo felicitó por haber promovido esos dos milagros de amor. Tras estas declaraciones, Valeria lo ayudó a volver a la fiesta, donde fue recibido por su tío Alex quien lo volvería a apañar como si fuese su hijo. El hijo que nunca tuvo.


	22. Capítulo XXII - Novedades en el Frente

CAPÍTULO XXII – NOVEDADES EN EL FRENTE

Tras haber retornado a su casa, Diego daría inicio a su rehabilitación. Sus ánimos estaban bien en alto y se encontraba muy motivado, ya que aquella desgracia con suerte le permitiría promover dos situaciones que lo llenaron de alegría: En primer lugar, el regreso de su padre a casa y el reencuentro entre Hugo y Gin, lo que hacía que Diego se ponga muy feliz de ver la reafirmación del amor entre sus padres.

Pero en segundo lugar y lo que más llenaba su alma de felicidad, era aquella declaración que Perla le hiciese cuando fue a verlo durante su internación. Esas situaciones, llenaban su alma y su espíritu de felicidad, lo que le permitiría avanzar enormemente en la rehabilitación, al punto tal de que en una semana ya poseía fuerza suficiente como para trasladar determinados objetos. Todavía debía trabajar fuertemente en la parte motriz, ya que la lesión recibida en la columna vertebral era muy complicada, por lo que resultaba muy difícil que se largue a caminar en corto plazo. A todo esto, nunca estaba solo, ya que sus amigos solían ir a visitarlo, pero quien vivía todo el tiempo al lado de él, era su prima Valeria, quien se había convertido en su asistente personal.

Una tarde, Bosco fue a visitar a Diego con una noticia muy importante para darle. Al verlo sentado en su silla de ruedas, con la pose de uno de esos patriarcas poderosos que manejan sus negociados desde las sombras, se impresionó mucho y exclamó:

- ¡Virgen María, mira lo que te hiciste cabrón!

- Me vas a decir que no te lo han comentado ¿no?

- Me lo han comentado, pero no imaginé que iba a ser tanto.

- Es que ha sido demasiado. Casi pierdo todos mis órganos a causa de ese accidente.

- Pero lo importante es que sigues con vida.

- Eso sí que es importante – dijo Diego y apuntó hacia el tema que quería hablarle Bosco – A propósito, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías para decirme?

- Tengo una muy buena noticia para ti. Vuelves a correr. – dijo Bosco celebrando

- Bosco, ¿es una broma de mal gusto, no? – respondió Diego con cara de pocos amigos.

- Para nada. El equipo tiene pensado desarrollar una unidad experimental para discapacitados motrices. ¿Y a que no sabes quien fue elegido para la prueba? ¡Tú mi amigo! ¿No te pone contento?

Diego al escuchar estas palabras de parte de Bosco se sintió muy molesto y le contestó:

- ¿Acaso crees que tengo "Ténganme Lástima" escrito en la frente? ¿Qué se piensan estos desgraciados del equipo? ¿Estuvieron esperando a que tenga esta desgracia para que me vuelvan a convocar, como diciendo "Oh, qué lástima, levantemos su ánimo"? Cuando estaba entero me botaron sin motivo ni razón valedera ¿y ahora quieren que vuelva? Hasta el día de hoy no recibí un formal pedido de disculpas. Que se guarden su proyecto donde más les guste. O me convocan entero, con un pedido formal de disculpas mediante, o que se olviden de mí.

- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó Bosco con cierta ironía

- No… Tengo aun muchos cartuchos para descargárselos a esos desgraciados.

- Diego, cálmate. ¿Sabes quién fue el que promovió que se haga este desarrollo? Fue tu padre, tratando de pensar en ti.

- Pues yo digo no. O me convocan entero o que se olviden de mi.

- Está bien – dijo Bosco viendo que no iba a poder hacer entrar en razones a su amigo. Y queriendo finalizar este tema, decidió cambiar el enfoque de la charla – A propósito, ¿Cómo sigues con el tema de tus amores?

A Diego se le iluminó una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que nada más le agradaba en ese momento que hablar de Perla. Con lujo de detalles, le contó a su amigo todas las alternativas de lo que le había sucedido, desde su encuentro cara a cara con la muerte, la confesión de amor a Perla y el reencuentro de sus padres. Estas palabras pusieron contento a Bosco, quien expresó:

- Me alegra mucho oír eso amigo. Me alegra que quieras darle una oportunidad al amor. Te felicito. Y me alegro también por el reencuentro de tus padres.

- Sí. Lo único malo que todavía me queda por resolver, es su madre. Me odia a más no poder.

- Bueno ese tema a la larga lo solucionarás – alentó Bosco.

- ¿Y tú? Nunca me cuentas estas cosas de tus amores por ahí, siempre soy yo el que cuenta todo. Estoy en desventaja – reclamó Diego.

- Eso no te lo pienso comentar. Ni una sola palabra. Es secreto de Estado – largó Bosco.

- Anda no seas cobarde, cabrón. Eso no se vale. Yo te vengo, te cuento toda mi vida ¿y tú no dices nada? Así no funcionan las cosas, así qué… Desenvaina cabrón. – desafió Diego. Bosco resopló antes de contestar, pero tenía razón. No tenía por qué mentirle a su amigo.

- Sabes, en realidad siempre fui un cobarde con las chicas. Siempre les tuve miedo. Nunca me recuperé de mi primer "no" y siempre tuve miedo de que se repita – se sinceró Bosco. Diego lo miró sonriendo y le respondió.

- Pues a la larga lo vamos a solucionar. Si tú solo no puedes, estoy yo que soy tu amigo ¿Vale?

Bosco estrechó la mano de Diego dándole las gracias. Al rato miró la hora y se excusó porque debía volver a la fábrica. Se despidió de su amigo y volvió a sus ocupaciones.

Por su parte Diego comenzaría a retomar su rehabilitación, pero en esta oportunidad, acompañado por su madre Gin. Ella lo ayudaría a practicar pintura artística para poder recuperar velocidad en sus reflejos. Con el paso de los días, Diego a los dos meses ya dominaba el pincel y sus manos comenzaban a recobrar la ligereza que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, su gran preocupación era la de poder empezar a caminar cuanto antes. Tenía muchas ganas y deseos de ir a buscar a Perla, caminando hasta su casa, para llevarla a pasear por el parque. Sin lugar a dudas, era la batalla más difícil que le tocaba librar.

Mientras ese encuentro entre amigos se sucedía, Hugo se encontraba en su oficina. Había un tema que lo estaba preocupando y ese tema era el mensaje que le dejara su amigo Pollo, durante su última visita al cementerio. No podía explicarse, como Pollo pudo haber tenido un hijo y que él se entere, después de muerto, que así fue. Sin embargo, había conocido a una persona que le dio todas las pautas posibles como para que comience a levantar sospechas. Esa tarde, se dispuso a diagramar como convencer a esa persona, a realizarse un análisis de ADN para conocer su verdadera identidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Hugo citó a Bosco a su despacho. Tenía una propuesta muy importante para hacerle, pero antes, quería conocerlo un poco más. Bosco se hizo presente en diez minutos:

- ¿Quería verme jefe? – preguntó Bosco.

- Sí, por favor. Toma asiento. – invitó Hugo. Bosco obedeció y siguió la conversación:

- Muy bien, aquí me tiene. Dígame ¿de qué se trata?

- Bosco… Hay algo un tema muy difícil que quisiera dialogar contigo. Quisiera saber si se puede tocar ese tema.

- Pues no sé de qué me habla. – dijo Bosco perplejo.

- Mira, es un tema muy difícil que hace rato me viene llenando de dudas respecto a ti. ¿Será que podremos tocarlo? – pidió Hugo.

- ¿Con respecto a mí? ¿Y que puede ser? – preguntó Bosco aun más intrigado.

Hugo trató de hacer entrar a Bosco en el tema preguntándole indirectamente

- Bosco… ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 32 años… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tú sabes algo de tu familia? – volvió a preguntar Hugo.

- No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar jefe – respondió Bosco.

- Bosco, no te sientas presionado. Presiento algo en ti y me gustaría poder conocerlo aun más a fondo.

Bosco resopló un poco antes de seguir, pero igual le respondió a su jefe.

- Lo que le voy a contar es algo muy duro para mí. Confío plenamente en usted por dos razones más que válidas: Es el padre de mi mejor amigo y es el hombre que me está dando la posibilidad de trabajar. – respondió Bosco.

- Adelante, no tengas miedo. – alentó Hugo. Bosco tomó coraje para seguir.

- Cuando era niño, mis abuelos fueron quienes me criaron. Ellos eran los padres de mi mamá. Según lo que me contaron cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, ella me tuvo muy joven, a los 16. Luego de eso, ella se puso depresiva y se suicidó dos años después, ya que no sabía cómo iba a lidiar conmigo. Mis abuelos tuvieron el buen gesto de cuidarme y criarme. Y sobre mi padre, nunca supe nada. Según ellos, era una mala persona y se había fugado dejando a mi madre embarazada de mí. Nunca supe nada de él. – relató. Hugo apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y se quedó pensando en lo que Bosco le había relatado.

- Bosco, tengo algo muy importante que decirte respecto a tu pasado.

Bosco se retrajo asustado

- ¿Qué quiere decirme?

- Quiero preguntarte si estás dispuesto a realizarte un examen genético.

- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Acaso existe la posibilidad de que usted sea mi padre? – preguntó Bosco.

- No. No es así. Sin embargo, creo saber quién es tu padre. Solo necesito saber si estás dispuesto a saberlo y si se diera que eres hijo de esa persona, que me permitas contarte la otra mitad de la historia. – propuso Hugo.

- Si es así, pues déjeme decirle que si se puede realizar ese examen ya mismo, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. – se comprometió Bosco.

- Muchas gracias Bosco. Puedes retirarte. – agradeció Hugo.

Tras esta reunión, Hugo comenzó a trabajar en los trámites judiciales para comenzar el análisis de ADN entre Bosco y el fallecido Pollo. Una vez autorizado a realizarse el examen, fue tomada una muestra ósea del cuerpo de Pollo y fue genéticamente comparada con el ADN de Bosco. Al día siguiente, Hugo y Bosco fueron a buscar los resultados:

- ¿Preparado? – preguntó Hugo.

- Que sea lo que Dios disponga – respondió Bosco.

Una vez que el sobre de los resultados llegó a sus manos, lo abrieron y vieron su contenido. Al leer los resultados, Hugo esbozó una sonrisa por lo que decía:

"El examen genético realizado a partir de una muestra ósea, del occiso identificado como Tristán Navarro (el nombre real de Pollo), arroja una probabilidad de paternidad del 99,999997%, sobre el paciente Bosco Urrutia".

Hugo se puso muy feliz de saber que por fin había cumplido con el pedido que le hiciera su amigo desde el más allá, sin embargo, Bosco no compartía esa alegría, ya que se trataba del hombre que según sus abuelos, lo había abandonado antes de nacer.

- ¿Qué sucede Bosco? ¿No te alegra saber que has encontrado a tu padre? – preguntó Hugo

- Es el hombre que me abandonó antes de nacer ¿Qué debo festejar? – respondió Bosco.

- Bosco, si tú me permites, te contaré la verdad respecto de tu padre – propuso Hugo. Ambos se sentaron en una plaza y Hugo comenzó a narrar – Cuando conocí a tu padre, teníamos 20 años cada uno. Yo estaba estudiando Ingeniería y venía yendo a buen ritmo, pero cuando descubrí a mi madre que engañaba a mi padre con el vecino, fue que dediqué mi vida a la rebeldía. En esas salidas fue que conocí a tu padre, a quien apodaban Pollo. Pollo fue mi amigo, mi hermano y mi mano derecha. Cuando le conté los motivos de mi rebeldía, el me contó los suyos. Cuando tenía 13 años, conoció a una muchacha tres años mayor que él. Tuvieron una aventura amorosa y con ella conoció el amor por primera vez. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron bien planeadas y terminaron concibiéndote. Los padres de tu madre hicieron todo para que ellos no puedan verse. Aunque no me creas, tu padre hizo de todo por querer volver a ver a tu madre, hasta que ella terminó botándolo por presión de sus padres. A partir de allí, nunca supo como canalizar su impotencia y comenzó a dedicarse a la rebeldía. Nunca supo de tu existencia, ya que tus abuelos le ocultaron siempre la verdad. Es más, ni siquiera sabía del trágico destino final de tu madre. – confesó Hugo.

- ¿Cómo murió? – preguntó Bosco. Hugo agachó la mirada con dolor debido a lo que en él causaban esos duros recuerdos. Bosco volvió a repreguntar.

- Jefe, dígame por favor ¿Cómo murió mi padre? Debo saberlo.

- Bosco, esa historia es la que me toca sufrir a mí. Fue muy duro lo que había sucedido. Cuando Pollo y yo éramos amigos, frecuentábamos mucho las carreras clandestinas de motos en el puerto. Yo sabía competir en ese tipo de carreras, debido a que eran competencias de mucho peligro. Recuerdo que existía un estilo de competencias que se llamaba "carrera de siamesas", donde cada competidor subía en su parte trasera a una muchacha que se sentaba a espaldas de él, atada a su piloto con un cinturón grueso. A pesar que él tenía su motocicleta, nunca se había animado a participar en ese tipo de competencias y siempre permanecía al costado del camino acompañándome, mientras yo competía. Recuerdo que en los últimos días de su vida, había encontrado nuevamente el amor. Esa muchacha hoy es mi amiga y es mi concuñada. El día que murió, Pollo se animó a competir en una carrera de siamesas junto a su novia. La carrera fue muy peleada, debido a que, al no existir reglas, los competidores pueden apelar a las trampas. Y él fue víctima de una de ellas. Según me relató Katina, en esos últimos metros estaban por ganar la competencia, pero una mala maniobra de su adversario, provocó que pierda el control de la moto y se termine estrellando, muriendo de forma instantánea. Esa misma noche también sufrí, ya que en una escena confusa perdí para siempre al gran amor de mi vida. Nunca me pude perdonar el no haber protegido a Pollo de ese destino final. – terminó de relatar Hugo.

- Pero ahora no comprendo ¿Cómo es que supo usted que o podía ser hijo de él?

- Aunque no lo creas, tuve un sueño donde tu padre me decía que te busque y te proteja. No sabía lo que me decía. Después, me enteré por Diego que estabas encarcelado y fue ahí donde comencé a sospechar de ti, ya que tienes muchas cosas que te hacen coincidir con él. Y fue así, que sobre la tumba de tu padre, me juré protegerte, a partir del momento en que sepa la verdad.

Bosco se sorprendió por lo que Hugo le contó y se emocionó mucho.

- Entonces… ¿Me dejas darte la bienvenida a mi familia? – preguntó Hugo

- Por supuesto "viejo". Ser tu hijo y ser el hermano de Diego, fue el sueño que siempre quise: Una familia como la de ustedes. – respondió Bosco.

Hugo lo estrechó en un abrazo y en sus pensamientos le comunicaba a Pollo que nuevamente la familia estaba unida. Aquella noche, luego de conocida la verdad, Hugo, Diego y Bosco fueron a brindar al bar de Rosana, donde Diego conseguiría hacer que Bosco y Canela, congenien y terminen formando una nueva pareja. La felicidad de Bosco a partir de ahí fue infinita y su pasado entre odios y dolores, quedaría sepultado para siempre.


	23. Capítulo XXIII - Una esperanza de vida

CAPÍTULO XXIII – UNA ESPERANZA DE VIDA

Los días pasaban y conforme al ritmo que se imprimía, Diego avanzaba a pasos agigantados en su recuperación. Cada vez le faltaba menos para concretar su máximo anhelo: Volver a caminar. Durante todo ese tiempo en que duraba su rehabilitación, no quería que Perla se acercase o lo viese en ese estado, ya que sentía miedo a que lo rechace. Sin embargo, una tarde ella lo sorprendería en una salida que él hiciese con su prima Valeria hacia el parque. En realidad, todo fue una trama orquestada por la propia Valeria, por pedido de Perla. Esa tarde, Diego sentiría la felicidad de volver a ver a su amor y de descubrir que en todo ese momento, ella solo quería permanecer a su lado, para brindarle amor, además de rezar todas las noches por él. Esa tarde ambos pasarían un momento muy agradable, cuando él la sentó sobre sus piernas y la trasladó a bordo de la silla mecánica.

Asimismo, la vida de los demás parecía marcada por la felicidad. Horacio y Valeria estaban cada vez más enamorados. Perla, ante la limitada posibilidad de Diego de poder salir afuera, los acompañaba siempre y hacía de cómplice en todos los planes que és y Valentina también vivían su amor a pleno, recibiendo por supuesto el acompañamiento de sus padres y amigos. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, quienes habían recuperado la felicidaderan Hugo y Gin, quienes volvieron a estar juntos luego de aquel engaño amoroso de parte de él. Las saludes de Diego y Gin, eran motivos más que suficientes para Hugo, como para volver con su familia, además de no dejar de luchar por el perdón de su amada Gin. Todas estas alternativas, ayudaban a que Diego recoja fuerzas para seguir adelante en su rehabilitación.

Sin embargo, quien parecía no encajar en este escenario de amor y felicidad, era Babi, quien tras el rechazo de Hugo y la muerte de Gustavo, decidió confinarse en su habitación, ahogando sus penas con alcohol. No tenía la más mínima voluntad de seguir adelante e hicieron tres días seguidos que no había asistido a su trabajo. Perla y Horacio veían con preocupación el estado anímico de su madre, por lo que resolvieron llamar a su tía Daniela para que venga a sacarla de allí. Daniela fue y a duras penas pudo convencer a Babi para que se asee y se arrope para salir a tomar un café y así charlar de todos los temas. Una vez en el Café Francés, Daniela inició la charla:

- Babi, ¿dime que sucede? Confía en mí. Soy tu hermana y así como tú me ayudaste, yo te quiero ayudar – empezó Daniela.

- Es todo, Dani. Todo lo que sucede. Perdí a Gustavo, perdí las ganas de trabajar, las ganas de vivir, todo. Y por sobre todas las cosas, Hache nunca me amó – confesó Babi.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Daniela, un tanto intrigada.

- Que Hache no me ama. Nunca me amó. Siento que mi vida ya no tiene sentido si no lo tengo al lado. – contestó Babi.

- Babi, comprendo que estés mal por la pérdida de Gustavo. Era tu esposo y lo amabas. Pero no entiendo ¿por qué sigues empeñada en buscarlo a Hache? El ya tiene su vida armada, está casado, tiene una buena familia con su hijo y su hermano que siempre lo ayuda. Y ahora está en una incómoda situación con lo de la enfermedad de su esposa. Creo haberte dicho que lo olvides, que lo dejes ser hermanita. – respondió Daniela.

Sin embargo, hubo algo de lo que dijo Daniela que llamó poderosamente la atención de Babi: ¿Cómo sabía ella de la enfermedad de Gin? ¿Acaso Katina o Andrés se lo mencionaron?

- ¿Tú sabías que su esposa estaba mal? Te lo comentó Katina ¿no? – indagó Babi

- Emm… No. No fue ella. Son… cosas que se entera uno. Bah, me lo contó Andrés – dijo Daniela como queriendo ocultar algo. Babi la miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Hay algo que me quieres decir y no sabes cómo? – indagó aun más Babi.

- No… No, nada. No. – dijo Daniela riendo nerviosamente mientras tomaba su café. Pero al rato volvió a hablar del tema anterior. – Babi, escúchame por favor. No hagas locuras. No sigas presionando a Hache. Trata de superar ese capítulo de tu vida, sino serás infeliz por el resto de tus días.

- Tú no entiendes Dani. No sabes la realidad de las cosas… Hay algo que te debo decir y no sé cómo.

- Confía en mí. Anda, dime ¿Qué es lo que te sigue atando a Hache? – animó Daniela.

Babi le contó toda la verdad respecto a Horacio, desde como lo concibieron con Hugo, hasta la forma en que se enteró de la realidad. Daniela la miraba muy sorprendida.

- No lo puedo creer Babi. No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. ¿Has pensado como la vas a encarar?

- No lo sé Dani. No lo sé. Me siento muy asustada por todo eso. Y lo que más me lastima, es que esa noche en el hotel, Hache me dijo en repetidas oportunidades que aun me amaba, que aun me quería. Nunca lo vi tan enamorado como esa noche, Dani. Y ahora, de la nada viene y me rechaza. No es justo Dani, no es justo. – decía Babi entre lágrimas.

- Babi, es muy justo lo que te pide Hache. El se debe a su familia, no la puede dejar sola en este momento. ¡Ay, hermanita! Solo trata de dejarlo ser. Si quieres te ayudo. Has como yo, que he vivido 21 años sola y he sabido sobrevivir. – dijo Daniela, pero Babi no le creyó nada.

- Sabes que no te creo. No te creo que hayas sobrevivido 21 años sola. Sin casarte será... pero creo que parte de esos 21 años has conocido a alguien y me lo has ocultado, ¿no es así? – dijo Babi.

Daniela se puso nerviosa y siguió bebiendo su café. Su hermana la descubrió. Efectivamente, algo le estaba ocultando y como en su adolescencia, no sabía cómo iba a encarársela.

Por otra parte, Diego seguía intentando recuperarse. Pero pronto algo comenzó a preocuparlo, más allá de su propia salud. Y era la salud de su madre. Gin comenzaba a empeorar con su situación, debido a la leucemia. Poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse más y más débil. A Diego eso le preocupaba, por lo que decidió interesarse en el tema y ver si existía algún tipo de cura para esa enfermedad. Investigando, descubrió que el origen de la leucemia, se debía a una degeneración en las células madre, debido a una degradación en el tejido de la médula ósea. Justamente, uno de los tejidos que más le había costado recuperar luego del accidente: sus huesos. Aun así, decidió ir y jugar sus cartas para poder encontrarle una salvación a su madre, ya que quería que lo vea cuando empiece a caminar. Una vez adoptada esta decisión, decidió llamar a Perla para comunicársela. Diego la citaría esa tarde para verse en la plaza y hasta allí fueron.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir amor? – preguntó Perla cuando se vieron en la plaza.

- Amor, he tomado una decisión muy difícil. Pero quiero que sepas que lo hago por mi madre.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- Mi madre sufre leucemia, es una enfermedad que se genera por la degradación de la médula ósea. Y por tal motivo, decidí interrumpir mi rehabilitación para poder donarle parte de mi médula, para que sobreviva. – confesó Diego.

Perla se sorprendió gratamente, pero a la vez no pudo contener las lágrimas

- Es muy noble tu gesto mi amor. ¿Pero eso que significa? ¿Trae algún inconveniente aparejado?

-Quizás complique las cosas con mi rehabilitación, ya que comprometeré seriamente mis huesos. Pero lo que en realidad haré, es que extenderé aun más mi rehabilitación. Todo lo haré por ella. - Respondió Diego.

Perla se emocionó demasiado y abrazó a Diego con mucho amor. Él por otra parte, sentía que con eso no tenía impedimentos para salvar a su madre, por lo que predispuso a poner en marcha y ejecutar su plan.

A la mañana siguiente, fue hacia la Clínica para la entrevista con los médicos. La charla se inició y comenzaron los exámenes. A la tarde, fueron con Gin para que le hagan esos exámenes a ella y ver el grado de compatibilidad. La gran noticia, era que el trasplante se podía dar, pero lo malo era que Diego no podía donar, ya que sushuesos aún no estaban en condiciones de resistir nada. ¿Qué hacer entonces? Diego se sentía impotente, inútil. No podía perdonarse el haberse hecho daño de esa forma, con ese accidente. Ahora, su madre lo necesitaba y él estaba inutilizado en esa silla de ruedas y no podía ayudarla.

Arrumbado, se quedó solo en el pasillo lamentándose el resultado de su plan. Sin embargo, uno de los médicos se acercó a dialogar con él.

- Lamento mucho que no puedas donar, amigo. Es un gesto muy noble de tu parte. – se lamentó el doctor.

- A veces no entiendo, ¿por qué debemos pasar estas cosas?

- Son pruebas amigo. Pruebas que nos pone Dios para probar nuestro temple. Y tú has demostrado tener un temple de acero, al querer donarle tu médula a tu madre, aunque no estes en condiciones.

- No quiero ofenderlo, pero de nada me sirve su consuelo doc.

- Sin embargo, no vine aquí a consolar a nadie.

- ¿Qué necesita? ¿A que vino?

- Vengo a contarte algo que te va a interesar.

- Dígame – respondió Diego interesado.

- No puedes donar tu médula. Sin embargo, existe otro método para poder donar células madre. ¿Lo sabías?

- No – respondió Diego sorprendido - ¿De qué se trata?

- Puedes donar… a través de una simple transfusión de sangre – respondió el doctor

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible eso? – preguntó Diego

- Sencillo. Tú donas sangre, nosotros la filtramos, obtenemos las células madre, se las implantamos a tu madre y ya. Sin dolor, sin riesgos y sin comprometer un solo hueso.

- Vaya ¿Así de sencillo? – dijo Diego con un chasquido de dedos.

- Así de sencillo – respondió el doctor - Si tú quieres, podemos sacarte sangre ya.

- ¡A la orden! – gritó Diego. Enseguida fueron al laboratorio, donde se sometió a la extracción de sangre y una vez terminada, fue enviado a casa a descansar. A la tarde, Gin fue llevada y preparada para la transfusión. Antes de ingresar, agradeció a su hijo con un beso y pidió que rece por ella. La transfusión fue todo un éxito y Gin fue enviada de nuevo a casa, donde debió iniciar su rehabilitación.

- Gracias hijo. Has hecho algo impensado por mí. Te agradezco la vida mi pequeño – dijo Gin al llegar a casa.

- Te amo madre. Nunca voy a dejarte sola. Ni yo, ni papá. Ambos te necesitamos con nosotros. Ambos te amamos. – dijo Diego abrazando a su madre.

De esa forma, la familia celebró una nueva oportunidad de vida para Gin. Hugo se sentía muy feliz por el gesto de su hijo. Y más feliz aun estaba, porque iba a poder seguir junto a su amor por un tiempo más.


	24. Capítulo XXIV - La Gran Batalla

CAPÍTULO XXIV – LA GRAN BATALLA

La recuperación de Diego seguía avanzando a buen ritmo, hasta que finalmente llegó al punto que tanto deseaba.

El ver recuperada a su madre del avance de su leucemia, alentó la fuerza de voluntad de Diego y comenzó a redoblar sus esfuerzos, en pos de poder acelerar su rehabilitación.

Ejercicios con paralelas, ayudado por un andador y de la mano de sus padres o de Valeria, Diego comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos luego del accidente. La progresión iba a buen ritmo, hasta que llegó el día en que creía haber llegado a su punto justo: Sentía que ya podía movilizarse con ayuda de un bastón. De esa forma, conseguiría procurar un buen bastón de madera de palma barnizada, con el que comenzaría a largarse a caminar solo.

Los días pasaron y pronto conseguiría asentarse en el dominio del bastón, al punto tal que decidiría iniciar su primera salida en solitario, tras su accidente.

Esa tarde, Gin había salido con Katina de paseo, mientras que Hugo estaba en Martorell discutiendo de negocios por una partida de automóviles. Diego había quedado solo en la casa, practicando movilizarse en ese espacio reducido, hasta que finalmente decidió salir a la calle.

Buscó algo de dinero, sus llaves, se vistió de buena forma y salió a buscar el primer taxi que pase por el edificio. Subió y mencionó su destino para iniciar su viaje. Al llegar, bajó y comenzó a caminar. Tenía enfrente un desafío muy importante. Se detuvo frente a la entrada y quedó mirando desafiante su destino final: Había arribado a la casa Vázquez-Alcázar.

Comenzó a caminar lenta pero decididamente por el camino de entrada, hasta llegar a unas escalinatas. Ayudado por su bastón, subió los diez peldaños que lo separaban del piso de entrada y luego avanzó los 5 metros de largo que medía aquel piso, para finalmente llegar al portón de roble oscuro que lo separaba de esa casa. Golpeó el llamador de bronce y una mucama lo atendió:

- Diga caballero, ¿que se le ofrece?

- Busco a la señora Vázquez-Alcázar. ¿Se encuentra? – preguntó Diego con tono cansado.

- La llamo enseguida. Pase, tome asiento. Se ve que hizo un esfuerzo muy grande. – invitó la mucama.

- Muy amable señorita, pero prefiero esperar aquí afuera – se excusó Diego.

La joven fue en búsqueda de su patrona y le avisó de la llegada de Diego, aunque se había olvidado de preguntar quién la buscaba. Babi un tanto enojada con su empleada por no haber preguntado quien era, fue a verificar de qué se trataba. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y al ver quien había llegado, se asustó.

- ¡Tú! – exclamó Babi al ver a Diego parado en el porche como si fuese un fantasma.

- Buenas tardes – saludó Diego.

- Mira, Perla no está en este momento si vienes a verla a ella – dijo Babi sin salir de atrás de la puerta.

- No es a ella a quien vengo a ver, señora. Es a usted. ¿Tiene un minuto? – respondió Diego sin perder su tono calmo. Babi accedió a la entrevista y lo invitó a pasar.

- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Babi queriendo ayudar a Diego a trasladarse.

- No, gracias. Muy amable. – agradeció Diego. Aun así, Babi lo llevó hacia un mullido sillón y lo ayudó a sentarse.

Babi no entendía a que se debía esa extraña visita y menos aun, del joven que cortejaba a su hija. Pero lo que más le hacía tener miedo, era que se trataba del hijo del hombre que supo amarla en su juventud. Diego por su parte, sabía que no había ido a esa casa a una visita de cortesía. Había ido con la firme convicción de pelear por el amor de Perla y para imponer la voluntad de su amor hacia ella, por sobre lo que pensase la madre de la joven. Fue entonces que Babi decidió iniciar la charla.

- Bien, ¿a qué se debe el motivo de tu visita? – preguntó

Diego se acomodó en el sillón antes de contestar. Aferrado a su bastón como un viejo magnate ruso, comenzó a hablar:

- Vine hasta aquí para hablar de algo muy importante para mí. Y es usted la única persona con la que puedo hablar ese tema. – respondió

- Bien, te escucho. ¿De qué se trata lo que me quieres hablar?

- Señora, usted sabe que su hija y yo estamos saliendo hace no más de seis meses. Y que ella y yo nos queremos más que a nada en el mundo – comenzó hablando Diego.

- Si, lo sé. – respondió Babi.

- Entonces, debe saber que soy capaz de dar mi vida por su amor y que estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa por quedarme con ella.

- Y si tan dispuesto estabas a quedarte con ella, ¿Por qué la abandonaste cuando murió mi esposo? – retrucó Babi.

- En ese momento estaba confundido, señora. Recuerde que usted también hizo todo, para que su hija y yo no nos viésemos. – recordó Diego. Babi se sentía incómoda.

- Hice lo que creía conveniente que debía hacer. Tú no eras el hombre ideal para mi hija – respondió Babi

- ¿Ah no? ¿Su esposo se hubiera arriesgado por usted, para rescatarla de una pandilla de motociclistas, con riesgo de poder morir? Y no solo eso ¿Se hubiera tomado las molestias de curar sus heridas si salía lastimada? – volvió a la carga Diego - No me juzgue por lo que cree haber visto, y que no vió, sino por cómo han sucedido las cosas.

- ¡Basta! – ordenó Babi enojada – ¿Has venido aquí a refregarme cosas o tenías algo que decirme?.

- Señora… He venido formalmente a pedirle la mano de su hija. Deseo casarme con ella ya que la amo con toda el alma. – confesó Diego – Siento que en este momento me hace tanta falta como el aire a la humanidad.

Babi hizo un silencio reflexivo al oír las palabras de ese joven insolente, que se había enamorado de su hija y que venía ahora a pedirle nada más ni nada menos, que la mano de su retoño más querido. Pensando un poco en la debilidad aun existente en ese muchacho, que venía de recuperarse de un brutal accidente, decidió bajar la guardia y accedió a seguir hablando. Sin lugar a dudas su petulancia y manera de ser, lo hacían recordar a su amado Hache, lo que también la hacía sufrir y hasta sentir deseos por esa versión rejuvenecida de su pasado amor. Pero pronto controlaría sus impulsos y volvería a asumir su posición materna. Con calma y tranquilidad decidió seguir la charla.

- ¿Qué pasó aquella noche? – preguntó Babi con la voz apagada y la vista extraviada.

Diego comenzó a relatar lo sucedido tal como se lo hiciera al padre de la joven, pero al hacerlo recordaba una charla que mantuviera con Perla esa tarde en el mirador, después de la fiesta electrónica:

_- Diego, necesito que me prometas algo_

_- Dime mi amor, ¿Qué deseas?_

_- En realidad no es algo concerniente a mí, pero sí tiene que ver en parte conmigo_

_- Bueno, dime de qué se trata._

_- Es por lo sucedido la otra noche. Si por ahí se te ocurre contárselo a alguien, no hagas un solo comentario, de que el joven al que te enfrentaste… era mi hermano._

_-¿Tu hermano? ¿Acaso ese era tu hermano? ¿Y por qué no quieres que diga quién era?_

_- Diego, Horacio es un joven muy conflictivo. Siempre se pelea con papá y siempre me hace trampas en la casa, pero en el fondo es bueno y nos quiere a todos. Se metió en esas cosas, por una joven que lo engañó con otro chaval y a partir de ahí cambió. Y lo que es peor, siempre tiene problemas con la Guardia Civil. Por eso te pido que cuando relates esos sucesos, no cuentes nada acerca de Horacio, porque puedes llegar a hacernos mal a todos._

_- Ja! Que chico es este mundo. Yo que estoy aquí, peleando por tu amor y tu hermano que está citándose con mi prima. ¡Vengan que hay lugar para todos! _– gritó Diego, en esa oportunidad.

_- Diego ¿vas a prometerme que no dirás nada?_

_- Te entiendo mi amor. Ten cuidado que no voy a hacer ni decir nada._

_- ¿Lo juras? _– preguntó ella

_- Lo juro. _– respondió él.

Así fue que, tal como lo hiciera con Gustavo, Diego dio a Babi su versión maquillada de los hechos, salvaguardando a Horacio, tal como se lo pidiera Perla. Sin embargo, había un cabo que Babi había encontrado y que quería atar.

- Un momento… Si me estás diciendo que Valeria tu prima, se había citado con un tipo de esos… ¿Me quieres explicar que hace con Horacio? – preguntó llena de dudas.

- Pues no lo sé. Perla se lo habrá presentado para que olvide a ese otro tipo. No ando metido en su vida privada. – dijo Diego con una actuación excelente.

- Lo siento, solo me pareció algo extraño. – dijo Babi – ¿Y qué más hiciste por mi hija?

- Esa noche se había trenzado a golpes, con otra muchacha mucho más fuerte que ella. Cuando la rescaté de ese lugar, la llevé a mi casa y ahí curé sus heridas. Recuerdo esa noche con mucho amor, porque nunca la sentí tan frágil como ahí – respondió Diego.

Babi escuchaba a Diego y recordaba aquella vez que Hugo la rescató luego de su primer carrera de "siamesas", donde la Guardia Civil los persiguió sin cuartel. Claro que, a diferencia de su hijo, él la largó por un desagüe de cloacas, por lo que terminó llena de basura. Tras ese recuerdo, siguió su charla con el joven:

- ¿Y tu madre como se encuentra?

- Mamá ha mejorado. Necesitó un trasplante de médula ósea, para poder retroceder su enfermedad y yo pude salvarla, donándole ese elemento. Ahora se está recuperando de a poco, pero igual, debemos ser cautos. No sabemos cuando la enfermedad podría dispararse. – respondió Diego.

Solo ahí Babi pudo darse cuenta de lo que realmente valía Diego como persona. Solo ahí pudo darse cuenta de que a su lado, el futuro de su hija estaba en buenas manos. Sin embargo, sentía en ella el dolor que le generaba el saber, que con la posible unión de su hija y Diego, iba a tener que cruzarse más a menudo con Hugo, a quien no dejaba de amar. Muchas cosas comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza: La presencia de Diego, el amor que sentía por Hugo, la verdad oculta a Horacio. Todo comenzó a entremezclarse como un cóctel narcótico, que la empezaba a poner peor de lo que estaba. Sintió que todo se había alejado, que todo estaba apagado, que la realidad se había vuelto una línea blanca en el horizonte negro y que de ahí no saldría nunca más.

Fue entonces que despertó y vio a Diego tratando de reanimarla. Se había mareado y cayó desmayada sobre el sillón. Diego la acomodó y trató de reanimarla, recibiendo ayuda de la mucama que lo asistió con un vaso de agua.

- ¿Se siente bien? – preguntó Diego.

- ¡Oh! Perdóname. No pude evitarlo. Se me han juntado muchas cosas en la cabeza y me sentí presionada – respondió Babi.

Diego la miró con una sonrisa y la ayudó a reincorporarse. Babi miraba esa sonrisa con melancolía, ya que era exactamente igual a Hugo, ni que se hubiese puesto a practicar todos los gestos de su padre, para imitarlo y hacerlo bien. En ese momento, Diego vio la hora y se excusó:

- Oh por Dios, se me ha hecho tarde. Debo regresar a mi casa.

- Ven, te acompaño a la puerta – invitó Babi

- ¿Se siente bien? ¿No se volverá a caer? – preguntó Diego.

- No. Me siento muy bien. ¿No quieres que te acerque a tu casa? – ofreció Babi.

- No creo que haga falta. Recuerde que se ha desmayado y debe descansar.

- Antes de irte, permíteme hacer algo. – pidió Babi.

Diego se sorprendió de que Babi le pida algo, luego de tantos meses de rivalidad. Pero como era parte de esa batalla personal que estaba librando con ella, decidió aceptar.

- Pídame sin miedo – incitó

Babi se quedó parada frente a él y sin decir una palabra, se acercó y lo abrazó. Diego quedó paralizado, ante la repentina actitud de su rival. Babi se aferró a Diego pensando en Hugo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzó a gimotear.

- Señora, ¿realmente está usted bien? – preguntó Diego desorientado.

- Diego, has terminado de convencerme. Realmente eres un joven con un corazón de oro. Eres el hombre indicado para mi hija. Tienes tan buen corazón como tu padre. – dijo Babi sin contenerse.

- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Acaso conoce a mi padre? – preguntó Diego rápidamente.

Babi se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata mencionando esa comparativa, por lo que trató de maquillar la situación.

- La verdad… Lo conocí una vez que fui al hospital a ver a Perla, cuando ella fue a verte. Me pareció una gran persona. Y no me extrañaría que tú seas igual. – idealizó.

- Pero ¿Y ese abrazo que me dio?

- Tómalo como una tregua. No quiero que por mi culpa seas infeliz. Nadie mejor que tú para cuidar y velar por mi hija. – dijo Babi.

Diego volvió a sonreírle de la misma forma que Hugo lo hacía. Tras esas palabras, Babi se ofreció acompañarlo hasta la salida a la calle. Una vez allí, Diego tomó un taxi y retornó a su casa. Cuando el taxi se perdió, Babi fue corriendo entre los jardines, entró a la casa y se encerró en su alcoba, donde rompió a llorar desconsoladamente por ese amor que sentía por Hugo y que el joven Diego emitía como si fuese una posta que le pasara su padre.

Por su parte, cuando Diego retornó a su casa, Gin ya había llegado y estaba en casa junto a Katina y Valeria, desesperadas por su ausencia. Al verlo llegar, lo regañó por haberse ausentado, estando aun convaleciente. Sin embargo, Diego no se inmutó y sonreía mientras su madre hablaba. Solo la calma le llegó a ella, cuando él le contó que no tuvo problemas para trasladarse por sus propios medios. Pero el verdadero motivo de esa felicidad, era el haber salido victorioso de una batalla en la que a las claras, no era favorito a ganarla. Su voluntad de amor hacia Perla, finalmente sería respetada.


	25. Capítulo XXV - Siempre te amaré

CAPÍTULO XXV – ADIOS MADRE. SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Desde el terrible accidente de Diego, hasta el encuentro decisivo con Babi, pasaron exactamente seis meses. En todo ese período, se habían sucedido mil y un alternativas: Bosco, el gran amigo de Diego, había encontrado dos cosas en un mismo día. Primero su identidad, propiciada por una corazonada de Hugo que salió perfecta. Y segundo, el gran amor al conocer a Canela, la joven hija de Rosana, dueña del bar favorito de Hugo, encuentro que fuera propiciado en este caso por Diego.

Valentina y Andrés, vivían sus días cada vez más enamorados el uno del otro, al punto tal que él le propuso irse a vivir juntos. Valentina no quiso, por que aun no se sentía preparada para abandonar a sus padres, sin embargo, no por eso debían separarse y menos de Andrés, quien se llevó el aprobado de los padres de la joven, aun conociendo su triste historia de vida sin un padre al lado.

Horacio y Valeria se habían distanciado un poco, debido a que el compromiso de llevar adelante la empresa familiar, a Horacio lo consumía, junto al hecho de que debía reiniciar sus estudios, los cuales los tenía muy olvidados a causa de su adicción a la vida al margen de lo legal. Aun así, no dejaban de amarse, ni de escribirse por mensajes de texto, expresándose amor en letras.

Perla decidió seguir su vida sola, hasta tanto no termine sus estudios. No dejaba de amar a Diego, pero necesitaba estar sola ya que pretendía cerrar sus estudios secundarios, para así poder ingresar a la universidad. Diego por su parte, apoyaba su decisión, sin embargo se sentía muy feliz debido a que había logrado algo que creía imposible: Consiguió que Babi respete su voluntad de amor hacia su hija.

Tras haber terminado con sus estudios y luego de rendir su último examen, Perla recibió una gran sorpresa a la salida de su colegio, cuando vio que parado en la entrada con su bastón en mano, la esperaba Diego. Fue corriendo hacia sus brazos y saltó hacia él. Diego soltó el bastón y la atrapó en el aire, haciéndola girar sobre él. Afortunadamente no le hizo daño, debido a que tenía bien varios huesos, pero igual, continuaría caminando con bastón.

Pero lo que más hizo feliz a Diego, fue propiciar el regreso al amor de sus padres. En todo ese tiempo que pasó y viendo como estuvo todo el tiempo de su lado, Gin terminó por perdonar a Hugo y nuevamente volverían a vivir juntos. Nuevamente la familia estaría unida y nuevamente volverían las andanzas junto a Katina y Luque, quienes también vivían felices sus vidas.

Sin embargo, la felicidad poco duraría en la vida de Hugo. La leucemia de Gin finalmente, terminó disparándose y nuevamente tendría una recaída. Los tratamientos no daban resultados y Gin se sentía cada vez peor. Una mañana, ya no podía levantarse de su cama, lo que terminó de preocupar a Hugo:

- Mi amor, ¿No puedes? – preguntó en alusión a si podía levantarse.

- Hache, no me siento bien. No tengo fuerzas para levantarme. Me siento muy cansada.

- Nena, no pienso dejarte sola. Llamaré a Emergencias. No puedes estar así.

De esta forma, Hugo llamó a Emergencias y llevó a Gin de urgencia a la Clínica de Dios para que sea observada. Diego se llegó hasta allí y acompañó a su padre en todo momento. El doctor salió y se acercó a dar su parte médico.

- Lamentamos informarles que ha sufrido un agravamiento en su cuadro clínico. La enfermedad se ha disparado y se ha agravado. Su estado es muy delicado

- Doctor, ¿Hay una esperanza de salvarla? – preguntó Hugo desesperado.

El doctor hizo un resoplido desalentador y respondió:

- Solo nos queda rezar. No sabemos si podrá salvarse con este cuadro.

- Pero doctor, existe una posibilidad. Puedo donar mi médula ósea. – respondió Diego.

- Lo siento muchacho, de nada sirve. Porque la enfermedad se ha disparado y su estado es casi irreversible. Por más médula que le trasplantemos… De nada servirá.

Al escuchar ese parte médico, Diego se derrumbó en el suelo presa de un ataque de nervios. Hugo intentó contenerlo, pero no pudo evitar que estalle en un llanto desconsolado, al conocer el futuro que le esperaba a su madre. Hugo por su parte tampoco podía dejar de llorar, porque el saber que estaba perdiendo al gran amor de su vida, no solo lo destrozaba, también le hacía ver que el pasado volvía a revivirse, como aquella vez que a él le tocó perder a su madre de una manera similar. El mismo escenario lo estaba reviviendo su hijo.

Fue así que Hugo nuevamente fue al cementerio a pedir consejo a su amigo Pollo por lo que estaba pasando. Al llegar a la tumba de su amigo, volvió a pedir que aparezca. Lo necesitaba y mucho en ese terrible momento. Comenzó a rezar y a imaginar un diálogo con su amigo.

- Pollo ¿dónde te metiste? Imagino que debes saber lo que está sucediendo ¿no? Necesito que te aparezcas cabrón.

- Sé por lo que estas pasando Hache. Te dije que debías prepararte para estos momentos. – dijo Pollo apareciéndose nuevamente.

- Pero ¿Por qué Gin? ¿Por qué ella tiene que pagar de esa forma? ¿Qué hizo de malo para merecer esto? Quisiera yo estar ahí en su lugar. Ser yo quien pague, por todas las canalladas que le hice. ¡Ser yo quien desaparezca! – gritaba Hugo

- Hermano, es muy duro esto que te voy a decir. Pero hay veces que Dios paga con estas cosas, cuando obramos mal. Es fácil decir "Quiero estar en su lugar", pero muy difícil es aceptar el lugar que hoy te toca a ti – respondió Pollo

- Pero ¿por qué debemos sufrir así? No es justo – decía Hugo

- En la vida, todo lo que viene de Dios es justo, Hugo. No pienses de esa forma… Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Gracias por haber encontrado a mi hijo. – dijo Pollo y sin más desapareció como siempre.

- No es nada amigo… No es nada. – devolvió Hugo las gracias al aire, ya que Pollo se había retirado.

Mientras Hugo estaba en el cementerio, Diego decidió quedarse en la Clínica acompañando a su madre. Si bien no podía quedarse con ella en la habitación, se rehusó a moverse de allí, consiguiendo finalmente que le permitan quedarse. De esa manera, permanecería más cerca de su madre y cuidaría de ella mejor que nadie. Una mañana, luego de despertar, Diego y Gin se pusieron a dialogar, cuando el médico de guardia ingresó a la habitación:

- Disculpa Diego, pero afuera hay gente que te busca – informó el facultativo.

- ¿Quién será? – respondió mirando a su madre. Gin le hizo un gesto con la cara, de no saber quién.

- Me ha dicho que es tu prima Valeria – dijo el médico.

- Pues dígale que pase – respondió Diego

- Es que no puede pasar. Necesita que salgas – insistió el médico.

Diego no estaba dispuesto a dejar sola a Gin, pero ella lo animó a salir diciéndole que iba a estar en buenas manos.

- Doctor, en seguida va a salir. Y de ser posible, deje que mi sobrina ingrese. Necesito pedirle algo – pidió Gin.

El doctor aceptó el pedido de Gin y acompañó a Diego afuera. Al salir Diego de la habitación, se llevó una agradable sorpresa: Junto a Valeria lo estaba esperando Perla, que también vino acompañada de su madre. Diego no pudo aguantar y dejó escapar un torrente de lágrimas de emoción. Perla se lanzó a sus brazos y quedaron así juntos.

- Lo siento mucho mi amor. Lo siento mucho. – decía Perla entre sollozos.

- Te necesito más que nunca, mi amor. – lloraba Diego

- Aquí estoy vida mía. No te dejaré solo nunca. – respondió Perla

Quedaron abrazados un rato muy largo. Diego acariciaba la cabellera de Perla y se extasiaba sintiendo la suavidad de la misma. Ella por su parte, se aferraba a él como para que sienta que no estaba solo. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Babi, quien tampoco podía evitar emocionarse. Tras esto, decidieron sentarse en la banca del pasillo y allí comenzaron a hablar.

- ¿Es muy grave? – preguntó Perla

- Está muy mal. No sabemos si podrá sobrevivir

- ¿Y el trasplante que hicieron? ¿Funcionará nuevamente?

- Lamentablemente no. El médico nos informó que la enfermedad está en un estado muy avanzado y que es imposible revertirla con otro implante de células madre… Perla, mi mamá se me está muriendo – dijo Diego rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

- Amor, lo siento muchísimo. Es terrible esto que estas sufriendo. Sé lo que es perder uno de mis padres. Pero esta situación de saber de antemano que la perderás, debe ser peor de doloroso. Me pongo en tu lugar y también quiero, que ese sufrimiento se me pegue un poco a mí, para que no cargues tanto – decía Perla.

- Amor, agradezco que estés aquí. Y lo que más agradezco, es que quieras compartir un poco de ese dolor que hoy estoy sintiendo y que me está destrozando por dentro. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, Diego. – dijo Perla acurrucándose contra él.

En ese momento, Valeria (que había ingresado con la autorización del médico), salió de la habitación y le habló a Perla:

- Perdonen que los interrumpa, pero… Perla, Gin necesita verte

- ¿A mí? – preguntó Perla

- Por favor, entra. Necesita decirte algo muy importante – dijo Valeria

- Anda mi amor. Ya la conoces, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo. Ve que te espera – incentivó Diego.

Perla ingresó a la habitación y Babi se acercó para contener a Diego y acompañarlo. Al ingresar, Gin la estaba esperando y Perla se asustó al verla en ese estado:

- Ven hija. Acércate que no te voy a lastimar – pidió Gin.

- ¡Oh por Dios, Gin! – exclamó Perla sorprendida – No puedo creer que tenga que verte hoy aquí.

- Hija, lo siento mucho. Realmente no quería provocarles tanto sufrimiento

- Gin, ¿Qué dices? No tienes que disculparnos nada. Pronto saldrás de aquí y estarás con nosotros acompañándonos. – alentó Perla

- No lo creo hija. Nada indica que pueda salir victoriosa de aquí – lamentó Gin.

Perla comenzó a lagrimear.

- ¿Por qué lloras pequeña?

- Gin, no puedes irte. No puedes dejarnos ahora. No puedes dejar solo a Diego. Él te ama y te necesita a su lado. Yo también quiero que estés a nuestro lado así vives todas las alternativas de nuestro amor, inclusive hasta cuando nos casemos. Por favor, no nos abandones – suplicaba Perla.

- Ya es tarde hija. Es más fuerte que yo. No puedo seguir. Es por eso que te llamé hasta aquí. Tenía algo muy importante que decirte.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir Gin? – preguntó Perla con la voz quebrada.

- Perla, se que tu y Diego se aman. Sé que ambos darían su vida por el otro. Por eso quiero pedirte que no lo abandones y lo cuides. Estate siempre a su lado. No lo dejes solo, pequeña. Te necesita tanto, como el aire a la humanidad – pidió Gin.

- Gin, tú no me puedes pedir esto. Tú vas a salir adelante, sé que vas a salir adelante. Vas a reponerte de todo esto y podrás estar para cuando Diego y yo nos casemos. Por favor Gin, ¡no me abandones! – suplicó nuevamente Perla.

- Lo siento hija, pero no podré. Por favor, cúmpleme ese pedido que te acabo de hacer. No dejes solo a mi hijo. Te ama demasiado y te necesita como nunca. ¿Me harías ese último favor? – rogó Gin, con pocas fuerzas.

Perla sumamente angustiada, alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza. Luego de eso, tomó la mano de Gin y se arrodilló a llorar a su lado, con su rostro pegado a la mano de Gin. No podía aceptar la realidad, pero Gin se le estaba muriendo.

Al anochecer, Hugo retornó al hospital para ver a Gin. Diego se había quedado con ella toda la noche, luego de la visita de Perla. Hugo entró a la habitación y los encontró

- ¿Cómo están mi familia? – preguntó

- Aquí, tratando de llevar adelante la situación – dijo Diego.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – repreguntó Hugo.

- No, nada nuevo. Solo vino mi novia a visitarnos – dijo Diego con el ánimo apagado.

- Diego… ¿Quieres dejarnos… solos? - pidió Gin – Necesito… hablar con tu padre.

Diego no entendía nada, pero accedió al pedido de su debilitada madre. Una vez que dejó a Hugo solo con ella, Gin empezó la charla.

- Hugo… ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

- Si mi amor, aquí estoy. Como todos los días, aquí estoy.

- Hugo… quiero hablar contigo… Necesito hablar contigo. – pidió Gin.

- Dime amor, lo que sea. Aquí estoy para ti. Solo para ti – respondió Hugo.

Gin estaba cada vez más débil. No tenía muchas fuerzas como para hablar, pero aun así, decidió iniciar la conversación con su marido:

- Hugo… necesito… que me seas… sincero – empezó hablando Gin de manera pausada.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, amor mío? – preguntó Hugo

- ¿Cuánto… es que amas… a la madre de Perla? – quiso saber Gin.

Hugo se asustó por la pregunta que le realizara Gin. Ella insistió con su pregunta

- Hugo… respóndeme… por favor… ¿Cuánto la amas?

- ¿Quién te dijo eso, Gin? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Hugo… no soy tonta… me di cuenta de todo… el día que vino al hospital… cuando Diego estaba internado… He visto como la mirabas… No me mientas más… Por favor… Era ella, ¿no?

Hugo quedó pasmado. Se asustó aun más con esa declaración de Gin.

- Hugo… ¿Me estas escuchando? – imploraba Gin.

- Sí mi amor, te escuché – dijo Hugo emocionado – Sí… Era ella. Pero ella es un pasado que siempre quise olvidar. Y lo estaba logrando. ¿Por qué me preguntas si la amo? ¿Quién te dijo que entre ella y yo hubo algo? ¡Dímelo por favor amor! – suplicó.

- Ella habló conmigo… Ella me contó… toda la historia… - contestó Gin

Hugo no podía creer que Babi haya tenido el tupé de ir a ver a Gin y encima de contarle toda la historia de su pasado con él. Enojado, comenzó a alterarse por lo que le dijo Gin:

- No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga cara como para venir a contarte toda esa historia, estando tú convaleciente como estas…?

- Porque yo la mandé a llamar – interrumpió Gin.

Hugo se detuvo y miró a Gin, sorprendido:

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó completamente perplejo.

- Si me dejas explicarte… voy a contarte… toda la historia. – respondió Gin, tras lo cual comenzó a relatarle la verdad.

Lo que había sucedido, fue que luego de haber hablado con Perla y sabiendo de la presencia de Babi gracias a Valeria, Gin le pidió a Perla que llame a su madre. También necesitaba decirle algo. Babi entró a la habitación llena de dudas y fue allí donde nuevamente, las dos mujeres que Hugo alguna vez amó, volvían a verse las caras. Gin invitó a Babi a acercarse:

- Ven, acércate. Necesito hablar contigo. – pidió Gin.

Babi obedeció y comenzaron a charlar:

- Dime Gin, ¿Qué me quieres decir? – preguntó Babi

- Seme sincera, por favor. ¿Cuánto lo amas? – preguntó Gin.

- ¿A quién? ¿De quién me hablas? – volvió a preguntar Babi.

- No me mientas. Sabes que es de Hugo que te hablo. – respondió Gin.

- Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Qué te hace suponer que puedo estar enamorada de tu esposo? – repreguntó Babi, sin entender cómo pudo adivinar Gin la realidad.

- Babi… He visto como se miraban aquella vez que fuiste a buscar a tu hija al hospital, cuando mi hijo estaba internado. He notado la angustia en tus ojos. Y la forma en que lo mirabas a Hugo, me daba la pauta de que entre vosotros hubo y sigue habiendo algo. Además, él me había confesado que me fue infiel con una Babi… ¿Eras tú, no? Se sincera y respóndeme – rogaba Gin.

Babi quedó muda. Le resultaba increíble que de esa forma se haya enterado de la realidad. Sin poder emitir una sola palabra, alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza. Gin continuó:

- Entonces, ¿Aun lo sigues amando?

- Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir… Pero sí… Lo sigo amando. Como cuando nos conocimos, hace 23 años atrás. Desde entonces que no dejo de pensar en él – dijo Babi sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

Entonces fue que al oír esto, Gin resolvió pedirle algo más:

- Si tanto lo amas, entonces no lo dejes solo. Quédate con él a su lado. Hazlo feliz. Devuélvelo a la vida. Te lo suplico… Babi – pidió Gin.

- Gin ¿Sabes lo que me pides? ¡No puedes pedirme una cosa así! Él te ama, él quiere permanecer contigo. ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? – decía Babi.

- Babi… No me queda mucho tiempo de vida… y no podré seguir junto a él. Debes quedarte a su lado… él te necesitará. Solo tú… puedes devolverle la alegría. A mí… ya no me queda tiempo – explicó Gin.

- No… ¡No puedes pedirme eso Gin! No puedes abandonar a Hugo ahora – pidió Babi.

- Te lo pido… Como amiga… Sé que tu vas a hacerlo muy feliz… Dame tu mano, por favor – le pidió Gin a Babi. Babi tomó entre sus manos la mano de Gin, y esta respondió:

- Simbólicamente… te paso la bendición… para que hagas feliz a Hugo… y que lo cuides por siempre… mientras dure el resto de su vida. Cuídalo mucho, Babi. Cuídalo mucho. – rogó Gin.

- Así que… ¿eso sucedió? – preguntó Hugo perplejo.

- Así fue mi amor… De mi parte… ya no tienen impedimento… para amarse – respondió Gin.

- Pero mi amor, yo te amo a ti – dijo Hugo tomándola de la mano.

- Me consta… lo que me dices, amor… Pero yo, ya no puedo seguir… Ya no me quedan fuerzas… Por eso… Me despido de ti. – respondió Gin.

- ¡No mi amor, no! ¡No me hables así, por favor! – pidió Hugo echando a llorar. Gin lo tomó con su mano y acariciaba su cabellera suavemente. Al rato pidió:

- Por favor… llama a Diego… Quiero hablar con él…

Hugo salió afuera y le avisó a Diego para que ingrese. Pero luego de hacerlo, fue en búsqueda del médico de guardia. En su corazón, empezó a sentir un horrible dolor que lo oprimía. Una mala corazonada de que algo malo iba a pasar. Por su parte, Diego entró a la habitación nuevamente.

- Madre, aquí estoy.

- Hijo mío… Mi pequeño… Solo… quiero despedirme… de ti… Cuida mucho… a tu padre… Sé responsable… con tu novia… Cuida a todos los que te rodean… y por favor… dile a mi hermano… que no podré volver a comer con el…

- No mamá, por favor, no me abandones te lo pido. ¡No lo hagas! – pidió desesperadamente Diego.

- Lo siento… mi bebé… ya es mi hora… - dijo Gin. En ese momento, Hugo llegó con el médico y Gin al verlo entrar, alcanzó a murmurar.

- Sepan que los amo… y nunca os olvidaré… - y luego de eso comenzó a delirar – Gustavo… que bien se lo ve… ya lo estoy acompañando… Papá, mamá. He vuelto a casa… - y dicho esto inclinó su cabeza y se desvaneció.

Hugo y Diego entraron en estado de pánico. El doctor intentó reanimar a Gin, llamó a tres enfermeras y sacó afuera a Hugo y Diego. Diego no paraba de llorar, pidiendo a Dios que no se lleve a su madre. Hugo lo abrazaba y oraba con él, pidiendo por lo mismo. Tras media hora de espera, el doctor salió de la habitación y al ver a los dos hombres, solo alcanzó a mover su cabeza negativamente. No hubo esperanza. Gin acababa de fallecer.

Diego al enterarse de lo sucedido, largó un potente alarido de dolor, que fue acompañado por un fuerte apretón de parte de su padre, quien le pedía calma abrazándolo, pero sin poder tampoco contener el llanto de dolor por la triste partida de su amor. Fue un golpe muy fuerte. Un dolor infinito que se apoderó de ambos y que terminó por destruirlos.

Tras el fracaso en el intento por querer reanimar a Gin, el doctor permitió que Diego y Hugo ingresen a la habitación para ver y despedir a Gin. Al ingresar y ver el cuerpo inerte de su madre, ya sin las sondas que la mantenían con vida, Diego se arrodilló y tomó su mano acariciándola. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a despedir a su madre con todo el dolor del mundo:

- Mamá… Mamita… Mamita, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me has abandonado, mamita?... Por favor mamá, no me hagas esto… ¡Por favor! – lamentaba dolorosamente Diego aferrado a la mano de Gin. Hugo se acercó y trató de consolarlo, acariciando su cabeza.

- Hijo mío… Yo más que nadie en este mundo comprendo este dolor. También perdí a mi madre de esta forma. Pero más me duele esta partida, porque Gin fue la mujer de mi vida. Es la mujer de mi vida. Por eso te pido, hijo mío, si tienes un amor… No dejes nunca de luchar por él. Valóralo. Y nunca lo abandones. – aconsejó con la voz quebrada.

Diego no quería irse de al lado de su madre, pero el doctor informó que debían llevársela. Hugo le avisó de ello y en ese momento, comenzaban a llegar a la memoria de Diego, imágenes y recuerdos de su mamá. Recuerdos de su infancia, de los días que ella lo despertaba y acompañaba a la escuela, los cumpleaños. Y recuerdos más recientes, como aquella vez que llegó a su casa con Perla por primera vez, el día que ella le prestó el convertible para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Perla, la bofetada que le pegara luego de que él le gritase y cuando comenzó a enseñarle a pintar como parte de su rehabilitación. Antes de levantarse, Diego besó tiernamente la mano de Gin y se despidió diciéndole:

- Adiós mamita. Adiós. Siempre vas a ser mi gran amor. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir. Pero nada puedo hacer para que regreses. Adiós Madre… Siempre te amaré – y dicho esto, acompañó a Hugo al pasillo del hospital, dejando que los médicos hagan su último trabajo.


	26. Capítulo XXVI - La verdad sale a la luz

CAPÍTULO XXVI – LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ

Finalmente, Gin murió. Su enfermedad se había disparado, tal cual lo había diagnosticado su médico y no pudo resistir. Su familia realizó una ceremonia de duelo, a la cual asistió mucha gente a despedirla, sorprendidos mucho por este final. Es que Gin era una reconocida artista plástica y muchos otros artistas, como pintores, actores, cantantes o escritores, se acercaron a darle el triste último adiós y a acompañar a su familia.

Durante el velorio, Hugo permaneció sentado en una silla, del lado derecho de su amada que descansaba como una verdadera reina, mudo e inerte, como un muñeco de trapo, sin ganas de seguir con vida. Del otro lado del féretro, Luque lloraba echado sobre el costado izquierdo, no comprendiendo, cómo y por qué tuvo que ser su hermana la que sufrió este final. Por su parte, Diego permanecía acurrucado en un costado, siendo acompañado por Valeria y Katina. Fue quien menos aceptaba ese trágico destino final.

En ese momento, al sitio se llegaron Babi, Perla y Horacio, quienes fueron a saludar a la familia. Perla al ver a Diego en ese estado, fue corriendo a verlo y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolo y tratando de contenerlo. Valeria al ver llegar a Horacio, se levantó y caminó hacia él, siendo recibida con un abrazo y por primera vez, contenida por alguien.

Mientras tanto, Babi fue a ver a Katina para saludarla

- Lo siento mucho Kat. Sé por el terrible momento que están pasando – lamentó Babi.

- Gracias por tu compañía Babi. En este momento, necesitábamos mucho de vosotros – respondió Katina.

- Sinceramente, no comprendo por qué sucedió. Tan joven y con tanta plenitud – dijo Babi

- ¿Has llegado a conocerla? – preguntó Katina.

- Además de verla en exposiciones a las que acompañaba a mi hija, la conocí personalmente cuando su hijo estaba internado. Fui a buscar a mi hija y ella estaba allí. Vi en ella una luz que no veía en mucha gente. Era una mujer de mucho espíritu – respondió Babi.

- Wow, no conocía esa historia. – dijo Katina. En ese momento, estaban llegando a donde estaba el ataúd de Gin, cuando Babi se detuvo.

- Perdóname Kat, pero necesito que salgamos. Debo contarte algo – pidió Babi.

Las dos salieron fuera de la sala velatoria y fueron a dialogar al jardín. Allí, Babi le contaría a Katina lo que vivió la última vez que fue a ver a Gin

- Bien, ¿dime por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Katina.

- Katina, escúchame por favor. Quiero contarte algo referido a Gin – respondió Babi

- ¿Dime de qué se trata?

- El día que fuimos con Perla a visitarlos, Gin pidió para hablar conmigo… Fue algo muy extraño… y triste… - la voz de Babi se entrecortaba, debido a que empezó a ponerse nerviosa – En ese momento… me pidió… que esté al lado de Hache… Y tengo miedo de hacerlo – confesó toda temblorosa.

Katina le tendió la mano y acarició su rostro.

- Dime ¿Por qué tienes miedo? – preguntó Katina

- Tengo miedo a que me rechace – respondió Babi

- Pero ¿Por qué? – repreguntó Katina

- Tengo miedo que crea, que busco aprovechar los momentos. Y no es así. Lo amo, Kat. Lo amo. Pero siento que no debo estar con él. – respondió Babi, sumamente acongojada.

- No tengas miedo de volver a amar Babi. El te va a necesitar. Espéralo un poco. Deja que pase un poco el tiempo. Deja que su dolor se consuma y luego inténtalo. No creo que te vaya a rechazar. Él va a necesitar de ti – alentó Katina.

Babi al oír esas palabras de Katina, sintió que nuevamente la amistad florecía entre ambas. Emocionada, la abrazó como la última vez que estuvieron juntas y se pidieron perdón mutuamente.

Así fue que, cuando llegó el momento de llevar a Gin a su última morada, Babi observó la ceremonia de sepultura escondida, sin que Hugo la note. En ese momento, comenzaron a dar vueltas en su mente, asuntos que debía resolver, siendo el más importante de ellos, confesarle la verdad a su hijo Horacio, sobre su origen. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, lentamente emprendió la retirada. Sin embargo, no pudo pasar desapercibida, ya que en el momento en que se retiraba, Hugo sintió una brisa en su rostro que hizo que se voltee y la reconozca por su sobretodo: "Babi…" alcanzó a expresar en sus adentros.

Desde el triste último adiós a Gin, pasaron dos semanas. En todo ese tiempo, Hugo permaneció en el departamento como un alma en pena. No se iba a trabajar y pasaba parte de su tiempo en el atelier, contemplando las obras de su amada. Entre tantas cosas, descubrió un lienzo a medio terminar, cuya conclusión había sido suspendida, debido a que Gin comenzó a empeorar en su salud. Aquello partió al medio el corazón de Hugo, ya que era la prueba del comienzo del fin de su amor.

Diego trataba por todos los medios de alentar y levantar el ánimo de su padre. Asimismo, Alex se había ido a vivir un tiempo con su hermano y su sobrino, intentando dar una mano en algo. También, Katina y Luque estaban en todo momento acompañándolos, no dejándolos solos en ningún momento.

Hasta que un día, Alex sorprendería a todos con una confesión que le hiciera a su sobrino. Una tarde fue a visitar a Diego y mientras compartían unas cervezas algo surgió en la charla:

- Y bien Diego, ¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida amorosa?

- Anda tío no quiero hablar del tema – decía Diego un poco ruborizado.

- ¡Noooo! ¡A su tío no! No me niegues nada, ¿eh? Vamos, cuéntame de tu vida hijo – pedía el tío.

Diego se sonrió y comenzó a contarle a su tío como había avanzado en su relación con Perla y como había conquistado a la madre de la joven.

- Babi es una gran persona. Nunca pude conocerla en vivo, pero siempre tuve buenas referencias de ella. – respondió Alex inconscientemente.

Es que Diego no conocía que existía relación alguna entre los hombres de su familia y las mujeres de la familia de Perla. Por tal motivo respondió:

- ¿Y tú como conoces a Babi?

- ¿Nunca te lo conté? – preguntó Alex.

- Nunca… ¡Confiesa ya! ¿Dónde conociste y como conoces a la madre de Perla?

Alex se empezó a poner nervioso. Por un lado, no sabía nada si Hugo le hizo algún comentario a su hijo sobre su vida en el pasado. Pero por otro lado, había una novedad muy fuerte que no se animaba a sacar a la luz. Diego volvió a presionar.

- ¡Vamos tío! ¡Cuenta todo lo que tienes para contar!

Alex se dio por vencido y comenzó a contar:

- Hijo… Hace casi dos años que conocí a la tía de tu novia. Todo lo que sé, lo sé por intermedio de ella. Trabajamos juntos en el buffet de abogados y siempre está al tanto de todo. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir – dijo Alex.

- No me terminas de convencer tío… Sé que me estas ocultando algo más… Anda, confiesa ahora o calla para siempre. – desafió Diego.

- Hijo… No le digas nada a tu padre… Estoy de novio con Daniela Alcázar, la tía de tu novia. Al principio, vivíamos discutiendo de todo, hasta que un día descubrimos que teníamos intereses el uno por el otro. Y lo estamos llevando en secreto, a escondidas de todos, menos de su hijo Andrés que es el único que lo sabe… Y tú ahora. – confesó Alex.

- ¿Pero por qué tienes miedo? – preguntó Diego.

- Es que… - hizo una pausa antes de seguir. La realidad era que no quería confesarse, debido a la historia existente entre Hugo y Babi, sin embargo encontró otra excusa perfecta para no decir la verdad – Dani es muy joven al lado mío. Mira sin más: Le llevo 5 años a tu padre, él le lleva 5 a Babi y Babi le lleva 3 a Dani. ¡Son 13 años de diferencia! – dijo Alex.

Diego sonrió con la confesión de su tío, tomó un gran trago de cerveza y luego exclamó:

- Joder, que somos duros los Líbera ¿eh? No dejamos mujer Alcázar con cabeza.

Alex se sonrió un tanto aliviado por la carga librada ante su sobrino, pero no le había causado gracia la ocurrencia, ya que ni se imaginaba que quien había iniciado todo, fue Hugo.

Pero lo que Alex no se esperaba, era que Hugo lo estaba escuchando todo. Se acercó al balcón donde estaban reunidos Diego y Alex y se escondió para sorprender a su hermano… La sorpresa se la terminó llevando él.

- Así que te andas citando con niñas, ¿eh Alex? ¿Me explicas eso?

- Hugo ¿Qué haces ahí? – respondió Alex.

Hugo echó una fuerte carcajada al conocer la realidad (algo que sorprendió gratamente a Diego, ya que llevaba semanas sin emitir gestos de felicidad), e invitó a su hermano a reunirse en el escritorio a solas. Una vez allí, Hugo le regañó que no le haya dicho la verdad, pero a la vez, le agradeció que no haya ventilado una sola palabra de su pasado con Babi. Asimismo, le dio todo su apoyo para que siga su vida junto a Daniela. Después de todo, ya los dos eran personas adultas, por lo que sabían muy bien lo que querían el uno del otro.

En tanto, Babi aun debía definir la jugada de una buena vez. Sentada en el escritorio de Gustavo, tenía en sus manos el sobre con los resultados del ADN que les realizara a Horacio y Hugo, debatiéndose sobre cómo encarar a su hijo. Finalmente, tomaría la iniciativa y lo mandaría a llamar para confesarle la verdad. Horacio se llegó al escritorio y encontró a su madre sentada en el sillón de Gustavo, con las manos temblorosas y lágrimas en los ojos:

- Madre, ¿qué sucede? ¿Para qué me llamaste? – preguntó muy intrigado Horacio.

Babi no sabía que iba a responder, hasta que juntó coraje y comenzó a hablar:

- Hijo… Te llamé porque quiero dialogar contigo. Tú sabes que yo te amo, que eres mi pequeño y que nunca te voy a dejar solo – arrancó Babi.

- Madre, eso ya lo sé… ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué me lo repites? – preguntaba Horacio.

Babi hizo una pausa y dejó escapar un torrente de lágrimas.

- Mamá, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Hay algo que debes decirme? – preguntaba Horacio preocupado.

- Hijo… hay algo que debes saber… Es muy duro para todos. Lo es para mí. Y lo va a ser para ti. Es algo muy delicado… Pero debes saberlo. – respondió Babi.

Horacio se puso en guardia. Conocía ya esa escena, por lo que empezó a preocuparse mucho

- Mamá, no por favor. Tú no. Tú no puedes dejarme. ¿Acaso también tienes una enfermedad terminal?

- No hijo… Afortunadamente no… Esto… tiene que ver contigo hijo… Te reitero que recién hace poco tiempo… me he enterado. – respondió Babi.

Horacio no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Mamá, me estás preocupando. No entiendo absolutamente nada ¡Dime ya de que se trata!

Babi se sentía aturdida. Sin saber que responder, puso el sobre encima del escritorio y se lo acercó a su hijo para que lo lea.

- Te pido que seas fuerte, hijo… Lo que hay aquí adentro… es algo muy importante y tiene que ver con tu origen.

Horacio miró muy contrariado a su madre. Tomó el sobre en sus manos y lentamente comenzó a abrirlo. Al ver los papeles que contenía, comenzó a leer, hasta que la realidad le quitó el aliento. Lo que había ahí realmente era algo muy fuerte. No podía dar crédito a lo que leía. Después de casi 22 años, se enteraba que su verdadero padre no era Gustavo Vázquez. Era Hugo Líbera.

- Madre… ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Me estás vacilando? – preguntó completamente incrédulo Horacio

Babi por su parte no sabía que responder. Se tapaba la boca con el puño y no paraba de llorar.

- ¡MADRE POR FAVOR! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?! ¡HABLA CARAJO! – gritaba Horacio.

- Hijo perdóname por no habértelo dicho. Pero es que yo tampoco estaba segura de que era así. Recién ahora me entero de la realidad. – suplicaba Babi a modo de defensa.

- ¿Qué no sabías la verdad? ¡NO TE CREO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! – gritaba Horacio completamente cegado por la ira.

- ¡Hijo por favor, escúchame! Jamás supe que tu padre no era Gustavo. Siempre creí al igual que tú que así fue. Empecé a dudar hace un año atrás, cuando veía en ti actitudes que no eran precisamente de él. ¡Entiéndeme por favor! – imploraba Babi

- Tú no lo entiendes ¿verdad? ¿Me quieres explicar a quien carajo le estuve llorando todo este tiempo por su ausencia? ¿A quién carajo le estuve visitando todo este tiempo en su morada final? ¿Eh? ¡HABLA CARAJO! ¡HABLA! – gritaba Horacio completamente sacado.

Babi estaba cada vez más aturdida. No podía creer que su hijo, su propio hijo le estaba gritando, aunque al mismo tiempo comprendía su enojo. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo convencerlo de que nunca le había mentido, de que ella tampoco sabía la realidad, hasta que se enteró de esa forma. Resignada y tratando de jugar su última carta, intentó explicarle la verdad a su hijo.

- Hijo, por favor. Déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas. Realmente nunca supe que eras hijo de otra persona. Cuando me casé con tu padre, creí que te había concebido en la noche de bodas. Nunca imaginé… - y se detuvo en el relato

- Nunca imaginaste que podía ser hijo de otro ¿Acaso piensas justificarme que le pusiste cuernos a papá antes de casarte? ¿Es eso no? – preguntaba Horacio terriblemente indignado.

- Hijo, por favor. Fue algo imprevisto lo que sucedió. Jamás imaginé que tu padre iba a ser otra persona. – respondió Babi.

- ¿Cómo no pudiste haberlo imaginado? Le metiste cuernos a papá con este otro tipo antes de casarte ¡¿Cómo no pudiste calcularlo?! ¿Él también lo sabe? Por favor, madre contéstame y cuidado con lo que dices – amenazó Horacio.

- Hijo, no hagas ninguna locura… por favor – suplicó llorando Babi – no digas ni hagas nada, ¡te lo suplico!

- Me lo imaginaba… Pensabas llevarte este secreto a la tumba. – respondió cínicamente Horacio

- ¡NOOOO! – respondió Babi con un alarido desgarrador - ¡NO PIENSO HACERLO! ¡IBA A DECIRSELO TAMBIÉN! ¡DEJA DE CONDENARME, POR FAVOR! ¡AUN AMO A TU VERDADERO PADRE!

Horacio al escuchar esto quedó congelado

- No lo puedo creer… ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Quiere decir que todo este tiempo esta familia fue una mentira? ¿Quiere decir que nunca amaste a papá? No puedes seguir mintiéndonos así… Ya no te reconozco como mi madre – dijo Horacio.

Al oír estas palabras, a Babi se le congeló el corazón. No podía reaccionar. Y fue por eso que no pudo detener a su hijo, quien salió corriendo de la casa y escapó a la calle con su motocicleta. Horacio comenzó a acelerar, cruzando varios semáforos en rojo y zigzagueando por la calle para esquivar vehículos, hasta que llegó a la autopista. Una vez allí, se salió de camino y fue hacia una pequeña colina. Cuando llegó a la cima extendió sus brazos al viento, pegando un potente alarido de dolor. Su vida, no iba a ser más la misma a partir de ese día.


	27. Capítulo XXVII - La confirmación

CAPÍTULO XXVII – LA CONFIRMACIÓN

Horacio no volvió a su casa luego de esta triste revelación. Desesperado por lo sucedido, volvió a subir a su moto y emprendió viaje sin destino fijo. Mientras viajaba, recordaba una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Gustavo, quien le había pedido que nunca olvide que nunca iba a dejar de ser su hijo. Manejando como un endemoniado, decidió retornar al puerto para ver a sus viejos amigos. Cuando llegó, causó sorpresa con su aparición y fue recibido por sus seguidores. Del otro lado del puerto estaba Morrison, quien había bajado un poco de su pedestal, luego de la golpiza que le propinasen Horacio y Diego. Al encontrarlo, se quedaron un rato largo, estudiándose y midiéndose con la mirada.

- Regresaste – dijo Morrison.

- Necesito un desafío. Dame una oportunidad – pidió Horacio.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú, el mítico Hache pidiéndome una oportunidad? – preguntó Morrison sin entender nada.

- Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? Necesito ese desafío – insistió Horacio.

Ambos contrincantes se reunieron en la línea de largada. El desafío se inició y comenzaron nuevamente a girar por el circuito improvisado del puerto. Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía que iba a terminar bien, la Guardia Civil llegó y comenzó a reprimir. Horacio por primera vez detuvo su motocicleta y se quedó esperando que se lo vengan a llevar.

Una vez detenido, fue llevado a la Jefatura, donde le fue notificada su situación. Se le permitió realizar una llamada, pero no fue a su casa precisamente. Llamó a Valeria y pidió para verla.

Cuando por fin se encontraron comenzaron la charla:

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Valeria.

- Te pido que me perdones mi amor. Pero ya no doy más. No soporto más seguir con todo esto y de esta forma – lamentó Horacio.

- Pero ¿Por qué me dices eso? – preguntó aun atónita Valeria

- Valeria, he vuelto a correr. No mereces estar a mi lado. No soy digno de tu amor – respondió Horacio.

- Horacio, yo me siento muy feliz a tu lado. No entiendo ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto? – quería saber Valeria.

Horacio estaba abatido. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a decirle la verdad a Valeria.

- Amor, lo que sucedió, fue algo muy grave que alteró el curso de mi vida para siempre – respondió Horacio

- Sigo sin entender de que hablas amor. Explícate – pidió Valeria.

- Hoy… Mi madre me reveló la realidad. Hoy me he enterado de mi realidad. Todo este tiempo que he vivido fue una gran mentira. Una gran mentira. Por eso volví a las carreras – arrancó confesando Horacio.

- Horacio, ¿me explicas que fue lo que te enteraste? – pidió Valeria pacientemente.

- Valeria mi amor… Me enteré… Me enteré quién es mi verdadero padre. – confesó Horacio

Al oir estas palabras, Valeria abrió los ojos enormemente por el asombro, ante semejante confesión.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? – preguntó estupefacta.

- Mi padre… No es Gustavo Vázquez… Mi padre es otra persona ¿entiendes lo que significa eso? ¿eh? – respondió Horacio.

Valeria quedó sorprendida con la confesión de Horacio.

- Me tomas de sorpresa amor. Me sorprende lo que acabas de decir.

- Amor, en realidad, no sé quien carajo soy. No existo, no soy real. A partir de ahora, todo es mentira lo que me rodea. ¿No sabes lo horrible que se siente, saber que durante casi 22 años has vivido un mundo de mentiras? – preguntó inconscientemente Horacio.

- Gracias por lo que me toca – respondió Valeria muy dolida.

- No, espera… Valeria por favor. No tomes a la ligera mis palabras. Me excedí un poco. Solo tu amor, me puede sacar de este pozo. Solo tu amor es mi alivio. Y solo tú sabes cómo curar mis heridas. Eres lo único real y verdadero, que rescato de toda esta vida – se sinceró Horacio.

Valeria no pudo aguantar y comenzó a quebrarse. Era algo muy raro en ella. Eso conmovió y mucho a Horacio, ya que nunca la había visto llorar, más que en el velorio de su tía Gin.

- Valeria, tus lágrimas son la muestra más clara del amor que sentimos. No quiero perderte amor mío. Eres lo único que me queda. Déjame estar contigo. Es lo único por lo que quiero vivir y la única razón por la que sigo vivo: **POR TU AMOR**. Eres tan bella, aun llorando. Muero por estar contigo por el resto de mi vida. Te amo, amor de mi vida. – declaró Horacio.

Valeria, completamente vencida por las emociones, no aguantó más y sin remediar por los barrotes que los separaban, abrazó a Horacio y desahogó sus penas con un amargo llanto.

Al día siguiente, Hugo se preparó para ir a trabajar. La noticia llenó de alegría a Diego quién asistió a su padre en todo momento. Aún así, Hugo no estaba feliz. Con esa tristeza subió a su camioneta y se dispuso a retornar al trabajo. Pero en el camino, nuevamente comenzó a pensar en Gin, por lo que decidió ir hasta el cementerio a dejarle flores.

Casualidad del destino o capricho de la vida, esa misma mañana, Babi fue también al cementerio a visitar la tumba de Gustavo. Cuando Babi llegó a dejarle flores a su ex-esposo, se arrodilló frente a la cabecera de la tumba y comenzó a orar por su alma. Una vez finalizada su oración, comenzó a llorar

- ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Lo siento muchísimo de verdad! No tenía la más mínima idea de que esto iba a pasar. Siempre lo creí tuyo. No imaginé que íbamos a tener este final. Por favor Gustavo, perdóname. Nunca quise mentirte. A nadie. Ni a nuestros hijos, ni a nadie. Perdóname por todo esto, querido. Si bien te he amado, nunca fui sincera contigo. Solo quiero de alguna forma, descansar con tu perdón. ¡Te necesito tanto en este momento! – suplicaba adolorida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pasando sus dedos sobre la foto de la lápida, Babi le dejó un beso y se retiró del lugar.

Al otro lado del cementerio estaba Hugo, quien se había acercado a la tumba de Gin a dejarle un presente y se dispuso a rezar por ella. Una vez finalizada su oración, permaneció sentado al lado de la tumba, estático y pensativo. En su mente imaginaba un diálogo con ella:

- Gin… tonic. Muñeca. Nenaza mía. Como me haces falta mujer. Te necesito tanto, reina. Siento que no estoy completo, pero debo de una puta vez por todas ir a por la vida. Seguir adelante y no quedarme. Pero, ¡cómo me haces falta amor! Eres mi amor y no te puedo olvidar.

Imaginadas todas estas palabras, no sentía ganas de moverse de allí. Y fue así como lo encontró Babi.

Al observarlo sentado al lado del sepulcro, con las manos entrecruzadas entre las piernas, fue lentamente acercándose hacia él. Estaba ya al lado suyo y su corazón comenzó a retumbar. Tenía miedo de que el golpeteo se escuche en todo el cementerio y ahuyente a Hugo. Sin embargo, tomó coraje y lo fue a encarar. Tocándole el hombro, Hugo se dio vuelta y la vio, envuelta en un sobretodo gris con anteojos negros.

- ¿Tú? – alcanzó a decir Hugo, un tanto desanimado.

Babi se dio vuelta sin dejar de mirarlo y se acomodó para sentarse al lado suyo.

- Hola – saludó ella con la voz apagada.

- Hola – respondió él.

- Me alegra mucho volver a verte

- A mí también – dijo Hugo

Babi lo tomó suavemente de la mano. Hugo volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia el sepulcro.

- ¿Aun la extrañas? – preguntó Babi

- No me la puedo quitar de la mente. La necesito tanto – respondió Hugo.

A Babi se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y se le hacía difícil volver a hablar. Venía a su cabeza el recuerdo de Horacio y el dolor que le causó confesar la verdad.

- ¿Y tú que has venido a hacer? – preguntó Hugo.

- Vine a dejarle flores a Gustavo. Necesitaba verlo. No estoy pasando por un gran momento – respondió Babi.

- ¿Me cuentas? – volvió a preguntar Hugo.

Babi hizo silencio ante la requisitoria.

- Babi, ¿dime qué te pasa? – exigió Hugo.

Babi no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar. Hugo la tomó entre sus brazos tratando de consolarla. Ella se aferraba a él como no queriendo perderlo otra vez.

- Hache, te necesito. Te necesito demasiado. No puedo dejar de pensar un solo día en ti. Te necesito, mi amor. – imploraba.

- Babi, este no es el sitio para hablar. Ven vamos a caminar – invitó Hugo

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar. Ya en el camino, Hugo reinició la charla:

- ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo.

- Es que tú no lo entenderás jamás. Es algo que me ha hecho mucho daño. A mí y a mi familia.

- Entonces, ¿es otro problema con alguno de tus hijos o algo así? – preguntó Hugo.

- No. Bueno, sí, es así… Pero es algo que tú debes saber.

- ¿Algo que yo deba saber? – preguntó Hugo – No entiendo nada.

- Hache, mi hijo mayor Horacio me abandonó. Se fue de casa y desde anoche que no sé nada de él – dijo Babi.

- Es un problema muy grave… ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

- Hache, por favor… Escucha lo que tengo para decirte.

- Tranquila pequeña – dijo Hugo. Todavía trataba a Babi como si tuviese 17 años. – Cuéntame que es eso que debo saber.

A Babi le costaba cada vez más respirar. Hugo comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¡Babi, háblame! ¿Qué es eso que debo saber?

- Horacio… Me dejó… luego de enterarse la verdad sobre su vida – respondió Babi

Hugo seguía sin entender nada, aunque algo comenzó a suponer.

- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

- Te juro, que yo también me enteré hace poco tiempo… Realmente no lo sabía hasta hace poco.

- Babi… ¡Habla por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué es lo que te has enterado que no lo sabías?

- Horacio… No es hijo de Gustavo… ¡Es tu hijo Hache!... ¡Horacio es tu hijo! – exclamó Babi.

A Hugo se le congeló el alma. No entendía absolutamente nada. Y al igual que Horacio, la reacción fue similar.

- No puedo creerlo ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz de ocultármelo así?! – gritó Hugo.

- ¡Te digo que no te lo oculté! ¡Yo tampoco lo sabía!

- ¿Cómo coños no lo sabías? ¡Debías suponerlo! ¡Debías saber quién era el padre de tu hijo!

- ¡Pero te digo que no lo supe nunca! ¡Recién ahora me enteré!

- No Babi. No quieras tomarme de capullo. Si esta es tu forma de intentar acercarte a mí, déjame decirte que te has equivocado conmigo. No quiero que te acerques nunca más ¡Ni a mí, ni a mi familia! – gritó Hugo muy enfadado. Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y fue en búsqueda de su camioneta. Al subirse a ella, comenzó a desahogarse en un llanto desgarrador. "¿Cómo pudo?" pensaba. "¡¿Cómo pudo ocultarme un hijo durante todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Cómo?!". Pensando en todo esto, puso en marcha su camioneta y se retiró a su trabajo.

Babi por su parte, quedó sola en el cementerio, llorando su triste destino. Adolorida, retornó a la tumba de Gin, se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a hablar.

- Perdóname… Pero acabo de echarlo a perder todo. Él ya no me buscará. No voy a poder cumplir tu último deseo. Y lo que es peor, acabo de perjudicar a mis hijos. ¡Perdóname Gin! ¡Lo siento tanto! – y tras decir esto, se echó sobre el sepulcro y arrancó a llorar desconsoladamente.


	28. Capítulo XXVIII - Por la Familia

CAPITULO XXVIII – POR LA FAMILIA

Hugo se había ido muy mal, de su casual encuentro con Babi en el cementerio. La novedad de que había tenido un hijo y que ni siquiera lo había imaginado, volvió a hundirlo en el dolor. Avanzó tres cuadras con su camioneta y frenó muy mal, en el medio de la calzada. Completamente desconcertado, no podía centrar su atención en el camino, por lo que decidió dejar el coche estacionado y volver al trabajo por otro medio. Afortunadamente, en la esquina encontró una gasolinera, donde dejó su camioneta y fue en búsqueda de un taxi para ir al trabajo.

Al llegar a los cuarteles generales de Seat, sus empleados lo recibieron con asombro y alegría, aunque él poco pudo responder ya que fue a encerrarse a su bureau. Romeo al verlo llegar lo siguió hasta dentro de la oficina, donde Hugo retomaría su lugar después de casi dos semanas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás viendo que estas ahí parado? – preguntó Hugo a Romeo, que se había quedado esperando a que diga algo.

- Pues jefe, estoy esperando que diga algo. Entró rápidamente y no dijo nada.

- Algo – respondió Hugo sarcásticamente - ¿Conforme?

Romeo no iba a permitirle a Hugo que le falte el respeto, por más jefe suyo que fuese.

- ¡Señor, por favor! ¡Estamos ante una situación complicada! Ha habido errores en los balances de las últimas semanas y se han producido pérdidas importantes. ¡Lo necesito entero, por favor!

- ¿Qué acaso no tenemos un maldito subgerente que pueda estar a nuestro cargo? – preguntó Hugo muy molesto.

- Usted sabe perfectamente que es el único que puede hacerlo. Y lo hace muy bien – respondió Romeo y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hugo se reclinó en su asiento y pensaba muy seriamente en todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero para rellenar el cartón, ese día no iba a tener paz. Una visita inesperada, irrumpió en su oficina completamente enfurecida: Daniela, la hermana de Babi, ingresó violentamente a la oficina y enfrentó crudamente a Hugo.

- Lo siento señor, no pude hacer nada. No la pude detener, vino como un huracán – se excusaba Romeo.

- Retírate Romeo. Déjanos a solas. – pidió Hugo.

Daniela lo miraba reprobante y muy enojada. Esa mañana en la que Babi había ido al cementerio, había sido llevada por Daniela, quien también la rescató de allí adentro cuando quedó llorando frente a la tumba de Gin. Descubrió a su hermana lamentándose por lo que había sucedido y se la llevó de regreso a casa. Dani ya conocía la verdad respecto a la paternidad de Hugo y al escuchar el relato de su hermana, sobre el encuentro que tuvo con él, decidió ir a enfrentarlo. En sus manos, llevaba el sobre con los resultados del ADN.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres tú aquí? – preguntó Hugo con tono airado.

- Eres una porquería. No sabes lo que está sufriendo mi hermana por su hijo y ahora tú vienes y le haces esto. ¿Qué carajo pensabas, eh? – respondió Dani muy enojada.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para presentarte en mi oficina y decirme todas estas cosas eh? – repreguntó Hugo más enojado aun.

- Solo sé que estas comportándote como un pendejo. Ni siquiera sabes un gramo de la realidad y te crees con autoridad para tratar así a todo el mundo – volvió a responder Daniela.

- El que andes de amoríos con mi hermano, no te habilita a que quieras venir a hablarme en ese tono. ¿Acaso olvidas que tú no eres un gran ejemplo a seguir? – atacó Hugo.

Daniela se sorprendió con lo que Hugo acababa de decirle. Sabía muy bien que con esa insolencia, hacía referencia a su pasado de niña rebelde, producto del cual había tenido a su hijo Andrés, sin saber nada acerca del padre de la criatura. Enfurecida con el golpe bajo que le diera Hugo, arrojó el sobre con los papeles sobre su escritorio y respondió:

- Tú bien lo dices Hache… Y en eso somos muy parecidos. Por eso, antes de querer hacer algo, primero consulta – respondió Daniela.

- Lárgate de mi oficina – ordenó Hugo.

- Lo voy a hacer… Pero piensa un poco, lo que dices y lo que haces.

- ¡Lárgate de mi oficina, carajo! – reordenó Hugo con un grito.

Daniela se dio media vuelta y comenzó a abandonar la oficina, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, recordó algo más.

- Por cierto, si te interesa… En dos semanas me caso con tu hermano. Estas debidamente invitado a la fiesta. – declaró con total ironía. Tras esto, se retiró.

Hugo no podía terminar de digerir el impacto de la presencia de Daniela. Se encontraba muy enfurecido y no podía aceptar que vengan a hablarle así.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue a su gabinete por una copa de whisky. Pero tras probar el primer sorbo, arrojó el vaso con total violencia hacia la puerta, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos. Su respiración era muy acelerada. Y en ese momento, observó el sobre que Dani arrojara sobre su escritorio. Retomó su posición detrás del mismo y comenzó a investigar ese misterioso paquete. Comenzó a leer los datos que había en él y al comprobar las fechas y otros detalles más, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Solo así se dio cuenta del daño que le generó a la mujer que lo amó desde el primer día. Solo así, pudo comprobar que hizo muy mal, dejándola sola y que con la actitud de su hijo, ya era más que suficiente. Desesperado, se derrumbó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a lamentarse por el mal que había ocasionado.

Por otra parte, Daniela recibió un llamado de Valeria quien pidió para verla. Las dos se reunieron en una confitería y se dispusieron a charlar. Durante la charla, Daniela se enteró del encarcelamiento de su sobrino y se dispuso a sacarlo de allí, haciéndose cargo de la fianza. Pero la gran sorpresa, se la llevaría Valeria, ya que sin quererlo Dani le confesaría que el verdadero padre de Horacio, era su tío Hugo. Tras haber liberado a Horacio, este prefirió pedirle a su tía para quedarse a vivir con ella. No quería volver a cruzarse con su madre.

- Horacio, no creo que sea conveniente lo que pides – aconsejó Daniela.

- Tía, no tienes idea del dolor que siento. No puedo seguir adelante y menos al lado de alguien que le ha mentido a mi familia durante tanto tiempo – dijo Horacio.

- Hijo, no te pongas en esa actitud. Tu madre te ama y te necesita más que nunca. Está destruida y necesita de ti. Por favor, no la hagas sufrir más. – pidió Dani.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Crees que no sufro con todo esto? – recriminó Horacio.

Daniela lo miraba tristemente. Pensó en ese momento que lo mejor iba a ser albergar a Horacio un tiempo en la casa, hasta que madure en su posición. De esta forma, aceptó que viva un tiempo con ella, con la condición de que pensaría y mucho en la forma de recomponer la relación con su madre.

Por su parte y tras haber leído los papeles que Daniela le dejara, Hugo se recriminaba el no haberle creído una sola palabra a Babi, con respecto a su paternidad. Aunque dentro de él, aun sentía inseguridad respecto a la veracidad del tema. Fue por eso que decidió llamar a Katina para poder desahogar su dolor:

- Aló Hugo, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Katina al notar quebrado a su amigo.

- No tienes una idea de cómo me siento. Estoy muy mal. Me siento un desastre. – respondió Hugo.

- Pero ¿por qué? – repreguntó Katina.

Hugo no sabía cómo confesarle la verdad a Katina, ya que no quería desilusionarla por el cariño que se tuvo desde el primer día con Gin, sin embargo, decidió ponerle pecho a la situación y encaró tomando energías:

- Katina… He traicionado a Gin. Traicioné su confianza y su amor. Le mentí. No soy digno de nada de lo que a ella le pertenece. – respondió sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Katina hizo un silencio muy paciente, para luego preguntar con voz conciliadora:

- Hugo, campeón ¿Me quieres explicar, por qué dices eso?

- No me lo vas a creer… Recientemente me he enterado. Te juro que yo tampoco suponía nada, pequeña. Pero igual, es una marca de la injusta traición que le hice a Gin. – decía Hugo

- Cálmate Hache. Serénate y dime ¿qué fue concretamente lo que hiciste?

- Tú mejor que nadie sabes… que le fui infiel a Gin… Lo que de seguro no sabes… es que tuve un hijo con Babi. ¡Tuve un hijo con Babi! ¡Y Gin nunca lo supo, ni lo sabrá! ¡La traicioné ¿entiendes?! – confesó finalmente Hugo.

Katina volvió a su silencio reflexivo, mientras escuchaba a Hugo lamentarse del otro lado del teléfono. Al escucharlo de esa forma, decidió decirle la verdad.

- Campeón, no has hecho nada malo. No hiciste nada malo. Ni traicionaste a Gin, ni dejaste de amar a Babi. Has hecho las cosas bien. En este cuento, no hay vencedores ni vencidos. Todos fueron víctimas de la lucha encarnizada entre tu mundo y el de Babi. Ella tampoco lo suponía. Recuerda que Horacio nació a los meses de haberse casado, por lo que ¿cómo pretendes que suponga quien es su padre? – respondió Katina.

Estas palabras pusieron aun más en alerta a Hugo, ya que no hacían otra cosa que confirmarle la única verdad: Lastimó los sentimientos de la primer y última mujer que lo amara.

- Katina… Lo que dices… ¿No me estarás vacilando? ¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó Hugo desesperado.

- Hugo… Me enteré de la misma forma que tú. Y le exigí a Babi que confiese la verdad cuanto antes, para que no genere dolor. Ella tampoco sabía la realidad de cómo pudieron concebir a Horacio, hasta que ató los cabos que quedaban sueltos. Hugo, Babi nunca supo a ciencia cierta la realidad del origen de su hijo. Se enteró después de casi 22 años como tú.

- No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Hugo de manera desgarradora.

- ¡Hugo, ¿Qué pasa?! – exclamó Katina asustada por el alarido de Hugo.

Hugo continuaba gritando de furia y dolor por la confesión de Katina.

- ¡Hugo, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntaba Katina aun más preocupada.

En un arranque de furia, Hugo lanzó su móvil contra la pared, haciéndolo pedazos. Se levantó de su sillón y desparramó todo lo que había en el escritorio, completamente impotente.

Romeo, que había escuchado el ruido a vidrios rotos y los gritos de su jefe, del otro lado de la puerta, ingresó para ver si podía serle de utilidad. Fue así como lo encontró derrumbado al costado del escritorio, lamentándose.

- Señor, ¿Necesita algo? – preguntó Romeo.

- Deseo morirme chaval. Deseo morirme. Perdí al gran amor de mi vida para siempre.

- Señor, si le sirve de consuelo, nada se pierde si no lo pelea.

Hugo miró a Romeo por lo que le había dicho.

- Eso ya lo sé mi amigo. Pero ya no tengo vuelta atrás con esto.

- Yo que usted no me daría por vencido. Yo iría, juntaría mis cosas y buscaría a mi amada por cielo y tierra.

Hugo volvió a mirar a Romeo y albergó esperanzas en sus palabras. Le resultaba muy extraño que siendo él quien siempre sabía aconsejar, ahora le estén dando consejos. Sin más nada que decir, tomó su saco y fue a la calle a buscar un taxi. Decididamente, fue a buscar a Babi para suplicarle perdón y para decirle que estuvo muy equivocado con ella, juzgándola de esa forma.

Subió al taxi, pasó por su camioneta que estaba estacionada en la gasolinera y fue conduciendo como un endemoniado, hacia la mansión de Babi. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando lo atendió la mucama de la casa y le anotició de que Babi ya no se encontraba en el país. Se había ido con una gran maleta, de viaje hacia París. Sin perder un solo minuto, Hugo volvió hacia su casa, buscó su pasaporte, más algo de dinero y fue raudamente hacia el aeropuerto. Consiguió rápidamente un vuelo hacia París, por lo que decidió emprender su misión de retrotraer a Babi y de traerla hacia su lado nuevamente.

Llegó al aeropuerto y alcanzó a conseguir el último vuelo a París. No necesitaba llevar equipaje, por lo que fue con lo que tenía puesto y con la tarjeta de crédito, para buscar en París todo lo que necesitara. Al llegar a París, subió a un taxi y fue en búsqueda de un alojamiento donde parar:

- Excuse me, I not speak French ¿Do you speak English? – preguntó Hugo al taxista

- Yes, ¿Where you from? – contestó el chofer.

- I'm from Barcelona, Spain – respondió Hugo.

- ¿Pues entonces para que estamos hablando inglés? Yo soy de Galicia, hombre. – respondió el chofer con una carcajada.

Esa situación levantó el ánimo de Hugo quien no pudo evitar contagiarse.

- Pues bien, entonces estoy de suerte encontrándolo – reia Hugo.

- Por supuesto. Hombre, ¿adonde desea ir? – preguntó el chofer

- Primero, a buscar un buen hotel aquí. Y luego, necesito llegarme hasta este lugar. – dijo Hugo entregándole al chofer, un papel que le había dado previamente la mucama de Babi, antes de irse.

- ¡Ajá! ¡The Ritz! – exclamó el taxista – En seguida vamos para allá.

- No, no, no, no, no, espérese… Le voy a pagar muy bien, si primero buscamos otro hotel donde yo pueda hospedarme. Déjeme su número de teléfono, que lo contactaré para que luego me lleve al Ritz. Le prometo que la paga será buena. – dijo Hugo.

- Bueno… Si usted pretende alojarse en un hotel diferente al Ritz, le recomiendo el Crillón. Tendrá una espectacular visual de la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos – ofertó el taxista.

- Pues zarpemos hacia allí – ordenó Hugo y con un chirrido de neumáticos, el taxi comenzó su excursión por las calles parisinas.

Hugo recorrió con la vista un paisaje muy hermoso, que sin dudas le hacía recordar los paisajes que pintaba su amada Gin. Con el recuerdo de su amor en mente, Hugo terminaría dormido dentro del taxi, hasta la llegada al Crillón. El taxista despertó a Hugo de su letargo y este tras pagar el pasaje y tomar el teléfono del chofer, descendió y fue en búsqueda de una habitación dentro del fastuoso hotel parisino. Una vez instalado en su habitación, resolvió salir en búsqueda de una tienda de ropa, donde consiguió un traje nuevo. Al anochecer, se prepararía y saldría en búsqueda de Babi. Llamó al taxista y fue hacia el Ritz, donde se realizaría un importante desfile de moda.

Babi por su parte, había decidido realizar ese viaje por sugerencia de su hermana, quien le aconsejó ir para que el recuerdo del encuentro con Hugo no la atormente. Al mismo tiempo, había elegido a París como destino, ya que conocía de la realización de ese desfile, lo que le permitiría adquirir nuevos conocimientos y conceptos en lo que a moda refería. Lo que nunca imaginaría, era lo que iba a vivir esa noche.

Hugo llegó a la fiesta. Si bien no estaba invitado, consiguió entrar gracias a su credencial de gerente de Seat, lo que le permitiría ingresar al cóctel para empresarios… Y fue allí donde la vio. Enfundada bajo un elegante vestido color pastel, Babi brillaba entre los empresarios de la moda, destacándose por su belleza. Hugo no podía quitarle la vista de encima un solo momento. Babi por su parte, dialogaba y departía con otros diseñadores, interiorizándose de los últimos detalles de la moda francesa. Cuando Babi se desocupó, Hugo aceleró y fue a su encuentro. Babi se detuvo frente a la mesa principal para servirse una copa de ponche, cuando finalmente Hugo se posicionó detrás de ella.

- Que bonita estás – expresó parado a sus espaldas.

Babi quedó congelada.

-No tengas miedo. Soy yo. – volvió a expresarse Hugo.

Babi se dio vuelta lentamente y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Acercó su mano atemorizada hacia la solapa del saco de Hugo, para comprobar que no estaba soñando y cuando lo estaba haciendo, Hugo tomó su mano rápidamente. Al sentir que no estaba soñando, Babi retiró su mano aterrada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué has venido a hacer? – preguntaba Babi

- Necesito hablar contigo. Tiene que ser ahora. Pero no en este lugar. – respondió Hugo.

- Está bien. Ven conmigo. – invitó Babi, aun alterada por su repentina presencia.

Fueron hacia la piscina interna del Ritz, donde casi no había gente. Caminaron a la par por el costado de la pileta, observando Hugo todos los rincones del fastuoso salón. Una vez llegados ahí, Babi inició la charla.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí. ¿Me explicas a que has venido? – preguntó

Hugo resopló un poco antes de comenzar.

- Babi… No sé cómo, ni por donde empezar. Han pasado muchas cosas… Y una de ellas, sin lugar a dudas, ha sido esta noticia de nuestra paternidad sobre Horacio

- Hache, no quiero hablar más de ese tema. Ya bastante daño me ha generado. Ya bastante dolor he sufrido por culpa de ese tema. Basta, no quiero que me hables ni que me recuerdes eso – contestó Babi.

- Pero Babi, necesito decírtelo. Por favor, no me dejes con las palabras en la boca. – suplicó Hugo.

- ¿Tienes en cuenta como me siento hoy yo, a causa de esta noticia? ¿Te has puesto en mi lugar un segundo de tu vida? ¿Has pensado como ha de doler, que el amor de tu vida te acuse de un engaño, cuando tú tampoco sabías la realidad de las cosas? – preguntaba Babi muy enojada.

- Por eso, he venido hasta aquí para suplicarte tu perdón. Babi, me he enterado de la realidad de las cosas. Y quiero pedirte perdón, por haberme comportado como un idiota. No sabes el dolor que siento hoy, aquí en mi corazón, por la falta que estás haciendo hoy aquí. Creo yo con esto entender un poco el sufrimiento que padeces. Pero te pido por favor, perdóname. No quiero seguir hiriéndote, más de lo que ya te lastimé. Quiero que nuestra familia, quede finalmente unida. Te amo pequeña. Perdóname, por favor. – suplicó Hugo poniéndose de rodillas.

Babi se sorprendió de lo que Hugo fue capaz de hacer, con tal de venir a suplicarle perdón. Se sorprendió aún más, al verlo rendido a sus pies, él que tan intocable era. Hugo seguía ahí, arrodillado, esperando un poco de piedad por parte de Babi. Ella lo tomó de la cabeza y se la hizo apoyar contra su vientre. Hugo la abrazó desde abajo, y entre llantos continuaba suplicándole que lo perdone, por haberla maltratado. Babi se arrodilló ante él y quedaron cara a cara mirándose. No pudieron resistirse más y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

- Espera… Aquí no. - dijo Babi y tomando a Hugo de la mano, se lo llevó hacia su alcoba, donde continuarían besándose, desde la entrada hasta la cama, donde finalmente volvieron a hacer el amor y a revivir esa llama que parecía apagada. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo, Hugo quedó acariciando la cabellera de Babi y ella quedó acurrucada contra su pecho. En ese momento, Hugo preguntó:

- Entonces Babi… ¿Me perdonas?

Finalmente, Babi respondió.

- Hache, te amo más que a mi propia vida. Eres el hombre con el que siempre he soñado vivir. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de perdonarte instantáneamente. Te pido que me des un tiempo para pensar en todo. No quiero dar una resolución que nos termine perjudicando a los dos. – respondió Babi.

Hugo comprendía amargamente que esta vez, iba a ser difícil lograr el perdón de Babi, por lo que para poder despedirse bien de ella, la abrazó fuertemente, acariciando sus cabellos y se retiró diciéndole:

- Buena suerte, princesa. Voy a estar esperándote. - le dió un beso en la frente y se retiró.

Esa noche Hugo se fue del Ritz, nuevamente hacia el Crillón, donde preparó sus pocas cosas que había comprado, para a la mañana siguiente volverse hacia Barcelona. Esa mañana, Babi acercó su cara al balcón de su habitación para ver el amanecer y pensó, que iba a necesitar un gran tiempo para poder decidir si quería volver con Hugo o recorrer el mundo para olvidarlo.


	29. Capítulo XXIX - El Acercamiento

CAPÍTULO XXIX – EL ACERCAMIENTO

Pasaron dos semanas del viaje de Hugo a París, donde por fin encontraría a Babi para suplicarle perdón, luego de conocer como había sido la historia real con respecto a su paternidad con Horacio. A partir de ese momento, solo dos cosas comenzarían a ocupar la mente de Hugo: Primero y principal, como iniciar la relación con un hijo del que no conocía su existencia y con quien debía recuperar casi 22 años de ausencia. Y en segundo término, lograr el perdón definitivo de Babi.

Tal como lo había anunciado, en esas dos semanas comenzaban a finiquitarse los preparativos de la boda de la extraña pareja que conformaban Alex y Daniela.

Dani tras haber tenido a su hijo, comenzó una dura lucha por conseguir progresar, para asegurar el bienestar del pequeño Andrés. A pesar de haber sido madre muy joven y sin un padre para su hijo, continuó batallando en su secundario, consiguiendo graduarse al año siguiente. Tras su graduación, ingresó a la Universidad, donde siguió la carrera de Derecho, graduándose en seis años como una abogada doctorada en leyes. Sin embargo, la situación generada a raíz de su prematura maternidad, sumada a los engaños de su padre a su madre, comenzaron a ser motivos de resquebrajamiento en su familia. Quien siempre estuvo a su lado, acompañándola y ayudándola en todo, fue su hermana Babi, quien la ayudaba con la crianza de Andrés, mientras ella estudiaba para poder graduarse. Gracias a ello, Andrés no solo fue adoptado por Gustavo como su hijo, sino que también creció a la par de Horacio, forjando los dos una unidad sólida.

Tras haberse graduado, Dani conseguiría trabajo en un buffet de abogados, de entre los cuales se encontraba Alex, el hermano mayor de Hugo. No se conocían, ni se imaginaban quien era el otro. Pero continuamente vivían chocando en sus intereses, queriendo siempre Alex menoscabar a Daniela por ser menor que él y menos experimentada. A su vez, Dani siempre se oponía a Alex, logrando derrotarlo en varias oportunidades. Hasta que un buen día, una situación complicada de Dani, fue motivo suficiente como para que Alex se acerque y trate de ayudarla, generando entre ellos la amistad. Pero en realidad, a Dani le interesaba y mucho Alex, debido a la firmeza con la que defendía sus convicciones y su siempre coqueto porte elegante. Poco a poco los dos fueron conquistando cada rincón de sus vidas, hasta que finalmente cayeron en las redes del amor, aunque tratando de mantenerlo oculto ante el resto, debido a la enorme diferencia de edades.

Esa mañana, Hugo se levantaría nuevamente y comenzaría a analizar una situación que debía ser resuelta cuanto antes: Debía dialogar con su hijo Horacio. Todavía conservaba de aquella reunión en el bar de Rosana, el número de móvil de él, por lo que se dispuso a establecer contacto.

Resolvieron verse en el cementerio, en el punto central del parque, para así dialogar y tener como testigos, las almas reposantes que dormían su descanso eterno. Hugo arribó caminando al lugar y encontró a su hijo sentado arriba de su motocicleta. Se acercó a él y lo saludó.

- Gracias por venir – empezó diciendo Hugo.

- No tienes por qué darme las gracias. He venido a despejar todas las dudas existentes. – expresó Horacio de forma gélida.

Hugo percibió el malestar en las palabras de su hijo y en seguida lo reconoció como tal.

- No me quedan dudas de que eres mi hijo. Tus actitudes son iguales a las mías, como cuando tenía tu edad. – dijo Hugo.

- Pues a mí, aun me cuesta asumir que mi padre no es Gustavo Vázquez. Más me cuesta comprender, el porqué de este prolongado silencio. – contestó Horacio.

- Hijo… - dijo Hugo, pero en seguida se rectificó – Horacio, si tú lo deseas, permíteme contarte como fue la realidad de las cosas. Déjame explicarte que fue lo que realmente sucedió. Nunca supuse que tuve otro hijo en mi vida.

- Pues bien… Ahora tienes otro. ¿Qué piensas hacer? – cuestionó Horacio.

- Pues no puedo decir aun que eres mi hijo, ya que no me aceptas. Y déjame decirte que en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo y te comprendo más que nadie. – respondió Hugo.

- Bien – dijo Horacio bajando la guardia – Si tú lo deseas, podemos empezar.

- Me parece una muy buena idea. ¿Quieres caminar un poco? – ofreció Hugo.

Horacio se desmontó de la motocicleta y aceptó el pedido de Hugo. Ambos fueron caminando por uno de los pasillos del parque dialogando sobre los temas inherentes al pasado de ambos. Hugo contó con lujos de detalles, como fue que conoció a Babi, como Rafaela (la madre de ella) se interpuso entre ambos y cómo fue que la perdió. Asimismo, le reveló detalles sobre cómo conoció a Gin y el momento más feliz de su vida, que fue cuando tuvieron a Diego.

- Diego. – respondió Horacio con un bufido leve – El buitre que asomó sus garras sobre mi hermana.

- Horacio – reprendió Hugo – no hables así que es tu hermano.

- Pues aun tengo cuentas pendientes con él. A propósito ¿En qué situación quedaremos a partir de hoy? Resulta ser que somos hermanos y está saliendo con mi hermana. ¿Cómo se entiende eso?

- Es simple hijo. Perla no es mi hija y tú no eres hijo de Gin. – respondió Hugo.

- ¿Y eso qué? – preguntó Horacio.

- No te quieras pasar de listo, hijo. – respondió Hugo tomando confianza – será Perla tu hermana, pero no lo es de Diego. No comparten un gramo de genética.

- Significa entonces que tendré que soportarlo por partida doble – dijo Horacio.

- Hijo, basta. Diego es tu hermano y deberán convivir con eso. Y si tienen cuentas pendientes, resuélvanlas. Pero luego de eso, traten de convivir en armonía.

Horacio no quería aceptar que le impongan un hermano en su vida, ya que todo ese tiempo que vivió junto a su familia, sentía en su pecho el orgullo de ser no solo el mayor, sino también el único hijo varón. Sin embargo, pensaría en la oferta que le daba Hugo y trataría de convivir con su nueva familia.

- ¿Y cómo fue que me concibieron con mamá, si tras haber conocido a Gin, nunca más la volviste a buscar? – preguntó Horacio.

- Cuando conocí a Gin, yo no había conseguido aun desprenderme de tu madre. Ella seguía rondando en mis pensamientos. Y fue así que una noche la volví a ver. Nuestro sitio especial era la playa, frente a una casa ubicada por sobre una montura. Esa noche fue la última vez que vi a tu madre. Fue la última vez que nos amamos, antes de que ella decida casarse con tu padre – respondió Hugo.

- Hugo… No tengas miedo de asumir que eres mi padre. – pidió Horacio.

- Es que has vivido mucho tiempo con él. Él fue responsable de tu crianza y educación. Y sería injusto que no lo quieras reconocer como tu padre – respondió Hugo, haciendo alusión a Gustavo.

- Hugo, Gustavo nunca dejará de ser mi padre. Pero tú eres mi verdadero progenitor. Quisiera poder aceptarte como tal. Pero te pido que no reneguemos de nuestras realidades. – pidió Horacio.

Hugo se emocionó de oír esas palabras de parte de Horacio.

- Hijo… Yo más que nadie quiero que me aceptes. Eres mi hijo, como lo es Diego. Ambos salidos de las mujeres que amé en mi vida y como tales, deseo quererlos por igual. Déjame ser tu padre, sin que renuncies a nada. Por favor. – pidió Hugo.

Horacio detuvo su marcha y pidió a Hugo para darle un abrazo. De padre a hijo, para sellar la unidad eterna. Hugo se sentía muy feliz de haber tenido esa victoria. Pero ahora, venía lo más difícil… Convencer de la realidad a su hijo Diego.

Esa tarde, Horacio fue hacia una clínica antes de asistir a la iglesia, donde por fin su tía Daniela daría fin a su soltería. Al ingresar y anunciarse, un médico lo llevó hasta una habitación, donde una señora mayor se encontraba sentada sobre una mecedora, observando el día por su ventana. Desde atrás, Horacio se acercó y comenzó a hablarle.

- Has perdido. De nada te ha servido todo lo que hiciste. Solo arruinaste mi vida y la de mi familia. ¿Eres consciente de que eres la responsable de haberle arruinado la vida a tu hija…? ¿Abuela?

En la mecedora, confinada a esa vida, se encontraba Rafaela, la madre de Babi y abuela de Horacio y Perla. Ella fue la responsable principal de la separación de Hugo y Babi, ya que se oponía enérgicamente a la relación que ellos llevaban, siendo además quien había presionado para que Babi se case con Gustavo y así olvidase a Hugo. Pero nunca tuvo en cuenta, ni contó con ese episodio bajo la lluvia, donde mientras su hija mantenía su relación por última vez con Hugo, ella descubriría que su esposo le era infiel con Rosana, la dueña del bar favorito de Hugo. Con el paso del tiempo, sufrió un trastorno psicológico derivado de su ira constante, lo que provocó que de común acuerdo, sus hijas la internen en ese centro psiquiátrico.

Al oír las acusaciones que le infería Horacio, volteó su cabeza hacia atrás para saber qué pasaba.

- ¿Qué demonios dices, niño maleducado? – preguntó Rafaela.

- Que todo lo que le has hecho a mamá en su juventud, para que no vea al gran amor de su vida, de nada te ha servido. Hoy se han reencontrado y se aman. Perdiste abuela. Y has perdido a tu familia.

- Tú nunca entenderás. Eres un insolente. Es increíble que alabes esa relación. Haciendo eso, estás rechazando a tu padre que ha velado por ti toda su vida.

- Te equivocas abuela. No solo no reniego de Gustavo. Lo acepto como el padre que fue en mi vida. Y tanto él como yo, sabemos que no dejaremos de ser padre e hijo, aun estando él muerto como está – respondió Horacio.

- ¿Muerto? ¿Acaso tu padre ha muerto? – preguntó asombrada Rafaela.

- Así es. Pero eso no es todo. Me di cuenta de que mi padre, en realidad no está muerto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quien murió, fue mi padre de toda la vida. Pero mi padre biológico, está más vivo que nunca.

Rafaela miró a su nieto sin entender nada.

- Sí abuela. El tiro te salió fallado. Mi padre biológico se llama Hugo Líbera.

- No puede ser - dijo Rafaela – ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO, MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! ¡MIENTES! – comenzó a gritar completamente desencajada.

- Te equivocas abuela. Es como yo te digo. Soy hijo de Hugo Líbera. – dijo Horacio. Junto a él, llevó consigo el sobre con los análisis de ADN, el cual se lo entregó a Rafaela, quien al leerlo (aun tenía buena visión) se dejó caer sobre su mecedora, comprendiendo amargamente todo el daño que había causado. Dejando escapar un torrente de lágrimas, alcanzó a murmurarle a su nieto:

- Perdóname… Perdóname, por favor. Ten piedad de mí, hijo. Ten piedad de esta pobre vieja.

- ¿Y tú cuando tendrás piedad para con nosotros? – preguntó Horacio. Dicho esto, dejó nuevamente a su abuela, quien quedó sola en su mecedora, lamentándose por todo el mal que había generado.

Horacio montó su motocicleta y fue a la parroquia, donde se llevaría a cabo el casamiento de su tía. Detrás de él llegaron Diego y Hugo, quienes fueron recibidos por Perla. Al notar que la joven estaba sola, sin la compañía de su madre, Hugo la llevó aparte para hacerle una pregunta.

- No. No ha venido. – respondió Perla. – dijo que no se sentía en condiciones de poder regresar, y que lo sentía muchísimo.

Hugo se sintió romper por dentro, debido a la ausencia de Babi, quien se había comunicado con su hija y aprovechó para pedirle disculpas a Dani por no asistir a su boda, enviándole sus bendiciones a la nueva pareja. Sin embargo, intentó olvidar por lo menos por ese momento la situación y trató de refugiarse en su hijo Diego y en la alegría de ver felizmente casado a su hermano mayor. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con un Alex enfundado en un impecable traje negro y apadrinado por Katina, quien se ofreció a acompañarlo. Por su parte, la entrada de la novia fue un tanto aparatosa, debido a un tropezón que sufriera su ocasional padrino, Luque. Tras las acciones de rigor, Dani y Alex darían el "SÍ" celebrándolo con una imponente fiesta en la mansión Vázquez-Alcázar.


	30. Capítulo XXX - Hermanos

CAPÍTULO XXX – HERMANOS

La boda de Dani y Alex fue una gran fiesta. Familiares y amigos de los novios se dieron cita en los jardines de la mansión Vázquez-Alcázar, a pesar de la ausencia de Babi, quien había decidido no retornar a Barcelona por tiempo indeterminado y como compensación por su ausencia, cedería su casa para que su hermana celebre el día más feliz de su vida.

Esa noche, Dani y Alex estaban muy felices de haber podido por fin blanquear ante la sociedad, ese amor clandestino que tanto tiempo llevaban guardado, un poco por la diferencia de edad entre ambos y otro poco por las suspicacias siempre presentes que se suelen levantar en torno a una relación de este tipo. Mientras ellos festejaban, los muchachos también celebraban sus reencuentros. Perla y Diego se reencontrarían después de un breve tiempo, separados por los estudios de la joven. Horacio y Valeria siguieron juntos tras la liberación de él, mientras que Andrés (muy feliz por la decisión tomada por su madre) celebraría con Valentina la velada. Asimismo y por pedido de Diego, Perla invitaría especialmente a Bosco y Canela a la celebración.

Esa noche, todos eran felices. Todos tenían motivos de festejo. Pero solo una persona, no encajaba en ese cuadro de felicidad. Ese era Hugo, quien no podía quitarse a Babi de la cabeza y menos aun, no sabiendo de su paradero por Europa. Entristecido por no poder compartir la fiesta con su amor, saludó a su hermano y a su nueva cuñada, deseándoles lo mejor y retirándose temprano, después de la cena. En el trayecto de regreso a su casa, comenzaría a pergeñar como haría para encarar a Diego y contarle la verdad sobre su medio hermano Horacio.

A la mañana siguiente, Hugo decidió encarar a su hijo Diego y contarle toda la verdad. Fue así que lo citó al escritorio de su casa, donde iniciarían su diálogo.

- Diego, necesito dialogar contigo, de hombre a hombre – inició Hugo.

- Dime. Sabes que siempre estoy para responderte.

Hugo no sabía cómo ni por donde comenzar, por lo que decidió retrotraerse en el tiempo.

- Esta historia es muy larga hijo. Tiene que ver con el pasado y con cosas que han sucedido en los últimos días. Y tienen que ver contigo, conmigo y con nuestra familia.

- Papá – interrumpió Diego – ve al grano, no andes con rodeos. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir o contar?

- Hijo… te pido que seas fuerte con lo que te contaré. Es un tema muy delicado. – persuadió Hugo. Diego en respuesta se preparó:

- Dime papá. ¿Qué es eso que me quieres decir?

- Cuando era joven, casi de tu edad, conocí a una muchacha de la cual me enamoré profundamente. Ella fue un gran motivo de alegría en mi vida, hasta que diversas circunstancias se mezclaron y terminaron matando ese amor que nos teníamos. Unos años después, conocí a tu madre y terminé formando con ella una hermosa familia.

- Padre, no sé por qué me cuentas estas cosas. ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo o con mamá?

- Hijo… antes de oficializarme con tu madre, había vuelto a ver a esa joven. La vi una noche, que tu madre audicionaba. Yo para ese entonces, noviaba con ella, pero no era su pareja oficial. Esa noche sonaría mi teléfono y del otro lado me pidieron que vaya hacia una reunión. En esa reunión estaba esta joven que fuera mi primer amor. Esa noche intentaría eliminarla de mi mente, pero fue inútil. Fuimos a la playa y tuvimos un encuentro amoroso por última vez. Tras ese encuentro, ella me confesaría que se casaría con otro, por lo que decidimos separar nuestros caminos y seguir cada uno su vida. Sin embargo… - Hugo detuvo su relato, ya que no sabía cómo encarar ese tema.

- ¿Sin embargo? – pidió Diego.

Hugo tomó coraje y encaró a su hijo

- Esa no sería la última noche que tendríamos. Hoy, tras casi 22 años la he vuelto a ver. Y nuevamente volvió a generar esa chispa de amor que sentía por ella – respondió Hugo.

- ¿Lo que significa que te quieres enamorar y no te animas a hacerlo por el miedo que te genere si la rechazo o no? ¿Es eso no? – preguntó Diego – Papá, ya eres grande para decidir por tu vida. Si quieres rehacerte, en hora buena. No tienes impedimento de mi parte. No por eso vas a olvidar a mamá.

- Hijo, no es ese el problema… Tú siempre serás mi hijo. Tú eres mi heredero. Pero hay otro tema que debes saber – dijo Hugo.

- Papá, ¿Qué es exactamente eso que debo saber?

- Hace pocos días, me enteré. Te juro que nunca supe que había sucedido. Pero es la realidad… Diego… tienes un medio hermano. Es casi de tu misma edad. Lo concebimos con esa joven, aquella noche de nuestra despedida. Te pido que me entiendas por favor. ¡Yo no sabía nada!

Diego quedó mudo ante semejante noticia. Un hermano y encima, fuera de la línea sucesoria de su madre. No podía aceptarlo. ¡Le resultaba inadmisible!

- No es cierto… ¡No es cierto! ¡NO ES CIERTO! – gritó Diego enfurecido.

- Hijo por favor, no te pongas así – pidió Hugo

- ¡¿QUE PRETENDES?! ¡¿QUE FESTEJE QUE LE MENTISTE A MAMÁ, ENGAÑANDOLA ESA NOCHE?! ¡RESPONDEME CARAJO! – gritaba Diego.

- ¡BASTA! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HABLES DE ESA FORMA! – sobrecargó Hugo.

Diego no quiso seguir la discusión, por lo que tomó las llaves de su moto y bajó al garaje para buscarla y escapar. Una vez montado en ella, comenzó a acelerar completamente alocado, hasta que un semáforo lo detuvo. En ese momento, por su costado derecho, apareció Horacio, quien al verlo le propuso correr por la avenida, hasta el cuarto semáforo. Una vez que dio el verde, ambos aceleraron y comenzaron a correr, pero tras pasar el cuarto semáforo, Diego siguió acelerando, escapándose de la ciudad. Horacio preocupado por él, fue a buscarlo persiguiéndolo sin cuartel. Ambos llegarían a la carretera, donde Horacio intentaría frenar a Diego, quien seguía acelerando como un endemoniado. No sabía cómo pararlo, ya que cada vez que aceleraba y conseguía apareársele, Diego aceleraba aun más y conseguía sacarle ventaja. Hasta que finalmente y viendo que no iba a haber forma de volver a apareársele, Horacio tocó con su rueda delantera la rueda trasera de Diego, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Al sentir que perdía el control, Diego trató de ensayar una maniobra para amortiguar la caída, cayendo sobre su hombro y comenzando a dar tumbos en el asfalto. Su gruesa campera de cuero, evitaría que su cuerpo sufra raspaduras, mientras que su casco evitaría que estrelle su cabeza contra el suelo, pero su moto continuaría su camino, pegando contra las barreras de contención y volando en mil pedazos, dejando plásticos y combustible diseminados en la carretera. Diego quedó mirando al cielo y lo veía hermoso, celeste, enorme. Pensó en su madre y en lo bien que le haría que esté acompañándolo en ese terrible momento. De golpe, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse hasta convertirse en una pequeña luz blanca titilante que se desvanecía de a poco.

Finalmente, Diego reaccionaría de esa pesadilla y al despertar, descubriría que se encontraba internado en una cama de hospital, con un enorme yeso en su hombro izquierdo. Asustado, intentó levantarse, pero alguien lo detuvo. Al ver de quien se trataba, descubrió que era Horacio, quien al ver como había caído, llamó a Emergencias para que lo socorran. Diego lo reconoció y lo reprendió:

- ¿Me quieres decir que hago aquí?

- Tuviste una caída mortal de tu moto. No sé cómo le hiciste, pero conseguiste zafarte de la situación.

Diego recordó todo.

- Tú… Tú me tocaste con tu moto. Tú me tiraste a la mierda, cabrón hijo de puta. Casi me matas, ¿te diste cuenta?

- Perdóname hermano – respondió Horacio dejando escapar esa palabra inconscientemente – pero era la única forma de frenarte. Necesitaba hablar contigo y no frenabas.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Y qué carajos querías hablar conmigo? No tengo nada que dialogar contigo, amigo. Y no me llames hermano, porque no lo somos – respondió Diego.

Horacio quedó inmóvil con esa respuesta, pero finalmente resolvió hablar.

- Eso es lo que tú piensas. Pero las cosas no son como las imaginas.

Diego lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Creo entender los motivos de tu enojo. Y déjame decirte que he pasado por lo mismo. Yo también me he enterado de esa forma, pero de boca de mi madre. Hoy lamento mucho haberla tratado como la traté. La necesito más que nunca. Por eso te pido que no le hagas esto a tu padre. Vas a lamentar mucho si llegaras a perderlo. – respondió Horacio.

Diego seguía sin entender, por lo que comenzó a atar cabos para entender de qué le hablaba Horacio.

- ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Cómo sabes que lo que hice, lo hice por una pelea con mi padre? Explícame que no entiendo.

- Diego… Yo también me enojé con mi madre por el mismo tema. Descubrí que mi verdadero padre sigue con vida. – respondió Horacio.

- ¿Pero por qué puntualmente dices que corrí esa carrera contigo porque me peleé con mi padre? Podría haberme peleado con tu hermana que hubiera sido lo mismo ¿Por qué insistes con eso? Siguió cuestionando Diego.

- Porque soy tu hermano – soltó finalmente Horacio – Diego, yo soy tu medio hermano. También soy hijo de Hugo. Déjame decirte que esta es una situación indeseable, pero es la realidad. Me ha costado aceptarlo, pero así fue. Yo soy el fruto de esa relación clandestina entre tu padre y mi madre. Diego… Soy tu hermano.

Diego no lo podía aceptar. No podía creer que quien fuera hasta ese momento su rival, por una situación de celos con su prima y que a la vez casi lo mata en un accidente, era su hermano.

- No es cierto… No es cierto… - decía Diego completamente vencido.

- Es así. Somos hermanos. Y como tal, quiero primeramente pedirte perdón por haberte hecho tener este accidente. Segundo, pedirte que ni se te ocurra dejar a mi hermana, porque esta revelación, no altera nada lo que viven entre ustedes. Es mi hermana, no la tuya. Y por último, no hagas sufrir a papá. Ya bastante tuvo con lo de tu madre y ahora con lo que no encuentra a mi madre. Ten piedad de él. Te necesita más que nunca.

- No… vuelvas… a llamarlo padre… ¡ES MI PADRE! ¡DE NADIE MÁS! – gritó Diego enfurecido, sin reparar por sus lesiones.

Horacio se sintió herido por la reacción y el rechazo de su hermano. Lo ponía muy mal que no lo quiera aceptar, por lo que pensó que iba a ser muy difícil establecer una hermandad con él. Resignado, se retiró de la habitación y partió caminando como un alma en pena, dolido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Diego por su parte, no podía digerir la noticia de que Horacio era hermano suyo. No podía perdonar a su padre por lo que había hecho y lo destruía que Perla haya quedado en el medio. Apesadumbrado por lo vivido ese día, aprovechó su soledad, para echarse a llorar y desahogarse por todo lo sucedido.


	31. Capítulo XXXI - Enfrentando la verdad

CAPÍTULO XXXI – ENFRENTANDO LA VERDAD

Tras el aparatoso incidente entre Diego y Horacio, finalmente el primero obtuvo el alta médica y salió del hospital. Debía permanecer enyesado durante un mes y hacer rehabilitación durante tres meses. Sin embargo, decidió no volver a su casa, ya que no quería cruzarse con Hugo.

Con todo lo que había vivido, no se sentía aun con temple como para enfrentar la realidad de tener un hermano al lado. Un hermano al que no conocía y que ni siquiera era un hermano completo, ya que fue producto de un engaño de su padre hacia su madre. Por tal motivo, decidió ir en búsqueda de refugio y quien terminó dándole ese lugar contencioso, fue su tío Alex.

Alex estaba planificando su viaje de luna de miel con su flamante esposa Dani. Sin embargo, decidió hacer un alto en los planes para poder ayudar y dar contención a su sobrino. La tarde en la que Diego fue dado de alta, intentó contactarse con su tío, quien lo invitó a ir a su casa para tratar el tema. Una vez reunidos, comenzó la charla:

- Y así es tío. No quiero acercarme a papá, porque si lo veo, el solo recordar la infidelidad que tuvo con mamá, me hace doler el alma. Me duele el corazón de solo pensar que el amor que sentía por ella, hasta pudo haber sido una mentira. – decía Diego

- Diego… Yo más que nadie sé lo que tu padre vivió y tengo la suficiente autoridad como para decirte que él amó a morir a tu madre. Ella lo rescató del dolor que le generó la relación que tuvo en su pasado con Babi. Diego… Si hubieras visto a tu padre como estaba de destrozado el día que perdió a Babi para siempre. – contó Alex.

- Pero tío, sigo sin entender. Si tanto amaba a mamá, ¿por qué siguió viendo a su primer amor? Sinceramente no lo entiendo.

- Hijo, a veces el amor es un sentimiento que deja heridas muy grandes en el corazón y en el alma del hombre. Si tuviéramos un corazón mecánico, no nos sería difícil reciclar un amor viejo para convertirlo en, algo así como un recuerdo que no se pudo dar. A veces, no es fácil deshacerse de un amor verdadero que haya hecho mella en el corazón, el alma y la mente. Y hay veces, que ni la llegada de un nuevo amor puro, real y verdadero, puede contra ese amor que ha dejado una marca de fuego en tu alma. Es lo que le pasó a Hugo, hijo. Es específicamente lo que le pasó a tu padre. Con Babi se amaron tanto que él nunca la pudo borrar de su mente, a pesar de amar con intensidad a tu madre. Y pienso que con ella ha sucedido lo mismo. Por eso no lo culpes, ni te enojes con tu padre. Hoy te necesita más que nunca. Necesita que lo comprendas. Dio todos los años de tu vida por ti. Nadie más que él sabe de ti.

- Sin embargo, siento que no lo puedo perdonar. Siento que traicionó a mamá. Siento que mamá se fue de este mundo, sin conocer lo infiel que le ha sido mi padre.

- Diego, yo siento que desde este lado del mundo, tu madre debe estar perdonando a tu padre por todos los errores que cometió. Ellos se aman con intensidad, aun estando separados por la muerte. Por eso no pienses jamás, que ella no lo vaya a perdonar.

Diego seguía sin saber qué hacer. No quería retornar a casa. Pero tampoco quería arruinarle a su tío ese momento de felicidad que quería vivir a pleno con su amada Daniela. Fue entonces que Alex le propuso quedarse a vivir en su departamento, mientras él esté de luna de miel, con la condición de que pensaría como volver a recomponer la relación con su padre (vaya coincidencia, es la misma condición que en su momento Daniela le impusiera a Horacio, en la misma situación). Diego no vería la oferta con malos ojos y aceptaría la propuesta. Además, le serviría para poner en práctica su rehabilitación y podría tener un espacio propio, donde recibiría a Perla todos los días.

Una tarde, Perla fue hasta el departamento de Hugo. Allí se encontraría con él, ya que tendría una noticia muy importante para darle: Eran noticias de Babi.

- ¡Hugo, Hugo! ¡Qué suerte que te encuentro! – celebraba la joven.

- Dime pequeña ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz? – preguntó Hugo.

- Me ha llegado una correspondencia… Y quisiera que la leas – dijo Perla acercando una carta.

Hugo tomó la carta en sus manos y en seguida reconoció en ella el aroma del perfume de Babi. Se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados recordando aquel último encuentro que tuvieron en París y nuevamente reavivó sus deseos de volver a tenerla al lado. En seguida regresó de ese pequeño sueño

- Pero… ¿Por qué quieres que yo lea esto, si es algo para ti? – preguntó Hugo.

- Hugo… No tienen que ocultarme más nada. Supe lo de tu pasado con mi madre. Mi tía me lo contó todo. – dijo Perla.

- Te lo contó… ¿Todo? – preguntó Hugo

- Bueno, todo… Lo que se dice todo, ahondando en detalles no. Me contó todo acerca del amor que se tuvieron y de cómo sufrieron por la pérdida de ese amor. – respondió Perla.

- ¿Pero cómo es que se le ocurrió ventilar estos asuntos? – preguntó Hugo, un tanto alterado.

- Hugo, no soy tonta. El día que mamá tomó la decisión de marcharse a recorrer el mundo, yo la vi. Estaba muy destrozada y mi tía trataba de contenerla. Hablaban sobre que no le creíste ni una sola palabra, sobre algo que te dijo y que le dolía en el alma lo que le hiciste, ya que aun te amaba y mucho, como en su juventud. Cuando se fue, yo la despedí junto a mi tía. Me quiso mentir, diciéndome que iba de viaje de negocios. Pero al verla tan afligida, decidí indagar a mi tía, quien me contó toda la verdad. Y ahora comprendo todo. Hugo… en tu pasado alguna vez tú fuiste "Hache", aquel joven que llenó de luz la vida de mi mamá y cuyo lugar mi padre nunca pudo ocupar. – relató Perla.

- Pequeña… Con tu madre viví una historia muy hermosa. La conocí cuando tenía más o menos tu misma edad. Al principio, fingíamos sentir lo contrario a lo que realmente sentíamos el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, el amor fue floreciendo como una hermosa rosa que va eligiendo cuidadosamente sus colores para ir hacia la luz. Pero un día, las cosas no anduvieron y lo eché todo a perder. Desde ese día, no me perdonaba el haber permitido que nuestro amor se desintegre de esa forma. Sin embargo, aun sentía amor por ella y estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra con tal de volverla a tener. El destino no quiso que así sea… Por lo menos hasta ahora. Se ve que nos tenía reservado algo para estas épocas. Pero nuevamente como al principio, lo eché todo a perder. – lamentaba Hugo.

- Hugo… ¿Quieres leer a ver qué dice? – preguntó Perla.

Hugo abrió el sobre y comenzaron a leerlo. Babi había ido hasta Londres, en su viaje recorriendo Europa. Visitó capitales como Berlín, Viena, Roma y Ámsterdam, antes de embarcarse hacia la Gran Bretaña. Durante todo lo que duraba el escrito, en ningún momento hacía mención de un posible regreso, sin embargo, auguraba lo mejor para Perla y Horacio.

Cuando terminaron de leerlo todo, Hugo cerró el sobre con mucha tristeza. Perla observó su rostro entristecido y decidió abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente. Hugo respondió al gesto de la misma manera, pero rompiendo a llorar.

- La perdí para siempre… La perdí para siempre, pequeña. No volverá y no me perdonará más – decía Hugo entre sollozos.

- No pienses así Hugo. Ten fe. Mamá volverá. Lo presiento en mi corazón. – alentó Perla

- Dios te oiga pequeñita… Dios te oiga – respondió Hugo.

- A propósito, ¿Diego donde está? – preguntó Perla.

- Diego se enojó conmigo por una discusión que tuvimos y fue a vivir a lo de su tío Alex. – respondió Hugo.

- Vaya. Supuestamente los tíos se fueron de luna de miel. Si me permites, voy a visitarlo ¿Si? – pidió Perla.

- Vete pequeña. Te necesitará y mucho. – respondió Hugo.

Perla volvió a salir del departamento de Hugo y fue hacia la casa de Alex. Allí Diego se encontraba viviendo, luego de su alta médica.

Por su parte, Hugo comenzó a escribir una carta para Babi, donde nuevamente le expresaría todo lo que la necesitaba y renovaría su pedido de perdón y su juramento de amor eterno. Nuevamente confiaría en su leal secretario Romeo, para que envíe la misiva a la oficina de Babi, dejándole la dirección que figuraba en la tarjeta que aún conservaba entre sus cosas. Bueno, las cosas para Romeo no pudieron funcionar mejor, ya que al llegarse a las oficinas de Babi, se reencontraría con una vieja amiga de su secundaria: Carlina, la joven secretaria de Babi, asistió al mismo secundario de Romeo y durante ese tiempo, tuvieron un pequeño amorío que había terminado cuando ella decidiría noviar con el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Romeo al verla, intentó irse rápidamente, pero ella lo detuvo. Dialogaron un rato largo y finalmente, acordarían reencontrarse en algún café. Sin lugar a dudas, él también conseguiría ganar algo en esta historia.

Mientras tanto, tras haber visitado a Hugo, Perla decidió ir a buscar a Diego a casa de Alex. Cuando se encontraron, él le pidió para ir a caminar porque necesitaba dialogar con ella. Una vez en marcha, Perla empezó el diálogo.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – preguntó Perla en alusión al yeso que llevaba Diego en su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Tu hermano no te lo contó? Intentó detenerme y me derribó de la moto – respondió Diego´

- ¿Como dices? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco?

- No te enojes con él. No fue su culpa. De hecho, fue todo culpa mía. Quise irme de la ciudad.

- ¿Me explicas por qué razón?

- Me he enterado de algo que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre. Fue algo que nos involucra a todos. No sé si Horacio ya te lo ha contado.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Me he enterado de algo muy grave Perla. Y eso tiene que ver contigo, conmigo y con tu hermano. Es algo por lo que no he de perdonar a mi padre.

- Déjame ver si entendí – respondió Perla – Es algo que tiene que ver contigo, conmigo y… ¿Con mi hermano? ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu padre en todo esto?

- Perla… Me enteré que en un pasado no muy lejano, tu madre y mi padre fueron amantes. Vivian un amor clandestino que había dado inicio en su juventud. Inclusive, llegó a serle infiel a mi madre con la tuya ¿Entiendes?

- Pues esa historia me la ha contado mi tía. Pero ellos habían dejado de verse – respondió Perla.

- Hasta hace poco… Y más aun, después de haberse enterado de una dolorosa realidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Perla intrigada.

- Perla… Horacio es hijo de mi padre. Es fruto de una relación clandestina entre mi padre y tu madre. Eso nos convierte en medios hermanos. ¿Entiendes eso?

Perla quedó sorprendida, ya que esa parte de la historia no se la contaron. Asustada preguntó

- Dios mío… ¿Y qué va a ser de nosotros?

- Nuestra relación no cambiará. No tenemos genética en común. Pero será igual de incómodo que compartamos un hermano, siendo novios como somos. Por eso quiero pedirte que no me abandones, por más que exista esta circunstancia.

Perla no sabía que decir y de golpe ató todos los cabos.

- ¡Ahora comprendo! ¡Ahora ya sé por qué mamá llamó con ese nombre a mi hermano! Tanto Hugo como Horacio comparten la misma inicial. De hecho, a mi hermano lo llamaban "Hache" ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¡Sí! Es el mismo apodo que mi padre. – respondió Diego. – Ahora sí encuadra todo.

- Igual… Quiero que sepas que nunca te abandonaré. Pero igual, debes regresar con tu padre. Te necesita más que nunca. Está muy solo y destruido. Anda Diego… Debes perdonarlo. Es tu padre.

Diego aceptó la propuesta de Perla y decidió volver a casa, donde recompondría su relación con su padre.

Los meses pasaron, hasta que finalmente, Diego le comunicaría a su padre una decisión muy importante que había tomado con Perla, para el resto de su vida: Ambos decidieron poner fecha para cuando finalice la rehabilitación de Diego y finalmente, poder casarse y unir sus vidas definitivamente.


	32. Capítulo XXXII - La vida sigue

CAPÍTULO XXXII – LA VIDA SIGUE

Pasaron cuatro meses de aquel encuentro que Hugo tuviera con Babi en la lujosa habitación del Ritz Hotel de París. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, muchas cosas sucedieron que cambiaron la vida de todos.

Tras haberse decidido por continuar sus estudios, Horacio resolvió asumir el control de la familia, dividiendo responsabilidades con su primo Andrés, en quien tenía depositadas todas las esperanzas para que saque la constructora adelante. Al mismo tiempo, además de su trabajo al frente de GV Construcciones, Horacio conseguiría otra labor paralela, muy emparentada con su principal pasión: Los motores.

Las cosas marchaban bien entre las muchachas. Valeria comenzaría a cursar sus estudios terciarios eligiendo la carrera medicinal, ya que era idea suya contribuir a la humanidad como profesional de la salud. Al mismo tiempo, seguiría perfeccionándose en el arte de la escritura, convirtiéndose en una destacada escritora y sorprendiendo al mundo con sus escritos, desarrollados en tan corta edad.

Valentina haría lo propio, yendo a estudiar tres profesorados en idiomas, (inglés, francés e italiano) siendo uno de los mejores promedios en cada clase.

Perla también estaba cursando sus estudios terciarios, eligiendo la arquitectura como su especialidad para sostenerse en el futuro.

Por el lado de los muchachos, Horacio había decidido abocarse a terminar sus estudios, sin embargo no podía dejar de lado una importante oferta laboral que le hicieran y que no podía rechazar. Tenía que ver con los motores, algo que como buen hijo de Hugo Líbera, lo apasionaba en demasía.

Andrés terminaría sus estudios de administración empresarial, llevándose el mejor promedio de su promoción y decidiendose a cursar la Licenciatura en Administración Empresarial. Con el correr del tiempo, y una vez convertido en el Licenciado Andrés Vázquez Alcázar, conseguiría convertir a GV Construcciones, en una importante firma constructora en España y en toda Europa.

Bosco continuaría trabajando dentro del equipo oficial de Seat en el Campeonato Europeo de Turismos, pero a diferencia del año anterior, sería ascendido y llevado al cargo de Director Deportivo de la escuadra, por lo que las decisiones más importantes para delinear el equipo y diseñar las estrategias de campeonato, debían pasar por sus manos. Con este trabajo en las manos, conseguiría acelerar sus planes de vida y terminaría formalizando su relación con Canela, casándose con ella. Unos meses más tarde, conseguirían formar una familia, al traer al mundo a un niño que fuera bautizado como Tristán. Dulcemente, sus padres lo llamaban "Pollito Travieso".

Mientras tanto, Hugo seguiría al frente de la gerencia de Seat. Era su único refugio ante la ausencia de Babi, que no retornaría más de su prolongado viaje. Definitivamente, la creía perdida.

Un domingo a la mañana, decidió ir a visitar al equipo en el Circuit de Catalunya. Esa mañana se disputaría una fecha más del Campeonato Mundial de Turismos y como gerente de la marca, debió ir a ver a sus muchachos en acción. Pero lo que llamó la atención esa mañana, fue un anuncio efectuado a través de los altoparlantes, cuando presentaban a los pilotos participantes. Uno de ellos, era un español que llegaba al Campeonato al comando de su propia estructura y fue presentado por los altoparlantes de la siguiente forma:

_- ¡Y por supuesto amigos, un campeonato europeo no puede ser europeo si no presentamos al crédito local! Nacido en Barcelona y con dos años de participación a nivel nacional, este año retorna a las pistas y lo hace a nivel continental y con el gran desafío que conlleva llevar adelante un equipo propio. Con ustedes, al comando del Chevrolet número 55… El Mito de Barcelona… ¡Diegooo!... ¡El "Míticooooooo"!... ¡Líberaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Las tribunas del Circuit de Catalunya casi se desplomaron de la ovación, cuando hizo su aparición Diego, caminando por la recta principal y saludando con la mano en alto hacia el público. Diego había decidido retornar a las pistas, pero recibiendo una ayuda muy especial para montar su propio equipo, ya que no tenía ni la más remota intención de volver a competir para la escuadra que representaba su padre, luego de aquellos sucesos ocurridos un año atrás.

Tras la presentación de los pilotos, Diego volvió a su box donde sus mecánicos preparaban su vehículo para la competencia.

- Espero que lo tengas listo – dijo Diego a uno de ellos.

- Está como nuevo. Espera ansioso poder llevarte al campeonato.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás listo para este nuevo desafío, "Hache"?

- Sabes que como tu hermano, voy a acompañarte a todos lados… "Mítico".

Diego finalmente pudo hacer las paces con su hermano Horacio y ambos consiguieron unirse para poder impulsar el sueño de un equipo de carreras. Horacio pondría a disposición del team, dinero perteneciente a la constructora y conseguiría financiar el proyecto. A partir de allí, ambos iniciarían una gran sociedad, usando como claves los nombres con los que sus madres llamaban a su padre: Horacio sería "Hache", por el famoso apodo con que su madre conocería a Hugo, mientras que Diego sería "Mítico", por la forma en que su madre consideraba a su padre. Al mismo tiempo, Diego iniciaría a la par de sus estudios universitarios, cursos de pintura artística, para seguir los pasos de su madre, en el mundo del arte. Al ver a sus hijos reunidos bajo un mismo equipo, Hugo se acercó a saludarlos:

- Sinceramente me enorgullece verlos compartir el mismo techo. - expresó emocionado.

- Cuando los hermanos Líbera estamos unidos, nada nos va a separar. Y déjame agradecerte padre, porque todo lo que logré hasta aquí, fue por todo lo que has sabido inculcarme. - respondió Diego.

- A propósito, ¿Han pensado en retornar a Seat?

Diego miró a Horacio, como haciendo que su decisión dependa de la de su hermano.

- Te está hablando a tí, Diego. No a mí. Tú eres el jefe del equipo. - respondió Horacio.

- Pero tú eres el Director Deportivo. - replicó Diego.

- Pero el protagonista eres tú - reincidió Horacio.

Diego miró a su padre y respondió:

- Con una condición

- Pídemela.

- Que mi equipo de trabajo sea absorbido y que el trabajo empiece a partir del año que viene.

- Así será hijo. Bosco se enorgullecerá de contar con los dos. - respondió Hugo cerrando trato de esta forma con su hijo. La carrera finalmente se desarrolló y el desafío estaba planteado entre Diego y el Directorio de Seat que lo había echado. Sin lugar a dudas, iba a vivirse una situación muy emocionante en una competencia, donde Diego debía revalidar sus pergaminos y demostrar nuevamente que no estaba del todo fuera.

Los días pasaron y Hugo veía con alegría como su familia terminaría unida. Y en uno de esos días, llegaría el gran anuncio de su hijo Diego:

- Papá… Quiero darte un anuncio muy importante – anunció Diego

- Dime hijo. ¿De qué se trata?

- Padre… Pienso que lo que te he de anunciar, ya es una decisión tomada.

- Pues dime por favor. Me carcome la duda.

- Voy a casarme la semana que viene. Y quiero que estés conmigo cuando lo haga.

- Hijo… Es obvio que voy a estar presente. Me pone muy orgulloso que quieras finalmente darle un rumbo a tu vida. Y déjame decirte que el casamiento es un paso muy decisivo e importante.

- Gracias por todo papá. Ojalá mamá esté aquí para vivir este momento. – dijo Diego con algo de tristeza.

- Diego, mamá siempre estará contigo. Siempre estará entre nosotros. Siempre serás motivo de alegría para los dos. Ella estará muy feliz y te estará viendo, esté donde esté – dijo Hugo.

Emocionado, Diego se fundiría en un interminable abrazo con su padre. Con aquel abrazo, ambos sentirían como las diferencias que alguna vez los separaron, quedaron definitivamente atrás.

Los días pasaron y así fue como llegó el gran día de Diego y Perla. En el departamento de Hugo, él, Katina y Luque se aprestaban a ayudar a Diego a prepararse para la ocasión. Lo ayudaban a elegir la vestimenta que debía llevar y trataban de darle forma con la elegancia más impactante que podía tener. Por su parte, en la mansión Vázquez-Alcázar, Daniela, Valeria y Valentina, hacían lo propio con Perla, tratando de que luzca radiante para el día más feliz de su vida. Mientras esta logística se realizaba, en el living estaban los varones de cada una de las damas de compañía: Alex, Horacio y Andrés dialogaban compartiendo un vermut. En ese momento, el móvil de Daniela sonaría y ella se apartaría de las muchachas para poder dialogar. La noticia que recibió, provocó que vuelva con un enorme gesto de alegría en su rostro, aunque prefirió no dar detalles a las jóvenes.

En un momento dado, Valeria no tenía actividad dentro del grupo, por lo que decidió apartarse un momento para buscar a Horacio y dialogar con él. Una vez juntos, fueron al balcón que daba a la piscina de la mansión.

- Como ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no? – arrancó hablando ella.

- Eso digo. Mírala nada más. Mi pequeña y querida hermanita ya está por casarse. ¿Quién iba a suponerlo?

- Pues nosotros no estamos tan lejos ¿no crees?

- Para nosotros todavía queda una vida por delante mi amor. Y yo nunca dejaré de estar a tu lado. Siempre estaré contigo.

- Horacio… No quiero perderte

- Y no me vas a perder. No voy a cometer el mismo error que cometieron mis padres. Nunca voy a dejarte sola.

- Te amo "Hache" – dijo Valeria.

- Te amo "Babi" – respondió Horacio. Dicho esto, quedaron abrazados observando el horizonte.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Hugo decidió confiarle a Luque la organización de la vestimenta de Diego, ya que quería hacer algo especial antes de la boda. Fue así que decidió ir hasta la iglesia donde se celebraría la unión de su hijo, para poder rezar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien especial.

- Gin… Gin… Cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando vimos a nuestro pequeño graduarse de su secundario. Ahora lo veo así, con firmeza y decidido a llevar adelante su vida y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que ha crecido y mucho… ¡Ahhh! ¡Si tan solo pudieras estar aquí!

En ese momento, mientras rezaba y conversaba con el alma de su ex mujer, una dama vestida elegantemente de negro y con un sombrero de amplias alas, se sentó a su lado. Hugo no le prestó mucha atención, por lo que ella decidió hablar.

- ¿Rezando?

- Sí. Le rezo a mi mujer. Mi hijo se casará y ella no está con nosotros. Hace un año que falleció.

- Pues no necesitas seguir rezándome, Hugo. – respondió la dama.

Ante esta respuesta, Hugo miró asustado a la mujer y ella se reveló: Era Gin. Sí, era Gin. Hugo no lo podía creer

- ¿Gin? ¡¿Gin?! ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntaba Hugo muy asustado.

- ¡Alto Hugo! No te acerques. Sí, estoy muerta. Pero no quería estar ausente en este momento. Y quise traer mi espíritu para acompañar a nuestro pequeño en su día.

- Entonces… ¿Eres un fantasma? – preguntó Hugo.

- Algo así. Solo tú me ves. Es un truco que me enseñó un viejo amigo tuyo. Solo que yo no soy aún un ángel.

- Pollo – expresó Hugo haciendo un gesto de felicidad. – Entonces, ¿nos acompañarás?

- En realidad he venido por otra cosa, además de ver casado a mi hijo. Hugo, tú también mereces ser feliz. No te encierres en el dolor. He venido a rescatarte.

- ¿Quieres llevarme contigo?

- No Hugo. Jamás haría eso. Solo te pido que no te encierres en tu dolor. Quiero que seas muy feliz mi amor.

- Te necesito tanto, nenaza.

- Siempre estaré contigo, mítico. No lo olvides – dijo Gin y tras estas palabras se levantó y comenzó a retirarse.

- Pero ¿no te quedarás? – gritó Hugo desde su banca.

- Estaré por aquí cerca. No iré lejos. – contestó Gin, mientras se desvanecía entreverada con la luz que ingresaba por la puerta de la iglesia.

Hugo quedó pensativo con todo lo que su ex mujer le expresó. Tras eso, retornó a su casa, donde debía ir a buscar a su hijo.


	33. Capítulo XXXIII - El Gran Encuentro Fina

CAPÍTULO XXXIII – EL GRAN ENCUENTRO FINAL

La tarde cayó sobre la ciudad de Barcelona y comenzaba a acercarse el momento más importante para la vida de Diego. Su amor, aquel amor por el que tanto luchó, por el que padeció muchos infortunios, pero gracias al que vivió las experiencias más felices de su vida y por el que dio su vida en muchas ocasiones, finalmente llegaba a su punto máximo con su oficialización, ante los ojos de Dios. Esa tarde, Diego sería llevado al altar por su padre, su hermano Horacio, sus tíos Luque y Katina y por Andrés, quien también se ofreció como caballero de honor en la boda. Mientras esperaba la llegada de la novia, su rostro se mostraba triste.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas triste hoy? – preguntó Katina, que había sido designada como madrina de la boda.

- Extraño mucho a mi mamá. Hubiera querido que esté aquí con nosotros. La recuerdo y mi corazón me estalla – respondió Diego con tristeza.

- Muchacho… No estes así. Piensa siempre que ella estará aquí – dijo Katina poniendo su mano en el pecho de Diego – y de aquí no saldrá. Siempre estará para cuidarte y velar por ti, desde donde esté. Y hasta pienso, que debe estar observándote desde alguno de los púlpitos de esta enorme iglesia.

Diego se emocionó con las palabras de su tía y tomándola fuertemente de la mano, se la besó. Katina respondió dándole un abrazo para calmarlo.

En ese momento, comenzaron a sonar los acordes de la marcha nupcial. En el momento que sonaba el tema ritual de cada casamiento, asomaba la imagen resplandeciente de la novia. Perla venía ataviada con un hermoso vestido de seda blanca, el más hermoso que se pudiera imaginar, y que fuera diseñado por su madre y obsequiado especialmente para la ocasión. Ante la ausencia de Babi, Daniela fue la encargada de entregárselo, ya que fue especialmente instruida por su hermana durante el último contacto telefónico que tuvieron. Aquel vestido, fue una debilidad de Perla, desde que era una niña, ya que siempre le gustaba observar las prendas que diseñaba su madre y al observar este vestido, ella quedaría maravillada con él y le diría "Mamá, cuando me case, quiero un vestido así".

Perla avanzaba a paso lento por la iglesia, acompañada por Alex, quien había sido elegido para oficiar de padrino, ante la triste ausencia de Gustavo. Detrás de la novia, Valentina y Valeria, sus dos inseparables amigas, oficiaban de damas de escolta, llevando en alto la cola del vestido, mientras que Daniela cerraba la fila esperando llegar para ubicarse en la primera fila, al lado de Hugo.

Cuando Diego recibió en el altar a Perla no podía salir de su asombro. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa y quizás, hasta se dejaba llevar por la emoción del momento, ya que no podía creer como esa mocosilla que alguna vez supiera abofetearlo por un vaso de café derramado, ahora estaba frente a él, vestida con el traje más bonito de novia y pidiéndole la unión eterna.

Ambos se posicionaron y en ese momento, el celebrante comenzó con la misa. La cosa venía a ritmo normal… Hasta que el móvil de Hugo empezó a sonar. Se había olvidado de apagarlo, por lo que el sonido del aparato interrumpió el normal desarrollo de la boda. Hugo se excusó y salió a ver si podía atender. Pero cuando llegó afuera, el móvil mostraba un número muy extraño, que al atender no se escuchaba nada. Era todo muy raro…

Aquel llamado haría que Hugo salga fuera de la iglesia. Pero en ese momento, y por escasos segundos, al mismo tiempo que él estaba saliendo, ingresó al templo una mujer vestida con un sobretodo blanco. La boda continuaba, pero al momento en que la mujer ingresaba, Perla sintió una brisa que la hizo voltearse hacia atrás, descubriendo a esa mujer. Ambas se reconocieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Perla. Después de mucho tiempo, Babi había retornado a Barcelona. Y lo hacía en el día más especial de la vida de su hija. Ingresó a la iglesia y fue a acomodarse al lado de su hermana. Dani se puso muy feliz de volver a verla, sin embargo, la notaba muy cambiada. Había cambiado demasiado físicamente. Babi se sentó y desde su lugar saludó a su hija levantándole el pulgar derecho y guiñándole un ojo. Al terminar de acomodarse, saludó a su hermana y preguntó

- ¿Hache no ha venido?

- Está sí. Pero salió un minuto afuera.

- Ah. Okey. – respondió Babi con tono despreocupado.

- Babi… ¿No quieres ir a buscarlo?

- No me animo a enfrentarlo. Pasó mucho tiempo y nunca pude perdonarle por como habíamos terminado aquella vez en el cementerio.

- No tengas miedo hermana. Anda, ve. Te está esperando. – alentó Daniela.

Babi no sabía que iba a hacer, cuando de repente, sonó su móvil, solo que más tenuemente y mucho más corto. Un mensaje de texto había ingresado: "Acércate al púlpito izquierdo" decía ese texto sin remitente.

- Mira esto… Un mensaje sin remitente. ¿Quién será?

Daniela miró para todos lados y desde uno de los púlpitos observó a un hombre vestido de manera misteriosa.

- ¡Mira! ¡Hay alguien allí! – dijo Dani apuntando hacia el púlpito. Babi se levantó y fue a ver de qué se trataba. No sabía que se podía llegar a tratar, pero su valentía le permitía enfrentar cualquier obstáculo. Al llegar allí, un hombre vestido con sobretodo y sombrero negros, estaba sentado observándolo todo.

- ¿Usted quería verme? – preguntó Babi.

- Así es. – respondió el hombre.

- ¿Quién es usted y como consiguió mi teléfono?

- Todo a su debido tiempo… Babi.

Babi se asustó

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Y que se supone que hace usted aquí?

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se metió en el pasillo. Babi retrocedió cautelosamente.

- Sé muchas cosas de ti. Y he venido hasta aquí… Para ver casada a mi hija – respondió el hombre, dando a conocer su identidad

- ¿Gustavo? – preguntó Babi aterrada al reconocerlo.

Al igual que Gin, Gustavo también descendió del paraíso para ir a ver a su hija.

- Babi, escúchame por favor. No te acerques a mí. Estoy aquí gracias a un truco que me enseñaron en el más allá. Solo tú me ves. – persuadió Gustavo.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí, querido? – preguntó Babi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Amor, he venido a ver a nuestra pequeña casarse. Pero a la vez, he venido a decirte un par de cosas.

- Gustavo, perdóname por favor. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Sinceramente no sabía que todo esto iba a suceder así como sucedió.

- No hay nada por lo que debas pedir perdón, Babi. No estuviste bien ocultándonos la verdad. Pero hacerlo por una cuestión de amor, no debe ser motivo de enojos. Sé que a pesar de todo, alguna vez me amaste. Pero ahora sé que sufres por el hombre al que nunca dejaste de amar y que hoy crees haber perdido.

- Lo sé. Realmente no sabía si iba a venir o no. Tengo miedo de enfrentarlo.

- No temas sentir lo que estas sintiendo, Babi. Es más… En este momento te necesita.

- Dime, ¿cómo puedo encontrarlo?

- Solo sigue tu corazón, amor. No puedo brindarte más detalles – respondió Gustavo y se retiró.

Babi no sabía qué hacer. Estaba muy confundida. Y sobre todo, muy aterrada con la aparición de ese espectro. Sin embargo, albergó esperanzas en las palabras de Gustavo y sin dudar un solo segundo, salió a buscar a Hugo que seguía en la entrada de la iglesia.

Aquella salida de la ceremonia, le permitió a Hugo, quedarse un rato más tomando aire. Estuvo afuera, sentado en las escalinatas de la iglesia, pensando en su hijo, en el momento que estaba viviendo y en que quien tendría que haber estado en el lugar de Diego, era él, así como Babi en el lugar de Perla. Mientras pensaba en eso, intentó encender un cigarrillo, más no podía hacerlo, ya que una brisa le apagaba los cerillos. Ofuscado por no poder probar uno, se dispuso a retornar, cuando una voz lo detuvo:

- ¿Adónde vas?

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres? - preguntó Hugo, reconociendo a la persona que lo detuvo.

- Solo dime, ¿por qué te vas?

- Mi hijo se está casando. Y sería descortés de mi parte dejarlo solo.

- Mi hija también se está casando. Y no por eso, soy descortés estando afuera. - respondió el hombre.

- ¿Su hija? Acaso usted es...

- Gustavo, el ex esposo de Babi. - dijo el hombre presentándose. - Todavía me duele la golpiza que me diste el dìa de su cumpleaños.

- Canalla. Jugaste sucio aquella noche. - respondió Hugo - Pero veo que finalmente has hecho bien las cosas, como para que Babi te haya elegido.

- Déjame decirte que ella nunca terminó de elegirme. Hache... Siempre fuiste el amor de su vida. Nunca pude ocupar tu lugar. Y hoy, te necesita más que nunca. - respondió Gustavo.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? No comprendo absolutamente nada.

- Hache, tienes mi bendición para unir definitivamente tu vida a la de Babi. No la desaproveches. Ella te necesita y mucho.

Hugo no sabía que responder, ante esta declaración del hombre que le arrebatara el amor de su vida y que ahora bendecía ese amor al que todos se oponían.

- No comprendo nada. Realmente no comprendo nada.

- Hache... Mi vida aquí en la tierra terminó. Los dos tienen derecho a rehacerse. ¡No debes dejar sola a Babi!

- Pensaré mucho esto que me pides. Pero ahora, debo regresar. No quiero perderme el momento final de esta ceremonia.

- ¿Y piensas dejarla sola a ella? – preguntó Gustavo señalando a espaldas de Hugo.

Hugo giró su cabeza hacia atrás y descubrió lo que hacía cuatro meses estaba esperando. Frente a él estaba ella. Babi. Su amor, su amada de toda la vida. Aunque mayor sorpresa le generó, ver quien la traía hacia él. Quien la estaba acompañando hacia ese encuentro definitivo, no era otra más que Gin. Su alma volvió para acompañar a Babi hasta donde estaba Hugo y así, poder entregársela en sus manos.

Hugo y Babi se miraban con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros y con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos. Comenzaron a caminar levemente, para finalmente correr y estrecharse en un tierno abrazo.

- ¡Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo! – exclamó Hugo emocionado.

- ¡Yo también mi amor! ¡Yo también! Todo este tiempo que he vivido fuera del país, no pasaba un día sin pensar en ti y en aquella noche en el Ritz. Te necesité tanto amor mío. – confesó Babi.

- Yo no podía quitarte de mi cabeza, ni dejaba de soñar con tu perdón, amor mío. – respondió Hugo.

- Pero amor… Yo ya te he perdonado – respondió Babi

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hugo con felicidad

- Yo ya te he perdonado. Me llegó tu carta. La leí ni bien llegué a Barcelona. Fui a mi oficina y mi secretaria me la entregó. Me gustaron mucho las cosas que me dijiste. Pero no hacía falta que lo hicieras... Amor, no tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada. Déjame amarte, como alguna vez lo hiciéramos.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Hugo tomó de la cintura a Babi y la levantó abrazándola tiernamente. Pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de un detalle:

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y esto? Estás más gorda.

- No mi amor… No estoy gorda. Aquí… Está la razón de nuestro amor. Lo que terminará de ser la razón de nuestra felicidad. Hugo… Estoy embarazada de cuatro meses. ¡Seremos padres otra vez!

Ante semejante noticia, Hugo no podía salir de su asombro. No lo podía creer. Habían pasado cuatro meses… ¡Y estaba por ser padre otra vez! Ante semejante noticia, volvió a abrazar a Babi, la besó tiernamente y salió corriendo por las escaleras, para gritar fuertemente de felicidad por la noticia recibida. Luego de eso, volvió a subir y tomó de la mano a Babi para ingresar a la iglesia. Testigos de todo esto, eran Gin y Gustavo, quienes al ver como Hugo abrazaba a Babi, se dedicaron gestos de felicitación. Gin levantaba sus pulgares, mientras que Gustavo le dedicó un gesto de "OK" juntando el pulgar con el índice.

A todo esto, la ceremonia continuaba, y Hugo y Babi fueron a acomodarse en sus bancas. Llegaron justo, para el momento final:

- Diego Hugo Alejandro Líbera Mancini, ¿Aceptas por esposa, a Perla María Andrea Vázquez Alcázar, para cuidarla, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, la salud como en la enfermedad, jurando amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe? – preguntó el celebrante.

- Sí, acepto. – respondió Diego.

El celebrante reformuló la pregunta a Perla.

- Perla María Andrea Vázquez Alcázar, ¿Aceptas por esposo, a Diego Hugo Alejandro Líbera Mancini, para cuidarlo, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, la salud como en la enfermedad, jurando amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, acepto. – respondió Perla.

- Por el poder divino de Dios, que todo lo ve y todo lo oye, los declaro Marido y Mujer – bendijo el cura. Al hacerlo, el auditorio estalló en un potente aplauso, con vítores para la nueva pareja.

Diego besó muy emocionado a su flamante esposa Perla y comenzaron a salir de la iglesia, recibiendo el saludo y las bendiciones de los presentes. Mientras salían, Hugo y Babi se tomaron de las manos observando con felicidad, como sus hijos pudieron sí, concretar lo que alguna vez de jóvenes habían soñado: Un amor verdadero.

Los días pasaron y las vidas de todos comenzaron a ser felices. Horacio y Valeria seguían de novios, Andrés y Valentina finalmente fueron a vivir juntos, Alex y Daniela quedaron viviendo en la casa de ella, mientras que el departamento de él fue heredado por Diego, quien se quedaría a vivir allí junto a Perla, mientras que Katina y Luque iniciarían una serie de viajes por Europa, visitando diferentes sitios, donde vivirían su amor como la primera vez. Por otro lado, Bosco y Canela cambiarían de casa, yendo a vivir a una casa más amplia para el pequeño Tristán, mientras que Romeo, el fiel servidor de Hugo, conseguiría finalmente su objetivo y volvería a enamorar a Carlina, la secretaria de Babi.

Pero lo que finalmente se gestó y terminó por concretarse, fue el gran anhelo de Hugo y Babi. Un mes después del casamiento de sus hijos, finalmente decidirían unirse en sagrado matrimonio.

Esa tarde, Hugo tendría una conversación previa con su hijo Diego.

- Papá, realmente no puedo creer que finalmente te hayas decidido por rehacer tu vida. Realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres un grande.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No crees que también seas un grande? Eres la satisfacción más grande que he tenido en mi vida. Y eres el principal motivo de mi orgullo Diego. Y a Dios agradezco de haberte tenido. A ti y a Horacio. – respondió Hugo.

Tras esta conversación, ambos se prepararon y fueron hasta la iglesia, donde debía realizarse la boda. Familiares y amigos de Hugo fueron a participar del acontecimiento.

Antes de iniciar la ceremonia, Hugo recibió a su padre, quien traía consigo a su nueva compañera.

- Perdón señora… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? – dijo Hugo al resultarle conocida la novia de su padre.

- Puede ser. ¿Alguna vez viajamos juntos en avión? – preguntó la señora.

Así Hugo se dio cuenta de que la nueva novia de su padre, era una señora que él había conocido hace casi 23 años atrás, mientras retornaba de Londres hacia Barcelona. En aquel encuentro, Hugo le contaría todo acerca de Babi, por lo que ella lo despediría diciéndole "No te acepto esta historia. Exijo un final feliz". Hugo tomó sus manos y la saludó.

- Finalmente me has cumplido chaval. Finalmente le has dado a tu historia un final feliz – dijo la señora. – Me llamo Felicia. Y me enorgullecerá mucho, ser tu madrastra.

Tras la muerte de su esposa, Don Alejandro comenzó a asistir a sesiones de psicoterapia para poder superar el dolor que le generaba la ausencia de su esposa. Finalmente, terminaría conociendo a Felicia su terapeuta, una mujer casi de su edad que nunca tuvo hijos y que las casualidades del destino, la llevaron a cruzarse con Don Alejandro, unos meses después de haber compartido un viaje de regreso a Barcelona con su hijo, Hugo. Tras dos años de terapia, la relación entre Alejandro y Felicia siguió dentro de los parámetros doctor-paciente, asistiendo él a sesiones por lo menos una vez al año, hasta que finalmente se terminarían enamorando. Solo que para llegar al amor pasó demasiado tiempo, hasta que por fin decidieran revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Por otra parte, antes de iniciarse la boda, Babi tendría una charla con su hijo Horacio, antes de partir a la iglesia.

- Mamita, me pone muy feliz que hayas decidido darte una nueva oportunidad - dijo Horacio.

- Gracias hijo. Realmente fue la oportunidad que tanto tiempo esperaba. - respondió Babi.

- Sabes... A pesar de todos los malos momentos que hemos vivido en los últimos meses... Quiero agradecerte por todo madre.

- ¿Agradecerme? - preguntó Babi con una sonrisa.

- Sí. Sin saberlo, a pesar de todo lo malo que vivimos, has sabido darme muchas cosas. Me has dado una nueva vida. Me has dado un nuevo padre. Y hasta me vas a dar un nuevo hermanito. Sin lugar a dudas vas a darme una nueva familia. Pero lo que nunca va a cambiar... Es que siempre Perla será mi pequeña princesa y tú, mi Reina Madre. Gracias por esta nueva vida, mamá - agradeció Horacio.

Babi se emocionó mucho con las palabras de su hijo y lo abrazó prolongadamente, dándole gracias por estar a su lado en todo momento y en ese momento especial de su vida. Tras ello, fueron al coche, donde Diego los esperaba para ir a la Iglesia.

Dentro de la Iglesia, Hugo comenzaba a impacientarse y ponerse nervioso.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué no llega? - preguntaba completamente inquieto.

- Calma tío. En seguida llegará. No estes así que arrugas tu ropa. - decía Valeria, quien fue designada como madrina de la boda.

- No aguanto más, hija. Me matan las ansias de verla ingresar por esa puerta.

Valeria se abrazó al brazo izquierdo de su tío y le pidió calma.

- Cálmate tío. En cualquier momento se aparece - dijo Valeria, cuando de repente - ¡Mira! ¡Ahí vienen!

Babi hizo su ingreso al templo, siendo llevada de la mano por su hijo Horacio. Vestía un hermoso y brillante vestido de seda, similar al que usara su hija el día de su boda. Hugo no podía creer lo que veía. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo. La imagen con la que tantos años soñó. La que tanto deseo poder ver alguna vez. La que siempre quiso tener presente con él. Detrás de ella, Perla y Daniela se encargaban de llevar la cola del vestido, mientras que Diego y Alex cerraban la fila, yendo a acomodarse en sus respectivas bancas. Cuando Babi llegó al altar, Hugo acarició su rostro y no pudo evitar las lágrimas de felicidad.

- Es el momento y la imagen con la que tanto he soñado, desde que te conocí... Mi amor. - expresó Hugo.

- Y tú eres lo que tanto deseé para mí, en todo estos años... Te amo, Hache. - contestó Babi.

- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz... pequeña - agradeció Hugo.

- Gracias por salvar mi vida una vez más... Héroe - respondió Babi.

- Héroe... - respondió Hugo - este héroe siempre vivirá para salvarte. Este héroe siempre luchará por tí. Porque este héroe siempre vivió por tu vida y además, este héroe siempre luchará y se jugará **POR TU AMOR.** Porque** POR TU AMOR** es que vivo y **POR TU AMOR **he de morir.

Esta palabras emocionaron a Babi, quien tras escucharlas tomó fuertemente de la mano a Hugo y le dio un beso, antes de acomodarse para el inicio de la boda, pidiendo por supuesto las disculpas del caso, por haber anticipado la última parte de esta celebración.

La boda finalmente se llevó a cabo y cuando Hugo recibió la pregunta de rigor, observó que desde la puerta del templo, estaban parados Gin y Gustavo, quienes vinieron para despedirse de Hugo y Babi. Hugo le regaló una sonrisa a Gin y ella lo despidió, arrojándole un beso al aire. Babi se emocionó de ver a Gustavo nuevamente y él hizo lo propio, levantándole la mano y dándole un beso a la distancia. Detrás de ellos, Pollo apareció y saludó a los novios, además de informarles a Gin y Gustavo que ya debían partir hacia el paraíso.

- Amigos... Ya es hora de irnos. El cielo no puede esperar.

- ¿Tú volveras cada tanto? - preguntó Gin

- Soy ángel. A menos que ustedes quieran ser ángeles, también tendrán la posibilidad de volver cada tanto. - respondió Pollo

Tras esa respuesta, Gin miró a Gustavo y le preguntó si estaba listo para partir.

- ¿Listo, compañero?

- Más que listo. Preparado – respondió Gustavo, y tomándola de la mano fueron caminando hasta desvanecerse en el horizonte.

Hugo y Babi finalmente concretarían su unión, venciendo de esta forma a todos los fantasmas del pasado que los estuvieron atormentando. Desde aquél encuentro, cuando Hugo iba en motocicleta y Babi camino hacia su colegio, ambos sabían que iban a terminar siendo el uno para el otro. Finalmente hoy, podían gritar al mundo y a los 4 vientos que por fin estarían juntos para toda la eternidad. Por fin, consolidarían ese amor que se tuvieron por más de 20 años y que hoy absolutamente nadie, iba a poder doblegar.

Los meses pasaron y las vidas de todos siguieron su rumbo. Todos vivían sus presentes con felicidad: Diego casado con Perla, confirmado para el próximo torneo en el equipo de su padre y dedicándose a la pintura artística, como homenaje a su madre. Horacio de novio con Valeria, tratando de darle fin a sus estudios. Andrés y Valentina viviendo juntos tras varios meses de noviazgo. Luque y Katina regresados de su viaje, para ver a Hugo y Babi casados. Babi y Katina reconciliadas y nuevamente amigadas... Pero sobre todo, muy por encima de todo, el amor entre Hugo y Babi, recuperado, rescatado y reconfirmado, como hacía más de 20 años. Y fruto de ese amor, nacería su pequeña hija, quien finalmente sería el motivo que terminó de consolidar ese amor tan bello y puro, por el que muchas veces habían peleado.

- Es bella como tú - dijo Hugo al contemplar a su nueva hija.

- Y será de carácter fuerte como tú - respondió Babi.

- Entonces... ¿Como la quieres llamar? - preguntó Hugo.

- Me gusta Ginebra... Y quiero que la llamemos Gin - respondió Babi.

- ¿Gin? ¿Estas segura? - cuestionó Hugo.

- Sí. Quiero que lleve el nombre de Gin, porque ha sabido bendecir nuestro amor y creo que es un justo homenaje para ella. - respondió Babi.

Hugo besó tiernamente la cabeza de Babi y se quedó junto a ella y la pequeña Gin todo el día. Finalmente por fin, iban a vivir felizmente ese amor consolidado, por el que vivieran muchas experiencias de amor bellas y por el que sufrieran muchas desgracias, pero que finalmente los uniría por siempre y para siempre, como todo amor puro, fuerte y verdadero.

* * * FIN * * *


	34. Disclaimer - Por tu amor

DISCLAIMER

Lo presentado hasta aquí, es una adaptación libre de como imaginaría una posible continuación de la saga de películas 3MSC-TGDT. Notese que algunos personajes son tomados de la película (Como Hache, Katina o Luque), siendo algunos de ellos rebautizados con nombres inventados por quien les escribe este recado (caso de Gustavo Vázquez, para el novio con el que Babi se casa o Luis Enrique Mancini para Luque, el hermano de Gin).

Al mismo tiempo, se ambienta la historia en un tiempo bastante posterior a la saga 3MSC-TGDT, donde los personajes principales ya estan maduros y hasta con familias formadas, pero aun así, continuan viviendo sus aventuras de juventud. Por otro lado, se agregan nuevos personajes, que en este caso son sus hijos, quienes al mismo tiempo, reviven las historias de amor de sus padres, llegando inconscientemente a cruzarse las vidas del hijo de Hache y la hija de Babi.

Por otro lado, también son inventados los extraños sucesos que definen el futuro de muchos personajes, como el ascenso de Hache a Gerente de una importante empresa, o la aparición del extraño tío de Luque que termina designando a nuestro despistado amigo como su sucesor. Quizas quede en deuda una explicación, del porqué del distanciamiento de Luque y Gin, siendo que a fin de cuentas, los dos se querían mucho y se protegían mutuamente.

En resúmen, esto solo lo escribi con el fin de poder dar a conocer, como imaginaría la continuidad de esta saga. Les recuerdo que no soy el autor original ni de la novela, ni de la película, sino que me he basado en ellas para poder darle forma a este final.

A quienes les haya gustado esta historia, quiero darles las gracias por acompañarme con su lectura. A quienes no les haya gustado, simplemente pedirles disculpas por no haber logrado un material que sea de su agrado, pero que por ello no es necesario recibir insultos o agravios. Espero no defraudarlos.

Saludos cordiales. Diego HC.


End file.
